I meet the Turtles 4!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Fourth story of my series! Warning, same plot with included scenes. After seeing the Earth and their friends destroyed, the Turtles, Amy, April, Casey, and Fugitoid must find all the pieces of the black hole generator. But of course, they encounter aliens, betrayals, and more. Including Amy's true past...
1. Beyond the Known Universe

**Angel: Hiii! Okay, as of right now, I'm on episode 12...BUT I have to re-edit episode 8, so yeah. And since I have no reviews yet, obviously XD, I will respond to the reviews from the last chapter of the third story.**

Hermana Kunoichi: *cries desperately* Angie, this is so sad! *sobs* I don't blame you, Brandon Auman and Ciro Nieli wrote it that way... *sniffs* but this means season 4 will come soon! That is a little more... joyful... anyway, I will wait for season 4!

 **Angel: Thank you for waiting patiently! And for not being mad... I've been working on like, 4 stories ever since the third one ended...Sorry I made it so sad, but to be fair...that was my idea, no one else's. I thought it would be more upsetting for the group if all their friends were gone, too. Which I'm now regretting because some people wanted them on space, including Karai. XD**

From Clare: I'm actually shocked I'm surprised Amy said I hate you to Splinter before he died. I better come up with ideas to bring back the Oc's don't worry Lily, Monty G, H Kunoichi, JamesBondfan007 (I don't think your OC was in this episode), and Ninja101girl (I don't know where you are) I have an idea to our Oc's back (:

 **Angel: Well, Splinter teamed up with the man who killed her mother, what did you expect? She was obviously not okay with it...and as for bringing the OCs back, that's fine with me! And Angle did get sucked up, I thought I made it clear ALL of their friends got sucked up.**

From metz: Feels!

 **Angel: I know! Just thinking about it makes me emotional...**

From Bajy: I just read the last chapter of the story, major sadness and shocker! But wait! Did Karai get sucked in too!? Give me a break! I wanted Karai to join the gang in space too! But otherwise you did very nicely on the story. Keep up the good work! Looking forward to reading the sequel to this one.

 **Angel: I kept hearing that the season finale was a shocker...that's what it was like originally, so you can't blame me for that XD. And plus, I said ALL of their friends. Karai fits that category since she's on their side since...ever.**

From pokemonjkl: I just read the latest chapter and I cry on the end of Season 3 T-T poor Amy when she say her last words to Master Splinter It's heartbreaking. My heart racing in excitement, sadness, epic action, drama, and comedy. Am looking forward to reading season 4! Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: I know. *sniffs* But what's done is done...and thanks! *smiles* I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Beyond the Known Universe**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

I look at space surrounding us. Captain's Log, star date…no idea. The evil Triceratons, a race of aliens from across the galaxy, invaded Earth. They wanted to wipe out their ancient enemy, the Kraang, so they unleashed a black hole weapon that destroyed both the Kraang and their secret hiding place…Earth. We lost our friends, our allies…even Master Splinter. We were only saved at the last second by a mysterious robot called the Fugitoid. I hear sobbing and I close my eyes. Ames wouldn't stop crying. I give her a concerned look. Ever since the Earth…she's convinced herself that everything was her fault. I'm starting to grow worried, what if she doesn't ever go back to her regular self? She sobs quietly and I walk up to her. Sensing my presence, she looks up at me with red eyes. I kneel down in front of her and wrap my arms around her. Shakily, she wraps her arms around me and I hug her tighter. This was me telling silently that I didn't blame her for Splinter. She was hurt, emotionally, and I needed to comfort her. I stroke her hair and she stops crying. That always worked.

The computer beeps as Fugitoid does something on it. I narrow my eyes at him. Why did he save us? "All right, Fugitoid, or whatever your name is, what just happened?" I ask, holding Ames close. "This has got to be some sick joke, right? Right?" Raph asks in anger and Fugitoid slaps him, to his shock. "Calm down, Raphael. First things first. I have a job to do. Now, please, I've got a ship to fly while you all stand about gawking," he answers and Raph gestures to him in disbelief. "That's not good enough. Where are you taking us?" April demands. "All questions will be answered in time," he explains and gets into his control panel. It closes around him, only showing his head. "Hold on to something!" he exclaims before activating the ship.

We all scream as we wobble around and I hold onto my girlfriend. "Oh, oh, too late for that. Apologizes," Fugitoid replies. "Not cool, bro!" Mikey shouts before we are teleported somewhere. I hear overlapping and murmurs and everything is spinning…I see planets around us. We all fall to the floor as we stop spinning. I see the Earth in front of us! It's not destroyed! "Oh! What-what just happened? We're actually alive?" Raph asks. Donnie stands up and looks. "I think we-we went back in time, about six months, based on where the Earth is in its revolution around the sun," Donnie explains. So everything… "Six months? Then that means everyone's back?" I ask happily. "I-Including Master Splinter?" I hear from a shaky voice. I turn to Ames, who had her eyes widened in shock. "Yes, Amelia and Leonardo, but only for six months, and then, the Earth is doomed once more. Apologies," Fugitoid explains.

I can see her getting back to her regular self now as she smiles a bit. "I get it. We stop the Triceratons before they ever get a chance to use the Black Hole on Earth," April says in understanding. "Indeed. The Triceratons are spending this time searching the universe for the three fragments of the black hole weapon. Many years ago, the Utroms broke the machine into three pieces, hiding each fragment in the safest parts of the galaxy they could find. We must find them before the Triceratons find the fragments and reassemble them," he tells us, showing three planets. "And if we mess up, we just time travel back, right?" Mikey asks. "No, no, no, no. A black hole prevents repeated localized time travel because even time is subject to its attraction. If we fail, Earth is lost forever. But on the bright side, whoever gets a second chance?" Fugitoid answers. So…we get another chance to save our home and our friends or say goodbye to Earth forever…

"So why do you care, alien robot dude? Why are you helping us?" Casey asks and Ames elbows him in the arm. "Yeah. Who are you anyway?" April asks. "My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt. I'm a friend to the Utroms. It was Bishop who sent me. And plus, I've always wanted to see Earth. Have I mentioned I'm both scientist and a c-c-cyborg? Observe," he answers, opening his robot head to reveal a human brain. I glance at Ames and her eyes widen. "Whoa," Mikey says in awe. "Dude, I wish I had a robot with a human brain!" Casey exclaims as he looks at it. "Ooh, what if we had robot brains? Bitty-bitty-bitty-bitty-bop," Mikey says, doing a robot dance. I hear a giggle from Ames and I smile at this. "I just wish you guys had normal brains," Raph mutters, making her laugh. I kiss her cheek and she looks at me. 'What was that for?" she asks. I smile down at her. "You're cute," I whisper and she blushes.

"Everyone hold onto something," Fugitoid tells us. Again? Ames holds onto me and I wrap my arms around her. The ship starts up again and then… "Wow," Ames whispers. I never knew what space looked like until now… "It's so incredible," I say in awe. "Look at that. Are those comets?" April replies. "So awesome!" Mikey exclaims as we all look. "It's so beautiful…" Ames whispers. I smile at her. "Not as beautiful as you," I whisper and she grins at me. "Wondrous, is it not? Titanic gas giants, neutron stars on the verge of collapse, swirling clouds nebulas where baby stars are being born," Fugitoid says. "Aw, baby stars are so cute!" Mikey says before there's a crash. We all fall to the floor. "Um, Professor?" Donnie asks.

We see a part of the ship that is damaged. "Oh! Wonderful. Could you assist me on damage assessment, my friends? I've plenty of space suits to wear," Fugitoid explains. Mikey gasps and Ames's eyes sparkle. "Space suits?" Mikey asks.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We all look as we see the space suits in front of us. We give a shocked look. "Dudes, I think we just hit a level nine Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. "No way!" Raph says in awe as they look at the suits. I see a suit and I gasp. "Amy," I hear from April. I turn to see her holding a suit and I smile. We go change into our suits.

April steps on a photon hockey puck and we stand in front of them. Donnie, Leo, and Casey look in awe. April had a yellow jumpsuit with white boots. And as for me… I wear a pink long-sleeved top with a sleeveless burgundy jacket over and pink shorts with burgundy gloves. I had burgundy boots on and my hair is in pigtails, my bangs parted. April takes out her blaster and points it before twirling it, putting a hand on her hip. I smile and pull out a sword. I throw it in the air and catch it, stabbing it to the ground. Donnie and Leo drool. "Looking good, Red," Casey replies. "Okay, you guys are creeping me out," April answers, covering herself a bit. "You're telling me…" I mutter, gesturing to Leo. He blinks and blushes, looking away from me. I giggle a bit. "You like what you see?" I ask with a wink. "Everyone ready?" Fugitoid asks as April and I put on our gear. I now had white elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves that glow a light pink. I also had a helmet on that somehow fits my hair.

"Do not stray too far from the ship. Seriously. This is my stern face. See it?" Fugitoid tells us. "I call first!" Mikey exclaims before they all push past Fugitoid, knocking him over. I look down at him and pull him up. "There you go, Fugitoid," I say. "Thank you, Amelia," he answers. I look down at my arm to see a weird device. It didn't look anything like their heat storage devices…"Fugitoid, what's this?" I ask, showing him. Fugitoid gasps. "Where did you find this?" he asks, looking at it. "Uh, it came with the suit," I answer nervously. "That, my dear, is a shapeshifting device!" he exclaims and my eyes widen. "Really?" I ask in awe. So I can turn into anything…"Yes…I thought I had lost it…you may keep it if you like," he answers. I blink in shock. "Thank you, Fugitoid!" I shout happily.

I look at everyone flying around. I take a deep breath and slowly walk to the side of the ship. I look at all the stars in awe. Okay, so this is my first time exploring space…Leo smirks at me and pulls me to him. "Whoa!" I exclaim before I float around. "Oh wow…" I whisper. Leo twirls me and I laugh as we dance around. "This is amazing!" I exclaim. "Is anyone going to join me in damage assessment? You should learn these things, people," I hear from Fugitoid. Donnie floats over to him while the rest of us have fun floating. "Asteroids!" Donnie suddenly exclaims and we turn to see HUGE asteroids floating towards us. "Big huge asteroids!" Donnie shouts and we all gasp. "Language, Donnie!" Mikey tells him. I would slap my forehead, but I'm wearing a helmet. "Ames, look out!" Leo screams before firing his blaster at an asteroid that was coming for me. "Thanks," I tell him before my eyes widen. I point my blaster at an asteroid and it turns into ice. "Cool…" I say in awe, looking at my blaster.

"Come on, guys, hurry! Into the ship!" Leo orders and we all escape into the ship. We run into the main room. "Everyone, to their stations!" Fugitoid shouts. "What station?" Raph asks. "I don't know. Just pick one!" he answers. Raph and Mikey sit together in a station, Leo and Donnie in another, Casey in one, and April and I in the last one. We dodge the asteroids. "Ugh, get me off this boat ride already," Raph complains. "Whoa, dude. How about I drive?" Mikey replies. We nearly get squished by two asteroids, but Fugitoid manages to speed through them before they crash into each other. "That was so metal!" Casey exclaims. I look at him in disbelief. We could have died! "Hey, a couple of near misses with a few dozen planetoids won't deter us! Am I right or am I right?" Fugitoid replies. "Are you kidding? We almost bought it back there!" Leo exclaims. "Exactly. Almost. Almost is a beautiful phenomenon, isn't it?" Fugitoid replies.

I roll my eyes at April. "We still need to refuel, Professor. What are we gonna do?" Donnie says. "Drop by an alien space port, of course. I mean, there's one right there. No biggie. Planet Varanon," Fugitoid answers, pointing at a green-ish planet in front of us. "Your computer's data says the planet is home to space pirates, rogues, thieves, and smugglers," Donnie explains. My eyes widen. OH no… "I like it already," Raph comments with a smile. "Lovely place. Never been, but I've heard it's gorgeous in the spring," Fugitoid tells us and we land on the planet. The door opens as we all step out one by one. "This space port is not a part of the Federation, so do be careful," Fugitoid calls out. "No problem, Fuge. We're out like Vanilla Ice. Peace!" Casey answers. I slap my forehead.

I look in awe as I see aliens bustling about. It was as if we were in New York…but with aliens! "Now, this is completely incredible!" April exclaims. Aliens speak in foreign language as they are in a conversation. "All right. Let's split up and check out the place. We'll meet back at the ship in 20 minutes. Cool?" Leo tells everyone. We look at each other before smiling and nodding. Leo takes my hand and we all run in different directions.

* * *

I whistle as I take a drink from the vendor. Leo was waiting for me outside. I smile and nod at the alien vendor. "What do I owe you?" I ask as I realize I don't have any money. The vendor darts his eyes around before leaning into my ear. "A free drink for the pretty newcomer," he whispers. I gasp and I put the drink down. "I can't do that," I whisper to him. "I insist," he whispers back, handing me the cup. I look at it before smiling. "Thank you," I tell him before leaving. The drink changes color and I immediately throw it out. Never mind, I don't know what that stuff will do to me. I see Leo talking with an attractive space alien. "So, ahem. Uh, so, uh, ahem, let me guess. Capricorn, right?" he says. "Let me guess. First time you've been off your home planet, right?" the alien asks. "Is it that obvious?" Leo asks in response, blushing.

I growl at this before a giant furry alien comes towards the two. "Who's this Bleeb? What's the deal here, Valaxina? I thought you were my Trebuton," the alien replies. That must be her boyfriend. "This stupid Bleeb is bothering me, Chupo. Could you stomp him for me?" Valaxina answers. "Stomp him? Whoa, no. This is a big misunderstanding. I was asking for directions. Yeah, and could you guys know where-" Leo bumps into me and he turns around. I glare at him while crossing my arms. He laughs awkwardly. "H-Hey Ames. W-Wow, is that a new perfume I smell?" he stutters. I tap my foot in annoyance. "And who is this?" Chupo asks. I laugh at him. "I'm his GIRLFRIEND," I answer, glaring at Leo. I pull out my sword. "And if anyone's going to stomp him, it's me!" I shout. "I-I love you?" Leo asks before he runs away. "LEONARDO, I WILL KICK YOUR SHELL!" I scream, chasing after him with my sword. "Aah aaaaah!" Leo screams.

"How dare you flirt with someone in front of me?!" I shout as I run past confused aliens. "Ames, put the sword down please!" Leo yells nervously. "Don't tell me what to do!" I exclaim as I chase him. "Calm down!" he shouts. "Never tell a girl to calm down!" I scream. I see the others up ahead. "A little help?" Leo asks them as I throw the sword near his head. He dodges it as it hits the side of a building. I growl and shoot my blaster at him. "Whoa, angry girlfriend," Raph mutters. "Um, guys, we got to move," Donnie tells us and I see angry vendors. "Right now!" Donnie exclaims and we all run, screaming. "This way! Faster!" I shout as we avoid laser blasts.

Next thing I know, we crash into someone. We all stand up. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Let me help you," Leo says, attempting to help the person up. "Do not touch me, sub-creature!" he shouts. As soon as everyone sees him, they run. I raise an eyebrow. What was that all about? "Do you fleshings know who I am?" he asks. He was tall, purple, and had insects in his body. We look at each other before shaking our heads. "I am Lord Vrinagath Dregg, ruler of planet Sectoid, lord of all insect life in the universe, and bringer of your deaths!" he exclaims. "Uh, could you hang on for a second? I just got a phone call here from someone named I don't give a flying-"

"That's great. Thanks, Raph! Nice diplomacy there," Donnie interrupts. "We've taken way tougher dudes than you, bug head," Casey tells Lord Dregg before he picks him up by his foot. "Casey!" April shouts. "Then you clearly have never heard of Lord Dregg," he answers before preparing to eat Casey! "Let him go, you freak!" April shouts and she and Raph make Lord Dregg drop Casey and a capsule of something. The capsule breaks. "No! My Maraklovan Star Spice!" he shouts as the spice is blown away. "That was worth 5 million Zemulaks! You-you primitive buffoons! Vreen! Battle mode," Lord Dregg says and two bug-like soldiers close their heads. "Okay. I sense we're gonna get our butts kicked in kind of a big way," April tells us nervously.

We manage to defeat the Vreen with our space weapons. I sigh in relief. "My Vreen…gone! You stupid, arrogant creatures! I'm not a being who forgives such insolence!" Lord Dregg exclaims. We narrow our eyes and fight Dregg. I throw an ice dagger at him and he catches it. "What? What sort of power is this?" he asks and he crushes the dagger. "I must know more!" he shouts, defeating the others. My eyes widen. April and I back away slowly as he walks up to us. "Okay. I was just shopping for a map because we're completely lost in this part of the galaxy-" something wraps around us, trapping us. "Whoa!" I exclaim, falling to the floor. "Let us go, freak!" April shouts as the spider hands we were trapped in pulls us to Dregg. "Stupid spider hands…" I mutter.

Lord Dregg grabs us with both of his hands. "What are you, some kind of Terran?" Dregg asks April before looking at me. "And what about you? Some kind of alien?" he asks. "We're human!" I shout, trying to get out of his grip. "On our planet, we squash bugs like you!" April exclaims. "You kill insects?" he asks. Leo suddenly jumps in and kicks Lord Dregg, making him drop us. Leo catches me in his arms. He smiles at me. I growl and stand up. "I'm still mad at you," I tell him. Leo grabs my hand and we start to run. "You cannot escape Lord Dregg!" I hear before we escape using a hologram.

* * *

"Fugitoid, start the ship! Start the ship!" Leo screams as Lord Dregg chases after us. "Aw, great! I can't believe you ticked off half of the known intelligent races in the entire universe!" Fugitoid shouts. We run to our stations and we leave planet Varanon. I sigh in relief before Donnie sees something. "He's following us!" Donnie shouts. "Step on it, Fugitoid. Come on!" Leo shouts. "We need a few nextons for the Tachyonic Jump," Fugitoid explains. I see something emerging from Lord Dregg's ship. "Ugh, I think it just laid some eggs," Raph says. "Eggs? Okay. Now things just got really weird," Donnie comments. "Don't you got lasers or plasma rockets or something destructive?" Casey asks. "Well, we do have minor defenses against space pirates," Fugitoid explains. "Then what are you waiting for? Fire up those minor defenses!" Raph replies.

"I'm on it, dudes! I learn quick," Mikey answers. Leo turns to me. "Ames…" he says. "Leo, whatever it is, we can talk about it later," I tell him thinly. He hands me a bouquet of flowers, red roses. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he says. I blink before taking the flowers. "Aw, Leo Bear…" I whisper. I sniff the flowers before smiling. "Yes," I answer. "Leonardo, press the button on your right!" Fugitoid shouts. Leo kisses my cheek before going to press the button. "Aww," April says and I push her lightly. "It's inside!" Leo exclaims and my eyes widen. Oh no… We all pull out our weapons, waiting for the Vreen to come. When it does, we run to it. "Try to get around it!" Leo orders. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. "Donnie, look out!" April shouts, shooting her blaster at it.

Now it was my turn. I run up to the Vreen and slide under it, throwing an ice dagger through its body. "Casey Jones shoots…" Casey says, firing a photon puck at the Vreen. Its head explodes and it falls to the ground. "Aw, yeah! He scores!" he exclaims. "Brilliant! Everyone, ready for tachyon warp!" Fugitoid shouts before we warp, escaping Lord Dregg. I sigh in relief. "Yes! We made it!" Mikey exclaims and we all cheer. Leo spins me around and I laugh. Donnie and Casey hug April. "Okay. What did I say about group hugs?" she replies. "All right!" Raph screams. "Booyakasha!" Mikey screams as we cheer some more. "Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" Fugitoid says and we look to see Triceraton ships surrounding us.

"Aw, space apples."

* * *

 **April is seen wearing a yellow jumpsuit with white boots and belts, a reference to her 80's counterpart as it was her normal attire.**

 **April is also seen standing in the** **exact** **same pose 1987 April is doing in one of her character renders at the beginning of the episode.**

 **The episode is dedicated to McKaylee Belle Grampp, the 3-year-old daughter of Eddie Grampp (a computer animator at Nickelodeon), who died in a car accident on August 12, 2015.**

 **This episode aired on Kevin Michael Richardson's birthday. Kevin is the voice of Shredder.**


	2. The Moons of Thalos 3

From Geovanny: Man, Leo was almost turned into turtle soup for flirting with another girl in front of Amy! Note to Leo: DON'T FLIRT WITH ANOTHER GIRL WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

 **Leo: *winces***

 **Angel: To this day, I still don't know why he did that.**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Awesome! I literally loved when Leo was like "Is that a new perfume I smell?" Gosh, SO FUNNY! And, I wanna congratulate you, and Clare, for all the awesome ideas you and her have! I can already imagine Amy's expression with Leo and Valaxina. Still, stay cool and keep updating as good as you are now ;)

 **Angel: Aw, thanks…JamesBondFan007 had some good ideas too. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even have this story up right now.**

From Mariah: What's the update schedule for this story?

 **Angel: Uh…maybe twice a week, since I'm still on episode 12…not to mention I have to take a week off in June because I'm going to New York!**

From Monty G: Omg this is such a fun episode, can't wait for the finale.

 **Angel: I know! To be honest, I'm just waiting for the next episode. -_-**

From LolzEmma: That. Was. Awesome! U, my friend! Or fiend... Friend are a great writer! Darlek's words... Not mine... She stole my laptop... She would also love it if when the turtles and Amy go to the planet of the Aeons... And y'know they save the planet... My sister or my sister and I you choose which one if you decide to use it... Are purified and we or one of us are a continuous OC! So u know, it's YOUR decision, you choose! Bai Bai!

 **Angel: Maybe I will…You'll just have to wait and see. *winks***

From metz: I love it, your stories are better and the series.

 **Angel: Thank you! I love them, too. *smiles***

From pokemonjkl: I laugh on that Episode it was funny oh and Leo a word of Advice: Never Never Never Never EVER! flirt with an alien girl in front of Ames again! Or less you are a DEAD TURTLE! X_X See you next time.

 **Angel: Geez, several people are commenting on Leo today. XD**

 **Leo: I'm sorry, okay? And plus she wasn't going to kill me…I think.**

From bajy: I just read the first chapter, I love it! Sweet moments, jealousy (poor Leo XD), epic craziness! Yikes! Dregg is after them (I always found him to be gross and creepy)! I'm glad that Amy finally calmed down (from both her crying and jealous anger moment). What will happen next for our heroes? Looking forward to reading more soon! By the way, I'm flattered that you add my review to the chapter before the story began, thank you! (By the way, if you're going to be doing that and add me to you talking session before a chapter begin, just a quick note: I don't curse for I hate cursing. Okay?) Anyways, keep up the good work and I'm totally looking forward to reading more of your story soon!

 **Angel: Dregg is a creep, I will agree with you on that one. For what happens next, I can't spoil XD. And I didn't want to skip responding last time because I felt like that would be unfair, since it was the last chapter. Plus, don't worry, I will not add cursing…for this one, anyway XD. Anyway, Leo, since you're the topic today.**

 **Leo: *sighs* Angel owns nothing but her OCS.**

 **The Moons of Thalos 3**

* * *

We sit in the ship, all of us wearing our space gear. I sigh in boredom. Tracking down these Triceratons is so boring…I yawn, stretching my arms before I hear blasters. My eyes widen and ships fly upward past us. "Those ships! They're Triceraton!" Leo exclaims. "No kidding! And there's, like, a gajillion of them!" Raph shouts. "Professor, what do we do?" Donnie asks Fugitoid. "We take evasive action," he answers. "I think we're almost out of this," April says before the Triceratons fire at us. "Or not!" Casey exclaims. I see a laser hitting into one of the Ulixes's wings and we spin around towards a planet. "I recommend we take plunging into the lethal, crushing gravity of that gas giant philosophically," Fugitoid comments. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask. "It means we're all gonna dieeeeeeeeee!" he shouts.

Gee, thanks for the support…Fugitoid grabs his control panel, his legs locking onto the ceiling. We all yell as we try to keep our grip. April floats up and Donnie rushes towards her. "April, look out!" he shouts, catching her. "Thanks, D! Whoa!" April screams as Donnie grabs one of Fugitoid's legs. The speed we were falling at makes me let go of my station. I scream and Leo jumps towards me. He scoops me up in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck instantly, panting. "Thanks, Leo Bear," I pant out. Raph's face slams on the window. "I hate space. I hate it. I really do," he screams. I see something hit the wing of the ship and we crash.

I groan as we step out onto the planet. I shiver a bit as I feel the cold air. Wow, it's really cold here…like, freezer cold. "My head. Where are we?" Raph comments. I look around at the planet. Everything is made of ice…huh. "Whoa. Temperatures on this moon are negative-180 degrees Celsius," Donnie explains. April shivers. "So cold, even in this suit. Aren't the turtles gonna freeze?" April replies, turning to Fugitoid. "No, their suits permeate a warm, invisible force field, like a second skin. Cozy, right?" Fugitoid explains. I feel warmth coming from my suit. Ahh…that's better… "I'm pretty sure my shell froze to my butt," Mikey comments, rubbing his shell. I roll my eyes. "Won't Ames freeze, though?" Leo asks. "Well, no. Due to her powers, her body negates all temperature, even on this planet. And she doesn't even have heat in her suit," Fugitoid answers.

"So, wait. I could survive on this planet?" I reply. I didn't even know that. "It's possible…" Donnie murmurs. Leo and I look at the damage of the ship. "What's it looking like, Fugitoid?" Leo asks. "If I had to categorize our situation, it would fall somewhere between probably doomed and unequivocally doomed," he explains. "Wait. So no power? We won't be able to charge our suits!" Raph replies. "And worse, we've only got a couple of hours of oxygen and heat left…well, except for Amy," Donnie says. "Oh, man. I was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory, with, like, giant transforming robots frying me with lasers. Not like this!" Casey complains. I roll my eyes. "That's an imaginative way to think about how you're gonna go out," I mutter.

Something flies up to April and I. It looked like a fly…but with a dragon face. April backs away a bit before the creature sits on her helmet. We look in awe. "Wow. You're a strange, little snow creature, aren't you?" April replies as the creature nuzzles my hair. I smile before it flies away. "There's life on this planet, guys!" April exclaims to the guys, pointing in the direction where the creature went. "Nonsense. This moon is made of methane ice. No life can survive here," Fugitoid answers. "I'm pretty sure I'm living proof, Fugitoid," I retort, crossing my arms. "Well, unlike Amelia. Beep!" Fugitoid finishes sheepishly. Donnie pulls out his scanner. "Now let's see…Yes! Irrilium metal. Lots of it! About ten klicks away. Ooh, looks like it's refined, too," Donnie replies. "Excellent work, Donatello. We could use that metal to patch up the ship," Fugitoid replies.

I look in the direction where Donnie pointed his scanner. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry before you guys run out of heat," I reply and I lead the way. "Who says you get to lead?" Casey asks angrily. "Uh, this moon is made of methane _ice._ I have _ice_ AND snow powers and I'm the only one out of us who can't run out of heat. I feel like I know this place in the back of my hand. Relax," I reply. "Well, she's right…she does have ice powers…" Leo murmurs. "And she's the only one who can help us…" Donnie mutters. Casey sighs. "I'll take us to the metal. I can feel the source through all this mist," I explain and we start to walk.

* * *

We walk through the mist, which gets stronger…but I walk as if it didn't affect me, which it doesn't. April cries out and falls to the floor. Casey helps her up and they walk. Soon, we are out of the mist and I look up at an ice mountain. "There," I point upwards. "The Irrilium is somewhere up on that ice peak," I explain. "How do you know?" Raph asks. "Please. With all this ice around that metal sticks out like a sore thumb," I retort. Donnie points his scanner at the ice peak. "She's right. We're going the right way," Donnie says, putting the scanner away. I give a look of confusion. "If you say you can find it, then I trust you," he tells me. I smile at him before Mikey speeds past us. "Oh, yeah! Check me out! Michelangelo on ice!" Mikey exclaims, skating around. "You're using up oxygen too fast, Mikey!" Donnie shouts.

"What's more important, bro? Breathing or my art?" Mikey asks, sliding up to him. I roll my eyes. "Breathing. Breathing is more important," I reply. "Guys? Something's not right. Weird vibe alert," April tells us. "I feel it too…" I murmur as I look around. "My sensors suggest we're about to be visited by-" Suddenly, two aliens come out of nowhere, pointing a laser at us. "Whoa! What the heck?" Casey comments in shock. "Newtrailizers!" Leo exclaims. "You downed our ship, dishonored us. Now you will fight us," the female Newtrailizer tells us. So it was their ship we crashed into… "Wait! Wait, wait, wait. We are all honorable beings here. We did not intend to damage your ship. Please, we can help one another in this desperate plight," Fugitoid says.

"I'm sure it was just an accident…" I mutter. "It is true we are all trapped. Cooperation is survival here. But you are outworlders," the male Newtrailizer answers before growling. "Everyone is an outworlder in a world not their own," Fugitoid explains, gesturing to the planet. "Lister, sister! We don't want to fight ya. You're clearly outnumbered," Raph tells the female Newtrailizer. "Numbers mean nothing. I do not fear you or your friends," she says, pointing a finger at his plastron. "Look, man! It's all good. We're all cool here. I'm offering my hand, put her there, bro!" Leo says, holding out his hand. "What? I consider conciliation, and you offer the hand of combat?" the male Newtrailizer asks in shock. "Combat? No! You don't understand!" Leo answers. Fugitoid pushes him back a bit. "Ah, yes. I should have warned you. To Salamandrians, the hand extended gesture means-"

"Attack!" the male Salamandrian exclaims. We all start fighting the two Salamandrians. I jump up and throw my arms towards them, throwing ice daggers. "What?" the female Salamandrian asks in shock as they dodge them. "All of you should stop fighting and rationally consider the damage to your faceplates! One crack, and death is imminent!" Fugitoid exclaims before he is knocked to the ground. I help Fugitoid up. "Those who dishonor us shall be destroyed!" the female Salamandrian exclaims. Raph jumps to her. "You got some imagination, sweetheart!" Raph shouts. "Please, everyone-" Fugitoid gets knocked down again and I help him up. "Booyaka-" Mikey is knocked down by the male Salamandrian. "Yo, lizard lips!" Casey exclaims, firing his photon pucks. April fires her blaster at the female. "Hold still, you stupid-" April is knocked back by her tail.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to intervene," Fugitoid says before he is knocked to a wall. "Oh, dear!" he exclaims. I slap my forehead at him being knocked down three times. I run over to help him, but the male Salamandrian jumps in front of me. "You will fight us, ice witch!" he exclaims. Ice witch?! I growl and fire my ice blaster at him. He dodges and knocks me to the wall with his tail. "Discussion follows dishonor!" the male shouts before the two manage to defeat everyone. Fugitoid stands up. "I am a pacifist. But even pacifists have to stand their ground once in a while," he replies, opening his arms to reveal lasers. He shoots them at the Salamandrians, but they throw something behind us. I see it was a bomb and it explodes, making ice fall towards us. We all scream and I cover my head with my arms.

I cringe, but nothing happens. "Huh?" I ask and I look to see an ice barrier. We were covered in ice, but we were unharmed. Did I do that? "Wow…" Donnie whispers, feeling the barrier. "Amelia, it seems this only happens when you are in danger," Fugitoid explains. I sigh and stand up. "Maybe…this…thing did save me a couple of times," I murmur. Mikey groans. "We keep getting our shells handed to us," Mikey complains. "Can we get out of here now?!" Raph exclaims. I roll my eyes and I push my arms back, making the ice fly off of us. I melt the ice barrier. "We got to keep going. Not much heat left. Come on," Leo orders and we start to walk on the ice peak.

* * *

"I've been thinking. I bet those Salamandrians are after the Irrilium too," April replies to Donnie. Fugitoid pushes the two faster up ahead. "Another reason to hurry, people," Fugitoid says. I sigh and Leo puts an arm around my shoulder. "How much longer?" he asks. "Not much," I answer. "I still don't get how you can sense it," he tells me. "Well, I can't feel any temperature…I don't know. I guess it's like April's powers. I can't really explain it, but I know it's there," I explain. "Maybe the Kraang gave you psychic powers, too," he remarks. "It wouldn't surprise me…maybe I do and it's just never been tapped until now…" I murmur. "Well…you guess things pretty accurately…like the time you guessed that Raph had his brain switched with a Kraang," Leo explains. I place a finger on my chin in thought. That IS true…I shake my head. "Maybe it's just a coincidence," I answer. "But you never know," he argues. I sigh. "I'll ask Fugitoid and Donnie about it," I tell him.

"Hey, Casey. Do you think a turtle can, like, date a newt?" I hear from Raph, making my eyes widen. "Dude. What?" Casey replies, laughing hysterically. "I mean, you know, maybe, um, these Salamandrians aren't so bad. Like, the lizard girl is cool," Raph answers. "You really are running low on oxygen, Raph. What are you gonna do, ask that giant newt out on a date?" Leo says. "Well, I mean, I don't know," Raph tells him. "Wow, you really got a crush on that salamander hottie? She's like, bigger, stronger, and probably a better fighter than you," Mikey replies. "Exactly. What a woman," Raph answers. Wait…what about…"And what about Ann? I thought you liked her," I reply in confusion. His eyes droop. "Ann doesn't like me…all my brothers have girlfriends…" he whispers and my eyes soften. I look at Leo and he shrugs. "Lily's not my girlfriend…yet," Mikey mumbles.

I sigh and start to lead the way again. "The Irrilium's not far ahead. And the metal's completely refined," I explain to them. "Yes! I was right," Donnie replies, making me chuckle.

* * *

"So what happens if those aliens make it to the Irrilium first?" Donnie asks. "I've got the answer. We take them down, goongala-style," Casey answers. I slap my forehead. i had taken my helmet off. "Whoa, hold up. Let's cut the salamanders a break. They think we're the bad guys, right? What if we could convince them to work with us, to find that metal stuff together?" Raph suggests. "Raph…I'm telling you because we care…you're crazy," I say. "Worst idea you've ever had, and that's saying something. Forget it Raph, let's just get that Irrilium," Leo retorts. "Hey, Donnie, Fugitoid?" I ask. "Yeah?" Donnie asks. "You think it's possible for me to have psychic powers?" I suddenly ask. Donnie glances at Fugitoid. "Well…she does predict situations correctly," Donnie murmurs. "Perhaps we should do a test when we get back to the ship," Fugitoid suggests. I nod and I lead the way.

We start to walk along a path. "Guys, hold up. Where's Raph?" April says and I look to see Raph gone. "Oh no. I bet he went off to talk to his girlfriend," Leo tells us. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with trying to get a love life…even though it's with someone who wants to destroy us," I reply, murmuring the last part. "And how would you know?" Casey asks. "Because Leo felt the same way around Karai before we started going out. Who's to say Raph doesn't feel the same right now?" I explain before I sense something. "Uh-oh…" I comment as I look around. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Leo remarks before dragons start to stand up. "Yeah. We're in trouble," Leo says. They surround us from all angles. "Serious trouble!" Donnie exclaims. "Ice Dragons!" I shout. One of them shoots ice towards Donnie, making him push back, frozen. "Donnie! No!" Mikey screams.

"Fugitoid, Ames, defrost Donnie. We'll take care of them," Leo orders. We nod and run up to Donnie. "So what can we do, Fugitoid?" I ask. "Hmm…Amelia, you can unfreeze things, yes?" he asks. I nod. "How long would that take?" he asks. "Uh…usually not long, but I've never unfrozen a person before…and plus, since I didn't do it, it would take about 5 minutes," I explain. He sighs. "You can at least try, my dear," he tells me. I nod and I move my hands around. I hear a roar and turn around to see an ice dragon. I gasp and back away a bit. To my confusion, he bows to me. "What?" I ask in confusion before Leo slices its head in half. I blink before turning to Donnie. "That was weird," I murmur.

"How's it going, Ames and Fugitoid?" Leo asks as he fires his lasers. I look at Donnie, who is almost unfrozen. "Donatello is almost fully thawed out," Fugitoid answers. "But I think his face seems to be melted as well…" I murmur as Donnie mutters, trying to move his face. A dragon roars and I fully unfreeze Donnie. "Thanks, Amy and Fugitoid!" he exclaims with a gap-toothed smile. We nod and we run to help the others. As soon as I get to the ice dragons, they bow to me. "Okay, why do they keep doing that?" I ask. "Hmm…oh no. They seem to think you are their queen…and that we kidnapped you," Fugitoid answers. My eyes widen at this. The ice dragons surround me, making me back up to a wall. "Uh, look, this is just a misunderstanding…" I say before they all nuzzle me at the same time.

"Noo, stop! I'm not your queen! And that tickles!" I exclaim. "…Wow," I hear from Casey. The ice dragons turn around and roar at them. "Oh, no! Oh, man! I think we're in trouble," Leo says. Lasers fire at the ice dragons, destroying them. We look up to see the Salamandrians jumping down. Raph jumps down in front of them before charging at the ice dragons. I blink in shock. "Whoa, Raph's with the bad guys?" Mikey asks. "We're friends now, Mikey," Raph answers. I sigh and use my blaster on the dragons. "I am Commander G'Throkka," the male Salamandrian tells Leo and I as we fire our blasters. "That name's cool and all, but I got something better. How about Laser Lizard?" Mikey replies. Leo, G'Throkka, and I give him a blank look. "No, no, no. G.I. Newt. Nah, I got it! Sal Commander!" Mikey says. Leo and I smirk at Sal Commander.

Soon, all the ice dragons are gone. April kicks away a piece of ice. "Is that all of them?" she asks. Leo puts away his sword. "I won't offer my hand, but I will offer my friendship," Leo explains to the two Salamandrians. Sal Commander holds out his elbow. Leo glances at us before holding out his elbow. They do this weird shake and then Sal Commander roars while Leo belches, making me giggle. He blushes in embarrassment. "Okay, that was weird. Now let's go get that Irebili-li-li-um!" Mikey says, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

I walk towards a hole and I see things wedged into the ice. "Okay, closer…closer…" I murmur, looking around as I jump to the hole. I stick my tongue out in thought before I sense something. "There, this satellite. It's made of Irrilium," I explain, pointing to one. They jump down to me. "That's no satellite. It's a Triceraton space mine," Fugitoid explains, making us scream. Leo pulls me to him. "If we could deactivate it, we could use the Irrilium to fix our ships, right?" Leo asks. Fugitoid inspects the mine. "Hm, let me see…Yes. The Irrilium is perfect. It even contains a Dark Matter regulator," he tells us. "We got to hurry, I'm starting to get low on power and-Oh, no," April says and we turn around to see more ice dragons. "Oh, come on…" I complain. We pull out our weapons as they surround us.

"There are too many to fight!" Fugitoid exclaims. "I got a plan. Come on!" Raph explains.

We all scream as we run from the ice dragons. "Oh yeah, some plan!" I shout as the female Salamandrian, Sal Commander, Leo, and Fugitoid carry the mine. "Fugitoid, hustle!" Leo exclaims. We all scream as we start sliding down. Somehow, I end up on top of the mine. "Whoa!" I shout, using my legs to roll the mine down the slide. We manage to blast some of the ice dragons. I stumble as I roll the mine. "Get me off of this thing!" I scream. As soon as the slide ends, I end up flying in the air because the mine stopped moving. Leo jumps up and catches me. We end up stumbling to the floor and Leo ends up on top of me. Leo blinks before smiling at me. I narrow my eyes at him and turn his head to the ice dragons. "The ship's up ahead! Hurry!" Donnie shouts and Leo and I start running. Mikey screams as an ice dragon shoots ice at his shell. Casey laughs and I glare at him. I make an ice dagger point his butt and he screams.

"Oh, yeah! Hover skates in full effect, yo!" Casey exclaims, activating his hover skates. We all run to the ship while Donnie and Casey deal with the rest of the ice dragons. They use Casey's photons pucks to cause an avalanche. "Quickly, now. Almost there," Fugitoid says as we near the ship. "We may be too late…" Leo mutters and I gasp. "Leo! Oh, no!" I shout, putting his arm on my shoulder. I set him on the floor and he puts his head on my knees. He looks up at me. "Ames…I love you," he murmurs before his eyes close. I pull his head close and close my eyes. Mikey closes his eyes. "Oh, no, this is it. The big freeze," Casey says. "Warm-blooded or not, we're in trouble, Professor!" April exclaims. "Please, don't pressure me," Fugitoid replies, trying as fast as he could to get the regulator out. Sal Commander goes down. "G'Throkka!" the female Salamandrian exclaims.

"Faster, Honeycutt. No time, no time," Fugitoid tells himself. Donnie's oxygen slows before he's down. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Hurrying as fast as I can. Amelia! I could use some assistance," Fugitoid says. I look at Leo, knowing he would be okay, before running to Fugitoid. "I need some light," he tells me. I make an ice ball and tap it, making it light up. "This is it," I hear from Casey as he and April groan. "Raphael!" the female Salamandrian shouts from behind me. I look to see Raph down. They sit down in front of the mine. "Mona, I wish I could tell you…how I feel," Raph says. My eyes widen. So her name is Mona… "Believe me, Raphael. I…know…" Mona answers.

* * *

"Raphael. Raphael," Mona says to Raph as she looks down at him. "Mona?" he asks. Fugitoid and I managed to get everyone inside the ship. Everyone was up now, including Sal Commander and Mona. Mona holds out a hand to Raph. He takes it and she pulls him up. Raph places his arms on her shoulders in instinct before he backs away, smiling sheepishly. "You guys okay?" April asks. "We are grateful. Hopefully, one day, we can repay your kindness," Sal Commander answers. "Yes. One day," Mona says, taking Raph's hand. Raph smiles at her and they lean towards each other as harp music plays. However, Fugitoid interrupts as the door opens behind them, making them jump away from each other. I look around in confusion. "Where did that music from?" I mutter.

"No time for dawdling! I've already repaired your craft. Not to be rude, but we have Triceratons to catch up with," Fugitoid tells the two. "Mona, uh, look. What I'm trying to say is-" Mona places a finger on his mouth, interrupting him. "Let me say it for you, Raphael, in my own language," Mona explains before roaring. Okay…I guess that means she likes him? Mona then pulls Raph in for a kiss! "Ugh," Casey groans at the scene. April giggles, covering her mouth. Leo and Donnie look in shock while Mikey's eyes are covered by Sal Commander. I smirk as we watch. Raph's got himself a girl!

Raph and Mona pull away and Raph faints. I roll my eyes before looking at the others. They nod and I turn to the two. "Mona, Sal, there actually is something you could do for us…"

* * *

Their ship floats in front of us before warping away. Raph places a hand on the glass. "Goodbye…Mona Lisa," Raph murmurs. Leo and I look at each other before turning to him. "You'll see her again someday, Raphael," Leo tells him. "I sure hope so," Raph mumbles. "Amazing!" I hear from Donnie. We turn to see him with a piece of paper. I had done a test earlier when we were waiting Raph to wake up…it would tell me whether or not I have psychic powers… "Well?" I ask in anticipation. "Amelia…you do have psychic powers," Fugitoid explains. So it is true…April squeals and gives me a bear hug. "We're like twins!" she exclaims. I laugh and she puts me down.

"I'll teach you everything I know!" April says happily. "The Triceratons are, like, millions of astro-miles ahead. But with a little luck, we'll catch up," Donnie replies. Mikey laughs. "Let's do this!" he exclaims before we fly away.

* * *

 **A preview of this episode was shown in the 2015 TMNT New York Comic Con Panel.**

 **As many of you know, Mona Lisa came from the 1987 series.**


	3. The Weird World of Wyrm

**Angel: Oh geez…someone at my school got stabbed today, and my grandma is freaking out…Anyway, respond time!**

From bajy: I just read the next chapter that came, it was, as some hip hop teenagers would say, TOTALLY RADICAL! ! I really enjoyed it! HAHA! What Raphael said there, "I hate space! I hate it. I really do." XD AWWW, RAPHAEL'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! By the way, whoa, I didn't think that would happen, those ice creatures thinking that Amy way their queen. (Is there more detail on that?) By the way, it would be pretty neat to have ice powers, it would really come in handy. I could make snow cones, ice pops, slide down a hill (I know, all of that seems silly but who wouldn't), I could use it to fight crime, I could become a crime fighter, I would be... "Frostina (frost-tina) Snow crystalina". (Neat name huh?)by the way, if I had ice powers then I wouldn't get cold, being born in the living desert I'm more use to hot temperatures then cold ones, due to have very sensitive skin. I don't mind a little cool now and again, but too much? then I'll start to shiver. But I wouldn't mind snow if I'm all bundled up in my winter clothes. Anyways, I'm so looking forward to reading more of your story soon! What will our heroes do now? We'll all have to tune in to find out. :3 (as Ann said (do you mind if I can call you that?), No spoilers! )

 **Angel: Yep, they thought Amy was their queen. It makes sense, she has ice powers and they're ice dragons…That's all I can say about that. I think it would be cool to have ice powers (no pun intended) too. I could kick butt like Elsa! And I don't mind being called a nickname, as long as it's not offensive.**

From Geovanny: So not only does Amy have ice powers like Elsa from Disney's Frozen but now she's got psychic powers like her cousin April, I didn't see that coming! Too bad, Raph never got to tell Ann how he felt about her before the earth was destroyed in the last story but at least he looks happy with Mona. If Ann was the jealous type like Amy, how would she react to Raph having a crush on Mona Lisa?

 **Angel: Yep! Amy will start to grow more powerful, she is the most powerful weapon, after all. Maybe Raph will have a chance with Ann in the future… *winks***

From Moonaline: You're story is so inspiring! Mind if I do something like that but different? Please?

 **Angel: Aww, thank you! And I already saw it so you don't need to ask XD.**

From metz: You're awesome! , Keep it up :-D :-D

 **Angel: Thanks! I'll try to…I have 2 episodes left, I'm just deep in finishing all my homework since next week is my last week of school.**

From JamesBondFan007: Honestly, I think Ann liked Raph.

 **Angel: Raph is just a softie when it comes to girls.**

 **Raph: *grumbles* Am not…**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Awwww! Ramona forever! I love it! So cute! I hope to see episode 8 soon! It's my favorite ;) Keep on the cool updates, Angie!

 **Angel: Trust me, that episode is FULL of romance. And not just between Raph and Mona. *winks***

From pokemonjkl: Oh Raph and Mikey you are idiots! You guys don't have the guts to tell Ann and Lily that you love her! But not Leo his the turtle he has the guts to tell Ames he love her! I also agreed to JamesBondfan007 I like Raph and Ann to be together. Hope to see you soon.

 **Raph: *jaw drops***

 **Mikey: *eyes widen***

 **Angel: She's right, you guys need a love life.**

 **Leo: Thanks, pokemonjkl. *blushes***

 **Angel: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Weird World of Wyrm**

* * *

We sneak in Bradford's dojo and jump down. "I don't know. Looks empty, guys," Raph whispers. Leo, whose eyes were white, pulls out his sword. "We're not alone here," he whispers. "I can feel it," I explain quietly, using my new psychic powers. I hear a grunt behind me and I look to see… "Rahzar!" Leo and I exclaim. Donnie dodges a punch from a furry hand. "That makes two of us," a voice says. "Dogpound?" Donnie asks. I see a shadow behind Raph. "Chris Bradford Fact 48: Chris Bradford always carries around four weapons of mass destruction: his arms and his legs," Bradford says, hitting Raph. I roll my eyes. "Oh snap! Chris Bradford!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. He said his name two times already… "Wow. All three of them at the same time," I comment. "This is so rad!" Donnie exclaims with a smile.

"Bring it, Dogpound!" Raph shouts. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. Leo and I block Rahzar. "Don't hold back, guys," He orders. Leo throws his sword in the air and I jump up, kicking it at Rahzar, which makes him go down. "Bradford's out!" Mikey exclaims and the room starts to disappear. "Not bad for holograms," Raph comments.

We all walk out of the holo-trainer. "Pretty cool, right? Three Bradfords for the price of one holo-trainer," April replies. "It was incredible, April! Solid holograms. Ingenious!" Donnie answers happily. I giggle at this. I thought it was awesome! I never imagined fighting all three at the same time. "Eh. It was a little soft. Maybe you could dial it up next time," Raph says. "I can program a rematch where your opponents break bones if you'd like, Raphael," Fugitoid explains, making my eyes go wide. "Eh, next time," Raph replies and I sigh in relief. I sit on a chair and a tube goes to my head. I think of something and when I open my eyes, a plate of ramen sits in front of me. I smile and grab it. "Ugh. What is wrong with you, Mikey?" I hear and I see Mikey eating something I couldn't describe. My eyes widen and I throw away my ramen. "I'm not hungry anymore…" I murmur.

I sit on Leo's lap and he nuzzles me, making me giggle. "And were you satisfied with the holo-training session, Amelia and Leonardo?" Fugitoid asks. We look at each other before turning to him. "It was great, Fugitoid," I answer. "It's just, we have six months to find the black hole device before the Triceratons find them. Are we still tracking the mothership?" Leo finishes. Fugitoid gives a nervous look. "Okay, okay. Big oops. I may have…possibly lost the Triceratons," Fugitoid explains and April gasps from behind him. Aw man… "What? What kind of cyborg are you?" Casey asks in shock. "Hey, it's not his fault!" I exclaim. Casey lightly punches me and I punch him in the arm harder. "Oww…" he murmurs, rubbing his arm. We hear an alarm. "A distress signal!" I exclaim and we rush towards the stations.

"Is it the Triceratons?" April asks. "The distress call is coming from this ship," Donnie explains, showing us a ship. Leo steps up to the window and places his hands behind his back. "Are there any survivors?" Leo asks. "Hard to tell, captain. Getting lots of strange interference," Donnie answers. "Space rescue mission? That is so heavy metal," Casey says, air guitaring. I slap my forehead.

* * *

We float towards the ship. "Look at the size of this. Asteroid damage?" Leo says. We float down and land inside. "I don't think so. The hole was blasted from the inside out. Strange," Donnie explains. "Maybe they were attacked from inside," I suggest. "Or maybe the crew did it," Raph inputs before seeing a suit. "Ah!" he exclaims, falling to the floor. I hold back a laugh. "Sadly, there is no one left. My sensors detect nothing alive on board that ship," we hear from Fugitoid. We walk and look around. "So eerie. It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. Amy and I don't even have to be psychic to get a bad feeling about this place," April explains and I shiver. Leo wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he tells me with a grin. I giggle a bit and Raph rolls his eyes. Casey pushes past us, making me fall to the floor. I growl and stand up. "I have a bad feeling too. Like this is totally boring! I wish something not boring would happen," Casey says. "I got it! I bet they blew up the ship because of Squirrelanoids!" Mikey exclaims. I would slap my forehead, but I'm wearing my space gear. "That idea's so stupid, it makes my head blow up," Raph retorts. I roll my eyes.

I look around. "Where's Casey?" I ask before I see him looking at something. April taps him and he screams. I laugh at this. "What are you afraid of, scaredy-cat?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. April tries to look at something Casey was holding. "What do you got there, Casey?" April asks. "It's mine," Casey retorts before we hear something. We turn around to see someone standing there very creepily… "Hello?" April asks, all of us looking at the person weirdly. Something's not right about this…we wait in anticipation before the person shoots its head up, revealing himself to be a zombie! We all scream and look around to see zombies surrounding us. What the heck?!

"Astro-zombies? Wicked!" Casey replies. "How can you think this is cool?!" I exclaim. "Let's get out of here," Leo orders and we run, blasting zombies along the way. Zombie parts surround Mikey. "You're not getting my brain, zombie!" Mikey exclaims. "It would help if you had some," Raph says before squishing two zombies. "Aw, snap! Chalk up two for Raph," Raph replies and I roll my eyes. Casey uses a zombie head to hit a couple of them. He shoots one at a group of zombies, and when they see it's full of photon pucks, it was already too late for them. We float away as they explode. "Goongala!" Casey exclaims.

* * *

We just finished telling Fugitoid what had happened. "How odd. There hasn't been an astro-zombie plague in 6,000 years," he explains. Huh… "That empty ship's been beaming a distress signal for decades," Donnie tells us. Really? How can that be if it's empty? Maybe there's more to this than I thought… "Well, someone left behind this cool-looking souvenir," Casey says, throwing something up in the air and catching it. It was a blue and black cube that glowed. "Impossible. You found a hypercube?" Fugitoid says, walking up to Casey. "A what now?" Leo and I ask in confusion. "Hypercubes are keys to a higher plane where fifth-dimensional beings dwell. I'll be keeping this for and putting it someplace safe…where it can't be opened," Fugitoid explains, but Casey tries to take it. "It belongs to me!" he exclaims.

I roll my eyes. I walk up to Casey and pinch his ear, making him drop the hypercube. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his ear. "I have a bad feeling about that cube…" I murmur, looking at it as Fugitoid proceeds to put it away.

"Chris Bradford stars as Chris Bradford in 'Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Krew,' a Chris Bradford production," an announcer says. I roll my eyes at his repeated name. A little boy fires a bazooka. "Li'l Rineo," the announcer tells us as the boy gives a thumbs up. A wrestler hits two other wrestlers together. "Master C," the announcer replies as the wrestler puts his hands on his hips. A sumo wrestler steps out of a fast food restaurant and two ninjas come towards him. He throws a burrito, which explodes. "And Sumo Glen. Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Krew," the announcer explains. Chris Bradford appears on the screen. "Evil Ninja has enlisted Fake Master, a trickster and a master of disguise, to destroy us. We've got to find him before he finds us," he says with his terrible acting.

I scoff. Did no one notice his bad acting? Then the animated Chris Bradford appears, with a blonde girl on his arm. "We've run out of enemies to destroy, and none of them were Fake Master. What should we do, Felicia?" Bradford says before kissing the blonde. Rineo's eyes widen and Sumo Glen covers them, shaking his head. I roll my eyes and Leo kisses my cheek. I smile at him. Bradford pulls away. "You've got…man breath," he says. Felicia giggles. "Oh, Chris. You're so tough," she says before pushing him. "And kind of stupid," she finishes, her voice going deeper. She rips off her skin to reveal a man instead. "It was me all along. Fake Master!" he explains. "Felicia? For three years, I've loved a rubber suit? No!" Bradford says. Wait, so he's been dating her for three years, and he never knew it was a villain? Wow, he is stupid.

"I can't believe Chris Bradford had his own show back in the 80s. It's so lame, it's awesome!" Mikey tells us. Oy vey… "I can't believe you used to worship that guy. What do you think, Casey? Casey?" Raph says, looking around. "Oh no…where is he?" I ask and I stand up. "Casey!" I exclaim. We all call out his name, but nothing. I huff in annoyance. "Do any of you know where Casey might be?" Fugitoid asks us. We shake our heads before I feel a tingle. "He's still on the ship…oh no…don't tell me he's-" we give each other a look before running into the engine room. We see Casey on the floor with the hypercube.

"Casey! What are you doing with that thing?" Donnie demands. Casey looks up in confusion. "Huh?" he asks. "The Professor said it was extremely dangerous," Donnie explains as we walk up to him. "It's all right, as long as he hasn't opened it," Fugitoid explains, trying to take it from Casey. "Uh," Casey says before Fugitoid inspects it. "Oh. It is extremely open," Fugitoid says before a tentacle taps him. "Hmm?" Fugitoid asks, looking around. The tentacle taps him on his other shoulder. "Eh? What?" he asks before the tentacle hits him in the head. "What the?" I ask before we look up to see a blue alien on the ceiling. He bounces down to us. "Hello, hello, my friends," he says before kissing Leo on the cheek. I gag a bit. "Good to see ya. Nice to meet ya. Let me greet ya," he explains, greeting Casey and April in his own weird way.

This must be the being that Fugitoid told us about… "You can call me Wyrm! Here to make pals happy, help you out. Give you some love," he tells us, making his hands crawl over Raph. "Ah!" he exclaims. He turns to me. "Oh, aren't you a sweetheart?" he asks, pinching my cheek. "Ow!" I exclaim, rubbing my cheek. I already don't like him. "I'm the most powerful Wyrm in Ten Dimensions, and all I want to do is grant you three little wishes," he explains, showing Donnie his muscles and holding up three fingers with numbers on them. So he's like a space genie…and then there was the kicker. "Well, technically two, since Casey already made the first wish," he explains. What?! How? Wyrm pulls out a screen and pulls it down, using his eyes as the projector. Casey appears on the screen, floating in the ship we were in!

"Like, this is totally boring. I wish something not boring would happen," he says, Wyrm mimicking his words with his hands. The astro-zombies then appear and April and I gasp. "It's why the space zombies attacked," April says, crossing her arms. Wyrm draws two figures in the air, which look like Casey and Mikey. "Okay, so here are the rules. You got two more wishes, and you got to share them. We're living in hard economic times," Wyrm tells us. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Mikey exclaims excitedly, raising his hand. "You can never make a wish to get more wishes. Against the rules," Wyrm tells him, making him whine. I slap my forehead. "Last rule: You can never ever wish to hurt a Wyrm," he explains, drawing a picture of himself.

"So, otherwise, we can wish for anything at all? Wow!" Donnie replies. "That's right! So what's it gonna be?" Wyrm says. We look at each other and huddle up. "So, obviously, we'll wish for an endless supply of comic books. Or, oh, a space skateboard! Yes!" Mikey tells us. I roll my eyes. "I don't know about this whole wishing thing, what if it's rigged?" I explain. "We got to think about this seriously. The first wish has to got to be save Earth, right? Stop the Triceratons," Raph replies. "Does that count as two wishes?" Leo asks. "We could wish for universal peace throughout the galaxy. That would just about cover everything, right?" April suggests. "How about something important, like Casey Jones becomes the ultimate super hero in the universe," Casey says, pumping his fists. I roll my eyes. "Casey! You already wasted a wish on those dumb astro-zombies. Oh, man, I wish you weren't such a big dummy! Oops!" Donnie exclaims, covering his mouth. OH no… "Donnie!" Leo shouts. Casey is zapped and becomes blue. "Whoa. I can see everything. Every molecule. Every electron. I've just counted the total amount of quadratic number fields with unique factorization. I am the dopest being in all of reality," Casey explains.

"What have I done?" Donnie asks in horror. This is so weird…Casey being smart? "It's okay. We still have the third wish," I explain. "We can fix everything," April replies. "Course you can! You just need to wish. So what's it gonna be?" Wyrm answers. We all glare at him. I'm definitely not making a wish after what just happened. "What's wrong? You scared of a teeny wish?" Wyrm asks. Leo holds up a hand to him. "Hold up. Before we make any more wishes, we're gonna discuss this carefully," Leo explains. Wyrm didn't seem too happy with that. "You can have all the power in the universe, but you want to discuss it?" Wyrm asks, disappearing. Okay…we crash into something, making us fall to the floor. "We've hit something," Fugitoid explains.

We run into the station room to see blue lines. "The stars! They're gone!" Donnie exclaims. A white eye suddenly appears in front of us. Mikey screams and points to it. "Giant eyeball!" he exclaims. "We're somehow trapped both inside and outside the hypercube simultaneously in a fifth-dimensional prison," Casey explains, making my eyes widen. He really IS smart… "I find that being inside a fifth-dimensional prison really focuses the mind. Now make a wish!" Wyrm tells us. "One moment, please. Our friend Wyrm here is one of the three reality-bending Creators of Chaos. They were put into fifth-dimensional prisons millennia ago and scattered throughout the cosmos," Fugitoid explains before he is shocked. "Fugitoid!" we shout. "Granting all three wishes frees the Wyrm from his prison forever," he finishes.

Wyrm laughs and the turtles and I pull out our weapons. "Forget it, Wyrm. You'll never get a third wish out of us," Leo tells him. "Maybe this will knock some sense into yez!" Wyrm exclaims, making the turtles and I into a ball! He throws us and we roll around the ship before Wyrm hits us with a bat. "Wyrm feels like causing a little chaos!" he shouts, making a hammer from his arm. We charge at him, but Mikey is flattened. "Know what I'm saying?" he asks. Donnie charges towards him, but Wyrm uses his mouth as a trampoline. Donnie is knocked against the wall. "Ow!" he shouts. I yell and charge towards him, but he grabs me and pulls me back, as if I was a rubber band. The door to the rec room opens and he lets me go, making me crash. I land on the floor and growl, slamming my fist on the ground.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Casey. You're super smart now. What do we do?" April says to Casey while firing her blaster. Wyrm eats the lasers and farts them out. Leo and Raph charge, and Wyrm uses a fake sword, wearing a pirate hat. "Arr, Cap'n Wyrm knows how to deal with a mutiny!" he exclaims before bouncing around, using his tentacle leg. "Why even bother fighting me, you dweebs? I'm too tough for ya!" he shouts. The door opens, letting some smoke in. They cough and cover their mouths. When the smoke clears, a turtle stands there. A female turtle. She had a turquoise braided mask that fell to her feet. Her eyes were turquoise, and she had a space sword. She was about Leo's height. Everyone looks in confusion. "A female turtle? How?" Donnie asks. "What? Another turtle?" Wyrm asks. She yells and jumps towards Wyrm, slicing his head in half. It crawls up to Mikey, latching onto his head. "Ahh! Get it off of me!" Mikey exclaims. The female turtle backflips over to him and tries to pull it off. Wyrm's head then latches onto Leo, swallowing him slowly. Wyrm turns into a rocket, with Leo inside. It launches, flying around. The female turtle looks around and grabs one of Mikey's nunchucks. She twirls it around, waiting for the right time. She then throws it and catches the Wyrm rocket. She pulls as hard as she can.

"Wish I had an anti-Wyrm laser cannon," Raph complains, slamming his fists. April and Donnie gasp. Leo and Mikey stop flying around. The female turtle catches them with Mikey's nunchuck. Leo ends up flying on top of her. "I-I'm sorry, I-" he looks into her eyes and blinks. He looks closely at her mask. "I've feel like I've seen you before…" he says. She gasps and stands up. She starts to run off. "Wait!" Leo exclaims, chasing after her. She looks back at him. "Who are you?" he asks. "…Snowflake," she simply says before throwing down a smoke bomb.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I groan and hold my head as I walk into the station room. "Oh, no! Please! Don't blast me! I know I was a little rude. A little wacky. A little off the wall! I'm so sorry!" Wyrm pleads. I see a cannon in Raph's hands. He must have made the third wish! "Not buying it, Wyrm. Get a faceful of this!" Raph exclaims before a flag pops out of the cannon with a little tune. "What? That's not fair! I made a wish!" Raph protests. "Of course it's fair. Remember? Last rule. You can never ever make a wish to hurt a Wyrm," Wyrm answers, using a little puppet of himself to mimic him saying the rule. "And now Wyrm is free to rule the cosmos," Fugitoid explains with a jolt. "Yeah, that's the fun part! Come on. I'll show you!" he tells us, making the stars appear again. "Space is much too crowded. We're gonna do some space cleaning," he says, tapping Fugitoid's head with a baton.

Next thing I knew, the 1812 Overture starts playing, and Wyrm destroys planets left and right. Boom, planet destroyed. Boom, planet destroyed. You get the point. "Ahh!" Mikey exclaims and our mouths open as we see planets being destroyed. The sky starts to turn pitch black as the stars disappear as well. We charge towards Wyrm again, but he pushes us back. "Why did I make that last wish?" Raph asks. "We got to do something, Casey," April says. "There's nothing we can do, April. I've calculated 980,000 different scenarios, and they all end with Wyrm ruling the cosmos," he answers. Geez, that many times? "Wyrm is the most powerful being in reality, so it makes perfect sense for me, the most intelligent being in the universe, to join him," Casey explains, walking up to Wyrm.

WHAT? Casey is teaming up with Wyrm?! "What are you doing, Casey?" Raph asks. "The only smart thing, Raphael. Teaming up with Wyrm," Casey answers. "Ah! Time to play, fellas!" Wyrm exclaims and we black out. When we open our eyes, we find ourselves on an ice rink. The turtles and I were holding hockey sticks while wearing helmets. Lights turn on to reveal five Caseys! Wyrm shakes a foam finger while trapping April with his tentacle leg. They manage to knock us into the net. When we stand up, we find ourselves in the park of New York City. Little Caseys show up, grabbing us. We all scream and I find myself carrying Leo bridal-style. We scream as we run from the Shell-Raiser, which had a bunch of Caseys on it. Leo starts running and we're now cornered by three vehicles controlled by Casey clones. We close our eyes, but nothing happens. We open our eyes to see ourselves back in the ship. "Huh?" April asks, looking up.

What just happened? I shiver. There was too many Caseys…one is enough for me. "See? My wishes work great. Look what you could have had. I'll tell you what, smart guy. You and I will rule the universe together," Wyrm says, fist-bumping Casey. "S-w-w-weet," they say together. I can't believe this, how could he?! "Casey, you jerk!" Donnie exclaims. Wyrm appears from behind us. "First, I need a little proof of your loyalty. Destroy the turtles!" Wyrm tells Casey. What? "I agree, Wyrmy," Casey answers, making us all gasp in shock. "Let's squash 'em!" Casey exclaims. "Casey. How could you?" I say in disbelief. "But if I'm gonna take 'em out once and for all, I'm gonna need a wish," Casey explains. We all look in shock. "Hmm. Fine. You get a wish bonus!" Wyrm tells him. "Casey, I can't believe it. Who are you?" April replies in disbelief, backing away a bit. "I…wish…" I cross my fingers. Here it comes…

"We never found that stupid hypercube in the first place and we remember Snowflake," Casey says, pointing at Wyrm. My eyes widen. "What? You-you can't wish that! That's two wishes!" Wyrm says in horror. "Oh, wow. Not so dumb after all," Leo replies as we all cheer. "Casey, you're a genius!" Raph exclaims. "But-but-but if you never found the cube, then none of this ever happened. And-" Wyrm falls to the floor. Take that, you chump! "You granted me a wish, now you got to make it!" Casey demands. "No, no, no, no! Your-your wish is m-my command! No!" Wyrm exclaims before everything starts to rewind.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April walks in the ship with the others. "So eerie. It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. Amy and I don't even have to be psychic to get a bad feeling about this place," she tells everyone. Casey pushes past everyone. "I have a bad feeling too. Like this is totally boring. I wish some-" "No!" April exclaims, making everyone look at her. "Don't wish anything. I don't know why, but just don't say a word," April explains. "Okay, Red. What's the big deal? Man," Casey replies in confusion. "My sensors detect nothing alive on that-wait! I sense someone there," Fugitoid explains. They give a confused look before something runs past them. Leo points a light to a spot, but sees nothing. They hear more footsteps and turn around to see a female turtle with turquoise eyes, a turquoise mask that was braided to the floor, and turquoise space gear. "Whoa…a turtle girl!" Mikey exclaims.

"Who…who are you?" Leo asks. She blinks at them. "Snowflake," she whispers. "What?" Raph asks. "My name is Snowflake," she answers before running off. "Hey, wait!" Leo exclaims before she disappears. "She seems familiar…" Leo murmurs to himself before looking around. "Where's Ames?" he asks before Amy pops out of nowhere, making him scream. She giggles. "Not funny," he whines. "Dudette, you just missed a female turtle!" Mikey exclaims. "Wow, really?" Amy asks. "Strange…she just pops out of nowhere…" Donnie mutters. Amy shrugs. "Probably an alien," she answers. "You should all return immediately. I believe I have a lead on the Triceraton mother ship," Fugitoid tells them. They all start to float back. Leo hears a voice and turns around. "Hey, did you guys her a voice? Ah, never mind. I just got a weird sense of déjà vu," Leo says before leaving.

She pants and sneaks back into the ship. She sighs in relief before pressing a device on her arm. A flash of pink light appears around her before she starts to transform. Where the spot Snowflake was now had Amy standing there. She sighs and closes her eyes. "They can't know…" she whispers.

* * *

 **Angel: Ohhhhhhhhh…yes, Snowflake is Amy! I was so excited to write that! Hmm, why have a double identity, eh?**

 **This episode is a homage to the episode** _ **Meet the Wigglenog**_ **from another show Ciro Nieli worked on…oh god…** **Super Robot Team Hyperforce Go!** **No, that's not right… Super Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. I knew I was gonna get this wrong! Okay, okay. Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go…right? Aw, forget it. It also includes many references to the episode…which basically means they copied off of it. I even watched it, and it's basically the exact same thing.**

 **Both include an accidental summoned genie-like character who needs 3 wishes to be granted to create chaos to the universe and escape from his prison.**

 **The first wish made in both episodes is a wish for more action and less dullness.**

 **The second wish made in both episodes is a wish for a character to be smarter.**

 **The third wish was an anti-genie cannon/bazooka.**

 **The events of the episode are then undone by a character, Otto in Super Team…the Monkey Team show, Casey in TMNT, who is granted super intelligence, and then fakes joining with the villain, only to wish the events of the episode never happened.**

 **There is even a picture of the Wigglenog on Fugitoid's holographic projections when he is describing Wyrm.**

 **Brandon Auman wrote both episodes.**

 **Kinda weird that they made this episode. What, they just wrote turtles instead of Super Hyperforce…the Monkey Robots! There, shortened it! Take that, you stupid long name! Bye!**


	4. The Outlaw Armaggon!

From Monty G: I swear the producers in Nick are crazy for making this episode, I loved the twist about Snowflake, can we get more background on that?

 **Angel: I know, I'm surprised they allowed it. As for Snowflake, there will be more background soon, which I hope is enough…**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Wooooow... Amy is Snowflake! Weiiird... too weird! But funny, I hope you can update The Outlaw Armaggon soon ;)

 **Angel: Here it is! :)**

From JamesBondFan007: How did Amy become a turtle? Did she get mutated? I hope we find out more.

 **Angel: If you would recall…she can't even get mutated. *creepily voice* All will be revealed soon, my friend…**

 **Mikey: *eyes widen* I'm scared.**

From Mariah: That was a pretty cool episode! I can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: Thanks! The wait is over!**

From bajy: Didn't see this coming. It was a great chapter, despite my resentment towards magic and zombies. (Hope I won't get nightmares tonight) I know you don't mean to cause me harm unintentionally there, so don't worry. Wow! Amy is Snowflake?! Sweet! But why the secretcy? Well, we'll just have to wait to find out next time. For this chapter, you know what they say: "be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: I just don't like the fact that it was the exact same episode from the Monkey Robots. I'm not even going to bother saying the real name, too long XD. *eyes shift left to right before whispering* Let's just say it's a personal reason…**

From Clare: How do I get a PM account?

 **Angel: You just have to make an account on FanFiction, but I think you have to wait 24 hours before you can PM anyone. Raphie!**

 **Raph: *growls* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Outlaw Armaggon!**

* * *

Fugitoid stands in front of me, holding out three spheres. "Alright, Amelia. Where is your bow?" he replies. I look closely at the spheres before smiling. "That one," I answer, pointing to the middle one. "Correct!" he exclaims and my bow falls into my hands. "Yeah, you go, dudette!" Mikey exclaims. "Excellent job, my dear. You've certainly practiced," Fugitoid tells me. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "My turn!" April exclaims, handing her Tessen to Fugitoid. He turns around to put it in one of the spheres. "When do you think we'll see Snowflake again?" Mikey asks. My eyes widen as I sweat a bit. "I don't know…how did she get on that ship, anyway?" April answers. "Maybe she lived there," I suggest nervously. "But Fugidude said there was no one alive on that ship," Casey replies.

"It truly is a mystery…and what's weird is that she showed up out of nowhere. If she lived in New York before the Earth was destroyed, we would have seen her…but that makes no sense," Donnie murmurs. "Okay, April, in which of the spheres have I placed your Tessen?" Fugitoid asks and I sigh in relief. April looks at each one before smiling. "That one," she answers, pointing to the first one. "Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Excellent," Fugitoid answers, and April's Tessen falls into her hands. "Whoo!" Donnie shouts and I giggle a bit. April gives him a kiss on the cheek and he babbles. Casey rolls his eyes. "Fantastic sessions. Both of your psychic and ice abilities are marvels waiting to be unlocked!" Fugitoid says. "Thanks, Professor," I remark. "How did you learn so much about the human brain?" April asks.

"Since it's the only part of my original body left, I have done extensive research on the matter. Neurophysiology," he explains. "You never fully explained how you became a cyborg, dude," Casey comments. "Well, then allow me to enlighten you," he says. Leo and Raph come over and I sit on Leo's lap. "I am from D'Hoonib, a planet of humanoid scientists obsessed with penetrating the highest truths of the universe. I was working on a new form of psionic technology when our friends, the Triceratons, came looking for me. The Triceratons attacked because I refused to build them weapons. They were furious, destroying everything in sight. My robot assistant placed my brain inside its own robot body. It saved my life. Man merged with machine, and I was reborn. Beep, boop. When the Triceratons found out I was still alive, they deemed me a criminal, a fugitive android," Fugitoid tells us.

So that's how he got his nickname…those Triceratons are jerks! I feel sad that happened to him…my eyes soften. Mikey pokes his brain. "Ooh, spongy," he replies. "Mikey! If you had a brain, would you want somebody poking it?" Raph says. "It's quite alright. It tickles. Ooh, don't," Fugitoid answers with a laugh. "But I do have a great fear of losing my humanness. I don't want to be thought of as just a machine," Fugitoid explains, looking down at his hands. April and I put our hands on top of his. "We never think of you as a robot, Professor," April tells him. I smile at him. "Yeah, you're still human to me," I reply with a smile before there's a crash. "What the heck is going on, Fugitoid?" Raph asks as we stand up. "Something's attacking our ship!" Fugitoid exclaims. "You needed a control panel to tell you that?" Raph retorts and I roll my eyes. "Donnie, see anything?" I ask.

"I can't pinpoint it, but something's out there," he answers. I see something on the screen and my eyes widen. "Was that a space shark?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Space shark?" Casey asks before laughing. "Wicked! That's, like, more metal than Vikings on motorcycles, bro!" he exclaims. I slap my forehead. The shark starts attacking the ship again. "We're gonna need a bigger ship," Raph mutters. "Captain Leo, what are your orders?" Mikey asks before we see that Leo is not around. "Um, Leo?" Mikey asks. I gasp and look outside. He went out there?! I narrow my eyes and manage to sneak into the rec room without anyone seeing. I press a button on my shape-shifting device, and with a flash of blue light, I turn into Snowflake.

 **No one's POV**

"Leo, are you crazy? What are you doing?" Donnie asks from inside the ship. He looks to his left. "I've got the ugly beast in my sights," he says, seeing the space shark. He hears a yell and he sees Snowflake kicking the shark on his side. His eyes widen. "Guys, did you see that?" he asks. "That was so cool!" Mikey exclaims. Snowflake pulls out her blaster and shoots it at the shark, who dodges it. Snowflake growls and floats behind him, but he kicks her with his fin. "Hey, leave her alone!" Leo exclaims, shooting his blaster at him.

Donnie searches the shark in the computer. "Armaggon. Bounty hunter, space assassin, wanted in 87 star systems. Wow! I bet we have Lord Dregg to thank for this," Donnie explains. "Agreed, he's far too dangerous. Leonardo, we should definitely avoid confronting this creature," Fugitoid says. "Too late!" Leo exclaims as he tries to float to the ship. Armaggon stops him, but Snowflake tackles him. "Snowflake!" Leo shouts. "Get out of here!" she screams, trying to push Armaggon away from her. "But what about you?" he asks. "Just go!" she exclaims. Leo narrows his eyes.

"I've located a derelict space station several astro-miles away. It should provide cover from Armaggon. At least, I really, REALLY hope so!" Fugitoid tells them. Mikey looks around. "Where's Amy? She's missing all of the action!" he replies. "That's weird. Amy disappearing when Snowflake appears? Hmm…maybe I should do some research on Snowflake," Donnie murmurs, searching the female turtle on the computer.

Leo kicks Armaggon away from Snowflake, but not before he bites on her leg. "Ah!" she exclaims, holding her leg as it bleeds. "Are you okay?" Leo asks. Armaggon chases after him, and he screams, trying to avoid him. Raph and Mikey appear, grabbing Leo by his arms. Armaggon tries to bite them, making them scream. "Eat it, shark mouth!" Raph exclaims, shooting Armaggon in his mouth. Armaggon leaves to damage another part of the ship. "Wait! Where's Snowflake?" Leo says, looking outside. He doesn't see her, however. "Where did she go?" Mikey asks.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I wince as I sneak back into the rec room. I turn back into my human self and use the healing hands on my leg, which makes my wound go away…slightly. I sigh and wrap a bandage around my leg before putting my boot on. I run into the rec room. "Where were you?" April asks. "Bathroom," I answer. She gives me a look but she doesn't question it. I look to see a broken-down ship. "Look at that hunk of junk," Casey says. "How do we get inside with the hangar doors closed?" Donnie asks. "I've hacked into the station system. Accessing hanger door. Opening," Fugitoid answers, and the door opens slowly. "Open faster!" Donnie exclaims. The doors open just a bit, but it's enough for the ship to fit. We quickly fly inside. "Shut the doors, Professor!" I shout and the doors close. We all cheer.

"What happened to Snowflake?" Donnie asks. "I don't know, she just disappeared…" Leo answers. I twitch a bit. Donnie sighs. "Did you find any information on her?" Raph questions. "No, the computers couldn't find anything. Strange," Donnie answers. I sigh in relief. "She's like a super hero!" Mikey exclaims before we enter the broken-down ship.

"Weird. What is this place?" I say, looking around with my flashlight. It's so dark… "Guys, this is just like my Alienoids comic book. Remember that?" Mikey replies. I roll my eyes. "Relax, Mikey. It's better than being space chum," Raph answers and Mikey blows a raspberry at him. "Mikey does have a point, you guys. People don't abandon space stations because things are going well," Donnie comments. "This place is trashed. What the heck happened here?" Casey remarks. I trip on something and I cough as dust is in my face. I look down and see a glove. "What?" I ask before I point my flashlight at a space suit. "How could they leave without their space suits?" I ask, picking up the glove. They wouldn't be able to survive…

Fugitoid looks at the dust. "Calcium dust? Oh, no. The crew didn't leave. They were…disintegrated," he explains. We all gasp and my eyes widen in horror. I make a surprised noise, dropping the glove in shock. "Ames?" Leo asks. I scream and back away from the suits. That is horrible…and I can't believe I touched that…Fugitoid walks up to a panel. "Let's shine some light on things, shall we? I'm sure we'll all feel better when we can see the place," Fugitoid says and the lights turn on. Space suits lie on the floor. "I think I liked it better in the dark," April tells us. "Just like Alienoids issue three, when the aliens multiplied in the survivors' butts, and then-"

"Not helping, Mikey!" Raph exclaims. I hear electronic whirring and I see a blue icon on the screens. "Greetings. Gre-gre-greetings. Greetings," a voice says. "All right. Who are you?" Leo replies. "Greetings, I am the artificial intelligence of this space station. Thank you for reactivating me. The crew called me Overmind. I run all onboard systems. How may I help you?" the voice answers. "Can you kick a giant shark's butt?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes. "Your request is invalid. I am a fully automated self-repairing factory built to construct VX3 robots," Overmind tells him. "Robots? What kind of robots?" Donnie asks. "This factory built the best VX3 Warbots in the galaxy," Overmind explains. "Warbots, huh?" I murmur. "So, Overmind, what happened to the crew?" April asks. "The remaining crew must have shut down the station," Overmind answers.

"Did you say remaining?" Donnie asks. "Upon gaining sentience, the robots decided the crew were weak and inefficient, so they destroyed them," Overmind tells us. My eyes widen. Say what now? Mikey gulps. "Who votes to go back outside with the Shark-a-tron?" he asks us. "Yep! Space shark, here we come!" Raph exclaims. "Thank you for the information. We'll just be on our-" I hear a laser zap and I look to see Fugitoid being shocked. I gasp and we run up to him. "Whoa, Fugitoid, you all right?" Raph asks. "Yes, fantastical. Never ever better. Don't fretter," he answers, shutting down. I raise an eyebrow at this before Fugitoid pushes me to the floor. My wounded leg hits the floor and I wince. I clench my fist and slam it on the ground, fighting the pain.

"Fugitoid! What the heck?" Leo demands as Fugitoid is zapped with lasers from himself. "Something's wrong," I tell them. Fugitoid starts running. "After him," Leo orders and after picking me up, we start to run. "Fugidude, stop!" Casey exclaims as we end up in a room. I look around. I see parts and machinery. "This place gives me the chills," April comments. "This must be where they made the Warbots…" I murmur. We see Fugitoid holding his head. "Professor!" Donnie exclaims. "You should go. G-get away from me. Please. My great-greatest fear. Losing control. Losing…" Fugitoid tells us, stuttering. "Are you malfunctioning?" I ask. "Talk to us, Professor!" April shouts. "Not safe. It's not safe. You see, I'm powered by a fusion core. That jolt-I could be unstable," he answers. I cock my head in confusion.

"Donnie, translate for me," Leo orders. "He's saying he's basically a big walking fusion bomb!" Donnie exclaims and we all gasp. "The original intent of my robot body was to be a fusion generator. It's why I tend to be a little nervous sometimes," Fugitoid explains. "Great. Now he tells us," Raph mutters, crossing his arms. I hear a horn blare and robots assemble around us. We look around and I put my hand on my katana. The robots stand in front of us. "I'm thinking those are probably the Warbots, yo," Casey replies. "Run or fight?" Raph asks Leo. "Fight," Leo answers. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. We start to fight the Warbots. A bot raises his fist at me. I narrow my eyes and use two ice slabs to smash him to bits. I slide, ice forming on the ground and several bots trip. I smile and pump my fist. I hear a rumble behind me and turn around to see a bot. My eyes widen before I dodge the bot.

"Once I gained sentience, I understood that organic creatures were already a fleeting memory. All organics are obsolete," I hear from Overmind. "Oh, yeah? I'll show you obsolete!" Raph says, trying to get a hit on a Warbot. "The crew tried to destroy me, but they were unsuccessful. When you reactivated me, you restarted the robot revolution," Overmind tells us. Casey is overpowered by a robot. "Casey!" April exclaims, firing her blaster. "Overmind is one. Overmind is complete. Overmind is forever," Overmind says. I roll my eyes and I slam my boot down on a robot. "I got news for you, space station. We just trashed your army," Leo answers. Metal hands bind all of us and we yell. "You have gravely miscalculated," Overmind remarks and I see Fugitoid…but with blue eyes. I gasp. Overmind must have control over him…

"I am Overmind. I am one. I control all technology on this station," Fugitoid says with Overmind's voice. We struggle to get out. "No need to struggle. Because you are insufficient, you will be enhanced with robo-technology," he tells us. "We don't want to be enhanced," Donnie answers. "Oh! Oh! Can I get laser eyeballs? Or maybe a rocket fist?" Casey asks. I roll my eyes. "The previous human crew sabotaged my thrusters, so I must use the Fugitoid ship to obtain my goal. Overmind will control all mechanical life in the known universe. Overmind will eliminate inefficient organic life," Overmind explains. Okay, we get it, your name is Overmind! "Fugitoid, you can't let him do this! We got to save Earth!" Leo exclaims, trying to get out. "Earth is irrelevant. You will be mechanized and turned into Overmind's drones," Overmind answers.

His machines start to turn us into drones. "Concentrate. We have to resist!" Leo tells us, his voice starting to turn robotic. "Think of something, Donnie! We're getting turned into toasters!" Raph exclaims. "So not cool, bros," Mikey says. "The voice thing is wicked," Casey replies with a laugh. "No time…for joking around!" April shouts. "This is it. We're doomed!" Donnie comments. "I'm losing myself!" I say. Something zaps our bindings, making us tilt. We all scream and we fall to the floor. I groan and the machinery falls off my head. The space shark jumps down in front of us. "Whoa! Saved by Robo-Jaws?" Mikey says. "Why did you free us?" Leo demands.

"The name's Armaggon, and you ain't free. Lord Dregg wants you alive," he answers. I roll my eyes. "How flattering," I mutter. Suddenly, there's a boom and the room starts to descend. I see Overmind's face as he holds Fugitoid. "Overmind is in control. Organics shall be eliminated," he says. We start to fight, but the Warbots overpower us, especially when they shock Donnie and Mikey. I gasp, running over to them with April. "Guys, are you okay?" April asks. Mikey groans. "I'm well done, dudes," he answers. We all gasp as the robots surround us. "Overmind has full control of this facility. Full control!" Overmind tells us. I use my ice blaster, freezing robots left and right, but more show up. "Girls, you got to reach Fugitoid!" Donnie exclaims. "Let me see what we can do," April answers and we walk over to Fugitoid.

We press our hands to our heads. "Professor Honeycutt, it's us! Amy and April, your friends! You have to fight Overmind!" I say in my head. "You will not take control. I am Overmind!" I hear. "You can't let him control you. You are Professor Zayton Honeycutt!" April answers. We hold hands as we try to reach him. "You are a D'Hoonibian!" we shout in our heads before screaming. We let go of each other and I open my eyes. Fugitoid beeps before he shuts down. April and I look in anticipation before he starts back. "Yes, I am Professor Honeycutt! I am back!" he exclaims. April and I smile softly before high-fiving each other. Fugitoid is grabbed by Overmind. "I grow tired of this. I shall use your ship to free myself of this wretched station," he says. I hear beeping. "His robots are accessing my ship! We have to stop him!" Fugitoid exclaims. "Professor, I've got an idea! Your fusion core!" Donnie exclaims. "But that much power could destroy the entire-oh, yes. I see. An overload!" Fugitoid answers.

"Give me your power!" Overmind exclaims, trying to take control of Fugitoid again. "You want leave of this station? You've got it, good sir!" Fugitoid answers before he opens his head, revealing his fusion core. There's a white light and I cover my eyes. When I open them, I see Overmind starting to catch on fire. "Nooo! What? What have you done?" Overmind says as he is engulfed in flames. "Everyone to the ship!" Fugitoid exclaims as the station starts to catch on fire. We start to run towards the exit, but Armaggon steps in front of us. "You ain't going nowhere," he tells us. Leo grabs onto his suit. "Leo!" Mikey exclaims. "Everybody go! I got this," he explains. "Go! Go, go!" Fugitoid exclaims. I hide behind what was left of Overmind.

 **No one's POV**

While Leo fights Armaggon, she jumps out from behind Overmind. She runs towards them and kicks Armaggon in the face. "Agh!" he exclaims, falling to the floor. Leo looks in shock. "Snowflake! What are you doing here?" he says. "Helping you," she answers. "But your leg…" he replies, looking down to see her leg fully healed. "H-How did you…?" she smiles. "Just a little healing I learned on my own," she tells him. Leo gives her a suspicious look. Armaggon roars and Snowflake cuts his rockets, making him crash into Overmind. "Armaggon!" Leo exclaims.

"Stations, everyone!" Fugitoid shouts and everyone sits in their stations. "This place is gonna blow!" Casey exclaims. "Not without Leo. Wait! Where are Amy and Raph?" Mikey says, looking around. Raph steps out into the hall, holding Leo's space gear. "Come on, Leo," he says.

Leo grabs Snowflake's hand. "Come on!" he shouts, running from the fire. "Whoa!" she shouts as she tries to keep up. "Hold on!" he tells her. "I don't think I have a choice!" she exclaims. "Where did you come from, anyway?" he asks. She narrows her eyes. "Uh, hello? Let's focus on getting out of here first," she answers as she looks back to see blue fire. They see Raph up ahead…with only one helmet. "Move it, Leo! …Snowflake?" Raph replies, seeing the female turtle. They pant as they run up to him. "Sorry, I didn't know there would be two," Raph says, holding out the helmet. Leo and Snowflake look at each other. "Go," she tells him. "What about you? You won't be able to breathe," he explains.

"Your brothers need you. I'll manage," she answers. "But-" she sighs. "We don't have much time!" she exclaims, looking at the fire. Leo looks at the helmet and then her. "I'll be fine," she says after a few minutes. Leo sighs and puts his helmet on, flying with Raph. They didn't notice her trailing behind them. Leo looks back as the station explodes. "Oh, yeah! Turtle defeats shark!" Raph exclaims, flying into the ship with Leo.

 **Amy's POV**

I sigh in relief as I appear in the ship. "Where were you?" Donnie asks. "Uh…fixing my hair," I answer nervously, smiling. Donnie gives me a look before turning around. I wipe the sweat off my head before I see Leo. I smile and hug him. He hugs me back. "Snowflake…she's gone…" Leo whispers. I stiffen a bit before looking at him. "No," I answer. "How do you know?" Mikey asks. "I know her…she's my friend," I explain. "You do?" they ask me. I nod. I hate lying…but I can't let them know why I'm Snowflake. "Yeah. I met her on planet Varanon," I say. "So why do you keep disappearing, then?" Raph asks. "Because she talks to me for a bit before helping us," I retort. They look at each other before nodding.

"Makes sense," Donnie murmurs before a chime goes off. "Oh, no. What kind of alarm is that?" Mikey says. "The good kind. It's a proximity alert. The ship's computer has picked up the Triceraton fleet. We're back in business," Fugitoid explains. "Yeah," Raph comments happily. "Yay!" Mikey exclaims. Leo stands in front of the window. "Mr. Fugitoid, set a course for the Pryvax system," Leo orders. "Um, the computer automatically does that, but thank you," Fugitoid answers. "Oh. Uh, cool," Leo replies awkwardly, standing nervously. I giggle, covering my mouth. "Let's do this!" Leo exclaims after a few seconds. "Turtle power!" Mikey shouts as we warp away from the destroyed station.

* * *

 **When Raphael said, "** _ **We're gonna need a bigger ship**_ **.", it was a reference to the famous quote, "** _ **You're gonna need a bigger boat**_ **." from the 1975 film, "** _ **Jaws**_ **", a famous movie about a giant man-eating great white shark that was directed by Steven Spielberg.**


	5. Riddle of the Ancient Aeons

From Hermana Kunoichi: Wow! You guys WILL need a bigger ship after what happened with Armaggon, heh heh heh...I really wanna read Journey to the Centre of Mikey's Mind!... or was it Amy's? Whatever.

 **Angel: I'm confirming right now that it's Amy's!**

From bajy: Ah, the classic robot take over and annihilation of organic kind shtick (not to be confused with that S word). Never gets old. And thanks to the girls, the professor is okay and back to normal (for him anyway). Amy was almost caught there, and the gang is getting even more suspicious each day (or episode in this case) What will the gang do when Amy's secret is revealed? We'll have to tune in to find out next time. You did very well on the chapter, I look forward to reading more soon! (Also, I really look forward to the episode "trans-dimensional turtles", where the gang meets their dimensional doubles. I look for to that later on the series. If you are doing that) Anyways, keep up the good work!

 **Angel: Thanks! Pfft, of course I'm gonna do that episode. Is that a trick question?**

From Mariah: Great work!

 **Angel: *smiles* I'm loving all the praise I'm getting for this!**

From Monty G: *Explosion in the background* Sorry excuse me, I need to pick up the pieces of my brain because that episode was mind blowing! Even before you edited it!

 **Angel: *grins* Thank you, thank you very much.**

From Batgirl329: Ok this is killing me, what is it that Amy doesn't want us to know? My Sherlock instincts are getting to me!

 **Angel: No spoilers! You'll find out soon.**

From metz: I was geeking out on that episode XD, plz make more this is awesome!

 **Angel: Ha ha…maybe I'll do a fanfic where the cast reacts to this…I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Riddle of the Ancient Aeons**

* * *

Leo and I stand on top of a water tower, smiling as we look down at the city. I see something out of the corner of my eye and I gasp. Splinter stood on a rooftop not too far away from us. "Sensei?" Leo and I ask, running to him. We reach our hands out, only to have our hands phased through him. I make a noise before closing my eyes painfully. I hear a door open. "Sorry to interrupt, guys. Fugitoid needs us on the bridge," Donnie explains before New York dissolves into the holo-trainer. I clench my fists and collapse to the floor. I start to sob, and I feel Leo's arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. I miss him too," he whispers. I clutch his plastron as I blink back tears.

We hide behind an asteroid as we see the Triceraton mother ship. "They can't see us on radar, right, Fugitoid? You sure this is gonna work?" Raph asks. "The Triceratons are convinced that the first piece of the black hole generator is on that planet. We just need to reach it first," Fugitoid answers. April presses a hand to the side of her head. "I'm just gonna say it now. Something's not right about this mission," she tells us. I close my eyes and feel a dark aura around the planet. She's right…I can feel it…

We slide into our seats, wearing our space gear. We turn to the window. The Stealth Shuttle breaks away from the ship and we fly to the planet. "Activating cloak," Donnie explains, pressing a few buttons. "Better work this time, Donnie," Raph remarks before we turn invisible. I smirk at him. "What was that, Raph?" I ask. He grumbles and crosses his arms. Leo chuckles a bit next to me. "Finally, a little excitement. It's been like a whole week since something awesome happened," Casey says, making me roll my eyes. "That world, it's radiating a strange power. Like pure evil," April explains. "We're flying into danger, Professor," I reply as the planet gives me an evil vibe.

"Nonsense. This is Xaava-Dal. The oldest, most beautiful paradise planet in the universe. It is gorgeous down there," Fugitoid answers and April crosses her arms. Leo smiles at me. "Not as gorgeous as my Ames, though," he whispers to me, making me blush. We land on the planet and we step out to find a dark and ominous landscape. "Ah, Fugidude!" Casey exclaims. "Well, I am, you know, occasionally wrong," Fugitoid replies sheepishly. "Uh-huh…" I murmur, crossing my arms. We start to walk. "Whoa, this place is like-"

"Pure evil, maybe? Like Amy and I sort of warned about earlier? Yeah, no one listens to the psychics," April retorts. I place a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, no one listens to the cryokinetic," I reply. She smiles at me. "All of the flora and fauna here are very strange. I don't understand these readings at all," Donnie explains, waving his scanner around. "Whoa," Mikey replies, looking around before a black thing stops in front of him. It looked like a monkey or something… "Aww! Little space monkey, cat-rat thing. Aren't you, uh, cute?" Mikey says, reaching out to touch it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I tell him before it bits his finger. "Ah!" he exclaims, throwing it off.

"Nice one, genius. Now you probably have space rabies," Raph retorts. "Space rabies?" Mikey asks before screaming. "Why would you tell him that?" I mutter. "This world, it was once a vast, beautiful garden. It held ancient repositories of all the scared knowledge of the cosmos. Not a single piece of technology was ever built here. The Aeons must've fled. Without their divine power, look at this world," Fugitoid says. I raise an eyebrow and cock my head in confusion. "What are Aeons?" April asks curiously. "Powerful, ancient aliens. The first beings to evolve in the universe. Now they've all gone away," Fugitoid answers. Why would they leave their home? Maybe something threatened them…

"This energy is really screwing up my readings," Donnie complains and Casey hits Donnie in the back of his head. "So fix it, genius. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Casey retorts. "That's right. I am the smart one, which clearly makes you the stupid one!" Donnie argues. "Ha! That definitely makes Raph the angry one," Mikey replies. "I'm clearly the handsome one. Here, check it out. I got something for you," Raph answers, holding out his fist. Mikey hits his fist, only for Raph to bop him in the head. "Ha! You're the gullible one," Raph explains. I roll my eyes. "I'm tired of you picking on me! Ever since we were little, you've been giving me shell wedgies, wet willies, and reptile rug burns, and-"

"Mikey, Raph, enough! We're on a serious mission here. So stop it!" Leo tells them sternly. I hear a screech and I turn to see bat creatures. "Everyone take cover!" Leo orders and we hide from them. One of them looks around while I hide in one of the trees. I sweat a bit before I hear the creature leave. I sigh in relief before jumping down. "Guys, they're gone," I whisper and they come out of hiding. "Phew! Very strange. These creatures are definitely not native to this planet," Fugitoid tells us. Raph jumps down from a tree. "Let's just move. Now we got demon bats and Triceratons to deal with. I hate outer space so, so much!" Raph replies, crossing his arms. I roll my eyes. "So you've said," I retort.

* * *

I cut a piece of fauna away from my face as I walk. "Well, this isn't good. We're going around in circles," Fugitoid explains. WHAT? Donnie grunts, shaking his scanner in anger. It shorts out, to his dismay. "We've been walking for miles, Donnie. That scanner's as useless as that gap in your teeth," Casey replies. "Oh, let's not go back there, Casey. You know my gap is way more awesome than your gap," Donnie retorts. "My gap is way bigger than yours. You got a baby gap," Casey argues, and the two glare at each other. I cross my arms and look at April. "Are they seriously arguing about who has a better gap?" I mutter. "Yep. That's boys for ya," she answers. Mikey steps in front of them.

"Will you two cut it out? You're more annoying than Raph," Mikey tells them. Raph glares at him. "That's it!" he exclaims, tackling Mikey. They roll near Leo. "Get off of him, man!" he shouts, and he and Raph start fighting. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to pull Leo off. "Professor, a little help?" April asks before we are pushed back into a wall. I slide to the floor and I growl, standing up. I shoot ice daggers at their feet. "You must all stop! Don't make me smack you. You see this? This is my smacking hand. I'll use it!" Fugitoid tells them, making me hold back a laugh. I turn around to the wall. "He's right, guys. What the heck is wrong with us?" Mikey replies. "We have more important stuff to deal with," April answers. "Like this," I say, pulling away some vines to see a symbol.

The guys come up from behind us to look at it. "Must be from some sort of ancient civilization," Leo explains. "Duh," Raph retorts. Maybe from the Aeons? "A mountain with a sun at its peak carved in the shape of a gemstone. What could it mean?" Fugitoid says before I see the demon bats flying towards us. I push Leo out of the way as we hide behind a bush. I look down at him and he smirks. I roll my eyes with a smile before sitting up. We see them gone. Leo and I sigh in relief. "Thank goodness they're-" We hear something behind us and our eyes widen. "They're not gone, are they?" Leo asks and we turn around to see the demon bats. "Nope," I answer. We fight the demon bats. "Mikey! You're in my anger zone!" Raph exclaims. He has an anger zone?

"You're blocking my shot, Donnie," Leo retorts, trying to get a good hit on the demon bats. One of them grabs him and flies up. "Leo, hold on!" April exclaims, hitting the demon bat, which drops Leo. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts, accidentally hitting Raph. "I could've handled it!" Raph shouts, pushing Mikey. He falls into a rock, making him break his helmet. "Mikey!" Raph screams. "Ugh! My-my head!" Mikey shouts, struggling to breath. I gasp and cover my mouth. Mikey's eyes bulge out before going back to normal. Huh? "Whoo, huh, dudes. We can breathe air here. Sweet!" he tells us. Really?! I slowly take off my helmet to find myself breathing. Huh, guess we can. "Donnie, you telling me we could breathe the entire time?" Raph asks, throwing his helmet at Donnie. "Back off my shell, man!" Donnie exclaims. "Finally, yes!" Leo says after he takes off his helmet. "Leo, duck!" April tells him, shooting her blaster at a demon bat. Leo ducks and hits one. "Behind you!" he exclaims, and April turns around to see a creature. Leo kicks the demon bat in the face. It bumps into Donnie, making him fall into a patch of needles. Donnie jumps up in pain. "Little help!" he exclaims and Casey laughs.

Raph pushes Casey. "Out of my way, Casey!" he exclaims. "No, out of Casey Jones's way!" Casey shouts and they bump into Leo, making him fall to the floor. Mikey jumps in, twirling his weapons. "Cowabunga!" he exclaims before putting his weapons away. Leo tackles him and the others start fighting each other. "Guys!" April and I shout, making them turn to us. "You need to stop this. It's not you. It's the world that's affecting you," April explains. "The rage! It's so hard to control!" Leo says, his eyes twitching. "Then focus it on the demon dudes," Mikey tells him, gesturing to the demon bats that were flying towards us. Leo growls, pulling out his blaster. "There's too many! Run for your very lives!" Fugitoid exclaims.

* * *

We run, cutting fauna out of the way as we try to lose the demon bats. "They're closing in, dudes!" Mikey exclaims. I trip on a branch and a demon bat screeches at me. I shoot my ice blaster at him, freezing him before I start running again. We stop in front of a statue, turning around to see the demon bats. They stop as soon as they see the statue, however, and run off. "Whoa, what just happened?" I ask. "That statue," April says, looking at it. "Yes! Thank you, statue. You are awesome," Mikey replies, hugging the statue. I roll my eyes. "What is it, Professor?" Donnie asks. "Some kind of mythical guardian?" I ask. "It's a depiction of the Aeons. The beings that fled this world," Fugitoid answers.

"Guess the demons drove them off a long time ago," April comments. "Well, that's a total bummer," Casey answers. "Bummer? Look what happened to their world. You have about as much sensitivity as a rabid dog," Leo retorts. "Look, just because you're leader doesn't mean you have to get in everyone's face," Raph tells him. "Don't start on that leader thing again, Raph. You've always been jealous of me," Leo growls. Raph's eyes widen. "Jealous?" he asks, and April and Casey hold him back. "Raph, he didn't mean it. Leave him alone," I tell him. "You can't fix everything, Ice princess! Especially telling Splinter that you hated him!" he shouts. I gasp and cover my mouth, tears flowing down my face. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way! You're just jealous!" Leo exclaims. "Maybe that's because you were always Splinter's favorite," Raph growls.

Leo and Raph growl at each other. Raph lunges at Leo, who hugs him in response. "Raph, I love you, bro," Leo whispers. I smile at this. "Leo, I-I'm sorry. I don't understand what's going on. The planet. It keeps messing with our heads. We gotta remember that. We have to focus," Leo tells him. Raph turns to me and grabs my head under his arm, giving me a noogie. "Noo, my hair!" I exclaim and Raph laughs. "See, this is why I call you Ice princess," he answers. I huff and fix my hair. "Guys, did you notice something? The statue. It's pointing," Mikey says, pointing to the statue. I look up to see that a blue light is pointing north. "Well, let's see where it takes us," Leo replies.

* * *

We arrive at a temple and look at it. "That is one dope alien temple, yo!" Casey exclaims. "I bet you this place is loaded with booby traps," Leo replies. "Eh, what's the worst that could happen?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes. We walk inside and the door closes behind us. "Wow, amazing. It's definitely alien," Donnie comments. I see writing on the side of the wall. "What does it say, Professor?" April asks. "It's in ancient Aeoneon. When the Soul Star, uh, reaches the mountain's peak, uh, the light shall illuminate all," Fugitoid explains. "What the heck does that mean?" Raph asks. "Yo, check it out. What do you think this does?" Casey says, about to press a button. "Casey, no!" Leo exclaims before a saw slices Fugitoid's arm. "Oh, dear," he replies. "It does that, you big dummy!" Donnie shouts. We manage to dodge the saws, running into another room. Leo and I help Fugitoid along the way. "Casey! Stop…touching…stuff!" Raph yells. "That was completely my bad," Casey answers sheepishly. I slap my forehead.

We look up to see the first piece of the black hole generator on an altar. "There it is. The first piece of the black hole generator," April whispers. "Yes, we did it!" Raph exclaims, jumping up happily. They start to run to the piece, but Donnie stops them. "Wait, wait, hold up. What's it doing up on an altar, anyway? Has anyone thought of that?" Donnie replies. "Who cares? We found it first. We rule!" Raph argues, and the boys start to run up the stairs, cheering along the way. April and I smile. "By the luck of the great Zanmoran," I hear from a familiar voice, making our eyes widen. We turn around to see the Triceratons.

"Not only does Mozar find the fugitive android, he collects the first fragment of his prize. Obliterate them!" Mozar says, and they point their blasters at us. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts, attacking a Triceraton. "Wretched alien!" the Triceraton exclaims. "Oh, my cog!" Fugitoid yells, being chased by a Triceraton. I was about to help him, but a Triceraton blocks my way. I kick him in the face and I see the spot where the Triceraton was. April gasps and looks at Fugitoid, who waves sheepishly. I see Mozar stepping up to the piece, but Donnie grabs his tail. "Hmm? What?" Mozar asks, hitting Donnie with his tail. I kept trying to help him, but the Triceratons keep distracting me. They manage to grab the fragment. "The first fragment belongs to Mozar. It has been set in stone," Mozar says, before setting off an explosive, blocking our path. "No!" Leo shouts.

Fugitoid tries to lift up a piece of debris, only to have it fall down. "Ugh…low on power. We must find another way out," he explains. "When I get my hands on those horn-headed freaks…" Raph replies angrily. "Come on, there's gotta be a back door or something," Leo explains. While they search for a hidden passage, April and I look up at the top of the altar. I can feel something over there…something important. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask, glancing at her. "Yep. Come on," she answers, and we start to climb up the stairs. "Come on, give me something. Trap door, secret passage," Leo mutters, feeling the walls. "We're losing time. They're getting away," Donnie replies. April and I reach the top of the altar and press our hands to our foreheads. I feel something on my left and we push a button.

Something rumbles and we are pushed to the floor. The altar descends down, to reveal another room. "April!" Donnie shouts. "Ames!" Leo exclaims. They run to see the pillar. "We're okay!" April answers. They jump down and help us up. I turn to see a giant blue and white star on the pillar. "What is it, Professor?" April asks. "It's the Soul Star. The symbol of the Aeons, containing the power of life itself," he answers. "So it was hidden away…and the world turned evil!" I explain. "We get it now. When the Soul Star reaches the mountain's peak, the light of the Aeons shall illuminate all," April tells them, pointing up at the ceiling. "So what does it mean?" Mikey asks. "It means we put it where it belongs," April tells him and we grab the Soul Star. "Geez, for a symbol, this is kinda heavy," I mutter.

A door opens up in front of us. "Back on top of the temple," April says.

* * *

We run out of the temple, April and I holding the Soul Star in our hands. "If we can reach the top, we think it'll drive off the demons," I explain. "At least, we hope," April finishes. "You hope? You two could be totally wrong!" Raph retorts. "Give them a chance, Raph. We have to-oh, no!" Donnie answers and we see the demon bats flying towards us. "Here they come, dudes! Move!" Mikey exclaims and we start to run up the stairs. "No! The Triceratons are getting away," Leo replies, looking down to see the Triceratons with the fragment. "We have to do this," I tell him. "It's not just about saving Earth," April replies. "It's about saving all worlds," we say. A demon bat flies down in front of us, blocking our path. "Toss me the crystal!" Raph exclaims. April and I throw the Soul Star to him. "Hurry, Raphael!" Fugitoid shouts, being knocked down the stairs. "Almost there!" Raph yells before a demon bat grabs him.

"Raph!" Leo shouts and Raph throws the Star to him. A demon bat grabs him and he throws it to Donnie. "Donnie, catch!" Leo tells him. A demon bat flies down and grabs it with his hands. "No!" Donnie exclaims. I pull out my blaster and shoot ice at his hand, making him let go. The Soul Star drops in April and I's hands. "Go, girls, go!" Casey tells us. We nod and run up to the top. We run as if we were playing football. I hear something behind us and I turn to see the demon bats again. I groan and look at April. "Come on!" I shout and we run to the pillar. The demon bats knock us to the pillar, making us drop the Soul Star. I look up and fire my blaster, but they dodge. "Amy, let's do this…together," April says. I smile and we pick up the Soul Star, placing it on the pillar.

A light shoots out of the pillar, turning the environment bright blue and green. "It's working!" I shout happily. "Oh, it feels like a huge weight off my brain," Leo comments. The demon bats start to screech before turning white. "Whoa," Mikey says in awe. "The-The Aeons!" Fugitoid exclaims. "Whoa, look at that," Raph says as they turn into glowing white winged creatures. One of them was a female. "Wow…" I whisper. "Thank you. You saved us from ourselves," the female Aeon says. "Yourselves?" April asks. "The demons were the Aeons all along?" Mikey questions. So how did that happen? Maybe it has to do with the fragment…

"The Utrom gave us the fragment to protect, but its immense power entranced us. We Aeons had never allowed technology on our world before. We desired to know its secrets. We began to worship its technological power, and hid away our beloved Soul, thus, corrupting our world, and us with it. We became monstrous, horrible things, and when we hid away our Star, the evil was complete. Thank you, friends, for saving our world. Take this. It is a tiny fragment of our Soul Star. It will bring you luck and power," the female Aeon explains, giving April a piece of the Soul Star. "Wow, it's beautiful," April answers. "And for Amelia," the female Aeon says, and starts to make mist appear around me. "Whoa…" I whisper before something appears on my back. I look to see wings made of ice! "Thank you, uh…" she smirks. "My name's Emma," she answers and the Aeons then fly away into the sky. "Goodbye, glowy dudes!" Casey exclaims. "This is so cool!" I exclaim, flying around with my ice wings.

* * *

"Floor it, Fugitoid! There's still time to catch up with the Triceratons," Leo orders as soon as we entered the ship. "Whoa, bros, what an adventure," Mikey comments. "The Utrom made a big mistake when they trusted the fragment with those guys," Raph answers. "Yeah, if ancient, cosmic beings can be transformed like that, I guess that goes to show anyone can be corrupted by power," Donnie explains. April holds up her piece of the Soul Star with a smile. I flap my wings together, smiling.

* * *

 **The way Raph bops Mikey over the head with his fist after Mikey slaps it is the same way Moe of the Three Stooges bopped Curly over the head.**


	6. Journey to the Center of Amy's Mind

From KS (Hermana Kunoichi): I... love... IT! Awesome! I loved when Amy said "Raph has an anger zone?"! I wanna read more!

 **Angel: Ask and you shall receive!**

From JamesBondFan007: That actually would be cool having the tmnt cast react to this and you could have the voice actors of the Oc's react to this too (:

 **Angel: Maybe I'll do it after I'm done posting the rest of these…that is, the 14** **episodes. I know the name of the name of the next episode is 'City at War', but that's all I know. Not even the date. I want a new episode so badly!**

From bajy: Excellent job, as always.*laughing so hard* everyone was arguing a lot in this chapter, why is it that it's funny to watch other people argue and fight each other in a siblings matter or so (like with Mikey and Raph)?! But there some parts that were not to be laughed at, especially considering what happened between Amy and Splinter before he was ... killed (I cried at that part :( )…Anyways, I look forward to reading more soon! (By the way, in the last review I did, I forgot to mention that I also love the final episode of season 4 of TMNT 2012, looking forward to when you do that one too) Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: First, I want to thank you for leaving detailed reviews, I love hearing from you, bajy! …And you guys too, not just bajy XD. You know I love you guys! And Raph knew that was a sensitive subject, he just forgot that because he was clouded with rage…more than usual.**

From Mariah: That was AWESOME! I can't wait for the mind episode!

 **Angel: Thank you. *smiles* And here it is! Especially since they find out a BIG secret! Whoops, I've said too much! *covers mouth***

From metz: I'm so happy for Amy cause she's now an ice angel, can't wait for the next update :3

 **Angel: I know, I didn't want to give her the same thing as April…**

From Guest: I like it, keep it up can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: Thank you…you know, sometimes I've considered to stop writing…but you guys inspire me. The Turtles, too. I think we can all guess WHY I would consider this…we don't like to talk about that.**

From Guest (I think it was the same person): I like it can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: You got your wish! Mikey!**

 **Mikey: NOO! Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Journey to the Center of Amy's Mind**

* * *

We approach the cantina. "Finally, a little action! Check out all the ships!" Casey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Dudes, Zayfod's Cantina is bumping! I bet their food is out of this world!" Mikey says. "That joke is older than the rings of Morvuz-9!" Fugitoid tells him. "So why are we going here again?" Leo asks. "I promised to find a way to break into the Triceraton Mothership, did I not? If you want to steal the first piece of the black hole generator, the first step is to-"

"Distract them with pepperoni! Look at the size of this!" Mikey exclaims, holding up a stick of pepperoni. I slap my forehead. "Mikey, pay attention! This is important stuff! Ugh. Continue, Professor," Raph replies, crossing his arms. Mikey hits him with the pepperoni, resulting in Raph chasing him. "The first step is to acquire a schematic of the Mothership from a shady information dealer named Vrax Belebome," Fugitoid explains. "So where do we find this guy?" I ask. "In a place where Terrans are not welcome. Amelia, April, and Casey will have to stay behind," Fugitoid answers. Aw, what? "Aww, come on! Stay behind?" April says. "Oh, this is alien racism!" Casey exclaims before falling to the floor. April sighs at this. "We'll stay here," April answers while Raph chases Mikey.

As they leave, I smile to myself and look down at my shape-shifting device. I sneak past April and Casey to the entrance.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

They step into the cantina. Everyone stops and a glass breaks as they look at the Turtles and Fugitoid. They go back to their conversations in peace. "For once a place we can sit down, blend in, and eat a meal!" Raph exclaims. "Don't get too comfortable, Raph," Leo tells him. "In fact, don't make eye, hand, or tentacle contact with anyone or anything. These are outlaws with nothing to lose," Fugitoid says. "Oh? That's a little insulting to me," they hear and they turn to see Snowflake. "Snowflake!" Mikey exclaims, hugging her. She laughs at this. "It's nice to see you too, Mikey," she answers. "Wait…how did you know his name?" Donnie asks, making her eyes widen. "Didn't Amy tell you that we're friends? She told me all about you," she replies nervously.

"…Oh," Donnie says. "Snowflake, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Leo tells her. She rolls her eyes. "Are you saying that because I'm a female?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. Raph chuckles a bit. Leo sweats a bit. "N-No, I didn't mean it that way. But you could get hurt," he answers. "I can take care of myself, Leonardo," she explains, walking away. She bumps into someone, making them drop their plate. "My din-din!" he exclaims. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. Are you-" He turns to her. "You trying start something, sweetheart? Cause I got a great ending for you," he interrupts, pointing his blaster at her. She gulps a bit. "L-Let me pick this…food up. I really am sorry," she tells him, picking up the tray.

Leo and the others run up to her. "Uh, sorry about this sir, our friend here is…clumsy," Leo says and the alien growls. "Wait, stop!" Fugitoid exclaims, walking up to him with the case. The alien puts down the blaster. "Oh, it's you. And these idiots is your muscle, huh? Sorry looking bunch, I must say," the alien replies. Snowflake growls at him. "Come on, grab a seat there, Honeycutt," Belebome tells the robot. "Snowflake, this guy's got the plans to the Triceraton Mothership, and we need those, so try not to tick him off again, okay? And you say you can take care of yourself," Leo whispers and she glares, crossing her arms.

They watch as Belebome eats his food. "Mind if I have a little bite?" Mikey asks, reaching out for a muffin. Belebome slaps his hand away. "You best step off my Vanarian muffins, son!" Belebome exclaims. Raph pulls Mikey aside. "Mikey, what is going on in your head, man?" Raph asks. "Hmm, I see a land where pizza grows on trees," Mikey answers, making Raph slap his forehead in disbelief. "I brought the agreed-upon fee of 50,000 zemulaks," Fugitoid explains, placing his briefcase on the table. Belebome throws his muffin away and puts his hands on the briefcase. Fugitoid still kept his hands on the case, however. "Did you bring the information?" Fugitoid asks.

Belebome pulls the case to him. "Of course, I'm no rookie, robobrain," Belebome retorts. Snowflake glares at him. She didn't trust him for one second. Belebome opens up the case and looks at the money. He looks up at the group, who wait in anticipation. "This'll do…for a down payment. Another 50,000 and, uh, y'all got yourselves a deal!" he answers, making their eyes widen in shock. "What? But you said-This is all I have. It's my life savings!" Fugitoid tells him angrily. "See you when you get the other 50, losers!" Belebome exclaims, burping in their faces. They all cough and Snowflake covers her mouth. She sees his shadow and backflips over him. "Give him his money back!" she exclaims. "Bellybomb!" Mikey finishes.

"It's Beel-a-bome!" he exclaims, shooting his blaster at her. "Whoa!" she shouts, jumping over them. She jumps to the bar and hides behind it. "Come out and fight like a warrior, chump!" he yells, firing his lasers. She pants, trying to catch her breath. Leo and his brothers aim their blasters at him. "Drop your weapon, freak!" Leo orders. "Leave our friend alone!" Mikey shouts. "How about I drop you instead?" Belebome asks in response, throwing a table in front of him. They all aim their blasters at him, and when he doesn't fire back, Leo holds up a hand. Smoke appears around where Belebome should be. He stands up, firing his blaster again. "I'll blast you!" he exclaims.

Snowflake jumps in front of him, and fires her blaster, making him drop his weapon. She kicks the case out of his hand and throws it to Leo. Fugitoid throws a punch at him, making him fall to the floor. "Yeah, go Fugitoid!" Snowflake yells before stepping in front of the one-eyed alien. "You just made a big mistake," she hisses. "Just make good on the deal and we'll forget this happened!" Raph shouts. "Forget it, the deal's off! You're liars, thieves!" he exclaims. "What? You stole from us!" Donnie retorts. "We're wasting our time with this loser. Let's go!" Leo orders and they start to leave. Snowflake bends down to him. "We don't need you. We have secrets you couldn't possibly understand, like the black hole generator," she tells him, starting to leave.

He sees something on her arm and fires his blaster at it, making her turn into Amy. She gasps, as does everyone else. "What? Amy, you're Snowflake?" Raph asks in shock. "You…you lied to us?" Leo asks quietly. "Dude…that is awesome!" Mikey exclaims. "Why would you do that?" Donnie asks. She looks at them wide-eyed and runs past them, tears flowing from her eyes. "Black hole piece, huh? Maybe this Amy chick does have some secrets worth getting my hands on. Summon the Neutrinos!" Belebome says into his wrist. Four aliens appear on his wristwatch. "I got a big payday for you fellas," he explains, smiling.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I sit quietly on the couch, rubbing my arms sadly. They finally figured it out…I betrayed them all…I'm a horrible friend. I was going to tell them…eventually…Leo looks at me and I close my eyes, looking down at the floor. "Wow. Sounds like a real class act. I thought you knew this guy, Professor?" April replies, recalling what they had told the two. They didn't tell them about…me, thankfully. "Should've smashed that mouth-farter for trying to jack us!" Raph exclaims. "We may be back where we started, but we'll find another way," Leo says. I sigh. "Let's blow off some steam in the holo room. You down for some training, Mikey… Amy?" Leo explains. My eyes widen as I look at him. He called me by my name…now I know for sure that he's still upset with me. I sigh and shake my head sadly. "No. I'm gonna chill with my sis and scope some Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Crew," Mikey answers, sitting next to me. Casey leaves to watch them train, leaving Mikey and I.

I shift awkwardly in my seat as Mikey watches. "You know…I'm not mad at you, dudette," I hear and I turn to Mikey in shock. "What? …But I lied to you. All of you," I explain in confusion. "Dudette, you can shape-shift! That's awesome! Although…I don't know why you didn't tell us," he tells me. I smile a bit before frowning. "I don't know…I was just…scared," I whisper. "Of what?" he asks. I shake my head. "I really don't want to talk about it…at least, not yet," I say. He nods before going back to watching his show. I yawn, suddenly feeling tired, and I lay on the couch, falling asleep.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The small vessel enters the ship. Mikey yawns, falling asleep on the floor. The ship descends down on Amy's stomach, and the Neutrinos walk into her mouth. Amy screams and sits up, her eyes a bit red. She groans and falls to the floor. Mikey snores loudly, not knowing she was in trouble.

"Is your friend all right?" Fugitoid asks and Casey throws a piece of popcorn at her head. "Very funny, ice princess, but the joke is over. Get up, you bum!" Raph tells her, shaking her. Donnie kneels down in front of her and opens one of her eyes. "She's alive, but totally zonked out. Could it be a delayed response from Bellybomb's noxious burps?" Donnie explains. "If this doesn't get her up, nothing will," Casey replies, smearing some chocolate on her face. She doesn't respond. "What? But that like, defies the laws of psychics!" Casey says in shock. "I got this!" Mikey exclaims, kicking her side repeatedly. "Come on, dudette! Wake up!" Mikey grunts. Leo looks in worry. "Mikey, cut it out!" he orders, pulling Mikey away from her. Fugitoid scans her.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid Amy's mind has been infiltrated with…Neutrinos," he explains. "Neutral subatomic particles?" Donnie asks. "No, Neutrino is just a nickname due to their microscopic size. No one knows their real-" Raph swats away the information. "I don't need their whole backstory! What the heck do they want?" Raph demands. "In short, her mind. Every person has an inner self deep in their consciousness. The Neutrinos track down and remove this inner self, stealing all of her knowledge and memories. Leaving the victim a mindless shell!" Fugitoid explains. "Isn't Amy already kinda mindless? Who'd want to steal her brains?" Casey asks, making Leo punch him in the shoulder. "Ames is not mindless!" he exclaims defensively.

They all look in shock. Even though she had lied to them, he still cared for her. "Maybe that Bellybomb guy? She did kinda tick him off as Snowflake," April replies before closing her eyes. "I have a plan to save your sister, but it's going to require a little psychic help," Fugitoid explains. April narrows her eyes in determination. Whether or not she was a liar, she was still her cousin. And April was going to do everything to save her. No matter what it takes. "I don't know…she did lie," Donnie replies. April gasps and turns to him. "Don, doesn't she matter to you? She's our best friend…she's like family. She would do the same for us, no matter what happened. I know she's like a sister to you. We have to do this," she tells him. "…April's right. I know she wouldn't lie to us without a good reason," Leo answers. Donnie nods. "Let's save our sister," he replies.

* * *

"I don't know about this."

The four turtles sit down in front of Amy, who was lying on top of April. They had tubes attached to their heads. "Well, the theory is sound! April will psychically project you into Amelia's mind. You must stop the Neutrinos from taking her inner self at all costs!" Fugitoid explains. "Trying to navigate through Amy's brain is gonna be like trying to watch every TV channel at once!" Donnie exclaims. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can to guide you through. We'll find her inner Amy," April tells them. "I wonder what Amy's mind looks like…maybe there'll be pizza there!" Mikey shouts. "Or maybe it's full of Fearless," Raph teases, making kissy faces. Leo blushes and pushes Raph away from him. "Remember, if the Neutrinos destroy you inside her mind, your body here will be reduced to a vegetative state," Fugitoid explains.

"This is a bad idea!"

"Hold up, Fugitoid!"

"Wait a second!"

"Wait, what?!"

Fugitoid presses a button, and they are all knocked unconscious. They are placed inside the sewers. "Uh, did we just teleport?" Leo asks. "Cool…teleportation, y'all!" Mikey exclaims. "No," they hear and they look down to see April on a wanted poster. "You're in Amy's memories, which are very accurate, because, you know, she's Amy," April answers, smiling. "This is so exciting! And I love this dress!" they hear from a female voice. "That's Ice princess!" Raph exclaims, running down a tunnel. "This way!" Donnie tells them. They see themselves in their larping outfits. "I remember this! That was an awesome adventure!" Mikey shouts. Amy walks in the back. "Ice princess, no time to play! We gotta get you someplace safe before the Neutrinos roll up, huh?" Raph replies before her body phases right through him.

"Whoa…" Mikey says in awe. "It's just a memory, Raph," April tells them as Amy walks away. "Whoa, it's kinda like holographic movies," Donnie replies. "Maybe Ames's inner self is hiding out in her-" they hear a scream. They all gasp. "Ames!" Leo shouts, and they follow her screams. A silhouette of a little girl is seen on the wall before she runs away. They see the Neutrinos and Leo gasps. They were taller than them… "The Neutrons!" Mikey exclaims. "I thought they'd be a lot smaller," Donnie comments. They all pull out their weapons and fight the aliens.

"They're not so tough!" Raph shouts before the alien slams his fist down, making Raph close his legs and arms. Donnie tries to hit one with his staff. "These guys are built like tanks!" he says. Leo slashes his swords left and right, trying to get a hit, but the Neutrino isn't affected. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, hitting one with his nunchucks. The Neutrino grabs his weapons and throws Mikey to a ladder. "Ahh!" Mikey screams. "Armor's too strong, move!" Leo orders, and they climb up the ladder. "We can lose 'em in the streets!" Donnie tells them.

They scream as the trap door from the farmhouse opens. They stumble out and shut the door behind them. They look around the farmhouse living room. "Man, I miss the farmhouse," Leo says with a smile. Donnie sees himself and Bigfoot. "I don't. Ugh!" he answers. Mikey gasps and looks around. "Yes! Pizza!" he exclaims before it disappears. "Aww…" Mikey complains. A blade cuts through the door Raph was standing in front of. "Ahh! Neutrinos!" he shouts. They slice through the air, barging in. They scream and open a window, jumping out of it. They scream, flailing their arms around as they land on a pink and green floor. "Sorry about the hard drop. Had to get you guys out there fast," April explains. "What the heck?" Raph asks, looking around the room. Music notes decorated the walls, while the floor was covered in pink flowers, surrounded by grass. "Wow, Amy must have had some wacky adventures without us, because I do not remember this place," Donnie comments as they look around. Mikey sighs and lies down on the meadow. "So peaceful…now all this place needs is pizza!" he exclaims.

"It's not a memory. It's her subconscious. I lost track of her when she slipped…" April's voice fades away. "April! April, we can't hear you!" Leo exclaims, looking around. "Did the only person who knows where we're going just vanish? Cause if she did, we are totally-" Donnie points to someone. "Found her!" he exclaims and they look to see Amy dressed in a white dress, singing. She twirls around them, her voice angelic and soft. Leo smiles. "Okay…that's about a thousand times weirder than usual," Donnie replies before a large foot walks on the ground behind them. "Who you calling weird?" A large Amy demands. "Ice princess, calm down, it's us!" Raph shouts. "Ha! Like you're ever calm!" she shouts.

"Now this angry version I like!" Raph exclaims before she chases after him. Leo hears rustling and he turns to see a smiling Amy pop up. "Hi!" she shouts, waving with a wide smile. Leo smiles sheepishly before waving back. "Any guess which of these is Ames's inner self?!" he whispers to them. "Songbird, angry girl, creepy smiling, these are all aspects of Amy's personality!" Donnie explains. "You're right!" they hear and a version of Amy flies up to them. She was wearing a pink dress that covered her body, and she had her ice wings. "That must be her annoying side-Oof!" Raph answers before he is stomped by Angry Amy.

"Nope! I'm the funny Amy!" she shouts. Mikey smiles at this. "Alright! Fist bump!" he exclaims, fist-bumping the small winged Amy. "Can you guide us to the one true Ames? Seriously, this is too much," Leo replies, a little weirded out that he's seeing more than one Amy. "Maybe…we can sing for you!" the Funny Amy tells them. "For the love of life, no," Donnie replies, covering his face. "Uh, no, that's okay," Leo answers. "Yes! It's been forever since I've heard her sing!" Mikey shouts happily. "Ice princess, do not do that," Raph warns. Happy Amy pulls out a boom box and presses play. Songbird Amy smiles and twirls.

"Listen up, cuz, you gotta find the real Amelia before her mind gets wiped by a Neutrino! Now here's a primer on our line-up, so you can save me before my time's up!" Funny Amy sings. "I may seem calm, but I do get mad, which makes me face palm, so I try to stay rad," Angry Amy sings. "I'm the singer chick in the mood for romantic flicks, if you think that's rude you got a bad attitude," Songbird Amy sings. They look in disbelief, Donnie dragging his hands down his face. "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pick apart my curls, discover the center of my psyche to uncover the one true Amy," Happy Amy sings. Raph covers his ears while Mikey claps.

"This is excruciating," Raph mutters. "Huh, center of my psyche? Do you think she means-" Donnie snaps his fingers. "Her imagination!" he exclaims. Cheering can be heard, along with celebratory music. Mist appears around them and explodes into snow. When the mini-party is over, a small door is seen, with the sign, 'Amy's Imagination' on top. "Makes sense, whenever she's scared, she jumps into her wacky la-la land," Raph comments. Leo tries to open the door. "Locked," he says. A hole opens up, revealing Amy's mouth. "Password?" she asks. They all look at each other. "That password could be anything," Donnie whispers. Leo thinks it over before turning to the door. "Leonardo," he says and the door opens. It sucks them in, and they all scream. They try to get out, but it's no use. When they open their eyes, they are shocked by the sight.

"Ho-"

"Ly-"

"Cha-"

"Lupa!"

As they float on Amy's katana, they see a pink-colored world. They see the Mighty Mutanimals, April, Casey, Karai, Ann, Jamie, Lily…most of their friends were doing their own thing. A hummingbird flies past Raph. A TV plays, showing all of their adventures. TV show characters like Crognard and Captain Ryan watch the screen in interest. Several of their mutant friends make snow angels. Suddenly, they float up to a throne made of ice, where a little brown-haired girl eats pizza gyoza, wearing a giant queen crown. "There she is! That's got to be the real Ames!" Leo exclaims and they run to her. She looks down and whimpers. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Leo calls. She scoots to the side of her throne, clutching her teddy bear. "Please come down, we're here to protect you," Leo tells her. She slowly descends down her throne. "No wonder she ran away scared. She's just a Lil' Amy!" Raph replies.

"Makes perfect sense. I mean, she does act like a six-year-old sometimes," Donnie explains. "Hey!" Amy shouts, crossing her arms. "Awww, she's so cute!" Mikey exclaims, picking her up. He runs around, lifting her up and she laughs. "Why was she so scared?" Raph asks. "I have no idea…" Donnie answers. Amy walks up to them slowly. "T-They were chasing me…so I hid here, in my imagination…" she whispers, blinking back tears. "What's wrong?" Leo asks, kneeling to her. She sniffs. "I'm scared…" she tells him. "Of what? The Neutrinos?" Leo questions. "…M-Myself," she answers and their eyes widen.

"…Why?" Donnie asks. "B-Because I'm a danger to you and everyone around me. I caused Splinter's death, and I lied…I'm a horrible person," she explains. "So her inner self is her scared self…" Raph mutters. "Well, you're safe now, Ames. And you're not a horrible person," Leo answers. "I hope so…what's the plan?" she replies. A blade cuts through the air, making Amy whimper and back away a bit. "I-It's them! Don't let them hurt me…" she whispers. Leo picks her up and they dodge the lasers. One of them hits Leo in the back, making him drop Amy and fall. "Leo!" she shouts.

"Still can't get through their armor, Donnie!" Raph exclaims. "It's not just armor, they're not created entirely out of physical matter, they're partly mental, too. Like us!" Donnie answers. Leo gets up, holding his side. "Then we need an inside advantage to level the playing field," he explains and they all look at Amy. She clutches her bear. "W-Why are you looking at me?" she asks softly. "Ames, you see the beauty in everything in a way no one else does because of your-"

"Massive and freakishly powerful imagination! In here, you're the queen," Donnie finishes. "You don't have to be afraid of those dudes, Amy," Mikey tells her. Raph holds out her crown. "You can help us beat these jerks, ice princess. Let your mind rip!" he explains. She steps up to him and takes the crown shakily. She looks up at them before smiling, putting her crown on her head.

* * *

They hear a whistle. "Hey, robo freak!" Amy calls out, snapping her fingers. Leo and his brothers were now in their vision gear. Leo was riding Leatherhead, Donnie got Tiger Claw, Raph got Pigeon Pete, and Mikey got Rahzar. "Get them!" Leo orders, and they descend down to the Neutrinos. Amy whistles with her fingers again and the Shell-Raiser appears, with several of their mutant allies. They push the Shell-Raiser to the Neutrinos, making them float up in the air. A giant April appears, with Amy on top. "Party's over, guys!" she exclaims. "Hi!" April says. Donnie blushes at the sight. Amy pulls out a giant spear, the same one that went with her vision quest gear. "You don't have to go home…but you can't stay here!" she tells them before hitting them with her spear like a baseball bat. They crash through the door, which it explodes. Everyone cheers and Amy is placed back on the ground with April's help.

The turtles run up to her. "Yeah, little Amy!" Leo exclaims, picking her up. "Amy for the win!" Donnie shouts, giving her a fist bump. "Awesome job, Lil' Amy!" Raph yells. "Dudette, that was awesome!" Mikey screams and they all hold her. She fist pumps in the air. "I did it!" she screams happily. They throw her in the air.

 **Amy's POV**

I groan and hold my head. What happened? "Ow…" I murmur, holding my head. Did that really just happen? "Guys…I had the weirdest dream," I tell April, Casey, and Fugitoid. "It wasn't a dream, ice princess!" Casey tells me. All of that was real?! "The Neutrinos are very real, sent to rob your mind by Belebome," Fugitoid explains. "WHAT? Those…those…jerks! There were in my head!" I shout and I see a tiny ship trying to escape. "Ah-ha!" I exclaim, grabbing the ship. "How dare you invade my mind!" I shout, running to a table. "Ah, the little seen angry Amy," Raph comments. "Take that! And a little of this!" I yell, stomping them under my boot.

"Don't worry, Lord Dregg, any minute now the Neutrinos will be back with all kinds of info on that black hole generator and whatever else that stupid-" I stomp my foot in front of him. "Turtle gang is hiding. Um, yes, I'll call you right back," Belebome says into his wrist before hanging up. I growl at him, tapping my foot. "Oh, hey, fellas! Can I interest y'all in some Vanarian muffin? They still warm!" Belebome replies nervously, holding out a muffin. I slap the muffin away angrily. "There's only one way to make this right, or else I will beat up to a pulp for sending those Neutrinos. You have to give the turtles the drive so they can save the Earth," I explain.

"Your idiot friends are gonna take on the whole Triceraton army? You lucky I'm such a nice guy," he answers, handing Leo the drive. "Oh, and-" I punch him in the eye, making him fall to the floor. "Ha! You showed that jerk how it's done, Lil' Amy!" Raph exclaims. I smile a bit. "Thanks, Raph…that means a lot," I reply. "Now let's go bust some dino heads! Booyakabunga!" Mikey exclaims.

* * *

I zip up my suitcase and sigh. I step out of my room and start to walk towards the entrance with my space gear on. "Dudette?" I hear, making me stiffen. I turn to see everyone looking at me. "Where are you going?" Donnie asks. "…I'm leaving," I answer, making them all gasp. "What?" April asks. I sigh and close my eyes. "I lied to you…I'm a horrible person, and the only way to fix my mistake is to leave…forever," I explain. "…Can I ask something?" Leo questions. I nod slowly. "I need to know why. Why did you do this? Why didn't you tell us? …Why didn't you tell me?" Leo asks.

I look down at the floor. "B-Because…I needed to prove myself. That I was strong, that I didn't need you guys to save me. I'm not some damsel in distress. But I wasn't just doing it for you, I was doing it for me…I can fight on my own…and I feel like I needed to. Because of Splinter…" I answer, tears flowing down my eyes. "Ames…" I hear and I look at Leo. "We were never really mad at you. I mean, we were surprised at first, but we talked it over, and…we want you to stay," Leo explains. My eyes widen. "R-Really?" I ask softly. They all nod with a smile and Leo holds his arms out to me. "That is, if you still want to," he tells me. I blink back tears before I run into his arms. I sob on his shoulder and he rubs my back. They wrap their arms around me and I smile.

I want to stay, too.

* * *

 **Chris Bradford's line** _ **"...only you can prevent forest fires,"**_ **, is a clear reference to Smokey the Bear.**

 **(This fact is for the original episode) The gibberish talk that Weirdo Mikey is saying when he first appears is actually him saying, "But you can't understand me because I'm speaking backwards. Welcome to Mikey's magnificent mind!", backwards.**


	7. The Arena of Carnage

**Angel: Hi guys!**

From KS: Wow... mind blowing, girl... mind blowing. I hope to read The War for Dimension X soon!

 **Angel: Thank you! I just hope to see a new episode for this season…**

From bajy: Just read the latest chapter. Love, love, LOVE IT! It was awesome! A twist in the story here, the gang enters Amy's mind, weird but totally neat! The gang now know Amy's secret, they were upset at first but then they forgive her, I'm glad :3 In times of war, we have many difficult times of many different sorts one could possibly imagine, and within those times our trust between us and our companions is tested. And during that there will be times where one does something that can wreck a friendship unintentionally, we all must be slow to anger and fast to forgive, if we never listen then we never know what our friend has to say in order for us to understand why. I look forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work! By the way, thank you for the compliment and your sincerest gratitude :3

 **Angel: I was so excited for that episode! I just loved it…although, the song could have been better XD. And you're welcome, bajy. *winks***

From Mariah: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE THIS EPISODE!

 **Angel: YOU'RE WELCOME! He he.**

From Guest: Omg yes that was great I love it I really can't wait for the next update yes.

 **Angel: Thank you for your support!**

From the Magic Sisters: Moon: Hey, Angel! Nice story about Amy and...

Maria: It wasn't nice! Amy/Angel took over Mikey's spotlight in season 4 episode 6!

Lina: Calm down, little sis.

Mika: Yeah. The summary did say about Amy's past.

Lacy: And this is her story so just go with it.

Moon: We give you a rating of four stars! One from each sister. (whispers) Maria was the only one who didn't think it was good but oh, well.

 **Angel: Can I just point out that Mikey has been the spotlight of other episodes? Plus, I thought it would be neat if it was someone else…but thank you for defending me! That stuff about Amy's past is mostly explained in the next episode…and thanks for giving this four stars!**

From pokemonjkl: Hey, I read The Weird World of Wyrm, The Outlaw Armaggon!, Riddle of the Ancient Aeons and Journey to the Center of Amy's Mind and it's Brilliant! Good work, update really soon.

 **Angel: Wow, I'm surprised by how much praise I'm getting for this…even though it's not from my own 'creativity', as other people would like to put it. Makes me feel all special. *smiles***

From Guest: I like it can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: Your wish has been granted!**

From Guest: Are you gonna update the new one soon? I really wanna see it, I like these chapters.

 **Angel: *giggles* Right now I'm on episode 13, so I'm almost done.**

From Guest: Will you update the next one soon I can't wait.

 **Angel: Don't worry, you don't have to wait any longer.**

From Clare: I'm excited for Episode 8!

 **Angel: I'm excited for you guys to read it! Oh, I can't wait!**

From JamesBondFan007: Are you going to be updating every day now because I'm excited for Episode 8.

 **Angel: Maybe…it's possible. I have one more episode left, and this is episode 7. But I guess I can make an exception! Casey!**

 **Casey: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Arena of Carnage**

* * *

We were in the holo room, doing some more training. I had turned into Snowflake. Fishface appears in front of Shredder. "Turtle power!" Mikey exclaims as I walk up to him. "You got this, ice princess!" Raph tells me. "Let's see if these upgrades are as good as Fugitoid said," I reply, stretching my arms. I stretch my legs, hearing the satisfying pop. I take a fighting stance. "Fight!" Shredder shouts. I jump up and kick Fishface repeatedly in the face, never touching the ground. "Shoryuken!" I scream, punching the mutant in the face. I jump down and smile, giving a thumbs-up.

"Substitution: Michelangelo," Shredder says as I walk up to them. "Totally wrong game for shoryukens, sis," Mikey tells me. I roll my eyes and Leo puts a hand around my shoulder. "I think you did great," he whispers and I smile up at him. He kisses my cheek and I turn back to watch Mikey's fight. "Fight!" Shredder shouts and Mikey hits Rahzar with a dozen of punches. Rahzar spins around, stars flying around his head. "Finish him!" Shredder yells and Mikey uses a helium blower to make Rahzar's head a balloon. "Balloonality. Michelangelo wins," Shredder explains and fireworks go off behind him. "Aww, yeah! That's how I do it," he says.

Mikey runs up to us and Leo and I give him a high-five. "That was a mediocre battle at best," Raph replies. "Watch the new A-team in action," Donnie says before the room disappears. "Aww," Donnie complains. "Apologies, Amelia and Turtles. You are needed on the bridge immediately," we hear from Fugitoid. My ears twitch and I turn into a cat, running out of the room.

I switch back to human and the others run up behind me. "What's up, Professor?" Donnie asks. "We are closing in on the Triceraton Mothership," Fugitoid explains. I gasp and I look to see the mothership in front of us.

* * *

"Our best entry point is the auxiliary air lock. We'll take the stealth shuttle to sneak aboard," Leo orders as we look at a map of the mothership that Belebome gave us. "I am certain with 99.98% certainty that the first piece of the black hole generator is being stored in their main armory. April and Casey will remain on the ship with me and monitor your progress," Fugitoid explains. "Are you kidding? I'm not getting left behind like a chump," Casey complains. "He has a point, Casey. We're just not as stealthy as Amy and the Turtles. But I'm getting close," April tells him, making Casey roll his eyes. "But I thought those dino-dudes didn't like humans," Casey says with a smirk.

I smirk at him and turn into Snowflake. "How about now?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip. "Maybe you should stay here," Leo tells me. "What! Why?" I demand. "You ARE the most powerful weapon in the world," Donnie retorts. "But the Triceratons don't know I can shape-shift. And plus, you didn't even recognize me when you thought Snowflake and me were the same person. They won't be able to know it's me," I reply. Leo sighs. "She is a kunoichi…" Raph mutters. "Fine, but stay close to me, okay Ames?" Leo answers. "Yes, Leo Bear," I remark. "All right, guys, Operation Infiltrate Mothership is a go," Leo tells us and we put our hands in the middle.

We fly towards their ship with the stealth shuttle and we turn our cloak on. "Are you sure we're invisible in this thing, Donnie?" Raph asks. "Absolutely! Almost completely positive…sort of-ish. Uh, not, no, uh-uh," Donnie answers, making me mentally slap my forehead. I see one of the Triceratons' ships fly past us and I sigh in relief. We appear at the side of the ship. "We're at the air lock, Professor," Donnie says into his helmet. "It appears unguarded, but remain cautious," I hear. "Relax, Fugitoid. We're ninjas, bro," Mikey answers and I roll my eyes.

We enter the air lock, using Raph's weapons. "Okay, we're in. Lead the way, Professor," Donnie says. "Head down that corridor and you'll find the passage that leads directly to the armory," Fugitoid tells us and we start running. "Aww, yeah, this will be easier than stealing a pepperoni from a-ah!" Mikey says, unfortunately bumping into Mozar! "What? These creatures? Again? And there seems to be five of them?" he asks. "Oh, no!" I exclaim. "Aw, space apples!" Mikey shouts. "Capture them!" Mozar orders his soldiers and we start to fight. "Might I suggest a tactical retreat?" I hear from Fugitoid.

"What? I'm not running!" Raph answers. I narrow my eyes at him. "Do what Fugitoid says, back to the air lock," Leo orders. "No argument here!" I shout. We start to run the way we came, but Triceratons block our way. "Easier said than done, dude," Mikey replies sheepishly, stopping in front of them. "Bring it on, horn-heads!" Raph exclaims, but they grab us. "You want the air lock? You shall have it!" Mozar tells us. They lead to us the air lock, pull off our helmets, and throw us inside. "Ah, not my super rad helmet! I need that to breathe!" Mikey exclaims before they throw him inside with us. I stand up and look around.

A door opens, letting some air in. I gasp and Leo takes my hand, leading me to a platform. "You remember Sendou jutsu?" he asks me. I look at him in confusion. "Yes, but what does that have to do with…oh, I get what you're saying," I answer. The others scream and I whistle with my fingers, making them look at us. "Stay calm, guys. Concentrate. Remember your training," Leo tells them and sits down on his knees. I follow him, pressing my fingers together. I hear them sit down next to us. Sendou jutsu is a meditative breathing technique…Splinter taught us. I miss him…

More air starts to suck out and I gasp. I grab a side of the wall, the others grabbing onto each other. I struggle to hold on. "Don't let go, Ames!" Leo tells me. "Like I want to?!" I exclaim. The force of the wind makes me let go and we scream. We suddenly hit the door as it closes, making my head suffer from the impact. We fall to the floor, panting. I rub my head and I feel a liquid on my hand. My eyes widen and I look to see blood. I gasp and quickly rub my hand on the floor. "Ah, yes! Sweet, sweet air!" Mikey exclaims. The door opens, revealing Mozar. "Take these five to the Tri-Arena. All the Empire will watch you fight and be destroyed," Mozar tells us. Oh no…

We're now being held by Triceratons, our hands behind our backs. I look outside the elevator and I gasp. I see Triceratons everywhere, along with an arena. I gulp nervously. That must be the Tri-Arena… "I think we were better off in the vacuum of space," Donnie comments. No. No, we were not.

* * *

We're thrown into a cell and the door closes. "Let us out of here!" Raph exclaims, trying to break down the door. "Save it, Raph. Those walls are solid rock. Maybe Amy's powers can get through those," Donnie explains. I smile sheepishly and rub my neck. "About that…I can't use my powers when I'm turned into something," I tell him. Donnie slaps his forehead. "Why not?!" Raph shouts. Leo narrows his eyes at him. "Because my body can only allow one power to be used at a time," I reply. "And you tell us this now?" Donnie murmurs. "Well, sorry. Between being captured and almost being launched into space with no helmets, I FORGOT!" I retort.

"There's got to be a way out," Leo says. "Ooh! Give me a boost, D!" Mikey exclaims, jumping on Donnie's shoulders. "What? Oh, Mikey, ow!" Donnie replies, making me giggle a bit. "Little higher. A little left," Mikey tells him, grabbing one of the bars. It electrocutes them, however. I gasp and someone laughs in the cell next to us. "Don't waste your strength, little ones. There is no escape from the Tri-Arena," a deep voice says. Leo looks down since there was only a little space between our cells. "Who are you? Another prisoner?" Leo asks. "We are all prisoners here," the voice answers. "Maybe April and Casey are working on a rescue plan," Donnie replies, leaning into the wall.

I sigh and sit in the corner, starting to do the healing hands. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha," I whisper, doing some hand gestures. I close my eyes. "Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen," I whisper and I place my hands behind my head, healing my wound. I smile. Splinter would be proud. "Ames? You were hurt?!" I hear and my eyes widen as I look at Leo. "Yes…but I can handle myself, Leo Bear," I tell him. "How did you get it?" he asks. "When we were being plunged into space," I answer. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have healed it for you," he replies. "Because I wanted to do it myself," I say. Leo sighs and places an arm around me. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispers. I roll my eyes with a smile.

Mikey eats a small worm he found on the ground. "Mm. It kind of like fried calamari," he tells us. I gag and look away. He throws one up to the electrocuted bars and catches it. Since it was hot, he struggles to hold onto it. "Heads up, neighbor. Extra-crispy for ya!" Mikey says, throwing the 'meal' to the next cell. "Thank you," I hear from the voice before he eats it. I stick out my tongue in disgust. "I wonder what they're gonna have us fight," Mikey replies. "Fresh meat always fights a Spasmosaur," the voice tells us, making us gasp. "You will meet a quick and painful end," the voice finishes. Uh-oh…

"Heh, I don't suppose there's a way of stopping it?" Leo asks. "It's invulnerable, except for one white spot on its flank. But even that is hopeless to reach," the voice answers. Great, just great… Our door opens. "Prisoners, prepare for battle," a Triceraton tells us. "Good luck, warriors. You'll need it," the voice says. "Wait, what's your name, dude?" Mikey asks. That's right, we never got his name… "They call me…Zeno," I hear. I tilt my head in confusion. Zeno?

* * *

We grab our weapons from the wall and walk towards a door. It opens to reveal the arena we saw earlier. Triceratons shout from the seats, circled around us. A screen floats up from above. Reminds me of a football game. "Whoa," Mikey says as we look around. "Fellow saurian, subjects of the Empire. We have strange new contestants for today's games. For the first time ever in the Tri-Arena, I give you…the Adolescent Alien Warrior Terrapins…and there seems to be five," the announcer says. Everyone boos at us and we pull out our weapons. A Triceraton with a cape stands up. That must be their leader. "Warriors, you will perish for your treachery. But I grant you the chance to win your freedom through the glory of battle. But first you must prove your worth against the mighty Spasmosaur!" the Emperor says.

"Whatever comes out of that gate, we stick together and go for its vulnerable spot, like Zeno said," Leo tells us as a gate opens. We pull out our weapons and a huge creature with multiple eyes and tentacles comes out. My eyes widen as it roars. "Vulnerable spot?" Mikey asks. "Move!" Leo exclaims and I dodge a tentacle. "Finding its vulnerable spot might be harder than we thought," Donnie comments. "MIGHT be?!" I exclaim. "Do you see that white spot, dudes and dudette?" Mikey asks. "All I see is tentacles trying to rip my face off!" Raph shouts as the Spasmosaur grabs him. It grabs me and I fly in the air as it throws me. I see a faint, white spot on the outside. "There's the white spot!" I tell the others.

I pull out my katana and throw it at the Spasmosaur. It screeches and crawls away in pain. "Yeah, high-three!" Mikey exclaims before the Triceratons start to throw various objects at us. "Ow!" Mikey shouts as we cover ourselves. Really? Real mature, Triceratons.

* * *

We sit in the cell. "Congratulations. You are lucky to be alive," Zeno tells us. "That's not luck, its ninja training, bro," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. Wait a minute…we're in here because we were captured…so…"Hey, Zeno, how'd you end up in here?" I ask. "I am a traitor to the Empire. I was once a respected Triceraton warrior, but I disagreed with the emperor's plan to find the Heart of Darkness," he explains. "The black hole generator?" Donnie asks. So that's what they call it… "There is no honor in a weapon that destroys worlds from afar. For saying such things, I was thrown into this pit," Zeno finishes.

I flinch and look down at my hands. But I'm the most powerful weapon there is…a hand is placed on top of mine and laces my fingers with his. I look up at Leo. "Don't worry, Ames. You're not a monster to us," Leo whispers with a smile. I smile back before the door opens. "You're up again, aliens," I hear. "Already?" Raph asks. We stand up. "I fear I know who you are fighting next, Turtles. Fight with honor and you will find glory," Zeno tells us. "Thanks, Zeno," I whisper softly. "Zeno, if we don't see you again, good luck getting your freedom," Leo replies before we leave.

We walk out to the Tri-Arena and I see a white body next to the emperor. "Uh-oh, look!" Leo exclaims, pointing to Fugitoid. "Great, now we got to get out of here and rescue Fugitoid," Raph complains. "He must have come for us…" I whisper. "And now, the vile mutant terrapins face your Triceraton champion. The great…the merciless…Zeno the Undefeatable!" the announcer says. My eyes widen. "Dudes, did he just say…" Mikey asks as a HUGE Triceraton steps out, roaring. "THAT'S Zeno?!" I exclaim. Triceratons cheer his name. "Zeno? Zeno, is that really you, dude?" Mikey asks. "I did not mean to deceive you, my friend, but now we meet, as was intended, in glorious battle," Zeno answers.

He slams his hammer down, which we dodge. "But bro, we can't fight you!" Mikey exclaims. "Ya think?" Raph asks angrily. We dodge him various times. "You are honorable beings and deserve a warrior's end. Perhaps I will only chop off a limb or two," Zeno replies and my eyes twitch. "What? How is that better?" Raph asks in disbelief. He slams his hammer down, making all of us fall to the floor. Man, there's no way we can defeat him… he suddenly grabs me and I scream. He grabs something and hits my head with it repeatedly. "Ames!" Leo exclaims. "Amy!" Donnie and Mikey scream.

Zeno slams me down on the ground, and my shape-shifter turns me back into my human self. Everyone gasps, except the guys. "The girl!" the emperor exclaims, standing up. "What?" Zeno asks. "Wait, dude! We're friends! We want the same things like fried calamari and getting rid of that black hole thingy," Mikey tells him. "But you have brought a human here! And the most powerful weapon no less!" Zeno argues, about to punch me. I wince and close my eyes. "Please, the fate of our planet is at stake," Donnie pleads. They cheer his name and I wait to be punched. Zeno lets go of me. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. I see Zeno throw his hammer at the emperor, which hits his throne.

I gasp and Leo helps me up. "Are you okay, Ames? Are you hurt?" Leo asks, checking me over. I giggle at this. "I'm fine," I answer. "You dare!" the emperor shouts. "These are honorable beings. We are here because we wish the Heart of Darkness destroyed. But you would use it like some cowardly Kraang!" he says. I gasp. He wouldn't like an insult like that…the Kraang destroyed their home planet…before we went back in time. "Grr, destroy him! And capture the girl!" the emperor exclaims. Triceratons surround us. "Escape. Find the black hole generator. Destroy it," Zeno tells us. "Donnie, can you hot-wire that thing?" Leo asks.

Donnie jumps over to a floating device and pulls out a knife, quickly working his magic. "Like a turtle do," he answers with a grin. It's so weird hearing him say that and not Mikey… We jump on the device and float to the emperor. "Surprise!" I shout. "What? Oh!" the emperor says before we ambush him. Triceratons appear and Raph points a blaster at their leader. "One move, and King Dino-Breath gets it," Raph threatens. "Let the Fugitoid go, and we walk out of here," Leo demands. They put down their weapons and Fugitoid appears in front of us. "My friends! I was just formulating a most excellent rescue plan," he tells us. I roll my eyes.

"What about Zeno?" Mikey asks and we look down to see Zeno taking out Triceratons left and right. "Looks like he can take care of himself," I reply before we run. "Fools! You have made a grave enemy of the Triceraton Empire," the emperor tells us. "Even if you get off this ship, there is nowhere in the ten dimensions we will not find you," I hear from Mozar. I see April and Casey holding a piece of the black hole generator! "Watch out! Triceratons behind us!" Casey exclaims. "Triceratons behind us!" Raph argues. They both scream and we all crash into each other. "Emperor Zanramon. Hold your fire!" a Triceraton orders. "No! They have the Heart of Darkness. Wipe them out!" Mozar tells them.

"This way, my friends! Beep!" Fugitoid exclaims and we start to run to the air lock with the piece of the black hole generator. "I hope you parked close!" Leo shouts. We appear in the room where we were almost sucked out into space. April and I look at each other and smirk. "Hold your breath, guys!" we tell them. "Oh, you got to be kidding!" Raph yells as I press the button. As soon as we float into space, April uses her Star fragment to help the guys while I use my ice wings to float to the ship safely.

"Hit it, Professor!" April exclaims and we escape the Triceratons. "Phew, now, that was a close one," Raph comments. "I can't believe we fought our way through the Triceraton Mothership and back out again!" Donnie exclaims. "I can't believe I missed your awesome gladiator battles!" Casey replies. "Trust me, it wasn't all that," I reply. "We wouldn't have made it without Zeno, mmm," Mikey says, eating more of those worms. When did he have the time to get those? "One piece down, two more to go. Where do you think we'll find the next one, Professor?" April says. "I have an idea where to start," Fugitoid answers.

"This calls for booya, mm, booya-" Mikey was trying to say his catchphrase, but he had his mouth full. Fugitoid pushes and gives a peace sign. "Booyakasha!" he exclaims, making me giggle.

* * *

"No."

"Aw, come on, Amy! Please?"

"No, Mikey."

"Why?"

"Because you've asked me five times already!"

Mikey and I were arguing. He wanted me to shape-shift again, even though I can't right now. "Just one more time?" Mikey asks, giving me puppy eyes. I roll my eyes. "Fugitoid isn't done fixing it," I answer. My shape-shifter broke when it was slammed to the ground. Fugitoid walks up to me and hands me my device. "There you are, Amelia. One fixed shape-shifter," he tells me. "Thanks, Fugitoid," I reply, putting the device on. "Now can you do it?" Mikey asks. I groan and slap my forehead. "Fine, but this is the last time," I answer and I shape-shift into Mikey. "Whoa…so cool!" he exclaims, looking me over. Leo steps into the room. "Mikey, Ames, you up for some-" Leo stops as soon as he sees two Mikeys. I wave to him and he waves back, smiling sheepishly before fainting. I sigh.

"And this is why I said no."

* * *

 **Balloonality is a reference to Mortal Kombat's bloody line Fatality.**


	8. The War for Dimension X

From LeoxAngel13: Haha it was funny how Leo fainted ha

 **Angel: I know! XD.**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter of the story! *shouting* INTENSE, EPIC GLADIATOR FIGHT! And Zeno, despite being a Triceraton, he was an honorable friend and warrior. *laughing so hard* Leo fainted when he saw Amy in her other form! XD And lastly, OH NO! NOW THOSE DINOSAUR DUDES KNOW ABOUT AMY'S OTHER FORM! WHAT WILL THE GANG DO (low voice) in the next chapter...?! (Looks around confused; scratchy voice) what? My throat gave out on me that time *coughed*...Anyway, looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Everyone: *eyes widen***

 **Angel: Thanks!**

From Guest: Wow best update ever I love it can't wait for the next one I really like it.

 **Angel: Thank you.**

From Michael Magic: This is a great story!

Moon: Don't get too excited

Mike: I can't help it!

Moon: (whispers to Angel) He has a crush on you. Don't ask why.

 **Angel: Uh…I don't know how to respond to that…**

From pokemonjkl: Now that was funny how Leo fainted when he saw two Mikeys. I can't wait for the Trans-Dimensional Turtles and please don't change Ames into Snowflake I like to see the Tmnt of 1980 will go Love Struck on Human Ames. See you later.

 **Angel: Just thinking about it makes me laugh. I can just imagine it now. And don't worry, I wasn't planning on making her Snowflake in that episode.**

From metz: This chapter was awesome! Seriously all of your tmnt fanfic series are awesome keep it all up! o(〃〃)o

 **Angel: Thank you, metz!**

From JamesBondFan007: That was funny when Leo saw two Mikeys I wonder how Raph would react to two Mikeys (:

 **Angel: I thought it would be a cute, funny scene. Raph would probably freak out XD. Speaking of…Raph!**

 **Raph: *groans* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The War for Dimension X**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

 _2 months before the Kraang invasion, this takes place in the past 6 months ago while the turtles, April, Casey, and Amy are in space…_

 _Ann, Lily, Angle who Lily is babysitting for Casey, Jamie, and Kevin were walking and talking. "Raph really seems to like you," Jamie says. "I know, he makes it obvious," Ann says, sighing. "But that's why you like him," Lily teases. Kevin smirks. Ann glares. "Look Ann, if you like Raph back, you need to tell him," Jamie says. "You're not a love expert," Ann retorts. "Well, if you don't tell him, another girl will capture his heart," Lily explains. "She's right, I've learned the hard way," Kevin replies. Ann sighs. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should tell him," Ann answers. "Oy," Angle mutters, rolling her eyes._

 _Suddenly a portal opens in front of the teens and two Lizard mutants come out of it. "Whoa, new mutants?!" Kevin says in awe. "Brave warriors and allies of the turtles and Amelia, we are here to save you. I am Y'Gythgba but you can call me Mona Lisa," Mona Lisa explains. "The turtles have asked us to keep you out of harm's way, you must come with us," Sal Commander says. The two Lizard mutants go back inside the portal. Lily and Angle excitedly follow them and Kevin, Ann and Jamie follow her to make sure they don't do anything stupid._

 _Meanwhile in Shredder's dungeon (This is after the events of Wrath of Tigerclaw and while the turtles and their friends are in space)…_

 _Mark and Karai are chained to a wall. Tears fall from Karai's eyes. She couldn't believe that Jared, her childhood friend, betrayed her. She felt so broken. Mark wraps his arms around Karai. Karai laid her head on Mark's shoulder. Suddenly, they hear metal doors open and Tiger Claw and Jared's evil laughter. They were coming here to mutate them, Mark could tell. They lost hope that the turtles and Amy would save them. "It's time for those two traitors to become freaks," Mark hears Tiger Claw say from a distance. Mark tightens his hug around Karai. He wasn't going to let them hurt her. Suddenly, a portal appears in front of them and Mona Lisa and Sal Commander appeared in front of them._

 _Mark growls while protecting Karai. Mona raises her space sword above the captive teens. Karai closes her eyes. Suddenly, the sound of metal being sliced was heard. Karai opened her eyes. She noticed the chains were sliced off of them. "Honorable warriors, the turtles and Amelia have instructed us to save you," Mona Lisa explains. 'They wouldn't come to save us themselves' thought Mark bitterly. "Please come with us, we must hurry," Sal Commander says before walking back into the portal. Mark didn't know if they should go with people they just met, but honestly they didn't have much of a choice. It was either go with them or be mutated. Mark got up to follow them but he stopped himself. He saw Karai still sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. Mark kneeled in front of her. "Karai, we have to go with them," Mark tells her._

" _...My whole life's been a lie," she whispers. "You can start a new life away from all the lies and I'll help you," Mark says. Karai gives a hopeful look. "I love you," Mark whispers to her. Karai and Mark kiss. Angered growls are heard in front of their cell. They break apart really quickly and see Jared's face red with anger and jealously. "You street rat!" Jared shouts. Karai and Mark smirk at him. Jared takes out his sword and starts hitting the dungeon bars. Mark and Karai quickly head into the portal._

 _Mark, Karai, Ann, Lily, Jamie, Kevin, and Angle find themselves inside a spacecraft with beauties inside. "Where are we?" Ann asks. "And why are they here?" Jamie asks, pointing to the two former foot ninjas. "We saved them from their imprisonment," Mona replies. "And you're on the Salamandrian spaceship that's heading back to our home planet," Sal Commander answers. "Cooooooooool," Lily and Kevin say._

Ann, Mark, and Kevin were with Mona and Sal Commander to negotiate an alliance to take down the Triceratons. Problem? The Salamandrians were trying to make alliance with the Kraang! One of the reasons why Ann, Mark, and Kevin wore black cloaks so the Kraang wouldn't recognize the teens. Why they didn't bring Lily and Angle and the reason why Jamie couldn't come because she had to baby sit them. "You will have great warriors like the Salamandrians on your side," Mona says. "What? Are you people cra-zy? We Kraang invade other planets for one reason to get away from the Triceratons, not fight 'em!" Kraang Subprime exclaims. Mona, Mark, Ann, and Kevin told Sal Commander that this was a bad idea, but Sal Commander insisted they need help. "By avoiding this fight, you bring dishonor to your species. Rokka Rokka!" Mona Lisa says.

"Because that's the Kraang's concern, honor, please. Have you seen the Triceratons? Those guys are huge! My advice is, sister, is to get away from them as far as possible and find a nice planet to mutate," Kraang Subprime says. Sal Commander holds back Mona and Mark. "You disgust me, you soft pink coward," Mark shouts. "Hm, I wonder if I can live that? Why yes, yes I can," Subprime retorts. Mona, Mark, and Ann growl at Subprime. "Come Y'Gythgba, Mark, Ann, and Kevin, we will find others," Sal Commander assures them. "Perhaps we can ally ourselves with the turtles and Amelia again," Mona replies. "What?! An ally of the turtles and Pinkie is the enemy of Kraang!" Subprime exclaims.

If this wasn't on cue, Mark, Ann, and Kevin pull off their cloaks and they fly off in the air. Ann wore a Salamandrian space suit like Mona's but violet red. Mark was in his fire form due to the environment of Dimension X. And Kevin was dressed like Han Solo from Star Wars. Ann and Mark told him not to, but Kevin dressed like that anyway. Ann and Kevin took out their space weapons while Mark was about to throw fire balls. "What!?" Subprime shouts angrily. "Betcha you didn't see this coming, Subprime," Ann says with a smug smirk. "So now it's time for you to face the Trifecta Trio," Kevin explains. Mark and Ann give him a look. "We didn't agree on that name," Ann mutters. "I said Assines in the Night but Kevin said no," Mark growls. "Let's just fight them!" Kevin exclaims. Kevin takes out his blaster and shoots first. "Cue the music," Kevin says.

Mark charges at Subprime who floats to the side. "You're just like that other freak with powers," Subprime taunts. "Fire and ice are nothing alike!" Mark shouts throwing more fire balls. "You're right, you and Pinkie are nothing alike, fire is clearly more powerful mind, if I take it?" Kraang Subprime asks before lunging metal tentacles at Mark's arms. Mark let out a cry of pain as he was electrocuted by the tentacles. Mark felt something draining inside of him. The tentacles released Mark. Mark landed on his knees. He was no longer in his fire form either. He was in his foot ninja uniform that's been ruined by Tiger Claw's scratches. Mark was still covered in bruises and tiger scratches. His foot Tattoo on his cheek had a huge tiger scratch on it and it was bleeding due to have old wounds being struck. "Thanks for the fire powers, Markey," Subprime taunts. Mark growls as he tries to reach for Subprime but falls to the floor in agony.

"Mark!" Ann shouts as she was grabbed in a bear hug by a Biotroid. Kraang bots grab Kevin by the underwear, giving him a wedgie. "Ow, that hurts!" Kevin exclaims in pain. Ann and Kevin struggled while Mark laid on the floor unconscious. The Salamandrians gasp and look as they're surrounded by Kraang. "So I have this incredible place where you guys can all hang out and talk about honor and courage and stuff, it's called my dungeon!" Kraang Subprime tells Mona Lisa and Sal Commander before turning to the captive teens. "As for you three, I think being chained up suits you three way better," says Subprime says as he laughs evilly.

* * *

We float in the Stealth Shuttle. I was in my turtle form. "Okay, okay. This is basic stuff, Mikey," Donnie explains. "Donnie, are you seriously trying to explain black holes to Mikey again? It's a waste of time!" Raph replies. "Whatever. I can do science stuff. Pshhh. I'm great at dancing the robot," Mikey says. "The robot dance isn't science," Leo tells him. "And irrelevant to our conversation," I mutter under my breath. "It is when I do it. Beep-bop. Beep-bop, bope-bop," Mikey retorts, dancing the robot. I roll my eyes. "Speaking as a robot, that's actually pretty good!" Fugitoid exclaims. "Don't encourage him, Fugitoid," I reply.

"Black holes suck in everything. Not even light can escape a black hole's gravitational singularity," Donnie explains. "Why not? Beep-bop, bope-bop," Mikey asks, still dancing. "Because they're infinitely dense," Donnie answers. Raph turns around in his chair. "So they're just like you, Mikey," he says, making us all laugh. "Good one!" Fugitoid exclaims. "I don't get it," Mikey replies, shrugging. I mentally slap my forehead. "All right, enough goofing around, ninjas. We gotta stay focused. We need to find the next piece of the black hole device before the Triceratons do," Leo orders. "So, Fugitoid, why do you think the Utrom can help us?" Raph asks.

"Because the Utrom are the ones who separated the black hole generator pieces and scattered them across the universe to keep them safe," Fugitoid answers. "Plus, visiting the Utrom means getting to go back to Dimension X! Whoo-hoo!" Mikey exclaims. "Ugh, don't get me started on Dimension X," I say. It's just so weird and backwards and argh… "I still feel bad about having to leave April and Casey back on the ship to guard the other fragment. They seemed pretty mad," Donnie says. "Nah. I bet they're over it by now," Mikey answers. I can just see Casey slamming his hockey stick while April angrily reads a magazine right now…

"Projecting the portal," Fugitoid tells us and a portal opens up. We land on a platform and step out. "Yes! Back in Dimension X! Why, hello, Scatterpillar. How's it going, little Squeebles? Mmmm," Mikey says, greeting various creatures that we encountered in Dimension X. "Oh, the Utrom just had to have a base here of all places…" I mutter. I hear a roar and we look to see a Kraang worm! "Hey, there, Kraang worm!" Mikey exclaims. We all scream and hold each other before something grabs the worm in its mouth. I blink before I jump off Leo. "Ah, yes, bros and sis. The circle of life," Mikey replies. I sigh and shake my head. "I hate Dimension X more than I hate space!" Raph yells. "The sooner we find the Utrom, the sooner we can leave. Professor?" Donnie answers, turning to Fugitoid.

He looked surprised to be addressed. "Oh! Me? Yes," he says, shaking his head. "Right. Uh, um, according to the scanner, the Utrom are, uh, this way," Fugitoid answers before bumping into something, making him fall to the floor. I raise an eyebrow. "Dimension X is muh-messing with my scaaan sc-scanners," he explains. "Oh, great. That's great! Now what?" Leo replies. "I got the answer right here, dog!" Mikey exclaims before throwing a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, he has on…his Savage Mikey outfit on. Of course… "Calm down, Raph. You knew it was coming. Calm down," Raph tells himself.

"Don't worry. Savage Mikey's got this, dudes and dudette. Follow me," Mikey tells us before jumping away. We look at Leo, who shrugs in response. We start to follow him, jumping at far distances. "Dimension X tip number 23, never put a mushropod between your toes, it could try to eat 'em. Learned that the hard way," Mikey says. Leo gives me a look and I hold up my hands in surrender. "Why would we ever stick anything in Dimension X between our toes?" Donnie asks. Suddenly, I bump into Mikey and fall to the floor. The others fall on top of me. "Ow!" I exclaim. They get up and I brush dirt off my suit as I stand up. "Mikey, why'd you stop?" Leo asks. "Because…we're here," Mikey answers, gesturing to the pink air. "What? I don't see anything!" Raph retorts. "Duh, Raph. That's the point," Mikey replies before throwing a rock. It phases through and I see a building before it disappears. "A cloaking dome! Brilliant," Fugitoid remarks.

We jump in and everyone except Mikey lands on me again. I tap my fingers on the surface as I place a hand on my cheek. "Would you guys stop doing that?!" I exclaim and they get off me. "Whoa! Now that's a headquarters!" Donnie exclaims. I roll my eyes. "You can admire later, Donnie," I tell him before Utrom and Bishop surround us, pointing their blasters. "Who are you? How did you find our secret base? And why did you throw a rock at my head?" he asks, holding up the same rock Mikey had thrown. I thought he knew us…oh wait, this is the past Bishop. We ready our blasters but Fugitoid walks over to Bishop. "Bishop! Good to see you, old friend!" Fugitoid exclaims, holding out two of his fingers.

They're old friends? Bishop looks at the hand before they share a secret handshake. "Professor Honeycutt! Good to see you. Despite your strange, robotic body and your very large head," Bishop replies. "Thank you. I think. But I need the attention of the full Utrom council. Please," Fugitoid answers, making me giggle a bit. "Anything for you, Zayton. This way," Bishop says, gesturing to the door of the headquarters.

* * *

We walk towards the council, our gear off except for Mikey. "Dude, those neck breathing thingies you guys got are cool!" Mikey whispers. They are supposed to help us breathe, because of the air inside the base. Our helmets couldn't provide it inside. "Shh, Mikey!" Donnie whispers. "Professor and Turtles, allow me to present the sacred high council of the Utrom: Pawn, Rook, and Queen," Bishop tells us. I see a light-blue Kraang-like robot with a mustache, a girl who looked just like Irma, and that teacher with the exploding elbows, except they both had different colors. "Whoa! They look just like Irma and Miss Campbell," Mikey says. I slap my forehead. Like I didn't know already…

"The Council addresses the Professor and the Turtles," Queen says and we sit down. "Utrom, these Turtles are protectors of Earth. They have fought the Kraang and are worthy of your help," Fugitoid tells them. "The Utrom are already aware of the Turtles and all of the good they have done for the planet Earth. Although I recall four, not five," Queen answers and I stiffen. I look at the others and they nod. I shakily press a button on my shape-shifter, turning back to my human self. They gasp at this and I close my eyes. "It's you…" Bishop whispers. I turn back into a turtle.

"So why didn't ya help us before?" Raph asks. "Because Earthlings cannot always be trusted! You are an irrational species. Still, you should know the truth about the Utrom…and Amelia," Rook answers. My eyes widen. "What do you mean…the truth about me?" I ask. A tiny screen appears in front of us, showing Kraang brains. "For millions of nextons, the Utrom all had individual personalities. Then one nexton, an Utrom scientist named Kraang discovered the mutagen of the Kraathatrogon worm. Kraang Prime was born, becoming deranged in the process. He used his horrible psychic powers to overcome millions of Utrom, turning them into slave copies of himself! And so, the Kraang were born," Queen explains.

So the Kraang were actually good? Wow… "There were many Utrom who resisted Prime's control, but now less than 100 exist," Bishop says. My eyes soften. "W-What about me?" I ask. They look at each other before turning to me. "Amelia…you may think the Kraang created you, but…we did," Queen answers and I gasp. "What?" I ask in surprise. "It's true. When we created you, you were supposed to be a powerful weapon that could destroy our enemies. But when the Kraang arrived, they stole you from us and gave you the powers you have today. We reclaimed you, but you had gotten more powerful than we expected…so we sent you to Earth to give you a better life. Other alien races wanted you for their own reasons, which is another reason for sending you away," Rook explains. "So I'm part Utrom?" I ask. "In a way, yes…but you are still human. We made you into one so no one would suspect you as a weapon. Same with your parents," Bishop says. I hold my head. This is too much… "I'm not upset with you…just shocked," I whisper. Leo hugs me and I smile at him.

"What happened to your race is a tragedy, but perhaps you can help us avoid another one," Fugitoid says. "We were able to get one of the pieces of the black hole generator, but we need the others. It's the only way to save Earth!" Donnie explains. "You found one of the pieces?" Queen asks. "No, n-n-n-no-no! Bad bad, bad!" Pawn says, falling to the floor. I wince at this. "No one should have such power! We took pains to hide the pieces in the safest parts of the galaxy! Not even Amelia can destroy it!" Rook exclaims. It really is indestructible if I can't destroy it… "Safest? The first piece corrupted the entire race of Aeons!" Leo tells them.

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"Sacre b-b-b-bleu!"

"Utrom, I have a plan to destroy the generator once and for all," Fugitoid explains. "Impossible! Zee Heart of Darkness cannot be destroyed!" Pawn exclaims, slamming his fist on the table. "Utrom, we must discuss this," Bishop says and they stand up. They huddle up to talk and we wait. I rub my hands, recalling what they had told me. How much more do I not know? Is everything in my life a secret? I sigh and close my eyes. "Are you all right, Amelia?" Fugitoid asks. "I'm fine…just trying to sink this in," I whisper. Queen steps up and I pay attention.

"The High Council has reached a decision!" she exclaims. "Great!" I exclaim with a smile. "We are officially opening discussions on the topic of helping you. The debate shall last for the next 100 nextons," Rook explains. So we're gonna discuss on whether or not they'll help us?! What kind of debate is that? "What? But we need your help now, not whatever-ons from now!" Raph says. Nextons must mean years… "Utrom, please. We've come from the future!" Leo pleads. "The Triceratons find all the pieces and destroy Earth! We saw it happen!" I say. "Oolong, that black hole thingy is the only chance we have! Ya gotta help us! Pleeeassse?" Mikey begs, giving them puppy eyes.

"Perhaps we can-" Pink portals appear all around us. Oh no…I've seen those portals before. "Oh, no," Donnie replies and Kraang Subprime appears, along with the Kraang. Ugh, not this guy again. His voice is like a parrot. "So the long-hidden Utrom base, revealed to us by none other than those miserable Turtles. How awesome has Kraang Subprime's day become?" he says. They were following us?! "Wha? Five turtles?" he asks. I roll my eyes and turn back into human. "You," Kraang Subprime replies, narrowing his eyes. I pull out my katana. We start to fight the Kraang.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Mikey exclaims. "Enough with the savage yells!" Raph tells him. "Don't diss my sweet yell till you try it!" Mikey retorts. I roll my eyes. I see Queen about to be attacked by Subprime, but Bishop steps in and saves her. Suddenly, Queen is shocked by Subprime and falls to the floor. She pops out of her body. "Your Majesty," Kraang Subprime says, grabbing her. "Let me go, Subprime," she replies. "Queen!" Bishop exclaims. I run over to them, but Kraang Subprime pushes me away. "Ames!" Leo shouts. "So long, morons! I'll be taking a parting gift," Kraang Subprime comments, and he walks away. I follow Raph and Mikey.

"I think you'll like your accommodations, Queen. And by like, I mean you will totally hate!" Kraang Subprime tells her. We follow them, but they suddenly disappear. "Argh, how did we lose her already?" Raph asks angrily. "I would know such fury anywhere. Raphael!" Mona says, pressing her nose to the glass. "Mona…Lisa?" Raph asks and I see hearts in his eyes. I giggle a bit and cover my mouth. "Whoa, is that your girlfrie-" Before Mikey can finish his question, Raph runs to the control panel and stabs it with his sais. "Are you crazy?" I whisper. "Keep it down, dude. They'll hear," Mikey whispers. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Raph replies as soon as the door is open. Mona picks Raph up and immediately starts kissing him. I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear sounds of struggling. I walk to the far back of the cell. I gasp seeing them. I didn't know how they're here but at that moment I didn't care, all I wanted was to see my friends again. Ann, Mark, and Kevin were on the floor tied with chains around their waste and tors al with their hands above their heads with chains around their hands with long chains attached to the celling.

I blink back tears. "Amy?" Ann asks in shock. I begin to walk towards them. "NO, wait, there's a force field in front of you," Kevin explains. I freeze the force field and slice the ice. I then run to them and hug them. "You're alright," I whisper. I cut off the chains to free Ann, Kevin, and Mark. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Kevin says, fixing his underwear? Yeah, I'm not asking why. Mark glared at me. I notice how hurt he was, but it was weird, he looked like the same when Tiger Claw injured him. I was about to use my powers to heal him, but he pushed my hand away. "Why didn't you come and save us from Shredder?" Mark asks angrily. I blink at this. "What?" I ask in confusion. But we di-oh. They're from the past… "Come on, let's go," I whisper and I lead them to the others.

"Come on, people. No time for kissy face. We're on a mission to rescue the Utrom Queen, remember?" Mikey says. Raph's eyes widen when we come into the room. "Ann?" he asks. "Raph…" she whispers with a smile. "Utrom Queen? The Utrom and the Kraang are one and the same!" Sal Commander answers. I clear my throat. "Actually, I just found out I'm part Utrom, so I take offense to that," I retort, crossing my arms. "Wait, what?" Kevin asks in confusion. "Tell you later," I whisper. "We thought they could be trusted, but we found out the hard way," Mona explains. Mikey sees Kraang and pushes us back into the cell. "Kraang and Utrom are not the same, Sal Commander. Trust me on that. We only work with the good guys," Mikey tells them. "Good Kraang? You expect us to believe in such a thing? Rokka Rokka!" Sal Commander says. "Again, living proof," I reply, gesturing to myself.

"We tried to trust the Kraang, and it landed us in prison. How can we trust the Utrom?" Mona says. "I'm a part of the Utrom. If you can trust me, you can trust them," I answer. "I was skeptical at first too, Mona. But these Utrom, they helped us," Raph tells Mona. She and Sal Commander look at each other. I look at Raph and Mikey. "Where are the others?" Ann whispers. "Portal closed before they could follow us," Raph whispers. I sigh. "Let's just hope they can come in time…" I murmur.

* * *

"So are you guys gonna help us save the Queen or what?" Mikey asks. "As I've said, we will not aid the Kraang," Sal Commander answers. "And as I've said, they're good Kraang," Mikey retorts. "Mona, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. You know that," Raph tells Mona. She didn't answer for a few seconds, but then she turns to Sal Commander. "I doubted them before, Commander, even when you insisted otherwise. But now I trust Raphael with my life. I believe him," Mona explains, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph looks up at her and smiles. Ann growls and I step away a bit. Mikey looks at Sal Commander, who sighs in response. I guess that was a yes…

"Yeah, boy!" Mikey exclaims before looking at Mona and Raph. "Ugh! What's with you two?" Mikey says and I look to see Mona and Raph kissing again. Raph's leg lifts up in a girly way and I take a silent pic. Ann blinks back tears and I put a hand on her shoulder. Sal Commander and Mikey slap their foreheads at the scene.

* * *

"So how are we gonna find her?" Raph asks as we run. "Uhh…" Mikey says, making me slap my forehead. "Yes, we never discussed that…" Sal Commander replies. Uh, hello?! "I can find her!" I explain with a smile. "How?" Mona asks. "I have psychic powers," I answer. "Since when?!" Ann asks. "But you've only been training with the Professor for a couple of weeks!" Raph argues. "I've been practicing," I explain and I place my hands on my head. I see Queen being held by Kraang Subprime. I gasp and open my eyes. "Follow me!" I tell them and we run.

I see Kraang Subprime and Mikey kicks him. Sal Commander slices a Kraang and grabs Queen. "I can't believe I'm saving a Kraang!" he exclaims, making me roll my eyes. I point my blaster at Kraang Subprime. "It's the eight of us against one of you, Subprime!" Raph exclaims. "Ohhh, ohhh, I'm so scared! Look at me, I'm quivering!" he says, and I see him press a button. A giant two-headed robot snake appears behind him. "Not really. Cuz I got me a Dracotroid!" he replies. The Dracotroid prepares to fire a laser. Mikey stands in front of us, screaming. "Mikey!" Raph shouts. The Dracotroid gets the best of us and we find ourselves cornered.

"I've always wanted to watch a Turtle get eaten by a Dracotroid," Kraang Subprime says before a laser id fired from the side. We all look at each other before running to the hole. We see Donnie, Leo, Fugitoid, and Utrom! "Need a little help?" Leo asks, giving us a thumbs-up. Donnie blinks at us. "Is that who I think it is?" he asks. "Utrom?" Sal Commander asks. "I knew my Utrom would find us," Queen replies happily. "Yeah, that's right. You can always trust a Turtle and the good Kraang to pull through," Mikey answers. "Dracotroid, do what you do best!" Kraang Subprime orders. We jump down to the battle field. Mona and Raph deal with the Dracotroid.

"Ames!" I hear and I turn to see Leo running up to me. "Leo Bear?" I ask before I start running to him. Leo holds out his arms to me and we were about an inch away from each other when Kraang jump in front of me. Leo slices them in half and smiles at me before spinning me around. "Oh, I was so worried. Are you okay?" he says. I nod with a smile. Kraang pull out their blasters, preparing to shoot us. I pull out my katana. "Left or right?" Leo asks me. "Right," I answer and we charge at them.

Leo kneels down and I jump on his shell, slicing Kraang in half. I sigh in relief and I see Bishop injured. Leo and I look at each other and nod. We jump over to Bishop. "You all right, Bishop?" Leo asks. "Yes. Kraang Subprime is finally defeated," he answers. Leo and I help him walk before I hear laughing. We turn to see Kraang Subprime. "I may be a traitor, but at least I'm not a loser with a totally stupid face," he retorts. I see something about to crash into him. "What? Aww, give me a Kraanging break!" he says before the Dracotroid crashes into him.

"Kraang! Initiate that which is known as retreat!" a Kraang exclaims and they start to escape, but several laser blasts prevent them from leaving. "Utrom!" the Utrom cheer. Kraang walk past us, holding their hands behind their heads. "I have to admit, I was wrong about your species. There are, indeed, good Kraang in the Ten Dimensions," Sal Commander says to Queen. "You mean Utrom, bro," Mikey tells him. "Whatever," Sal Commander comments. "And I have seen unparalleled bravery today," Queen answers. "Does this mean…"

"Indeed it does. Bishop?" Queen says, turning to Bishop. He touches his glasses, revealing a map. "You will find the second piece of the black hole generator in the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna. The final fragment is on the lost world of Magdomar at the very edge of the known cosmos," Bishop explains. "Thank you, Utrom. We're gonna make sure this weapon is finally destroyed once and for all," Leo answers. "We only ask one thing in return," Queen says and we look in confusion. "Take good care of Amelia. Her services are needed elsewhere," Queen tells us. I smile at her. "She's in good hands," Fugitoid answers.

Leo places an arm around me. "And I'm never letting you go," he whispers in my ear. I kiss his cheek. I see Raph approaching Mona, who was preparing her ship. "So, um, if we're ever on the same planet again, you wanna go out sometime?" he asks, scratching his neck sheepishly. "Go out where? To space?" Mona asks. I slap my forehead. Of course she wouldn't understand that… "Uhhh…" Raph replies and Mona places a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go with you anywhere, Raphael. Rokka Rokka!" she tells him. "Aww…" I say with a smile. "I totally get mutants like Ames, but alien lizards?" Leo asks, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, mutants like me?!" I exclaim, crossing my arms. "I meant it in a good way," he answers, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Donnie puts a hand on his shoulder. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, bro," he explains.

"What are you waiting for? Now's the time for kissy nose!" Mikey says. Raph growls at him and was about to chase him, but Mona pulls him back with his tail. She dips Raph before kissing him. "Okay, after three times, I'm done seeing this," I mutter, covering my eyes. Leo chuckles beside me and uncovers my eyes with a smile. "Hey, what's that over there?" he asks, pointing. I look to my right. "Where?" I ask and when I turn around, he pecks my lips. I blush as he smirks. "I love you," he tells me. "I-I love you, too," I whisper before I hear a grunt. I see Ann and Mona fighting! My eyes widen and I run over to them.

"Ann! Mona! Stop!" I shout, trying to pull them off each other. Raph steps in and pulls them apart. I sigh in relief. "Who do you think you are, kissing my Raph like that?!" Ann shouts. "Raphael and I are none of your concern," Mona hisses. "You're going down, reptile!" Ann yells before they start fighting again. Two girls run out of their ship. I gasp and they pull the two away from each other. "Ann, stop it!" Jamie shouts. "J-Jamie? Lily?!" I say in shock.

* * *

 **This was the last episode before it resumed again in March.**

 **Subprime's former name was Knight.**

 **It is in this episode that Subprime is apparently finished.**


	9. The Cosmic Ocean

From Geovanny: Wow, two of Raph's crushes in the same chapter, didn't expect that coming! Raphael my friend, you're in some majorly hot water and it looks like you're gonna have to choose who you want to be with. And looks like Mikey's gonna be happy that his crush, Lily, is back. Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Angel: Lots of unexpected things happen in this story, I keep hearing that comment XD. But I have to keep you on your toes!**

From Guest: Omg I really like it, it was amazing. I can't wait for the next update, please keep it coming, it is amazing!

 **Angel: You got it! *winks***

From bajy: Okay, I just read the latest chapter...seriously, I didn't see this coming at all...0.0 (blinking)...But this was TOTALLY SWEET! AWWWW, Raphael and Mona Lisa moments XD Hahaha! This time Mikey and S.C. face palmed X.D HAHA! Ann vs Mona Lisa, CAT FIGHT! XD X3 whoa...Amy's origin is now revealed, far out dude o.o...What will happen next for our heroes? We'll have to tune in to find out next time. Looking forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work Ann!

 **Angel: Well, I'm glad you liked it! And your encouragement is much appreciated!**

From Usueu: I like it keep going on it update soon.

 **Angel: Thank you! Your wish is granted XD.**

From Mariah: That was a pretty cool episode, but it was a little awkward seeing Mona Lisa and Ann fight over Raph like that.

 **Angel: *coughs* Sorry, but it was going to happen.**

From metz: Oh sh#t, nice going Raph you started a cat fight and in the earlier series, to me it was easy to tell that Ann liked you back, do you have to be one of THOSE guys, hope you're proud of yourself you Bloated Buffalo! And plz keep updating, oh and Raph you just Scold by a 14 year old girl! B-)

 **Raph: *jaw drops***

 **Angel: *snickers***

From KS: Finally the turtles' friends are back! I'm so happy! I am waiting to read episode 12 soon! ;)

 **Angel: Well, some of you were hoping that their friends would be in space. I mean, I was sad too, and it was my idea.**

From Clare: This chapter was awesome. First we have the OCs return, Mark and Karai kiss finally with Jared watching it oh boy was he mad, Kevin, Ann, and Mark fighting subprime twice, more Mona Lisa, Amy seeing Ann, Kevin, and Mark again and saving them, finding out more about Amy's past, the epic battles and to top it all of Mona and Ann fight! And leave on a cliff hanger where we see Lily and Jamie again. But I'm surprised that Mark's powers getting slightly drained wasn't edriced again I mean if subprime can do that to Mark, couldn't he do that to Amy too?

 **Angel: Mark got his powers back, it was just off-screen. And I forgot to type that, didn't I? *smacks forehead* There's just so much action and drama that I keep forgetting an important detail! I'm so forgetful lately…**

From Guest: Wow, that was great, keep updating it was really awesome.

 **Angel: Thanks!**

From JamesBondFan007: Hm... Jamie babysitting Angle and Lily I wonder what happened...

(Angle and Lily runs around the salmonderine ship)

Jamie: Angle, come back here it's time for bed!

Angle: I'm not tired! !

Lily: I don't wanna go to bed!

Jamie: Okay, how old are you?

Angle: (Eats lots of candy)

Jamie: Angle, do not eat candy before bed! (turns to Karai who's reading a magazine) Karai a little help?

Karai: I'm not good with kids (continues reading) you guys can do whatever you want

Lily: Whoooooo!

Jamie: Karai you not helping!

 **Everyone: *laughs***

 **Jamie: Yep, that's exactly what happened. And Karai didn't get payed.**

 **Angel: You weren't getting paid at all.**

 **Jamie: …Oh. CASEY!**

From Monty G: Oooh snap! Ann is a savage! But I kinda understand since I've been in her position before and Kevin's too, though I didn't just go and deck her straight in the face!

 **Angel: I mean…she was jealous. People will do crazy things for love…**

From Moonaline: This is great.

 **Angel: Thank you.**

From Guest: Will you be updating soon for the next one, I really hope so I'm really looking forward to it.

 **Angel: I'm updating every day until the 14** **th** **episode, since 15** **th** **isn't up until who knows when.**

From pokemonjkl: Oh Man I did not see that coming! Amy's past and the turtle's friends are back! I'm so happy! But Oooh snap! Ann is pissed off now. Nice going Raph you break Ann's heart and she is about to tell you that she likes you back! But nooooo you are just too stupid to see that! Well, at least now Mikey is gonna tell Lily how he feels about her. Good luck, Mikey, be brave! Update really soon.

 **Angel: Wow, you guys really want me to update XD. Let's hope Mikey does because he needs a girlfriend.**

From Guest: I like it I hope you update the next one.

 **Angel: I just did XD. Leo!**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Cosmic Ocean**

* * *

 _Flashback from when Amy sees Lily and Jamie…_

" _Jamie! Lily!" Amy exclaims, hugging them. "Amy!" they squeal, hugging her. Karai and Angle step out and they smile. Angle hugs Amy. "We missed you guys!" she shouts. "We missed you, too," April answers, smiling. Everyone reunites while Fugitoid, Mona Lisa, and Sal Commander watch with a smile. "LILY!" Mikey screams. "Mikester!" she yells happily, and Mikey KISSES her! Everyone's mouths fly open. "Lily, I l-love you," Mikey whispers. "Aww, I love you too, Mikey…" she whispers. "Yay!" April and Amy cheer._

 _They had decided that their friends would stay with the Salamandrians, with the promise that they would contact each other every day. The Turtles, Fugitoid, April, Amy, and Casey walk into their ship but not before waving to their friends._

Leo and I sit in front of Sensei, who was making us tea. "Leonardo, what is it that troubles you, my son?" Splinter asks. "Sensei. We've faced defeat before, but we've always managed to fight back and overcome it. This is different. We've got one chance to save the Earth. If we don't get the second piece of the black hole generator, we've lost everything. And it'll be on me," Leo explains. I take his hand with my eyes were closed. "You must not give in to despair. You all must remain diligent to save the Earth, Splinter answers. "But, Sensei, what if we can't?" Leo asks and Splinter holds out cups of tea to us.

We take them and look at him. "You must hold on to hope. And with that hope, you must lead by example. You are all truly worthy heroes. And no matter what may come, you have all made me very proud," Splinter tells us with a smile. We smile back and bow. "Hai, Sensei," we answer. Everything disappears, including the tea. Leo sighs, closing his eyes. "I miss him too, Leo Bear," I whisper. Leo hugs me and I hug him back. "At least I have you," he whispers in my ear.

* * *

Leo and I walk to the bridge, where the others have a conversation. "In a way, they are talking to the real Splinter, at least your memories of him. The simulator is psychic, and can respond-" Raph crosses his arms. "It's not the same thing, Fugitoid!" Raph exclaims before the door closes, revealing us. Our eyes widen. "Hey, how's it going, Leo, Ice princess?" Casey asks as we walk past them. Raph hits him in the back. "Amelia, Leonardo, you've arrived just in time!" Fugitoid tells us. "For what?" Leo asks. "My friends, I present to you the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna!" Fugitoid exclaims and we see an ocean-like planet, making us gasp.

"It's so beautiful," April comments as Mikey's eyes sparkle. Leo takes my hand and smiles at me. I smile back at him. "A vast interstellar liquid nebula in a region of space unlike any other in the universe," Fugitoid explains. Leo and I look out the window before turning to the others. "What are we waiting for?" Leo asks with a smile. "Let's do this!" I exclaim happily. I can't wait to see this place! We warp to the planet.

We appear in front of Varuna. "Here we are. Do keep in mind that I have no idea whether our computer systems will work or if we can even survive once we enter the nebula. Here we go!" Fugitoid tells us, pressing a button. Wait, WHAT did he just say? We protest, but he keeps moving the ship forward. I hate it when he does that… The ship turns pitch-black and an alarm blares. "Whoa!" I exclaim. "Everyone, hold on!" Fugitoid exclaims, turning the power back on. We start to float. Leo and Donnie give each other a high three while Raph and Mikey cheer. April and I bump hips together with a smile.

"Whoa!" Casey exclaims in awe, looking up. "Varuna is the home of the Daagon Ancient beings and allies of the Utrom, who have been entrusted to protect the second black hole generator fragment," Fugitoid explains. "Let's hope they did a better job than the Aeons," Raph replies. I stand up slowly and walk up to the window. I press my hands on the glass as I look around. "I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life…" I murmur. "I have," Leo mutters. I look at him. "What?" I ask. "Nothing!" he exclaims, blushing. I raise an eyebrow before looking back at the window. I see red seaweed that gave off electricity. "Look out for that crazy electric seaweed!" Raph exclaims. "No need to fret. I'll have us through in 2 minutes and 20 seconds!" Fugitoid exclaims.

I see creatures staring at us as we float by them. "Fugitoid, I know the Daagon are the Utrom's allies, but can we really count on them to help us?" Leo asks as we put on our space gear. We start to leave the ship to talk to them. "The Daagon are an ancient, noble, honorable amphibian race. So…I hope so?" he replies as the Daagon surround our ship. Leo steps forward. "Uh, greetings! We would like to talk to you about-" The one in front screeches and his soldiers grab us. "Back off, mer-dudes!" Mikey exclaims. "Amelia!" Fugitoid shouts to me. I whistle with my fingers and when they look at me, I hold up a silver ball. "Stop! This is the sigil of the Utrom!" I exclaim. They look up at the ball and bow. I sigh in relief.

* * *

We float on sea creatures with the Daagon, looking around in awe. I sit with Leo and Fugitoid. "Wonderful, isn't it?" I ask Leo as I look. "Yes…but you'll always be a beautiful sight to me," he whispers. I blush and he chuckles. We enter a bubble and we take off our helmets, since there was air in here. I see a woman whose legs are wrapped around a surface. Her hair was white and her skin was blue. "Who enters the realm seeking audience with Hiidrala, supreme ruler of the Daagon?" she asks. She's the ruler?! We all kneel. "Uh, greetings, Supreme Ruler! My name is Leonardo. And these are my companions," he answers, gesturing to us. "What up?" Mikey asks, looking up. Raph hits him in the head without looking. "Ow!" Mikey exclaims.

I hold up the sigil of the Utrom. "We come bearing the sigil of the Utrom!" I shout. "We seek the fragment of the black hole generator that you have in your possession," Fugitoid finishes. She turns around to us. "You may rise," she tells us and we stand up. "Thank you, your Majesty," April says. "The Utrom entrusted the fragment to me, giving Hiidrala ultimate say over it. Are you truly worthy to claim such a device of such devastating power? Who among you is leader?" Hiidrala answers. Leo narrows his eyes and steps forward. "You? You are a mere child. How are you worthy?" Hiidrala says.

"We may be young, but we've fought huge battles, saved whole planets, and on top of everything else, we saw the destruction of our world!" Leo explains. "We've been given a second chance to save Earth. We're gonna destroy the black hole generator," Donnie finishes. "Ha! It cannot be destroyed. Why do you think it was hidden away?" Hiidrala answers. "If you keep it, the Triceratons WILL find it," I say. "They'll tear your kingdom apart to get it," Leo points out. "If you desire the fragment, you must face Cthugga, an ancient beast that obeys only me. If you are indeed worthy, it will sense this and let you take it freely. If you are not, it will devour you whole," Hiidrala explains.

I gulp nervously. We'll be what now? "As long as we're swallowed whole and not chomped to pieces, I think we're cool, dudes," Mikey whispers. I look at him in disbelief. "Huh. Been there, done that," Casey replies. I roll my eyes. "We can take this Cthugga. Let's do this!" Raph says, giving Donnie a high three. Oh boy…

* * *

We fly to a dark area of Varuna. "Understand me when I say Cthugga is one of the six cosmic monsters you do _not_ want to mess with!" Fugitoid warns us. Trust me, I already know… "Man, I wonder what the monster's gonna look like?" Mikey asks himself. "Hmm. No. Probably not. Yep, that's it! Mikey, you're so good," Mikey replies with a smile. I don't even want to know… "What do you guys suppose it means to be truly worthy?" Leo asks, recalling our conversation with Hiidrala. "We all have good, noble hearts. That has to count for something," April answers. True…it's because of our noble hearts that we're here in the first place…

Something crashes into our ship, making us fall to the floor. You know, we always seem to encounter something during times like these! "What hit us?" Leo asks. "It's ramming us again! Brace yourselves!" Fugitoid exclaims before we fall to the floor again. I pull up the outside camera to see… "Oh, no! Armaggon!" I shout. This guy again? I thought he was destroyed with Overmind! "Yes! He's like my favorite bad guy ever!" Casey exclaims. I look at him in disbelief. "The hull's been breached!" Fugitoid yells. "Arming defensive systems now," Donnie tells us. We fire at the space shark, but he dodges all of our lasers. "He's too fast, dudes!" Mikey screams. Purple liquid starts to sink inside the ship. "Oh, my! We're beginning to take on liquid. Activating the forward drain!" Fugitoid says before the water drains out. I sigh in relief before Armaggon storms inside, making me crash to the wall.

"Amy!" everyone shouts. Armaggon grabs me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the whole entrée!" Armaggon says, laughing as everyone takes out their weapons. Armaggon lifts my head up to his mouth. "One more step, and I chomp this chump's head clean off! All right, kiddies, put your little weapons down now!" he threatens. I gasp and look at my friends. "Guys, don't do it! Please!" I plead. "Shut up!" Armaggon shouts, slamming me to the ground. I wince as I feel a pain in my side. Leo looks at them before throwing his blaster on the ground. The others follow him. No…"I been spying on you Turtles for a long time, and ol' Armaggon knows what you're up to," he explains.

"What are you talkin' about, Finhead?" Raph asks. "I know you got the first piece of the black hole generator. And now you're gonna get me the second piece. Is that a great plan or what?" he demands, pushing my face to the ground. Leo growls at him. "Oh, bleep," Fugitoid comments. Armaggon turns to his wrist communicator. "Well, Dregg, not only did I get me some Turtles, I got the first piece of your black hole toy!" Armaggon tells Dregg. "Excellent work, Armaggon. You've most certainly redeemed yourself for all of your past screw-ups," I hear from Lord Dregg.

I look up to see Armaggon frowning. "You know what? I'm quadrulpin' my fee," Armaggon retorts. "You arrogant-" Armaggon hangs up before Lord Dregg can scold him further. "Aww, snap. It cracks me up when the bad guys bust on each other," Mikey whispers. "Totally," Casey whispers. "Not the time," April tells them with a glare. "All right, get this hunk of junk moving," Armaggon orders. Raph jumps in his seat. "Stupid bossy shark," Raph mutters. Armaggon didn't hear it, but I did. And I have to say, I approve.

"Fascinating! An entire planetesimal system in the depths of an oceanic nebula," Donnie comments. "The wonders of the universe never cease," Fugitoid replies. "Will you two nerds shut up already?" Armaggon asks angrily. I growl at him and he punches me in the eye. "Stop hurting her!" Leo growls. Armaggon smirks and slams my head, making me fall to the ground. I wince and I cover my eye. "We're here. The cave of Cthugga," Fugitoid explains. It was pretty dark…I can barely see anything… "Armaggon, the only way we can get the piece is to prove we're worthy," Leo explains. "Yeah, and with you on the ship and holding our sister hostage, I'd say we now fall into the definitely-not-worthy-to-face-Cthugga category," Donnie points out.

"I'm the one calling the shots here. So move!" Armaggon answers. "Leave them alone!" I shout. Armaggon kicks me in the stomach and I groan. Leo lunges for Armaggon, but the others stop him. "I swear Armaggon, one more time and I will not hesitate to hurt you," Leo threatens. "Yeah, yeah. Move it!" Armaggon orders. April closes her eyes and presses her hands to her head. "I'm sensing a huge, powerful presence inside," she explains. All I see is darkness…I close my eyes and I sense something HUGE. "Getting closer. Closer," she tells us. I see a giant sea monster with tentacles and fangs. We all scream. "Now would be the time to retreat!" Fugitoid exclaims as we start to fly away.

"Well, at least we know we're not worthy!" Mikey shouts as we dodge a tentacle. That doesn't make me feel better… "You wanna survive this? You gotta let my sister go!" Raph tells Armaggon. He looks at me before throwing me to Leo. "Ames…" Leo whispers, holding me close. I was bruised all over… "Fugitoid, we need more speed!" Leo orders. "I'm giving it all she's got, captain!" Fugitoid answers in a British voice, making us look at him. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he replies sheepishly. "Oh. I'm gonna be seasick," Raph says before throwing up near Armaggon. "The ship's gonna be torn apart!" Donnie exclaims as we are being chased. We manage to hide behind a rock as Cthugga crashes into one that we dodged. I shiver as I feel the creature nearby. "M-Maybe if I…" Leo whispers, starting to do hand gestures. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Zai. Retsu. Zen," Leo whispers, putting his hands on my body. I close my eyes, feeling myself getting stronger. I sigh before looking up at Leo. "Thanks," I whisper. He smiles down at me. "Anytime," he answers, kissing my forehead. "It's gone," April tells us. I sigh in relief before the lights turn back on. "Phew! What a rush, eh, Turtles? Really got my heart goin'!" Armaggon says before he is electrocuted. I raise an eyebrow and the space shark falls, revealing the Daagon Captain behind him! "Take him to the dungeon!" the Daagon Captain orders. "Busted!" Mikey exclaims. "Looks like it's off to aquarium jail!" Raph retorts with a smile. I smile as well, since I deem this punishment for using me as a hostage.

"Thanks, Captain. Hey, wait. How did you know we were in trouble?" Donnie replies. That's true, there's no way they could have known about us being in trouble. "As soon as Armaggon hijacked the Ulixes, I secretly sent out a S.O.S, knowing that the honorable Daagon would come to our aid," Fugitoid explains. Leo punches one of the stations in anger. "Leo, ya can't blame yourself," Raph tells him. "There's no way Hiidrala will think we're worthy now! You can kiss that piece of the black hole generator goodbye!" Leo exclaims. Raph, April, and I give each other a sad look.

* * *

We arrive at Hiidrala's palace again, and Armaggon appears next to us, his arms chained. "This is all your fault," I hiss. Armaggon growls at me and Leo pulls me closer to him, away from the space shark. "I will not allow criminal scum to desecrate my ocean paradise. You will pay for your crimes, Armaggon! And you…you have all failed," Hiidrala tells us, and I catch Leo flinching at the word 'failed.' "You could not even stop this vile thief, much less pass the test," she finishes. "That ain't fair!" Casey explains. "Please, Supreme Ruler, give us another chance," Leo replies before Armaggon starts laughing for no reason.

"Insolent fool! Explain to me what is it you find so funny!" Hiidrala demands. "I'm laughin' because…reinforcements are here," he answers. I raise an eyebrow. What does he mean by…? We look up to see Daagon fall to the floor, defeated. I gasp. More Daagon fall and I see two purple arms throw away two Daagon. I hear a laugh and we see Lord Dregg emerging. "Oh, no. Lord Dregg," Donnie replies. He jumps down above us, his Vreen army around him. "Hiidrala! You have something I desire. And I intend to take it. Hand over the black hole generator piece, or I'll start fileting you one by one!" he demands.

"Lord Dregg. I know who you are: lowlife gangster and wretched fiend!" Hiidrala replies. "I am ruler of Sectoid 1! My consumption knows no end! You will give me what I desire, or I and my children shall feast upon you all!" Lord Dregg answers. I gag a bit. "You will have to face me first, bug!" Hiidrala exclaims. We stand in front of her. "You're gonna have to go through us, too!" Leo says. "So be it! Vreen! Attack!" Lord Dregg orders. Vreen jump down to us. "Take 'em down!" Leo tells us. "Daagon, to battle!" Hiidrala orders.

I pull out my katana and I pierce it through a Vreen. I see a spider hand crawl over to Armaggon, which sets him free. OH no… "Payback time, you puny half-shells!" Armaggon exclaims. "Shut your jaws, or I'll shut 'em for ya!" Raph shouts. "Yeah, you heard him, Arma-goon! Bring it!" Mikey yells before Armaggon grabs him by the mouth, shaking him back and forth. "Dudes! He's snacking on me!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie charges towards Dregg, who knocks him out in just a few hits. "Donnie!" Leo screams, charging at Dregg, but he's knocked out too. "Insolent insect!" Hiidrala shouts, grabbing Lord Dregg with her hair that can move in all directions. She shocks him. "You will pay for that!" Dregg yells and covers her mouth with his spider hand. "Now it ends!" Lord Dregg says, readying his chest rocket.

I gasp. "No!" Leo yells, running towards them. I start running as well. I knew what he was going to do, and I was not going to let this happen. Leo jumps in front of the rocket and I jump in front of him, making an ice shield in front of us. The rocket crashes into my shield, making Leo and I fall to the floor. Hiidrala narrows her eyes and screeches, making me cover my ears in pain. I wait, but then nothing happens. "What?" Hiidrala asks, looking around. I place a finger on my chin in thought and then I snap my fingers, forming an idea. I use my mist to float up to her and I whisper in her ear, everyone watching. Hiidrala says nothing before turning to me. "Perhaps we can try," she answers and I smile.

She screams again and I start to sing, our voices echoing throughout the palace. I hear a rumble before I see Cthugga's tentacles coming into the room. Donnie drops his scanner in shock. It grabs Lord Dregg and Armaggon, making him drop Mikey. "Let us go, you freak!" Armaggon shouts, biting on the tentacle that trapped him. Cthugga then eats the two before swimming away. "Aww, yeah. That was awesome!" Casey says before the Vreen start to leave. "What the heck?" Casey asks. "They just stopped fighting?" April asks. "The Vreen are a hive mind. They can't function autonomously. They need Dregg," Donnie answers.

I run to Leo and Hiidrala helps him up. "How are you, Leonardo and Amelia?" Hiidrala asks. "A little shell-shocked. Ugh, but we're okay," Leo answers. "Are you hurt, ma'am?" I ask. "I am unharmed, thanks to the two of you. You all fought to protect our kingdom. For that you have our deepest gratitude, especially mine. Leonardo, your actions validate the truth of your words. The second fragment of the black hole generator is yours," Hiidrala explains, and the Daagon bring out the piece. "Supreme Ruler, I don't understand," Leo answers. "The guardian was only a test. I have kept the second fragment contained in the palace vaults ever since the Utrom entrusted us with its safety. And now I entrust it to you two," she explains.

We smile at her. "If you claim you can destroy this infernal machine, then the Daagon honor you," Hiidrala explains. Donnie nudges us, Raph gives me a noogie, and Mikey slaps Leo's shoulder. "Thank you, your Majesty," I say, bowing to her. "The Utrom spoke highly of you, Amelia. They were true to their word. I thought only I could summon the Cthugga…but it seems he sensed something special in you. I sense it too," Hiidrala tells me. I smile at her again.

* * *

"All systems are fully functional," Donnie explains. We see the Daagon outside. "Thanks for the repairs, mer-dudes! Keep it real in the field, yo!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes before waving to the Daagon. They bow to me and swim away. "Two fragments down, one to go!" Casey replies. "So, Professor, can you really destroy the generator fragments?" Raph asks. "That's the plan. I just need to figure out how to do it. Heh," Fugitoid answers. The others give him a look and I slap my forehead. We start to fly away. "That was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. I'm actually gonna miss it," April says. "Well, I'm not gonna miss Bughead and Shark-Mouth, that's for sure," Raph retorts.

I wouldn't count on that…

I sit next to Leo in his station. No one saw it, but I did. Leo flinched at the word failure. As the leader, that must be a tense word for him. I hug Leo and he looks at me. "You're not a failure and you never will be. I love you," I whisper. He chuckles and hugs me. "You're amazing. And I love you, too," he whispers back.

And this time, he didn't flinch.

* * *

 **The electrical seaweed that Raph warned about was referenced from an underwater level in the 1989 TMNT video game for the NES. Fugitoid's reference to how fast he could make it through (two minutes, twenty seconds) is the time limit given in that stage.**

 **The image Mikey thinks up in which he imagines what Cthugga would look like, is character art of the Archie version of Ray Fillet.**

 **The Cosmic Ocean of Varuna bears a strong resemblance to Otoh Gunga from the Star Wars franchise.**


	10. Trans-Dimensional Turtles

From Guest: That was awesome, I can't wait to see the new chapter, it was great.

 **Angel: Thank you!**

From Guest: I like it, I can't wait that they meet their counterparts of episode 10 it's would be the best.

 **Angel: That episode is awesome! One of my favorites!**

From Guest: Omg that was incredible awesome I can't wait for the next one I hope it is really cool I really can't wait for it.

 **Angel: Well, here you are!**

From bajy: This was another episode I liked from season 4. This chapter was pretty neat! Sad moment with Amy... :( Armaggon is an arrogant, crazy, selfish, low-life wacko of a jerk! :( Oy, if I were to face a humanoid cyborg shark like him...grr. Amy befriended another creature, she's like a beast tamer :3 (that's pretty neat :)) I am looking forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: He works for Dregg, what did you expect? Amy is like the most gentle with alien creatures…or anything creature that isn't evil.**

From Geovanny: Leo looked like he wanted to turn Armaggon into fish sticks for nearly killing Ames, can't say that I blame him though. I'm surprised April didn't want to hurt Armaggon herself, he was holding her cousin hostage and nearly killed her! And I'm glad Mikey told Lily how he felt about her before she and the others went to stay with the Salamandrians (something that Raph should've done with Ann a long time ago before that cat fight between Ann and Mona Lisa in the last chapter) Can't wait to see Amy team with her adopted brothers' 1980s counterparts in the next chapter!

 **April: Because I knew that if I said anything, he WOULD kill her. What was I supposed to do? He was holding her hostage. Leo just forgot that because he was expressing how we were feeling at the time.**

 **Angel: Kudos to Mikey, though. He finally got a girl! *pats Mikey on the shell***

 **Mikey: *blushes***

From metz: Yaaay new chapter! Quick question are you gonna make the new chapter when the 2012 tmnt meet the 1980's turtles, cause I'm still feeling out on that episode , plz update soon! ＼(**)／＼(**)／

 **Angel: Did I already answer that XD? Anyway, here it is. Would have updated earlier but I had to buy some things…and I had to walk there. That took me two hours.**

From pokemonjkl: Ha ha ha I love that episode the Fugitoid was so funny and Mikey you just got your girl, you are the Turtle! Booyakasha! What did you got Raph: Zero for not telling Ann for that you love her! Oh I can't wait for the next update! See you later.

 **Raph: *growls***

 **Mikey: *smiles* Thanks, dudette! Cowabunga!**

 **Angel: Okay, so you guys don't get confused…or so I don't get confused, the 80s counterparts are by full name. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Trans-Dimensional Turtles**

* * *

I yawn as we travel through space. I shape-shift into a white cat and run over to Raph's head. I curl up around his head. I hear someone step into the room. "Oh! Hello, Michelangelo. I'm surprised you're still awake," Fugitoid replies. "Isn't it the middle of the night? Or whatever you call it in space?" Mikey asks. I roll my eyes and Raph swats me off. "Get off!" he exclaims. I hiss at him, a few of my fur hairs going up. "No time to rest now, Mikey. There's one last piece of the black hole generator left, and we got to find it," Leo explains. "Can't we just destroy the pieces we already have? What are the Triceratons gonna do with one stupid piece?" Raph asks.

"Well, what if they figure out a way to replicate the technology, Raph?" Donnie asks in response. I crawl up to Mikey and he scratches me. "A little lower, to the left, ah! That's the spot," I say, meowing. Leo growls and I lick my arm. "Donatello is right. The machine must be destroyed. Every last piece of it," Fugitoid answers before an alarm goes off. I turn back into human after I jump to the floor. "Um, what's going on, Professor?" Leo asks, standing up. "It seems to be some kind of hyperspatial trans-mat trying to hone in on five targets. You five!" Fugitoid answers, making us gasp. Before we can say anything else, a portal appears under us, sucking us in.

We spin around the portal, screaming. I see a rooftop before we land. "Ugh! Where…where are we?" Leo asks. "I think I speak for everyone when I say holy sewer cakes!" Mikey exclaims as we see ourselves in a different form. Are we in 2-D? We all scream. I was in my regular clothes and not my space suit…weird.

We jump on the rooftops. "How is this possible? Where are we?" Leo asks. I look around. It looks like a city… "Oh no, dudes. I think we're in Pittsburgh!" Mikey says. I slap my forehead and shake my head. "The world is so flat, I can't even see my own butt! Donnie, explanation?" Raph says. "We're possibly in some kind of alternate dimension," Donnie explains. "But why?" I ask before five people jump in front of us. They stand up and we all gasp when we see they look like us! "Huh?" I ask in confusion. "Whoa…" Leo replies. "They're…" Donnie says. "Us?" Mikey asks. "No way!" Raph exclaims. Wait…I thought I didn't exist in this dimension!

We see something in one of their hands. "He's got a blaster! Get him!" Raph says. Donatello looks down at it. "Aw nuts, it's not a-" We run towards them. "Take 'em down!" Leo orders. "We don't want to fight you," Leonardo tells Leo. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't have pointed a blaster at us," Leo retorts, clashing swords with Leonardo. Raph steps on Raphael. "Talk. Who sent you? The Triceratons?" Raph demands. "Get off of me, you crack-shelled imposter!" Raphael shouts, hitting Raph's foot with a brick. "Totally radical! You're just like me, dude! Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, high threeing Michelangelo.

I clash swords with a girl with wavy blonde hair. She had turquoise eyes and a white blouse with a black skirt and black boots. This is supposed to be me? She looks nothing like me! And I would never die my hair blonde. "Are you supposed to be me?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. "Trust me, I don't like this either," I retort. "I'm trying to tell you! This isn't a weapon. It's a portal projector," Donatello explains. "Oh, yeah? Well, how do we know you're not a Kraang?" Donnie asks. "That's why we brought you here: Krang! He's causing trouble in our dimension, and yours too," Leonardo answers. "Krang's like trying to destroy both our realities, dudes and dudette! We just don't know how. You got to believe us!" Michelangelo tells us.

"That's why we called on you poseurs, I mean, Turtles and Pinkie, for help. Did I say poseurs? Oops," Raphael answers. Amelia hits him in the arm. "Poseurs? You guys don't even fight with your weapons. And what's up with the initials on your belts? Lame!" Raph retorts, crossing his arms. He did NOT just call me that... I look to see an 'A' on Amelia's black belt. "I think I'm gonna like putting some more cracks in this imposter's shell. And you, gappy, why do you sound so weird?" Raphael replies, pointing at Donnie. "Me sound weird? Heard yourself lately?" Donnie asks, pointing his finger at him. Amelia and I give each other a look.

Leonardo steps between them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Come on, guys! Take it eas-" A laser blast fires in front of us, which we dodge. A giant man body with a brain inside jumps up to us. "Whoa! It's him! He found us!" Amelia exclaims. "So, you've allied yourselves with your dimensional counterparts, eh?" he asks, burping the last word. This is supposed to be Krang? Why the body? "It's Krang!" Leonardo shouts. "What's up with the gross man-baby body?" Mikey asks. "This will be the last time I have to look at you disgusting Turtles, Blondie, and Pinkie! The Kraang are letting me go home. I just have to make a few amends, and Dimension X, here I come!" Krang says.

So this guy is a part of the Kraang? I wonder why he's here… wait…Amelia and I growl. "My name isn't Blondie!" she exclaims. "Not so fast, Krang!" Leonardo exclaims, kicking with his feet. Raphael uses his sai to cut open a fire extinguisher, which knocks Krang back. "Wow, this is just lame," Raph comments. I punch him in the shoulder. Michelangelo uses a rope to trip Krang. "Booyakasha!" Both Mikeys shout, twirling their weapons. They get hit by a laser and we help them up. "My Dimensionizer will wipe out all of your worlds," Krang tells us, teleporting away with a portal. Raph tries to run after him, but it's already too late. "Oh, great. Now we're stuck in this dimension, probably forever," Donnie replies.

"Whoa. This is the other Amy? She's smoking," Michelangelo says. Their counterparts crowd me and I cough uncomfortably. Leo looked like steam was about to come out of his head. Raphael wolf whistles at me. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie laugh at this and Amelia glares at them. "Uh, hello? We're stuck here?" Leo asks, gritting his teeth. They turn to their counterparts. I sigh in relief. Oh, thank goodness…no matter where I go, someone always flirts with me.

"I still have my Portal Ray-the one I brought you here with! All we have to do is hone in on Krang's dimensional coordinates, and yes!" Donatello explains, making a portal appear. He gestures to it with a smile. "Wait, what? How does that even work? That doesn't make sense!" Raph replies. I shrug. I wouldn't question it…this adventure is already weird enough already, since I'm seeing eight turtles. "Come on, guys!" Leo orders and we jump through the portal.

* * *

When we land on the ground, the guys land on top of me. I roll my eyes and stand up, brushing dirt off of my skirt. Wait…I'm my normal self again! Yes! I look up to see buildings. "Yes! We're back in New York City!" Mikey exclaims. "I can't believe we're back in the past!" Leo says. Our counterparts jump out of the portal, this time in a different form. "Dudes, look at us. We're like, more solid or something," Michelangelo replies. "Whoa…" Amelia says in awe. "What's going on, Donatello?" Leonardo asks. "Well, we came from a two-dimensional reality into a third dimension. It's like science fiction!" Donatello answers. "Hey guys, uh, now we're in a new dimension, Pizza Time!" Raphael exclaims. "Far out!" Michelangelo shouts, high-threeing Raphael.

Say what? They see a pizza boy and was about to walk up to him, but we pull them back. "You can't do that, dudes and dudette," Mikey tells them. "Why not?" Raphael asks. "Because we live in secret here. We have to live in the shadows, like, you know, real ninjas," Raph retorts. I punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his arm. "Come on team, let's find this Krang before he blows up the planet," Leo orders, standing up.

We run across the rooftops. "So how are we gonna find him, Donatello?" Leonardo asks. "He's close. As long as Krang is carrying portal tech, I can track him like Michelangelo sniffing out pizza," Donatello answers. "Ohh, he's talking about you. I keep getting us all confused, bro," Mikey replies. Amelia and I give each other a look before we jump over to them. "I think I found him! Up there on the Channel 6 building!" Donnie exclaims. Leo pulls out a telescope. "I see him. It looks like he's planting some sort of bomb. Probably the Dimensionizer thing!" Leo answers. I squint and cover my eyes to see Krang planting something.

"Okay guys, here's the plan: the Donatellos will disarm the weapon. Everyone else, take down that creep! Turtle Power!" Leonardo orders, pulling out his katanas. Turtle what? "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up with the 'Turtle Power' for a second. You don't give orders to my team, okay? I'm the order guy. This guy!" Leo argues, pointing to himself. The others push past him, heading for Krang. "I'm the order guy," Leo complains. I giggle a bit and he uses his grappling hook to join the others. Amelia rolls her eyes but then smirks. "He's kind of cute," she whispers to me. My eyes widen and I turn to her. "You don't say that about my boyfriend, got it?" I hiss. She laughs and holds up her hands in surrender. "I was just kidding," she answers.

I cross my arms with a glare before we jump over to them. "Aww, not now. Not when I was about to unleash my master stroke!" Krang says, burping the last word. I hate that, it's disgusting… Both Donnies try to grab the bomb. "Keep away from that Dimensionizer, freaks!" Krang exclaims, putting something in his arm. He grows larger and my eyes widen. "Holy Chalupa!" Mikey exclaims. "Great. Now we have to deal with an even bigger idiot," Raphael complains. "Grab it and go!" Amelia yells to both Donnies. Donatello pulls it out just in time before Krang fired a laser at him.

"Raphael, heads up!" Donatello exclaims, throwing it to Raph. "Give me back my Dimensionizer!" Krang shouts, and prepares missiles in his mouth! "Mouth missiles!" Mikey yells and I freeze the missiles. "Whoa…" our counterparts say in awe. "Look out, Mikey!" Mikey shouts as a stray missile comes for Michelangelo. Mikey pushes his counterpart away. "Thanks, Michelangelo," Michelangelo tells him. Krang grabs both Leos and hits their heads together. He steps on them. "Leonardo!" Both Raphs and I scream. We run over to them and push Krang's foot up. "Hold on, Leos!" Raph shouts.

"Let's take this giant gross Krang dude down!" Mikey exclaims, and the remaining counterparts grab Krang with their grappling hooks. Both Raphs and I push Krang to the floor. I help Leo up. "Are you okay?" I ask in worry. "Don't worry, Ames, I'm fine," Leo answers. The rest of us jump on Krang and step on his face. "Stop it!" he exclaims, throwing us off. "Annoying reptiles and females! It doesn't matter. You'll never disarm it in time!" he says, opening a portal from across. He starts to fly into it. "Real Raph is on it," Raphael replies, throwing his grappling hook but he misses by a smidge as the portal closes.

Amelia punches him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!" Raphael exclaims, rubbing his arm. "For saying Real Raph," she answers. Raphael grumbles and crosses his arms. She reminds me of someone… "Well, at least we have his Dimensionizer thing," Donatello says. We look down at the bomb. "Whoa. Looks like some kind of anti-matter weapon. If this thing goes off, it could wipe out our entire dimension. We got to defuse it back at my lab, now!" Donnie explains. We get to go back home?

…Splinter…

* * *

We jump down at the entrance to our home. We walk inside while Raph warns our counterparts to stay outside. "Whoa," Mikey replies. It's like we never left…I smile as I look around. Leo takes my hand and I smile at him. "Back so soon?" I hear. My eyes widen and I turn to see Splinter. "You just left to patrol the city," he tells us. Oh my god… "Sensei!" we shout, hugging him to his confusion. "Is everything all right?" Splinter asks. "Definitely…father," I whisper. "It's-it's just really amazing to see you," Leo finishes. Splinter smiles before giving a confused look. I look to see Leonardo.

"Whoa, dudes! This lair is rockin'!" Michelangelo exclaims, skating around. "Check out that pinball! Totally radical!" Raphael shouts. "What did we tell you guys about waiting outside?" Raph asks. "I tried to stop them, but they got curious," Amelia answers. I slap my forehead. "What is going on here? Someone, explain. Now!" Splinter says, slamming his staff on the floor. We all wince and close our eyes. "Wow, your Splinter is kind of strict. And tall, too," Leonardo tells us. "Donatello?" Splinter asks sternly. Donnie cringes and turns to Splinter. "Yeah, um, they were transported here from an alternate dimension, Sensei, along with this weapon we have to defuse. Like, ASAP!" Donnie answers, pulling Donatello to his lab.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo exclaims. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts. "I call dibs on pinball," Raphael says. "No way, I call it!" Amelia yells, pushing him. "Okay, don't we have a little anti-weapon to deal with here?" Raph asks. "Eh, the Donatellos will take care of it. Lighten up a little, man," Raphael answers. I groan and hold my head. This is giving me a major headache… Splinter turns to Leo and I. "Amelia, Leonardo, I would like to speak with you in the dojo. Now," he tells us. I sigh and we follow Splinter.

"My children, you two have a lot of explaining to-" We sit down sadly. "Amelia? Leonardo? Why are you so sad?" he asks. Leo looks at me and I close my eyes in response. "We're not sad, Sensei. It's…" Leo looks at Splinter. I immediately knew what he was talking about. I look at Splinter and a memory flashes in my head.

" _Amelia! No!" I hear before there's a grunt. I turn around…_

 _To see Shredder's blades in Splinter's chest._

I gasp and cover my mouth, tears threatening to fall out. I look away from Splinter so I wouldn't have to see that again. "There's…There's something we need to tell you. It's just-this will sound crazy. The present… isn't really the present, Sensei. We're actually living six months in the-" a scream from Donnie's lab interrupts us. "Donatello!" Splinter shouts and we run to the lab. "What is it, Donnie?" I ask in concern. "We checked out the weapon. This is bad, guys. This is really bad!" Donnie answers. "The weapon is linked to two other identical bombs. And they're rigged to go off in nine minutes!" Donatello explains. So there's three of them?!

"So where are the others?" Raphael asks. "We believe at least one of the bombs is in your dimension," Donnie answers. "They're gonna nuke our world, bros. Totally bogus!" Michelangelo says. "That's not gonna happen. You guys helped us, and now we're gonna help you. Donnies, uh, what do we do?" Leo replies. "Well, we attuned my portal to track down the other Dimensionizers. And the first one is here," Donatello tells us, and a portal opens to reveal their world. "Whoa, dude. There it is. On top of the same skyscraper, but in your dimension. Weird," Mikey replies. Amelia slaps her forehead.

We look at Splinter. "Go. Do what needs to be done," he tells us. "All right, team. Let's do this. Turtle Power!" Leonardo says. "Enough with the Turtle Power already! Let's just go," Leo orders in annoyance. We look at Splinter for what could be the last time. I glance at Leo and he nods. I run up to Splinter and hug him. He hugs me back. "Goodbye, Amelia," he whispers. I sniff, tears in my eyes. "Goodbye Sensei…" I whisper. I let go of him and Leo takes my hand. I look at Splinter as we walk through the portal. When we are past it, I see Kraang surrounding us. "Oh, no. And I was having such a great day," Raphael says. We all look at him. "Okay, not really," Raphael replies after a few seconds. "Hands in the air, Turtle and girlie freaks! We got you surrounded. I hacked your stupid portal and brought you here. Why? Because I'm awesome," I hear and I look to see Kraang Subprime.

"Who's the annoying blob?" Amelia whispers to me. "Kraang from our dimension," I whisper back. "Kraang Subprime?" Mikey asks. "No, Megan Fox. Oh, I forgot you're the dumb one," Kraang Subprime answers. I growl before one of them grabs Donatello's Portal Ray. "Hey!" Donatello exclaims, his hand on his staff. "I said hands in the air!" Kraang Subprime demands. I sigh and we all put our hands up in the air. Krang walks up out of nowhere. "Subprime, you blithering idiot! I told you not to bring the Turtles, Blondie, and Pinkie here!" Krang exclaims. "Don't call us that!" Amelia and I shout. "Where the heck is here, anyway?" Raph asks. Krang turns to us. "You are in my domain now, mutants. The Technodrome!" Krang answers.

So wait, we're in the Technodrome, but from his dimension? This day is starting to get confusing… "You did good, cousin! We banished you 'cause you're a screw-up, but you made up for it! Welcome home!" Kraang Subprime says, hugging Krang. They're cousins?! While they talk, the Turtles from my dimension and I take out the Kraang. "We already deactivated one of your Dimensionizers, Krang!" Leo exclaims. "And we're gonna deactivate the rest! Turtle Pow-" Leo looks at Leonardo with fire in his eyes. I giggle at this. Amelia rolls her eyes. "Boys," she murmurs. "Oh. Ahem. Sorry. Get him?" Leonardo replies. We charge at Krang and Kraang Subprime.

"Get the portal back!" Leonardo orders as he blocks Kraang Subprime. "We only have five minutes to disarm two more bombs!" Leo exclaims. "Leave this to the real Raphael!" Raphael shouts, making Amelia punch him in the arm. "You gonna shoot another fire hydrant at them, or what?" Raph asks. Raphael then throws PIZZA in a Kraang's face, eating one from his sai. Raph takes the Kraang down. "Where the heck did you get pizza?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Give me a break," Raphael answers. Amelia sighs. "He got one from your lair," she answers. "Whoa! Back off, ugly Kraang dude!" Michelangelo exclaims. I jump up and kick Kraang Subprime away and I help Michelangelo up. "Thanks, dudette!" Michelangelo exclaims, giving me a bear hug.

I laugh before Mikey throws the Portal Ray to Donatello. "Heads up, D!" Mikey shouts. Donatello catches it and makes the portal appear. "All right! Back to our home dimension," Donatello says and we jump through the portal, arriving in the 2-D Dimension. "Whew, finally! Back in the real world," Amelia replies. We arrive at the Channel 6 building and we see the Dimensionizer. "Now let's just keep it from blowing up," Raphael says to both Donnies. "On it," Donnie answers and they jump to the bomb. I hear a portal open up and I look to see Krang and Kraang Subprime. "Anywhere you go, we follow, freaks!" Kraang Subprime exclaims. "We did it!" Donnie exclaims to their surprise.

"Two Dimensionizers down!" Donatello shouts, holding up the bomb. "No matter. There's still one left in the Primary Turtle reality. If those turtles and girlies are destroyed, then so are all of you," Krang answers. "Donnies, get to the third reality," Leo orders. Donatello points the Portal Ray forward and the Donnies jump into the portal.

"Now what?" Amelia asks me. "You can't stop us!" Krang shouts. "Everyone, take 'em down!" Leo orders. We start to fight them. Krang raises his fist above Amelia, but I use my ice powers to freeze his arm. "How can you do that?" she asks in awe. "Simple. I was experimented," I answer, to her confusion. "Look out!" Leo shouts, and pushes me out of the way before Kraang Subprime could fire a laser at me. "Thanks, Leo Bear," I tell him with a smile.

The Donnies arrive. "Come on, guys. We're good to go," Donnie explains. "Aw yeah, we outtie!" Mikey exclaims. We defeat Kraang Subrpime and Krang. Donatello activates a portal and we jump through it…only to be back in the Technodrome. "Oh, no. We're back here?" Mikey replies. Leo growls, clenching his fist in anger. "Ha! Welcome back, hideous reptiles and females," Krang tells us, appearing from behind with Kraang Subprime. Amelia lunges for them, but I hold her back. "Easy, girl," I say. "You're not going anywhere as long as I have this baby! I can hack your portal all day long," Kraang Subprime replies before I throw a shruiken at his device in annoyance. "Aw, no more hacking," Amelia teases.

"Aw, Kraang," Kraang Subprime murmurs. "It's over. We stopped your little scheme. We deactivated all of your Dimensionizers. You're finished," Leonardo says. "That's right, pink dude. You can't blow up our realities anymore," Michelangelo replies. Kraang Subprime gave a confused look. "Blow up…realities?" he asks, looking at Krang, who smiles sheepishly. I'm guessing he didn't know about this… "You've been trying to wipe out dimensions we've been trying to mutate for thousands of years?! Are you insane?!" Kraang Subprime shouts. "Well, you did say to wipe out the Turtles and their sisters at any cost," Krang answers nervously. Amelia slaps her forehead. "You can do that without trying to blow us up, stupid," she murmurs.

"We need Amelia! This is why I banished you to Two-Dimensional Earth in the first place. Because you're an idiot! A moron! A dingleberry! So you know what?! I'm kicking you back!" Kraang Subprime shouts, pushing Krang to a portal. "Oh, no. Not again!" Krang screams before disappearing. "Well, that just happened," Amelia murmurs. "I've had enough Turtles and Pinkie for a millennium!" Kraang Subprime exclaims, slamming his fist down in front of us. We jump up in front of him. "Let's take this wad of chewing gum down," Leo orders. "With pleasure," I answer before we attack. "I got your back, bro!" Michelangelo yells. Raphael uses his sai to cut off Kraang Subprime's head. "Nice move, Raphael," Raph comments.

"I've had enough of this dweeb," Leonardo tells Leo as they run. "Turtle Power!" Leo exclaims. My eyes widen. "Never say that again," I murmur. Leo jumps and grabs Kraang Subprime, throwing him to Mikey and Michelangelo. "Aw yeah? A little hacky Kraang, Michelangelo?" Mikey asks as they kick him back and forth. "Or maybe a little Kraang baseball?" Amelia asks with a smirk. Mikey throws him to her and she prepares to throw him to me. She spins her arm around before throwing him to me. I grin as I pull out my katana and I swing it, throwing Kraang Subprime up. Donatello activates the Portal Ray and Kraang Subprime starts to fall. "No! I hate black and white!" he exclaims before he disappears.

"Well, now that wasn't such a chore, was it?" Raphael asks. Leo puts away his sword and turns to his counterpart. "Leonardo. Thanks. For everything," Leo tells him. "No, thank you. Without your help, all of our realities would be doomed," Leonardo answers. We all look at our counterpart before bowing. Donatello uses the Portal Ray to activate a portal behind us. Amelia hugs me and I hug her back. "You're pretty cool…for an imposter," she tells me with a wink. I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Come on, ninjas. Let's go home," Leo orders and we back away. Amelia waves to me and I wave back.

* * *

As we spin around, something shocks me and I scream. "Ames!" Leo shouts. We appear in front of April, Casey, and Fugitoid. "You're back!" April exclaims, hugging Donnie. "Yeah, after a crazy adventure," Raph mutters. "What happened?" Casey asks. "I spent hours trying to find you," Fugitoid explains. I groan and hold my head. "Tell you in a minute. My head…" I answer. I close my eyes and when I open them, everyone gives me a shocked look. "What?" I ask. "Y-You just shape-shifted…without using your device," Leo tells me. My eyes widen. "What?!" I exclaim and I look to see myself turned into Snowflake. "That shock must have transferred the source of your device to you…" Donnie murmurs.

"So wait, I can shape-shift without this?" I ask, gesturing to my shape-shifter. "Only one way to find out," Donnie answers, taking my device off. "Okay, now turn into a cat," he tells me. I close my eyes and when I open them, I'm now a white cat. "Fascinating…" Fugitoid says in awe. "So, tell us what happened," April replies after a few minutes. I sigh.

"You might as well sit down, it's a _long_ story."

* * *

 **The Mirage comic book Turtles were confirmed to play a role in the episode.**

 **This episode takes place around the events of Wormquake! It's proven since Tiger Claw was eaten by a Kraathatrogon and ends up in the 80's turtles world.**

 **Kraang Subprime makes a reference to Megan Fox.**

 **Megan Fox is an actress who plays April O'Neil in the Paramount TMNT films.**

 **The shot where the 1987 Turtles were prepared to fight Krang was a clear reference to the character selection screen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game.**

 **You know Amy's counterpart? Oh my god, she was so funny. Oh my god. It was me! *points to myself with a smile* Author meets character!**


	11. Revenge of the Triceratons

From KS: Woah! AWSOOOOOMEEE! I loved it! I wonder if the 80's TMNT also have the other characters, like Ann, Lily, Jamie, Mark, Kevin, and those, I'm really looking up to read more!

 **Angel: Well, they do, but they just weren't shown since they didn't go there. They were with the Salamandrians at the time.**

From Geovanny: Amy looked pretty sad when she realized that she and the others had to leave so soon after she just reunited with Splinter, I hope that she gets a chance to apologize for what she said to him before Shredder killed him when you get to "Earth's last stand"

 **Angel: I finished it last night, and trust me, she does.**

From metz: I'm geeking like crazy this is awesome!

 **Angel: Thanks!**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter of your story. ... I. LOVE. IT! :3 :3 :3 By far the best chapter you've made so far in this story! (Not that the other chapters weren't great, they were pretty cool too.) 8 teenage mutant ninja turtles and 2 Amelia's. ..whoa.. 0.0 That moment between Amy and Splinter. .. how sad and touching. .. (I was crying on the inside)...HAHA! Lots of funny moments in here! XD Poor Amy, she keeps getting flirted by practically every man she encounters (whether friend or foe)…Amy can now transform without that device now?! Cooleo sweet! ! After what a day the gang has had, who wouldn't get a headache from all of that? What would you do if you met your dimensional counterpart? Me? I don't know really. ..I'm so looking forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: Thank you. And yes, that moment was sad. :'( That's a running gag now, Amy always being flirted with.**

From Guest: That was awesome I can't believe they met their counterparts and Amy saw hers and she was different and I wonder if Amelia and Leonardo love each other the same as Leo and Amy anyway it was awesome I can't believe it happened I can't wait for the next I really can't wait for the next one I wonder what their counterparts are doing now anyway can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: I don't know if they like each other that way. They're probably just eating pizza.**

From Guest: That was amazing I really like it I can't wait for the next one update soon.

 **Angel: Every day until the 14** **th** **one XD.**

From pokemonjkl: Great work on this chapter I did see that one coming and that was genius! See you next time.

 **Angel: Aw, thanks. Donnie!**

 **Donnie: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Revenge of the Triceratons**

* * *

Casey flops on the couch of the rec room. "So, like, how long does it take to get to the other side of the cosmos?" he asks, putting his hands behind his head. "You mean to the, pizza, ZZ3 Plural X Beta System?" Mikey asks, using the think-a-food machine. "I can't believe you remember that, Mikey," Raph replies, throwing Casey off the couch. I turn into a white cat and yawn, stretching my legs. "What do you, pizza, pizza, pizza, cat food, mean? I have an awesome memory, bro," Mikey says. "At least it'll be the last piece of the black hole generator," Leo points out as they sit down. "That is, if it didn't take forever to get there," I mutter.

I jump up to Leo and circle around before curling my tail around me with a purr. Leo scratches my back and I meow happily. Mikey throws the pizza to Raph, Leo, and Casey before placing a bowl of cat food in front of me. "You're actually gonna eat that?" Casey asks. I take a bite and purr. "It tastes like chicken!" I exclaim before digging in. They all groan in disgust. "I swear, sometimes you're just like Mikey," Raph mutters. I hiss, showing my teeth. They suddenly laugh, throwing a few pizza slices at the TV. "He's the lamest ever!" Leo exclaims.

I lick my arm and Mikey turns to me. "Dudette, can I pet you? Please?" he asks. I nod and he pets my back. I let out a small purr. "Dudes! She can purr!" Mikey exclaims. Leo chuckles and scratches an itchy spot on my back. I meow and turn around, laying on my back. "Unbelievable," Casey says as Leo, Raph, and Mikey give me a belly rub. I hiss at him and Mikey throws a ball of yarn in my hands. "Yay, yarn!" I exclaim, rolling it in my paws. They all laugh and I roll my eyes. An alarm blares and I jump on Leo's shoulder. We run to the bridge. "Guys, the-the Triceratons…tracked us down!" April explains. My eyes widen and I jump off Leo, turning back into my human self.

Mozar appears on our screen. "Attention Starship Ulixes! This is Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire," Mozar says. "Captain? Didn't this jerk used to be an Admiral?" Raph asks. That's true, last time we saw him, he was called Admiral… "Heh, I bet the jerk got demoted 'cause of us!" Casey exclaims, laughing. I roll my eyes. "Idiots! I can hear everything you say! You are surrounded. Hand over the pieces of the black hole device AND Amelia to me. Or we will blow you out of the cosmos!" he replies. My eyes widen and I look at everyone. "You'll do that anyway," Leo retorts, narrowing his eyes.

"You have my word as a Triceraton that I will allow you a three-nexton start…and then we will chase you down and blow you away," Mozar answers. So either way, we're not getting out of here scott-free. "Real generous, Horn Head," Raph mutters. April stands up from next to me. "You'll have to come over and get them yourself, Mozar," she says. "What?" I hiss to her. "Don't worry, your boyfriend can protect you," she whispers with a smirk. I look at Leo and blush. "Very well, then. Prepare to be boarded," he tells us. "Great. We're doomed," I comment before I see Raptors coming out of the ship.

"We don't have the firepower to take those guys. Move! Go, go, go!" Leo orders and we start to fly away. "We can't outrun their entire fleet!" Raph exclaims. "Maybe with our upgraded thrusters…" Donnie murmurs before we start to go faster. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" I exclaim. "Floor it, Fuge!" Casey shouts. "No matter what, we must keep heading towards the Plural X Beta System. We can't afford to let the Triceratons beat us there!" Fugitoid says.

"Keep focused. We can do this!" April tells everyone. "Almost ready for Tachyon Jump," Donnie explains. "They won't be able to track us again because we're awesome! Everyone brace yourselves!" Fugitoid replies before they manage to take out one of our warp engines. "No!" I shout. "Warp Engine 2 is out!" Fugitoid exclaims. I see something coming from their ship. My eyes widen as I see they're missiles! "Incoming!" Leo screams and we dodge it. "That was close," Raph says. "We got another one," Leo explains before we dodge two more missiles. I sigh in relief. "Good work, team!" Fugitoid exclaims. "Phew! Those were planet-busters. We would have been vaporized!" Raph comments. "Yeah. Good thing they're gonna hit that moon instead of us," Mikey answers. Yeah…wait, what?

"Moon?" I ask and I see the missiles heading towards a moon. "What moooo-oh, dear!" Fugitoid exclaims and the missiles hit the moon, making it explode. I cover my eyes as we are pushed back. "Thrusters, Fugitoid! Give it everything! Move this boat!" Raph shouts. I see pieces of moon everywhere. "There's mini-moon all over the place!" Mikey yells and we start to fly around the pieces. "You are all doing an outstanding job. Leonardo, superb piloting!" Fugitoid tells us. We manage to get out of the moon pieces obstacle. "Okay! I think we're out of the bad part," April replies.

I see Triceratons coming towards us. "Bad part?!" I exclaim. "They're closing in! Raph, Casey, man the cannons!" Leo orders. "Hello Horn Head and goodbye!" Raph says, destroying a few Triceratons. "Laser cross-checking! Two nexton penalty! Can I get a what-what?" Casey says. I roll my eyes. "No. The answer is no," I answer. "You're no fun," Casey complains, crossing his arms. We all snicker before I see something else coming out of their ship. "What now?" I mutter in annoyance. Okay, we get it, you want the pieces and me, stop trying to aim stuff at us. Seriously…

Something hits our ship, making all the air suck into space! Debris decapitates Fugitoid in his head. "No! Fugitoid!" Donnie shouts. "Professor!" April yells. An alarm blares as the air is being sucked out. "Got to seal the hole!" Leo exclaims and he presses a button, making a sticky substance seal the hole. I see a giant rocket where the hole is. Is that what they aimed at us? "If that patch takes another hit, we're in trouble," Raph comments. "And without the Professor, we aren't gonna be able to do anything at all," Donnie finishes, looking at Fugitoid's head. "There's got to be something we can do," I say in concern.

"Yeah! Keep this thing flyin'! We still got Triceratons on our tail!" Casey exclaims. "On it! Mikey, divert power to thrusters! Donnie, see what you can do about Fugitoid!" Leo orders. I see Casey walking up to the rocket. He pokes it with his bat and green goop comes out of it. "Yuck! Meteor gunk?" Casey says before the goop turns into a worm creature! "Aww, that's disgustin'!" Casey exclaims. The worm-like creature slithers under Mikey and Raph. "Whoa-ugh!" Raph shouts. The worm-like creature slithers away into the ship. "What the heck was that?" I ask. "My ninja vibes are telling me we better follow them, dudes and dudette!" Mikey explains.

"Mikey's right. Those things are serious trouble. Come on!" April replies, running after the creature, Mikey and Casey following. "Hurry back!" Raph calls after them. "What are we gonna do?" I ask Raph, Leo, and Donnie. "Maybe we can find cover somewhere…" Donnie murmurs. I see purple smoke up ahead. "Yes! That nebula, it's made out of gas. We can hide the ship in the clouds!" Donnie explains. "D, you really think it's gonna give us enough cover?" Leo asks. "We're about to find out," Donnie answers and we hide in the clouds. I sigh in relief.

Suddenly, an alarm blares as we are hit by lasers. "Uh! The answer is no, Leo! It's no!" Raph exclaims. "We need to cloak! Can we do that, Donnie?" Leo says. "Let's hope so! But we're gonna have to slow down to divert power!" Donnie explains. We move backwards and start to move slower. "Like now, please?!" Leo shouts in worry. We manage to cloak ourselves and we hide behind a cloud. I wipe sweat off my forehead. "Aw, man. I don't think we'll be able to cloak for more than like a few minutes," I tell them. "So what do we do, Donnie?" Leo asks. "Um, okay, well, uh, we-we could, um…" Donnie answers nervously. "We got to have power, or those Raptors are gonna find us and take us out!" Leo exclaims. "I don't know!" Donnie shouts, slamming his fists. I give a look of concern and turn into a cat, crawling up to him.

"This ship is awesomely complex. I'm-I'm not as smart as the Professor, okay? I just build stuff out of junk and Kraang parts!" Donnie explains. My eyes soften and I give Leo a look. Donnie…not smart? I can't see that…except for that time he was losing his intelligence. But he IS smart…he's the smartest mutant I know. Raph walks up to him, holding Fugitoid's head. "You're smart enough to build a robot like Metalhead, right? Maybe there's a way you can rebuild Fugitoid!" Raph tells him, holding out Fugitoid's head. Donnie takes it and looks down. "Oh, I'm in way over my head here," he says in worry.

I jump on Donnie's shoulders and look at him. "Donnie, you got this. It can't be that hard," I reply. "You really think so, Amy?" he asks. I nod. "I know so," I answer with a smile. Donnie sighs and pulls out a tool. I jump on Leo's lap and curl up to him. "Gee, thanks for the help, ice princess," Raph retorts. "I'm a cat, what am I supposed to do? Lick him?" I ask. "Please don't," Donnie answers.

* * *

Electricity crackles as Donnie finishes up Fugitoid's head. "Okay, I-I think this should do it…possibly…hopefully," Donnie explains. We wait in anticipation before his head turns on. "H-h-h-h-h-hello, friends! Phew, thank goodness my brain was in stasis. I feel so light-headed…literally," Fugitoid tells us, giving a blank look at his joke. "Yes!" Leo shouts, pumping his fist. "All right, Donnie!" Raph exclaims. "You did it!" I yell happily, jumping up and down. "Professor, we're cloaked but not for long. We need more power. We need you!" Donnie explains. "Take me to the Engine Room. I have spare parts in the closet. You can put me back together, Donatello. I know you can," Fugitoid answers and Donnie smiles a bit.

"You got to move fast, Donnie. Sooner or later, the Triceratons are gonna find us," Leo tells him. Donnie gives a nervous look before turning to me. "Amy…can you help me?" he asks. I give a surprised look. Donnie's never asked me for help before. "Me?" I ask timidly. "Please! You know this stuff as much as I do! You've seen me build robots!" he explains. "I don't know, Donnie. This is your area, not mine," I tell him. "Whatever you do, you better hurry up!" Raph exclaims. "We could use an assistant," Fugitoid replies. Donnie gives me a pleading look. "Oh, alright," I answer, jumping on his shoulder. "Thank you!" Donnie shouts and we head to the engine room.

"Excuse me guys, we don't have much time!" Donnie exclaims to Mikey, Casey, and April. Mikey tugs on his mask tails, making me scramble to the floor. "Um, I think you're gonna want to see this, Don and dudette," Mikey explains, and gestures. I look to see creatures of some sort tearing apart the place! Donnie and I gasp. "What in the space apples is that?!" Donnie exclaims. An alarm blares. "Oh, no! They're destroying the engine feeds! We're gonna lose power!" Donnie shouts. "Guys, we're about to lose our cloak! You got to do something or we're gonna get blown to pieces!" Leo tells us from the stations.

They chitter evilly as they look at us. "Bring it on, freaks!" Casey shouts. "Guys, take those gremlins down before they destroy the ship!" Donnie tells them before scooping me up and running to a table. Donnie sets me down and I hear fighting noises from across the room. "What's going on down there?" Raph asks. "We're battling Space Gremlins, brah! Ahh! We'll get back to you!" Mikey screams. "Space what?" Raph asks in confusion. "Donnie, Amy, whatever you're doing, hurry!" April shouts.

I gulp. "Um, I'm not quite sure where to begin, Professor," Donnie says nervously. "No problem! I'll guide you every step of the way," Fugitoid answers before shutting down. "Can my luck get any worse?!" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Donnie, Ames, we need Fugitoid! Now! Guys!" Leo shouts. "Okay, Donnie, get a grip. This isn't Transdimensional Physics. It's robot-building!" Donnie tells himself. I need to snap him out of it… I sigh. "Donnie, you got this. I believe in you," I tell him. Donnie looks at me and I smile. He smiles back, petting me on the head and starts to get to work.

* * *

"Okay, wrench," Donnie orders. "Wrench," I say, holding up the wrench with my tail. He grabs it and tightens a bolt. "Screwdriver," he replies. "Screwdriver," I answer, pushing it with my nose. He screws up a nut. "Water," he orders and I hand him a bottle of water. He chugs it and places it down next to me. "Okay…I think we're done," he explains. I jump on his shoulders. "Come on, we gotta help the others!" I exclaim.

Fugitoid fires a laser at the Triceraton, making him fly into space. Everyone gasps while Donnie and I give each other a fist bump. "Hello, everyone! Miss me?" Fugitoid says. "The black hole generator! We got to stop them!" Raph shouts. "You guys get the black hole generator. Ames and I will pilot the ship," Leo orders. I jump off Donnie and turn back into my human self. I stand next to Leo before I hear a crash. "We're too late! They got the pieces, guys," I hear from Donnie. Oh no…

"Fugitoid, the Tri-Fleet is moving in to finish us off!" Leo exclaims. "Our destruction would be a big, tremendous bummer. We must escape! I will use my fusion core reactor to give our engines the power they need, but it may fry the ship in the process," Fugitoid explains. Leo and I look at each other. "I don't think we have a choice!" I exclaim. "Clear of planetary systems prepare for acceleration!" Fugitoid shouts and we manage to escape the Triceratons. I sigh in relief.

"Finally…looks like we're safe," Leo says. Raph looks at a blueprint of the ship. "Ship's barely functioning. We'll need to find some kind of service station and make repairs," Raph tells us. Donnie slams his fist on the floor. "Ugh, all that, for nothing. I failed!" Donnie says. My eyes soften and April and I kneel next to Donnie. "No, you didn't Donnie! If you hadn't gotten the Professor back online, Mozar would have gotten us for sure!" April reassures. "Yep, what's important is that we're still alive, Donnie," Mikey tells him. "I would have been captured if it wasn't for you. And besides, you could never fail us," I point out with a small smile. "Thanks to you. Donatello, you should be very proud of yourself. Bleep," Fugitoid explains.

"I helped, too," I mutter with a pout. "You used some of my spare parts in ways I would have never thought of. I think I'm built better than before!" Fugitoid says before hugging him. "And between you and me, bleep, I believe it will only take you, bleep, 2,000 years to master Transdimensional Physics," Fugitoid tells him. "Oh, great. Well, I guess I'll get started on that right away!" Donnie answers. "Come on, guys. We're not out of this yet. We've got to find that last piece. That'll slow 'em down," Leo orders. "And then we take back the other pieces, and make those Dino-Creeps pay big time. Goongala!" Casey says, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

I ran into my room, slamming the door and sliding down it. I withheld the tears starting to overflow. I was starting to have nightmares…again. But not about myself, not even my mom. This time, it was about Splinter. Shredder killing him flashes in my mind. _You're a nobody, Amelia. I cannot believe that you think those so-called reptiles love you so much. You are worthless, and no one could ever feel love for you. You could not even save Hamato Yoshi,_ I hear from Shredder's voice. I cringe and hold my bangs in my hands. "Stop it…" I whisper. I huff angrily, trying to push away the painful memories of that day. I try to drown the voices in my head. _"Amelia! No!"_ I hear from Splinter. I choke out a sob. _"No!"_ I hear from everyone.

I let go of my hair and I let the dam of salty tears break, sniffling as I start to sing to myself. I sang with anguish in my voice. It was the same song my mother would sing to me when I was scared or upset. But not even that could help me. It couldn't help me forget what I had done. Because of my impulsiveness and rebellion…Splinter died. The one thing I absolutely fear is hurting anyone close to me. I never told anyone that, not even Leo. I sigh and slam my fist on the floor.

I hear a knock, making me stiffen. "Ames?" Leo asks softly. "…Yeah?" I ask, trying not to let my voice crack. "Can I come in?" he asks. I stand up slowly and wipe my eyes before opening the door. I kept trying to conceal my tears, which he noticed. He rushes over to me, his sapphire blue eyes filled with concern. "What happened?" he asks, cupping my face. I close my eyes. "…Splinter," I whisper, and he instantly understood. He pulls me into a tight hug, and I lay my head against his plastron, sobbing quietly. "Shh…it's okay…shh," Leo whispers, stroking my hair. I hiccup and look up at him.

"Leo…it hurts," I explain, hugging myself. "You know what I do when I miss someone?" he asks. "No," I answer quietly, rubbing my eyes. "I remind myself of the family I'm surrounded by…and that I have to be strong…for you," he explains, kissing my forehead. "I wouldn't be surprised if Splinter decided to throw me out," I whisper. Leo gasps. "What? No. Splinter saved you because he cares for you like you're one of us…and you are," he tells me. "But…" Leo hugs me tighter. "Ames…do you really think Splinter believes you caused…you know," he replies. I think long and hard.

"…No," I answer after a few minutes. "Ames, you are blameless. I really don't think you could do anything wrong. Everything you do is right…which is one of the reasons why I love you so much," he whispers. I blush as I look at him. "Really?" I ask softly. "Of course! Your heart's in the right place, you just forgot that," he answers. I smile at him. "Thank you," I reply. "Anytime, Ames. I love you," he whispers, pressing his forehead to mine. "Love you too," I whisper, kissing his nose.

* * *

 **Angel: Sorry guys, no trivia. Can't find it.**


	12. The Evil of Dregg

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter, it was great! HAHA! Amy cat moments :3 X3 Sad moment for Amy, about the nightmare she had about splinter, and a sweet touching moment between Leo and Amy :) Oh no! The dino-creeps got the pieces of the black hole generator! Now there's only one piece left to find! Will our heroes find it? Tune to find out next time. Looking forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: Thanks, bajy. I think some of you will like the ending. *winks***

From KS: Stupid Triceratons! You blew up a moon, yo! I can't wait for The Evil of Dregg, that's my second favorite episode! I'll wait for the next one ;)

 **Angel: They'll do anything for those pieces…**

From JamesBondFan007: I can't wait for the Evil of Lord Dregg, I mean Mona betrays Raph just like a Catwoman and batman relationship.

 **Angel: I knew those two reminded me of a certain couple!**

From Guest: Awe how romantic Leo really loves Amy on how he helps her out I can't wait for the next one the last part was my favorite.

 **Angel: What can I say, I'm a sucker for romance.**

From Guest: That was great I can't wait for the next one I can't wait I'm really excited.

 **Angel: Welp, don't have to wait any longer.**

From Mariah: I can tell that the next chapter is gonna be buggy, if you know what I mean.

 **Raph: *slaps forehead* Really?**

 **Angel: Says the one afraid of bugs.**

From metz: Love this chapter, can't for the next one I hope Chompy Picasso shows up he's so kawaii! (o)

 **Angel: Chompy doesn't appear until next chapter…and Amy will get an alien pet too!**

From pokemonjkl: Oh Leo you are one romantic Turtle to cheer Ames up. And now Raph the time has come. You just have one chance to make this right with Ann and tell her you love her or less you will losing her with somebody less and regret that the rest of your life. See you on the next update.

 **Raph: *blinks***

 **Angel: *nudges Leo* She's right, you know.**

 **Leo: He he…thanks.**

 **Angel: Casey!**

 **Casey: *groans* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Evil of Dregg**

* * *

Machinery whirs as we check our stats. Raph hollers and jumps into his station, making me smirk. "Status, everyone?" Leo asks. "The Tachyon Drive is repaired. We are fully fueled and functional. Yeah, boy!" Donnie answers, smiling. April and I look at each other before giggling. "Bros, sis, I have important news," we hear from Mikey and we turn to him. "The HOLO simulator is repaired, and Mikey's Pepperoni Pizzaland Theme Park simulation is almost complete," he explains. I slap my forehead. I knew it was too good to be true. "If you built it, I don't want to see it," Raph retorts, making Mikey blow a raspberry at him. I roll my eyes.

"Hello, we've got way more important things to worry about right now, Mikey," Leo explains. "Hey, speaking of the long list of things we have to worry about, we still don't have enough Zemulaks to fix the Time Jump Engine. Has anyone thought about that?" Donnie replies. "My friends, I know this journey has been arduous, but there is still a chance. If we can destroy the last piece of the black hole generator, at least we can slow the Triceratons down," Fugitoid tells us before an alarm goes off. We all gasp and April and I get to work. "Incoming distress signal," I explain before raising an eyebrow. "To us?" April asks.

The screen reveals… "Mona Lisa?" Raph asks. I also see Mark, Kevin, Jamie, Ann, and Lily. I smile and wave. Mark had his arms crossed. I guess he's still bitter towards us… "Brave Raphael, we were attacked. Commander G'Throkka and Angle have been captured. I need your help," Mona explains. I gasp. No…she's like a little sister to me…I growl and clench my fist. Whoever did it, I will not hesitate to seriously injure them. Leo places a hand on my shoulder and I sigh. "Captured? By who?" Raph asks. "A vile bounty hunter called…Armaggon," Mona answers, making us all gasp. "Yes!" Casey shouts and I roll my eyes. What would that space shark want with them?

* * *

"Ooh, Raph, kiss kiss. Oh, Mona, smoochy, smooch, smoochy," Mikey says, mocking Raph and Mona. Raph growls at him. "Why me? What about Leo and ice princess, they've been dating since…ever," Raph retorts. Mikey grins and looks at us. "No," we answer before he was about to say something. Raph pushes Mikey away before the doors open behind us, revealing Mona and our friends. "Mona!" Raph exclaims. "Raphael. It brings me great joy to see you again," Mona says and they hold hands, looking at each other. Ann closes her eyes and looks away. "Guys!" I shout, and the rest of us hug our friends. Mark doesn't return them.

"Nice to see you guys again," Jamie answers, chuckling. "Who's the dude with the angry look?" Casey whispers to me, pointing to Mark. He doesn't remember him? …Oh, wait, he didn't find out they were related, since Mark and Karai were kidnapped when we asked the Salamandrians to bring them here. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mona Lisa," Raph tells Mona. Leo and I give each other a look before he clears his throat. "So what happened out there?" Leo asks, to Raph's dismay. "Armaggon captured Angle and Sal Commander and took them to some planet called Sectoid One," Lily answers. My eyes widen. "That's Lord Dregg's home world. He controls the entire system," Fugitoid explains. Great…we get to see his home.

"The Explorer's Guide to the Universe says it's one of the most feared, evil parts of the cosmos," April tells everyone. "This is gonna be a blast," I mutter under my breath. "We'll help you rescue Sal Commander. He's one of us," Raph tells Mona, grabbing her arms. "Raph's right. We help our friends," I explain with a smile. "Very well then. Course to Sectoid One plotted, initiating Tachyon Warp," Fugitoid answers. Mona closes her eyes and hugs her arms. "Thank you, Raphael. Thank you, brave warriors," she says. "Yes! Rescue time!" Lily shouts. As we warp, I feel a tingle. "I don't know, I've got one of those feelings," April replies. "Me too…" I murmur. "Don't worry about bug face. Your man Casey's here to protect you," Casey tells her. I roll my eyes while Donnie growls. "What he means is, everything will be okay, April. Trust me," Donnie retorts, glaring at Casey as he hugs April.

As soon as we made it to the planet, I see a greenish world with bugs everywhere. I stick out my tongue in disgust. "Welcome to the Sectoid System. Population: Bugs. Lots and lots of bugs," Fugitoid tells us. "This is the most metal part of the galaxy I have ever seen," Casey says in awe, looking around. Ann slaps her forehead. April and I give each other a look. "It's not metal at all, but organic rock. This world used to be even more grand and populated before Dregg took power. He is of a race of ancient cosmic insects that created these hive-worlds," Fugitoid explains. Raph screams a bit, his eyes going wide. "I bet this is majorly freaking you out, Raph, being afraid of bugs and all," Mikey teases. I raise an eyebrow. I thought he was only scared of cockroaches…

"Not in front of Mona, Mikey. I'm totally fine. No prob. Not itching all over or freaking out, not me," Raph answers before scratching his shell when Mona looks away. I roll my eyes. "I think I've located Dregg's headquarters," Donnie explains and we land. We step out and dust immediately blows in our faces. We cover our eyes as we walk. "Come, my friends. Mark and I will lead us to Dregg's lair," Mona explains. I give them a look. How do they know where his lair is? I shake my head and continue walking. Mikey gasps. "It's like walking across a giant wad of slowly baking pizza dough," he says. "How would he know that?" Jamie whispers to me. I shrug in response.

"It's an organic compound, not unlike hornet hives back home," Donnie explains before Casey hits him in the head. "Thanks for the info there, Donnipedia," Casey retorts. I roll my eyes and Leo takes a hold of my hand, rubbing his thumb against it. I smile. "Can we start kicking in some insect faces already?" Casey asks before he falls in a hole. I grab a rope from my waist and throw it around Casey's waist, catching him. "Whoa. Thanks, ice princess," Casey calls out. Leo and I pull him up before I hear buzzing. "Huh?" I ask before we start screaming. We run past the others.

"What'd you do now, Jones?" April asks before turning around to see bugs flying towards us. "Ah! Space apples!" she exclaims. We start to take care of the bugs. "Ames," Leo whispers to me and makes some gestures. I nod and he lays on his plastron. I run up to him and jump on his shell, spinning around with my katana in my hand. I land on the floor as defeated bugs fall to the floor. Casey hits one with his bat, hitting Donnie in the face. I gasp and Donnie screams, running around. "Yes, we did it!" Mikey exclaims and I run up to Donnie. I grab the bug off his face and my eyes widen at the sight of him. "Guys, this can't be good," I murmur, pointing to Donnie. April gasps and Casey laughs.

All of us girls glare at him and he smiles sheepishly. Ann punches him in the stomach and he groans, falling to the floor. I give Ann a look. "Had to do it, he was laughing," she answers. I feel like she did that for another reason… "Oh, dear. We should get him back to the ship immediately," Fugitoid explains and April and Jamie help him up. "Hang in there, Don. We'll go for Angle and Sal Commander," Leo tells him. I look back at the four before walking away. I hope he'll be okay…I blame Casey.

We see a skeleton-like place up ahead. "Dudes, that castle is right out of Crognard," Mikey says in awe. "Creepy," Kevin whispers to me and I nod. "If the castle is, yeesh, one giant bug, ahh, where do you think they keep the dungeon?" Raph asks, scratching his arm. "Lord Dregg is known to keep his prisoners caged in his throne room. He sees them as trophies," Mona explains. I raise an eyebrow. Known by who? No one even mentions him. Something's not right here… "Dregg's throne room, perfect," Leo answers, his eyes going white. The others follow him and Raph laughs nervously at Mona when she passes by him. He scratches his arm with a sigh as she walks away. I look at the castle again before following them. If I haven't said it once, I'll say it again.

Something is up. And it has something to do with Mona and Mark…

* * *

We sneak into the castle and I see the throne room. I make a gesture to the others and they stand behind me. "Whoa. This place is so met-" I roll my eyes. "We know, Casey. Metal. Everything on this stupid planet is metal. Shut up already," Raph retorts and I see two shadows in the middle of the room. Leo gasps, seeing them as well. "Sal Commander and Angle," he whispers. Mikey, Casey, and I sneak up to them. "Angle," I whisper, but she doesn't respond. "Sal Commander. It's us," Mikey whispers, reaching out towards them. They disappear and I gasp before a yellow dome traps us. "Whoa!" Casey shouts. "Hey!" I scream. "What the heck?" Mikey demands, slamming his fist against the dome. I hear menacing laughter behind us and I turn to see…

"Lord Dregg," Leo says, narrowing his eyes. Our friends have disappeared. Where did they go? "Finally, the Turtle aliens and their little ice friend are mine," he says. I growl at him. "You mean ours, Dregg. Don't you cut old Armaggon out of the deal," I hear and Armaggon appears. My eyes widen. "You did well, Y'Gythba and Mark," Lord Dregg says. My eyes widen and I look at the two. This was all a set-up? "Mona? How could you?" Raph asks in shock while Lord Dregg laughs. "Fools! You fell right into my trap," Dregg tells us. "Mona, why did you betray us? Why did you betray me?" Raph asks sadly, sinking down to his knees. I narrow my eyes. "Where's Angle?" I ask, glaring at Dregg. "The little brat? Oh, she's in the Salamandrian ship with your friends. They wanted no part in this," he explains. So that's why they suddenly disappeared.

"Release Karai!" Mark shouts. My eyes widen. Karai is here?! "Very well. Armaggon!" Lord Dregg answers. Armaggon pulls out Karai from behind the throne. She looked very weak. "M-Mark?" she asks, looking up at him. Mark sighs in relief before they kiss. "Eww," Casey murmurs and I hit him in the shoulder. Karai falls unconscious again. "Raph, free the others!" Leo orders before fighting the Vreen. Raph doesn't move as Leo fights alone and gets trounced. "Leo!" I shout as he lies on the floor. Armaggon laughs as he walks over to Raph. "Come on bro, snap out of it," Casey shouts but Raph only looks up at Armaggon. "You're pathetic," Armaggon tells him before punching him repeatedly in the face. "Why?" Raph asks quietly as he is beaten to a pulp.

I gasp and look in horror. I glare at Armaggon as he laughs, picking up Raph and Leo. He throws them into our cage as it opens up from the top. I crawl over to Leo and shake him. "Leo. Leo. Leo!" I whisper before his eyes open. "Ames?" he asks. I nod with a sad smile. "Are you okay?" I ask softly. He stands up, holding his arm. "I'm okay," he answers. "Once I discovered the Red Turtle had a thing for the Salamandrian female, the plan came easily," Dregg explains. "Hey, who hacked their intergalactic love-mail? Armaggon. Who captured the big lizard? Armaggon. Who kidnapped the girl? Armaggon," Armaggon boasts and I roll my eyes. "All right, we get it," Dregg says in annoyance. "Just saying," Armaggon answers.

I look at Raph, who starts to wake up. "Raph, what happened back there?" Leo asks. "Leo Bear, he just got his heart broken. Wouldn't you be the same if it was me?" I reply and his eyes widen. "What are you gonna do with us, Lord Bug-breath?" Mikey demands. "First, I desire the fragments of the black hole device. I also desire Amelia. She has…intrigued me," he answers. My eyes widen. "You're too late, Dregg. The Triceratons have them. And I'm not handing myself over to you," I hiss, narrowing my eyes. "What? Wait! Where is the other Turtle?" Dregg says, seeing that Donnie is not with us. "All the way across the galaxy, Dregg. Donatello is bringing an army of Salamandrians as we speak. No one messes with Donatello," Leo answers. I give him a look. "You were lying, weren't you?" I whisper. He sighs in response. "Yeah," he tells me sheepishly. I slap my forehead.

Sal Commander growls at Dregg. "You promised to discuss the terms of our home world and the girl," he says, looking at Karai, who has been unconscious the whole time. "We trusted your word, Dregg," Mona finishes. "Indeed you did. Come, let us speak in private. Armaggon, keep an eye on our dinner guests," Dregg answers. Dinner guests? I gulp and Armaggon chuckles, looking at us. "And don't eat them," Dregg orders before walking away. I sigh in relief. "Ah, you always take the fun out of everything, Dregg," Armaggon complains. Mona looks back at Raph who sadly glares at her before looking away, still hurt by what she did.

I place my hand on Raph's shoulder in comfort. I wonder how Donnie's doing…

* * *

"Wanna eat those Turtles and Pinkie. So hungry. Turtles and Pinkie look delicious," Armaggon whispers and I shiver. "Ames, now," Leo whispers. I kneel on the ground and start singing softly. I hear cracking and I open my eyes to see the cage broken. "You gotta be pulling my fin," Armaggon says in shock. We pull out our weapons, except for Raph. "Now, Mikey! Go!" Leo shouts. Mikey starts fighting Armaggon. "Goongala!" Casey screams before looking at Raph. "Raph, we gotta fight," Casey tells him. However, Raph could only look down at the floor, heart-broken. "Huh?" he asks as Armaggon hits him. "Enough!" I hear and Lord Dregg knocks us all out with one hit. We fall into a hole.

I fall into purple liquid. "Yuck," I say as I shake the liquid off. "Um, are we in some kinda giant bug belly?" Mikey asks as we look around. "It's way cozier than a Kraang Worm stomach. Trust me on that," Casey answers. "Stop bringing it up. We get it," I mutter before I hear growling. "What the?" Casey asks before we see a HUGE scorpion-like creature coming out of the side. It roars at us and my eyes widen. "Or maybe not," Casey murmurs. "Ames, get out of here. Find the others," Leo orders as they fight the creature. "What about you guys?" I ask in concern, mostly looking at Raph, who does nothing. "We'll be fine. Go! Use your wings," Leo tells me. I look up before looking at them. I nod and my wings open on my back.

I fly up and I see Dregg on his throne. Armaggon is right in front of me, his back turned. The Salamandrians are on the ground, the Vreen holding them hostage, along with Mark and Karai. Mark looks up and gasps. I shush him with my finger and point to the entrance before slowly using my hands to move to the side, since there was a railing there. "Huh?" I hear from Armaggon and I hear footsteps coming closer. I start to sweat nervously. "Armaggon! What are you doing?" I hear from Dregg. "I thought I was hearin' things," Armaggon answers before walking away. I sigh in relief before I get out of dodge. "Amelia," I hear and I turn to see Fugitoid, Donnie, April, and Jamie! "Guys! You're here!" I whisper happily.

"What's going on?" April asks. I shake my head. "Long story. We have to help the guys," I explain as Dregg cheers himself. I roll my eyes. "Where are they?" Jamie whispers and I point to the hole. "This is bad," Donnie whispers. April looks at Armaggon. "Hmm, I think Armaggon might be able to help us out. You up for a little psychic power, Amy?" April answers. I smile and nod. April clutches her piece of the Soul Star while I press my hands to my forehead. "Just like our training, girls," Fugitoid whispers. I concentrate on the drink in Armaggon's hand. I open my eyes as I hear a grunt from Dregg. "Hold up, Dregg. I didn't throw it," Armaggon says in defense. "You aquatic simpleton," Dregg replies, hitting Armaggon. I gesture to April to follow me and we move using the same railing I used earlier. I cut a tube and throw it down. "Guys, up here!" April whispers. To my surprise, Mona and Mark start fighting Dregg. "We made a terrible mistake," Mark says. "And we intend to rectify it," Mona finishes.

Unfortunately, I didn't see Armaggon kicking down April. "Ha! I'm gonna enjoy this," he tells me. I smirk. "I don't think you will," I say before I kick him down. I help April up as the others climb up. I see Raph struggling to climb and I open my wings. I fly down and help him to the top. "Everybody, that way. Go!" Leo orders, gesturing to the entrance. We run through the entrance, panting. "We gotta get off this giant beehive," Leo says to Fugitoid. "I am remotely preparing Ulixes to take off," Fugitoid answers. "Unleash the Scorpionoid!" I hear and I turn around to see Dregg on the giant scorpion we saw earlier. My eyes widen. "You will not escape!" Dregg shouts. "Turtles, Amelia, go. Get to your ship," Sal Commander tells us.

"We'll hold them off," Mark finishes. "Are you crazy? What about your planet? Your people?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Go. Save your world. And, Raphael, I will always love you," Mona answers, looking at Raph before she runs. Whoa… "You love me? She loves me," Raph says in shock before giving a look. "Uh-oh. I know that look," Mikey says before Raph screams, running up to the bug army. I look at Leo and shrug before we start running. Mona gets stung by the scorpion and falls down. "Mona!" Raph screams before he just goes savage. He attacks Lord Dregg and slices his head off to reveal that he has a robot head! "No fair, no fair! I'll destroy you, Turtle," Dregg says.

Raph runs to Mona and places her head on his lap. The Scorpionoid roars at us and the Ulixes flies above us, firing its lasers at it. The Scorpionoid is destroyed. "I love remote control," Fugitoid replies, holding a remote. "Fugitoid, you are so metal," Casey replies. "Why, actually, yes, I am and a plastic fiber compound," Fugitoid explains. I hold back a laugh. Mona groans. "You'll be okay, Mona. You'll pull through," Raph tells her before she closes her eyes. I see Mark got knocked out as well.

* * *

Mona and Mark groan as they lay on a table. "Hey there, sleepy heads," Mikey says as we look at them. "Do not fret, my friends. Soon, you'll both be feeling 100%," Fugitoid tells them. "Brave Turtles warriors and Amelia, we ask for something impossible: your forgiveness," Sal Commander replies as Mona and Mark stand up. "I'm so sorry, Raphael. Can you ever forgive me?" Mona tells him. Raph places his hand on hers and looks into her eyes. "Mona…you really hurt me. I want to, but…I can't. I'm sorry," Raph answers. Mona gives a sad look. "I understand," she whispers before walking away. My eyes soften. "Guys…I'm really sorry, too. Dregg was going to kill Karai if I didn't do what he wanted," Mark whispers, looking down at the floor.

I look at the others and sigh. "Mark, we're not mad at you. In fact, we have a few things to tell you and Karai…"

Their eyes widen. "Wow," Karai whispers. I nod slowly. "I know," I say softly. "So…what now?" Mark asks. "Well, you guys can stay here if you want," Donnie explains with a smile. All of our friends look at each other before looking at us. "Nah. We wanna go home. I miss my dad," Angle answers. "The Salamandrians are gonna drop us off," Lily says. We all nod and they hug us all before walking to the entrance. "Hey," Leo suddenly says. They look back to us. "When we come home…we're all gonna stop the Triceratons," Leo tells them. They smile and nod. Ann is the last one to leave. She walks up to Raph. "I heard about what happened with Mona. I'm sorry," she tells him. He smirks. "Don't be. I'm sorry too," he answers. "For what?" she asks before he kisses her. Our eyes widen and Raph pulls away. "For not telling you my feelings earlier. See ya on Earth," he replies with a wink before walking into the rec room. I blink in shock.

"Well, that just happened…"

* * *

 **Angel: Can't find the trivia again...**


	13. The Ever-Burning Fire

**Angel: I need to mention this now, or else I will never remember…I won't be here next week. I'm going to New York! YASSS! I'm not leaving until Tuesday. I will be back by the 14** **th** **. So, no updates. And I can't update anything on Monday, either. I have a hair appointment that'll last for who knows how long. BUT, I do have some good news (besides the fact that I'm going to New York XD.) I'm making a fanfic where the cast will watch the show! I'm only half-done with the first chapter, though. And I probably won't be able to finish until I come back…Anyway! Onward!**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter. Unbelievable is what it is! Serious shocker there! 0o0. Mona and Raph broke up :,( but now Raph and Ann are together? (To tell you the truth, I'm more of a Raphael X Mona Lisa fan then of Raphael and Ann, but this is your story, so whatever happens is entirely up to you) The chapter was still pretty great though! We're getting closer to the ending, I look forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work!

 **Angel: That was added in at last minute. *smiles sheepishly* And thank you very much.**

From Monty G: Aaaaahhhh! Yes! Rann forever! Can't wait for the rest!

 **Angel: Time will tell…**

From Mariah: Aw! That was sweet. And I know the next chapter will just warm my heart. It might just melt with the chapter being so warm.

 **Angel: Oh geez, that pun… XD.**

From Geovanny: Wow Raph, you finally got your own girlfriend and it took you who knows how long to find the courage to admit it...now if only you could get over your fear of bugs, which I'm guessing isn't gonna happen anytime soon. And I feel bad that Amy had a nightmare about splinter in the last chapter, but since you said that she gets to apologize to him for what she said before he died I hope that'll be the end of her nightmares.

 **Raph: *growls***

 **Angel: Raph, be nice. And I'm surprised you remember that! But let's face it…those nightmares… *shakes head***

From KS: I suppose, as a trivia, the scorpionoid is a reference to the giant scorpions of the "Clash of the Titans" movie, as I think. I LOVED when Raph finally kissed Ann... Raph, congratulations, you're finally brave enough to tell a girl how you feel, and that's saying something... either way, I'm SO looking forward for The Ever Burning Fire!

 **Raph: HEY!**

 **Splinter: Raphael…**

 **Raph: Okay, I'll be quiet…**

 **Angel: *snickers***

From Guest: Awwww, that was so romantic I really love it true love I can't wait for the next one I really love it can't wait.

 **Angel: Awww, thanks for being so supportive!**

From Clare: I'm actually curious how Amy and turtles telling Mark and Karai about what happens to them in the future went...

Amy: OK where do we begin?

Donnie: We actually did save you from Shredder, but…

Leo: There was 2 failed rescue missions, Amy got mind control and brought you back to Shredder.

Karai: Okay what happens then?

Amy: Unnnnnnnn...

Mikey: You and Mark dangle above mutagen, nearly falling in but Jared sacrificed himself for Karai and he mutates into a monkey

Mark: (eyes widen)

Karai: (Starts crying and hugs Mark)

Everyone: Mikey!

Amy: Mark you're also a recarnation of a legendary fire wielder and...

Mikey: We never told Casey that you're still alive and was just kidnapped.

Mark: (eyes widen but then looks angry)

Raph: Maybe we should go back in time put them back in shredder's dungeon so they can be dangled above the mutagen.

Karai and mark give Raph an anger look before kicking him in the shell

Raph: (squeals in pains)

But how did Karai get kidnapped by Armaggon? Couldn't she take him down easily?

 **Raph: *grunts* Not cool…**

 **Angel: It was YOUR idea…**

From metz: This was awesome, and Raph, finally you confessed your feelings to Ann, I thought if you didn't say or anything I would just beat you to near death, JK! Or am I?

 **Raph: *eyes widen***

 **Angel: Eh…**

From Guest: That was amazing I can't wait for the next one I really can't wait.

 **Angel: Welp, here it is. Enjoy!**

From Guest: If they go get the last piece and go to the fire planet is something going to happen to Amy since it will be really warm and Lord Dregg wants her and the last piece I hope she'll be alright anyway awesome update can't wait for the next one.

 **Angel: Uh, define something. *smiles sheepishly***

From pokemonjkl: Raph pull Ann and Kiss her! And cue the music and the Firework!

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!

Raph and Ann slowly pull away from their kiss and look each other with love in their eyes and both said "Wow" the same thing to each other! Congratulations Raph you finally got your girl! Great work on this update Angelxoxo8 see you next time.

 **Raph: *grunts and blushes***

 **Angel: Thank you.**

From J: Wow that was amazing I can't wait for the next update I really can't wait for it.

 **Angel: Wow, a lot of you really like this. I'm so happy! *smiles* I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Ever-Burning Fire**

* * *

We sit in our stations, bored out of our minds. I yawn as I stretch my cat legs next to April. She giggles and pets my fur, making me purr. Donnie sighs, looking at the stars. "Man, it's a long way to the ZZ3 Plural X Beta Galaxy," Donnie complains. "Yeah, I'd say the far edge of the known universe is a long way," Leo says, yawning and putting his arms behind his head. "The planet itself is Magdomar, which translates as Planet of Ever-Burning Fire. Bleep," Fugitoid explains from his control panel. "Oh, man! Couldn't we just once go to the planet of Comfy Pillows and Endless Free Pizza?" Mikey complains, making me roll my eyes.

"It's also the home of Tokka, one of the six Great Cosmic Monsters of the Universe. It is an ancient Vorkathian Fire Beast protecting the final fragment of the black hole generator with its life," Fugitoid tells us. "If we could keep from losing it this time, we might pull this off," Casey points out. I hiss, my fur going up. I lunge for him, but April catches and pets me. "Calm down, cuz. It's not worth it," she replies. I huff and cross my arms.

"Now approaching Magdomar. The Triceraton fleet must be near. We must avoid them at all cost. Bloop," Fugitoid explains. I jump into my seat, turn back into human, and look at the screen. "I see them!" I exclaim. "On the other side of the planet. Closing in," April says and I see Raptors approaching Magdomar. "They're launching Raptors," Donnie replies. "They're gonna find the black hole thingy before us!" Mikey shouts, making me slap my forehead. "It's not a thingy! It's-never mind. Let's do this. It's our last chance!" Raph says. I start to feel nervous. This is our last chance to prevent the destruction of our world if we can get that piece. "Mr. Fugitoid, full speed ahead," Leo orders. "Booyakasha!" Fugitoid yells and we warp to the planet.

As soon as we arrive, lava jumps out at us. Luckily, we dodge it, making us wobble. "Whoa!" I scream. "Whoa! Fire burps dude!" Mikey exclaims. "Actually, this is the mild, calm part of the planet," Fugitoid says, making my eyes widen. This is not calm! Not at all! "You know, this kind of contrasts Amy since she has ice powers," Donnie murmurs. "Oh yeah," Mikey replies. I don't know how to respond to that. "Mark would love this planet," I mutter with a sigh. We fly to a spot that's covered with lava. "That's where the Utrom said the fragment resides," Fugitoid says. "Then let's grab it pronto!" Casey answers.

"There it is," I tell them, pointing to it. It seemed to be stuck. Fugitoid uses the tractor beam, and the piece moves slightly. I cross my fingers. "Come on. Come on," Donnie says. The piece doesn't seem to be budging, however. "What's the hold up?" Raph asks. "It's stuck. It'll have to be a manual op. We need a clear landing spot. How about over there?" Leo orders, pointing to a spot that was clear. "So, uh, where is this Tokka creature, Professor?" April asks nervously. I really hope we don't run into Tokka…

"Somewhere close by, but if we act quickly, we-" Suddenly, there's a crash and we wobble. "Ah! Donnie, report. Who fired on us?" Leo demands before someone appears on our screen. "I did! Lord Dregg, you idiotic mutant Terrans," Dregg answers. I growl and clench my fist. "Oh, not him again. Seriously?" Donnie complains. What does he want now? "Did you shell-dwellers think that you can escape my wrath? You destroyed my Scorpionoid! He was my favorite pet. I loved him," Lord Dregg tells us. "Since when could he feel emotion?" I whisper to April, who shrugs. "Now prepare to meet a horrifying and depressing end," Lord Dregg tells us. "I'm always prepared for that. When all you have left is a humanoid brain, you tend to get-"

"Evasive action!" Leo orders, stepping in front of Fugitoid. We start to evade Dregg. "You jerks!" he shouts. I know he's not talking about us… My eyes widen as April and I look at the screen. "Shields are weakening!" we exclaim as we are hit by lasers. "I think we're in a teensy, tiny spot of trouble. Just a teensy spot, not to worry," Fugitoid answers. "Taking a lot of damage!" Donnie shouts as we try to evade Dregg. I see something yellow coming from Dregg's ship. "It's hatching eggs again!" I shout and the eggs explode to reveal Vreen. "That is just so gross!" April exclaims and I hold back a laugh. "Robots coming in fast!" Leo yells. "I got this!" Casey explains, using the ship's lasers.

"Yes! Whoo!" Casey shouts. I hear beeping in front of me and I look down again. "Power converters are failing," April explains. "We're going down," I finish. "Diverting power to thrusters!" Fugitoid exclaims. "Casey, we got to hit them simultaneously, right on his ship's bug head. One, two," Raph says, his fingers above the buttons. "Three!" Casey and Raph shout, pressing buttons at the same time. This knocks Dregg's ship back and we all cheer before a spike hits the bottom of the ship. We crash and the ship slides until we stop. We put on our space gear and smoke appears as we step out.

"I will repair the converters while you find the final piece of the black hole generator. Head north. Good luck, my friends. Stay cool," Fugitoid tells before laughing. Should I take this as a compliment or an insult to me? "You get it? I made a funny," Fugitoid says. Raph and Casey groan before walking away. I sigh and shake my head.

* * *

We walk along a stone path before there's a rumble. "Look out!" I scream as we wobble. "This whole planet's out to get us!" Mikey exclaims. The others manage to make it past, but April trips. "April!" Casey shouts, helping her up. "Look out!" she shouts as the path starts to crumble. Next thing I knew, we were falling towards lava! I make my ice wings appear and I grab their arms. I fly up to the others and place them down. "Thanks, ice princess," Casey tells me as I brush dirt off my suit. "We almost bought it back there," April finishes. I nod with a smile. "Phew. That was way too close," Mikey replies before Dregg's ship grabs him.

"Mikey!" Raph shouts as he flies away with Dregg. "Oh, no," Leo replies. "I got him," April tells us, firing her blaster at the ship. I fly up and chase after the ship. "Let me go, Lord Bugazoid!" Mikey demands as Dregg holds him. I fire a snowball at the ship. "Ah! You insolent girl!" I hear before lasers are fired at me. "Ahh! Whoa!" I shout as I dodge them. "You wish to be released? So be it," Dregg tells Mikey, stopping over a pit of lava! My eyes widen. "I didn't mean over lava!" Mikey exclaims before Dregg drops him. "Mikey!" I scream but before I can catch him, something scratches my wing, breaking it in half. I scream in pain before I start to fall.

Suddenly, someone grabs us and we're on the ground. I look up to see Leo. "You guys okay?" he asks. I stand up and sigh in relief. "Yeah, we're okay. Thanks, Leo Bear," I answer with a smile. Mikey groans and opens his eyes, panting. He jumps in Leo's arms. "My hero!" he exclaims, making me giggle. Lord Dregg slams into us. He laughs and fires several chest rockets. Everyone except April and I scream. "Whoa! I need some telekinesis," Raph comments as April and I make the rockets float above us. "Back at ya, Dregg!" we shout before we make the rockets aim at him. "Amy, now!" April tells me. I jump up and spin around before throwing my arms at Dregg, making ice daggers fire at him. "I need some ice powers!" Casey exclaims.

We stand in front of Dregg, weapons in hand. "Why won't you just let me end your pitiful lives?" he asks, standing up. I give April a look. He makes his hand crawl on the floor. "Spider hand!" Mikey exclaims. It was about to get April, but Mikey pushes her out of the way, the spider hand trapping him instead. Dregg laughs before there's another rumble. This makes Dregg and Mikey slide near magma. Leo cuts the hand in half, making Dregg fall into the magma. Casey sighs. "Finally. Dregg's harder to squish than a cockroach," Casey complains. "We better haul shell before the Triceratons find us," Leo orders before there's another rumble. "Whoa. Excuse me, dudes and dudette. Had a little gas," Mikey says as we wobble. "I don't think that was you, Mikey," I say before there's another rumble. "These earthquakes are being caused by an unstable magma-Ahh!" Donnie explains as there's another earthquake.

A crack underneath me splits, making Raph and I fall. Raph catches me and uses his weapon to slide down until we stop. I sigh in relief. "Thanks, Raph," I tell him before I jump to a platform. "Ames, Raph, you okay?" Leo asks, looking down. "We're all right," Raph shouts. I sigh and look around. "Can't you use those wings?" Raph asks me from below. "Uh…no," I answer nervously. I feel someone watching me…I look around and see something green. It screams and starts to run. "Wait!" I scream, running after it. It hides behind a small rock. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on," I soothe. I see a green leg pop out.

"That's it. There you go," I whisper as it reveals itself to be a small creature. He had big eyes, four legs, and an antenna. Its skin was green, and he only had six teeth. I gasp. "Aww, you're so cute!" I exclaim. He starts sniffing around. I raise an eyebrow before he inches near my purse. "Hmm?" I ask in confusion. He opens my bag to reveal candy. His eyes sparkle before his stomach rumbles. "Ohh, you're hungry," I answer and he nods slowly. I take out a large lollipop and hand it to him. He backs away in fear. "Go on. You can have it," I tell him. He smiles and takes the lollipop. He throws it into his mouth, licking his lips. I giggle at this before he walks near the lava. "No, no, no. You can't go in there. Maybe you should come with me. I've got more candy," I say and he smiles.

He jumps on my helmet and I giggle again before climbing up. "Hey, guys! Look," Raph says and I see a baby turtle on his shoulder. "Whoa. A baby turtle? What'd you do, lay an egg down there?" Casey replies as they look at it. "Not a good time to adopt an alien pet, Raph," Donnie tells him before I walk up to them. "Aw, he's adorable!" I squeal, scratching the turtle's head. He chortles and nuzzles my hand. "What…is…that?" Donnie asks, pointing at the creature on top of my head. "I found him," I answer. "What is he?" Casey asks, looking at it. "I don't know. Maybe a new species?" I answer. "Aw, look. They're almost as cute as me," Mikey says, grabbing the aliens. "Hey! I found him first," Raph tells him, grabbing the turtle. I grab the green creature and he jumps on my head.

"Youch!" Raph shouts as the turtle bites his finger. I giggle with a snort. "Hmm, how about I call you Chompy Picasso?" Raph asks the turtle, who nuzzles his helmet with a chortle. "And what about this little guy?" Mikey asks, pointing to my head. I shrug. "He loves candy," I explain. Mikey gasps. "Om-Nom! That's what we can call him! Om-Nom!" he exclaims. I grab the creature. "Well? Do you like Om-Nom?" I ask. He smiles and taps my helmet. I snicker. "Om-Nom it is," I reply. "What you two need to do is find their moms are and give them back," April tells us. "Forget it! We're on a mission to save Earth, not alien turtles or new creatures," Leo retorts. "Hold up, we gotta-"

We look up to see Raptors. I gasp. "Take cover!" Leo orders and we hide behind a rock. "Captain Mozar, I've located the black hole weapon fragment. Dregg made good on his intel," a Triceraton says. "They're working with Dregg?" I whisper. No good can come from this. Mozar beams down and takes the binoculars from the Triceraton. "There it is. The final piece of the Heart of Darkness. The Emperor will reward me gloriously," Mozar says. "Oh no, they found it," Donnie replies. Chompy chortles loudly and my eyes widen. "What is that?" Mozar asks before they fire at us. "Oh, snap. Let's make a break for it, homies!" Mikey tells us. We start to run, firing our blasters. "Retreat! Retreat!" Leo orders. Mikey stands in front of us. "Later, dino dudes!" he shouts before throwing down a smoke bomb.

* * *

We jump on a few stones before we walk. Soon, we see the fragment. "Fugitoid, we found the fragment. We'll have it loose in no time. We need a pick-up now!" Leo orders. "Oh, dear. I haven't got the ship's power back online yet," Fugitoid answers. "What are we supposed to do, carry it on our shells?" Leo asks. "Maybe Amy could carry it…" Donnie mutters. I chuckle nervously. "Yeah…that's going to be a no," I answer. "What! Why?" Casey asks. "Dregg broke one of my wings," I explain, showing them the broken wing. "Hmm…let me see that," Leo replies and I turn around. "Have you tried fixing it?" Donnie asks. "With what? They're made out of ice," I retort. "Hey, I got an idea. Sit down," Leo tells me. I raise an eyebrow before sitting down on my knees.

"Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Retsu. Zai. Zen," I hear before Leo places his hands on my wing. "It's fixed!" I hear from Donnie. "Really?" I ask before I see that my wing was indeed fixed. "Thanks!" I exclaim, hugging Leo. Chompy chortles loudly. "Hey, little guy, if I knew how to find your mama, I'd-" Wind howls and we all slide. Raph grabs onto a spike, the rest of us grabbing onto each other's legs. "Wow. That was awesome! Good save, Raph," Mikey says. How…I look down to see lava. I hear a roar and Raph starts to lose his grip. "Slipping. Too much weight," Raph tells us before we start falling. I grab them and fly down to a spot that came out of nowhere. I sigh in relief.

I look up to see a HUGE turtle with spots of lava. I squint and see the fragment on its shell. That must be Tokka… "The fragment's still stuck to Tokka's shell!" Donnie exclaims. "Triceratons have its attention now," Leo replies as they fire at Tokka. We start to run. "April, Casey, get behind some cover," Donnie tells them. We hide behind a few rocks. "Fugitoid, we're gonna try and grab the fragment, so get the tractor beams ready," Leo orders. "I'll be finished in two shakes of a dongle," Fugitoid answers. "So what do we do?" I ask. "The only way to get that thing is to climb Tokka," Mikey replies. "That's the plan, Mikey," Leo answers. "It is?" Mikey asks, his eyes widening. I grab Om-Nom and hand him to April. "Keep Om-Nom safe. You'll be okay with April, little guy," I say, patting his head.

Raph also leaves Chompy with April and we run. "Guys! Be careful!" April exclaims. We run through a path before jumping to the side, landing on Tokka. Chompy chortles and Tokka roars loudly. "This little creature is the monster's baby," April says, looking up at Tokka. "Tokka's a mom?!" Raph asks in shock. "Aw, that's adorable," Mikey comments. Tokka kicks away the rock April and Casey were behind and roars at them. "No charge for babysitting," April comments, placing Chompy on Tokka's head. I snicker before I see something green running up to me. "Om-Nom, no!" I shout before he starts to fall. I gasp and jump down, my wings appearing behind me as I catch him.

I fly up to the guys. "Om-Nom, what were you thinking?" I ask, looking at him. "M-momma," he says, nuzzling me. "Aw, he thinks you're his mom!" Mikey exclaims. My eyes widen and I chuckle awkwardly. "I'm not your momma," I tell him. "Momma," he says again. Raph laughs and I throw a snowball at him, making him fall to the floor. I sigh and place Om-Nom in a hole. "Stay here. You'll be safe," I reply. He frowns and gives me puppy eyes. "I'll come back for you, I promise," I say before I climb up to the fragment. "We're almost there, team," Leo says before we see the fragment.

We start to push the fragment. "Push! Give it everything you got," Leo tells us. We struggle to push before it starts to fall towards lava. "Oh, no! The thingy piece!" Mikey exclaims. I gasp and I narrow my eyes. I fly down after the piece, my hands reaching out to it. "Come on. Come on," I mutter before I catch it. "Yeah! She got it!" Mikey screams as the others cheer. I see Fugitoid's ship above me and I start to fly up to it. "I've got Amelia and the piece in my sights. Too bad the lava isn't hot enough to destroy it, but we will-" Suddenly, something comes out of nowhere, taking the fragment and crashing into me. "Whoa! Ice angel going down! Ice angel going down!" I exclaim before a blue tractor beam steadies me. I hear a laugh and I see Lord Dregg's ship holding the fragment! "So long, suckers!" he exclaims. I growl at this. "No! We had it!" Raph shouts in disbelief.

The others are pulled into the tractor beam and we float into the ship. We run to our stations and I look down at the floor. "Welcome back," Fugitoid tells us. I sigh sadly. "Sorry for losing the fragment, guys," I say. "It's okay, Ames. Fugitoid, stay on Dregg. Don't let him escape," Leo answers, making me smile. I see something on our screen and my eyes widen. "Um, guys? Is she coming after us or Dregg?" April asks as Tokka flies behind us. "She can fly?" Leo asks in awe. "She's gonna ram our ship!" Mikey exclaims before she speeds past us, making us spin around. As soon as we stop, I start to get dizzy. I shake my head and I look outside. "She's still after Dregg," I explain as she flies after his ship.

"Oh, no. Dregg's heading for Mozar's destroyer!" Leo says and my eyes widen. Suddenly, there's beeping. "Um, guys? The Triceratons are firing rockets straight into that dwarf star," Donnie explains. "Surely they would not be so foolish as to trigger the destruction of that dying star," Fugitoid says before stammering. "What am I saying? Of course they would!" Fugitoid replies before the rockets hit the star. There's a huge white light after, making us cover our eyes. We warp out of there. "Chompy was with her," Raph says sadly. I gasp. "So was Om-Nom…and now…now they're gone," I whisper. "Then who's this hitching a ride on your shell?" Mikey asks and Chompy appears on Raph's shoulder. "Chompy! Aw, little guy! You're okay!" Raph exclaims happily.

I feel a rustling in my bag and I look to see Om-Nom. "Om-Nom! You're alright!" I shout, holding him. "Momma," he says, licking my face. "But-but what about Tokka? She was just trying to protect the fragment, Chompy, and Om-Nom," I say, looking down at him. "What about Earth?" Leo asks.

"Setting a course for the Milky Way Galaxy," Fugitoid tells us. I look to see something trying to contact us. "Whoa. Someone's trying to hack our monitors," April replies. "Dregg again?" Donnie asks before Mozar comes on the screen. "Terrans. Observe. The black hole generator is complete," he explains, showing the black hole generator…completed. Oh no… "We are soon to test it on a planet you know all too well. A planet called Earth," he explains, making us all gasp in horror.

Leo and I sit in front of the window. I sigh. "Something wrong, Ames?" Leo asks from behind me. "All of our efforts to save the Earth have failed. Our only chance to prevent the destruction of our home is lost. If Mozar succeeds this time…the Earth will be gone…forever," I whisper softly. "Exactly. If," Leo answers. "But I lost the fragment," I say. "It wasn't your fault," Leo whispers, wrapping his arms around me. "We can save everyone. It's up to us," he replies. I smile softly and look up at him. "You always know what to say, don't you?" I ask. "Yes. Yes I do," he answers, pecking my lips. I snicker. "I love you," Leo whispers. "I love you too," I whisper before Om-Nom runs up to us. He nuzzles Leo. "Dadda," he says, making Leo and I blush.

"Uh…"

* * *

 **Om-Nom is the main character of one of the most popular apps of all time, Cut the Rope!**


	14. Earth's Last Stand

**Angel: This is it, guys. The last time you'll hear from me until the 14** **th** **. I will miss you all! And I hope I don't throw up on the plane ride...**

From Mariah: That was cute! Hey, I got an idea! Why not you make a story on the TMNT 2014 movie with your OC in it.

 **Angel: Uh, I never watched it…**

From Geovanny: Aw, that little alien imprinted Leo and Amy as its parents, that's kinda cute. Heh, I'll bet Leo felt pretty awkward when Om-Nom called him dada.

 **Leo: *blushes* N-No…**

 **Angel: *snickers* Liar.**

From Guest: Awe that was so cute, Amy is Om-Nom's mom that's so cute. I hope they will save earth anyway that was amazing and cute can't wait for the next one soon have fun on your trip in New York.

 **Angel: Thanks! I have to wake up at 9:30 on Tuesday, kill me now XD.**

From Monty G: Omg! I fell in love with Chompy and Om-Nom, they're so cute! I busted out laughing when he said Dada to Leo! XD

 **Angel: *smirks* I thought it would be.**

From LeoxAngel13: Hahahah it thinks Leo's it's dad ahah

 **Leo: *blushes* Is everyone commenting on this?**

 **Angel: Yes, yes they are.**

From KS: Awww, Chompy and Om-Nom were such cuties! I know that Tokka was also a character from the 1990s movie, still, Earth's Last Stand is so close... I can't wait to read more!

 **Angel: I've only watched the 2012 series, that's it. Wait…I knew I heard that name from somewhere! My cousin told me about it.**

From J: I've been thinking if you were going to put Amy in TMNT half shell heroes blast to the past I'm just saying cause it would be cool if she was in it anyway awesome update.

 **Angel: Uh, I have no idea…probably not. XD**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter. I LOVE IT! This was also one of my favorite episodes from season 4. AWWWW, cute moments with Chompy and Om-Nom X3 And cute moment between Leo and Amy and Om-Nom X3 I am so looking forward to reading more soon! Keep up the good work! P.S. sorry I didn't read it sooner, I was pretty busy today.

 **Leo: *covers his face and sighs***

 **Angel: Oh, come on. You know you like being called that. *nudges Leo***

 **Leo: W-Wha-no, I don't! *blushes***

 **Angel: *whispers* Denial.**

From metz: The ending was so kawaii (ﾉ*)ﾉ, I love a good feeling that Amy and Leo are going to be great parents.

 **Angel: Well, they are destined to have beautiful children, if you remember the tale from the season 3 episode 'Tale of the Yokai.'**

From pokemonjkl: O.M.G Chompy and Om-Nom were such cutie pies and I use to play the Om Nom game and I love it! And cute moment between Leo and Amy and Om-Nom says Momma and Dadda to them. And have a safe trip to the Big Apple! See yeah on the next update.

 **Angel: I know! I added Om-Nom because I wanted Amy to have a pet and she's allergic to dogs, so *shrugs* Leo!**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Earth's Last Stand**

* * *

We warp to the Milky Way. "Oh, look at it. The Milky Way in all of her ineffable glory," Donnie says. "Yes! We're heading back to Earth!" Casey exclaims. "Master Splinter, New York City, pizza, Lily!" Mikey exclaims, blushing at the last word. I giggle before looking at the Milky Way. I'll get to see Splinter again…and apologize for…I shake my head with a smile. "I'll finally get to see Dad again. Feels like a lifetime," April comments. "Not to mention our friends," I say. Mikey and Casey celebrate and Leo walks up to them. "Guys, this isn't a celebration. We've got one last shot to stop the Triceratons, or we're not gonna have a home to go back to," Leo tells them.

"Leonardo is correct. This is our final chance to capture the black hole generator. We cannot travel back in time again. If we fail, Earth is doomed," Fugitoid explains. "We'll do whatever it takes to stop them, even if it means sacrificing our lives," Raph says before Chompy appears on his shoulder, chattering. "Ah, don't worry, little guy. I'm not going anywhere," Raph tells him. I smile before I feel a tug on my hair. I look down to see Om-Nom. I laugh and pick him up. "Aw, Om-Nom. Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas," I tell him. He smiles and licks my face.

"We're gonna go mad crazy on these alien freaks, right?" Casey asks. "For Earth!" April says. "Say it, brother!" Raph exclaims. "Let's do this!" Donnie shouts. "Yeah, boy!" Mikey yells.

"So how are we gonna take down the black hole generator if it's invulnerable to everything?" Donnie asks as we look at Earth. I place a hand on the glass. Soon…everything will be over. Or at least, I hope… "There is a way. But the entire Heart of Darkness must be destroyed. Not a single piece must remain," Fugitoid answers. I look at him. He's hiding something. I give April a look, which she returns. "What's wrong, Professor?" April asks. "We can sense you want to tell us something…something important," I finish.

"My friends, I must confess something to you, something I couldn't reveal until you got to know me better as a humanoid, err, android," he answers. "What are you talking about, Fugidude?" Casey asks. "You see, it was not the Kraang who invented the black hole generator. It was…I who created," he explains to our shock. "What?" we all ask in disbelief. "It can't be!" Leo exclaims. "No way!" Donnie shouts. "It doesn't make sense!" Mikey yells. "I originally developed the black hole generator as an energy source. But when Kraang Subprime offered me a huge price for it, I gave in. I was greedy. I didn't care what they wanted to use it for. It was all about money, all about financing my research. And then I realized what a terrible decision I had made. I mean, seriously, come on! They're the Kraang!" he replies.

We all gasp. I can't believe this… "That is messed up, yo," Casey says. "Fugitoid, how could you? You-you lied to us. Everything was a lie!" Leo says, stepping up to him. "Whoa, hold up, Leo! The Professor's saved our lives over and over," Donnie defends. "He gave us another chance. His heart's in the right place," April tells him. "No," I say, making everyone look at me. I look up angrily. "He doesn't have a heart. He's a robot. Earth wouldn't have been destroyed! I constantly blamed myself for Splinter. For the entire world! This insane space chase wouldn't be happening because of his greed!" I reply, gritting my teeth. "I-I was a different humanoid all those centuries ago. I've changed. I'm trying to make up for my mistakes," Fugitoid answers.

"Mistakes?" Leo asks, and Mikey steps in front of him. "Calm down, guys. Give Fugitoid a chance. Isn't that something we've all learned by now? To give someone a second chance?" Mikey says. "Don't defend him!" I shout. "Amelia…" Fugitoid says forlornly, stepping up to me. I back away, my hand touching one of the bars. "Don't touch me! Get away from me! You…you monster!" I scream and I see an ominous ice sculpture behind me. I turn back to him. "You're just like Shredder!" I yell before I run out of there, ice trailing behind me.

* * *

I slide into the Stealth Shuttle. I place my helmet on my head, gritting my teeth. I was so upset…and so mad. He betrayed us, and only for his stupid black hole generator. I'm going to stop them myself. "Ames, wait," I hear and I look to see Leo in his space gear. Om-Nom was in his hands, who frowns. He looked like he was about to cry. I sigh and turn around. "Leo, he betrayed us. Don't you want this too?" I whisper, clenching my fist. "Ames…go back in the ship," I hear and my eyes widen. I turn to Leo. "What?" I ask in disbelief. He steps up to me. "I'll stop them," he explains. "But-" he shushes me. "I'm mad too. I'll do this for you. I don't want you going out there. It could be dangerous," he answers.

I blink back tears before nodding. "Just promise me one thing," I whisper. "Anything," he whispers back. "Promise me…that you'll come back," I say hesitantly. Leo takes off my helmet before planting a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back before he pulls away. "I promise," he murmurs against my lips. I sniff and take Om-Nom before starting to walk into the capsule. I turn back to him. Om-Nom blinks back tears. "Dadda..." he whispers. Leo and I blush. "...Well, we are destined to have children," Leo replies. I chuckle before waving at him. "Good luck, Leo Bear," I whisper softly. "Thanks. I love you," he says. I smile sadly. "I love you, too," I answer before I start to go back to the ship.

"Don't you understand? A direct assault is futile! And odds are we'll be the ones assaulted," Fugitoid says as soon as I walk in. "We got no choice, Fugitoid," Raph says. "Yeah. No thanks to you," I hiss. Everyone turns to me. "Amy!" they all shout, running up to me. Mikey gives me a bear hug. "Dudette, you came back!" he exclaims. "I understand," Fugitoid answers sadly. "Wait, where's Leo?" April asks. I flinch and look down at the floor. "Amy?" Raph asks. I step up to my station. "Leo? Come in, answer your comm," I say. "What happened?" Donnie asks. "Leo's about to do something really stupid," April answers, looking at the screen.

"Dude, Leo, don't do this, dude! We need you up here!" Mikey exclaims. "Don't you guys get it? Fugitoid's just using us to get his black hole machine. I know what needs to be done," Leo answers. "Why didn't you stop him?" Casey demands. I frown at this. "Hey, it's not her fault. I took her place," Leo answers, making me smile. "You were gonna do this?" Raph asks and I nod. "Leo, think rationally. You can't bring down their mother ship with the scout ship," Donnie tells him before he cuts the comm off. I see the scout ship attack the Triceratons. "Dadda…" Om-Nom whispers. "Don't worry, he'll be okay," I whisper to him.

Unfortunately, the Triceratons manage to get the best of him, as the ship explodes, sending Leo to space. His helmet breaks, making him faint. "Leo! No!" I scream, tears flowing down my eyes. "After him! Quick!" Donnie shouts. I see something coming towards us on the screen. "Rock rockets coming in fast," I explain. "Full power to shields! Brace for impact!" April shouts before the missiles hit us, sending us towards Mars. We all scream as the ship spins around. But right now, all I could think about was Leo. He could die… "Ah, come on! Work!" Donnie exclaims. "We got to save Leo!" Mikey says. "Professor, do something!" April shouts. "Don't you think I'm trying? Or do you think I enjoy plummeting straight for the surface of Mars?" he retorts.

Alarms blare and I look down at the screen. "Oh no. Controls are frozen!" I say. Man, not the best time… "Dark matter convertors failing. Power depleting. Brain spinning," Fugitoid says, his head spinning. "Leo and Ice princess were right. He's useless," Casey replies to Raph. "Activating secondary systems. Overriding controls. Sending dark matter to the thrusters!" Fugitoid says. The ship manages to reboot. "Yes! You did it, Professor!" April exclaims. "Now come on! We got to save Leo!" Raph says. "I've got him on scanner. He's right up ahead," Donnie explains and I see Leo floating in space. We fly to him and Fugitoid uses the tractor beam to retrieve him.

* * *

Tears pour from my eyes as I look at him. "Do something, Donnie!" Raph shouts. "His heart…stand back!" Donnie says. We do as he says before he uses his scanner to revive him. Leo groans. "Ugh," he murmurs. "Leo! You're back! I thought you were a goner, dude!" Mikey exclaims, hugging him. "You got to chill out, man. Enough with the crazy one-man missions. Leaders are called leaders because they're supposed to lead a team!" Raph scolds. "Sorry, ugh, guys," Leo answers. "Just don't do that again. I'm just glad you're alive, bro," Raph answers.

"Leo Bear…" I whisper, hugging him. Leo hugs me tightly. I sniff. "You promised me," I say softly. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm doing this because I love you," I say before slapping him. "Ouch!" he exclaims, rubbing his cheek in confusion. "Don't you EVER do something like that again," I explain, narrowing my eyes. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Donnie answers. "I promise…and I'll keep it this time," Leo says. Om-Nom runs up to him and licks his face. "Dadda!" he exclaims. Leo smiles at him before grunting. "Come on. No time. Help me to the bridge. Still got to stop Mozar. The Triceratons have probably made it to Earth as we speak," Leo replies. We help him up to the bridge.

 **No one's POV**

Mikey accidentally steps on a Triceraton's tail. "Ah!" he exclaims. "Earth creatures! Attack!" the Triceraton shouts. Just like last time, everyone except Bishop, Mikey, and Amy are taken out. "No!" Amy shouts in horror. Bishop is shot repeatedly, with Amy and Mikey looking in horror. "Bishop! No!" they exclaim, about to be shot as well.

As the Triceraton points the gun at them, Amy sweats a bit. She closes her eyes before she hears a clink. She opens her eyes to see a shuriken lodged in the Triceraton's gun, making it explode. Mikey and Amy gasp, turning to see Splinter standing on a lamp post. "We heard you might need some assistance," he tells them. "Splinter!" the two exclaim. "And reinforcements, yes!" Raph shouts. They see the Mighty Mutanimals, Mondo Gecko, Muckman, and all their friends. The Triceratons surround them. "Guys, um, you do realize we're still in extraordinary horrendous trouble, right?" Donnie asks nervously.

"So what do we do?" Amy asks. "We kick their Jurassic. Cowabunga!" Mikey answers. Everyone starts fighting the Triceratons. Mozar watches from the Triceraton mother ship. "Impossible! How did the Turtles and Amelia get back to Earth before us? I want answers!" he demands. Amy takes a deep breath and uses her ice breath, destroying a Triceraton's gun. "Great Scott, more are about to beam down!" Rockwell explains before more beam down. Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead are captured before Mozar beams down. Mikey and Amy attack him, but he grabs them.

"Foolish little ones. You are coming with me," Mozar tells them and Amy struggles to get out of his grip. "Ames!" Leo shouts. "Michelangelo!" Splinter screams before they are taken away in the mother ship.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"There's still a chance we can stop the Triceratons, right?" Leo asks as we see them beaming into Earth. "Well, we will arrive on Earth approximately five minutes sooner than the last time I arrived, bloop," Fugitoid answers. "Mm, five minutes ain't bad," Casey comments. "Are you crazy? That's not enough time," Leo replies. "I don't get it. We had those black hole generator fragments. Why didn't we just drop them into a star when we had the chance?" Raph complains. "I designed the black hole generator so it's only vulnerable to a combination of fusion and dark matter. So if you will calm down and allow me to-"

"Um, guys? Look! I'm tapping into Earth's satellite footage. The Triceratons are ready to set off the black hole generator again!" Donnie explains. I see something and I squint to see a Kraang Stealth Ship. "Dudes, look at this. I'm zooming in. That's you guys, right? In the Stealth Ship, coming to rescue me and Amy? You remember that?" Mikey says, pointing at the ship. I gasp as I replay the memory. "That's right, it was you!" I say before I see a plasma beam fired in their direction, vaporizing the ship. Mikey screams at this while my eyes widen. "You guys blowed up! Ahh!" he exclaims. "Mikey, calm down. We had a teleporter," Raph tells him. So that's how they got there…

 **No one's POV**

"We're alive!" Leo shouts. "You snagged a teleporter? You mean we could've just beamed here?" Raph asks angrily. "There's only one charge and I-" Weapons click as they're aimed at the three, making Donnie shut up. Mozar holds up Amy and Mikey by their arms. "Guys, that was awesome! Thanks for the sweet rescue. So who's gonna rescue us next? April? Casey?" Mikey says. Leo sees Amy and gasps. "Ames!" he shouts happily. "Leo Bear…" she whispers with a smile.

"The little ones do not seem to recognize me. Let me ask you a question. Do you Turtles know me?" Mozar says. "Actually, no. Never seen you before," Leo answers. "Nuh-uh," Raph says. "Nope," Donnie replies. Mozar looks at Amy, who shrugs. "Fascinating. It looks like I must eliminate all of the Turtles to be done with you," Mozar explains.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We reach Earth. "Here is my plan. While you seven aid your past selves in stopping the Triceraton guards, I will capture the black hole generator with my tractor beam," Fugitoid explains. "So you drop us off on Earth and fly off with the generator alone? Forget it!" Leo answers. I frown as I look at the robot. "We can sense you're hiding something from us, Professor," April says. "You're lying to us. Again," I point out, crossing my arms. "Cough it up, Fuge! What's the deal, yo?" Casey demands. "There is no deal. It is imperative that you all follow my exact plan without question!" Fugitoid argues.

"We can't make that promise, Professor. We're going to Earth, all right, and you're coming with us," Donnie explains. "No, I am not. And if you will not implement my plan, then you are no longer wanted on this ship," he answers. "What?" I ask in shock before he uses a trap door that sends us off the ship. We all scream as we fall towards the ship. Suddenly, a green tractor beam stops us from hitting the ground. "Whoa. Tractor beam, dudes!" Mikey says. I look up to see the Salamandrian ship! "Guys!" I exclaim. "Fugitoid called us to help you!" Lily explains. We fall to the floor with a grunt. "Oops. Sorry," I hear from Angle. The ship stops on the street and our friends step out. The ship flies away.

"Fugitoid saved us," Mikey says. "No. He just felt guilty. You just wait. He's gonna steal the black hole weapon before the day is done," Leo answers. "Let's move, guys. Washington Square is right around the corner," Donnie replies. We run as fast as we can.

* * *

Soon, we see everything happening just as before. We jump in to fight. "Holy Guacamole!" Past Mikey exclaims. "Those guys are us?" Past Raph asks in shock. I see Past Me fighting with Splinter. I blink back tears as I remember everything I had said. Past Me runs for the black hole generator and Splinter runs after her. Shredder runs after Splinter. "Master Splinter, no!" Leo and I shout. There's a grunt and I close my eyes as everyone from the past gasps.

"What's this?" I hear and I open my eyes to see Shredder's gauntlet blocked! "I knew you were a snake, but stopping my daughter from saving the world?" Splinter asks. "It is because of her Jared is gone!" Shredder exclaims angrily. I fume and narrow my eyes. "Ames?" Leo asks. I clench my fist and fire my blaster at the timer, stopping it just in time. "Yes! The timer is down! You did it, Ames!" Leo shouts. "We're gonna win!" Mikey exclaims. Something inside me suddenly snapped. The others have noticed I hadn't said anything. "Amy?" Jamie asks. The others fight the Triceratons while I run for Shredder.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asks before I lunge at Shredder. Suddenly, he was on the ground with two teeth missing. I punch his ugly face over and over again on his face. "YOU MONSTER!" I scream. "Amy, stop!" Ann shouts, running for me. "I'LL KILL YOU, SHREDDER!" I yell angrily. I pull out my sword and raise it above his neck. "AMELIA!" I hear and I turn around slowly as I was met with Splinter's eyes. "F-Father?" I ask softly and he takes my sword. He opens his arms out to me and I run into them, sobbing. "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I don't hate you. I was upset. Please…" I whisper, clutching his robes. He pats my head.

"I could never hate you, my child. There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand. It is alright. I am pleased you did not kill him. I know he is the enemy," he whispers. "Master Shredder!" Tiger Claw shouts and picks up Shredder. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. "You have won this time, but don't count the Foot out for long," he tells me before flying away with his jetpack. The Turtles manage to defeat Mozar. "This is not over!" he says and beams to his ship. "Sensei!" the turtles exclaim, hugging Splinter. Karai hugs him as well. I hug him tightly, as if he would die if I didn't let go.

A blue tractor beam picks up the black hole generator. We all gasp. "Oh no! Fugitoid's got the generator. It's what he wanted all along!" Leo says. The ship zooms off into space. "Why?" Lily asks. "He created it," I explain. "I get it now. He said the only way to destroy the black hole generator is a combination of fusion and dark matter," Donnie explains. "Which means?" Raph asks. I gasp in realization. "The ship uses dark matter…and the Fugitoid is powered by a fusion core," Donnie answers. "That's…that's why he wanted us off the ship. He didn't want to steal it," Leo says. "He's sacrificing himself…without us being able to stop him," I whisper.

"No! Fugitoid, don't do it!" Mikey exclaims. The ship explodes, destroying the Triceratons, the black hole generator, and sadly…Fugitoid. We all silently mourn his death. "I do not fully understand what has transpired here this evening, but I thank my children, both present and future," Splinter says after a few minutes. "So, uh, what are we gonna do about this? The Earth isn't big enough for two Casey Joneses," Casey says. "Or my house," Mark mutters. "Hey, back off, punk," Past Casey says. "I don't know. I always kind of wanted a twin sister," April comments. "Wow! Me too! This is actually kind of cool," Past April answers. "I can get used to two of me," Karai says with a smirk, making both Marks drool. "It feels weird," Ann mutters as she looks at her past self. "This is so awesome!" Lily exclaims. "Oh no, now there's two of them," Jamie murmurs. "Awesome sauce!" Angle shouts. "It's like I'm looking in a mirror," Past Me says in awe.

"This is so weird…but cool!" Kevin exclaims. I giggle at this before the Ulixes appears! "What? Fugitoid? He's back?" Leo asks in shock. "Wait. If there are two sets of us in this universe, then there would be two Fugitoids as well," Donnie explains. The ship lands and Fugitoid steps out. "Hello, my friends. My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt. How would you like to go on a wondrous adventure?" he says. "Wow, space?" Past Me asks in awe. "Really? That sounds incredible," Past Donnie answers. "Dudes, that is so sweet!" Past Mikey exclaims. Leo and I smile at each other before he turns to our past selves. "Space is awesome, guys, and if there's only one guy in the universe you can trust, it's the Professor," Leo explains with a smile.

"Thank you, Leonardo. Perhaps we'll all meet again in the future," Fugitoid answers. "We'll miss you," Past Me says. "Goodbye, Sensei," Past Leo replies before our past selves run happily into the ship, cheering. "Hold up! Wait for us!" Past April shouts as she runs into the ship. "I think we should talk about this," Splinter points out before the ship starts to fly away. "Later!" Casey yells as we all wave. "Don't eat the Vanarian muffins!" Mikey exclaims before the ship leaves. Slash walks up next to Raph.

"Got to say, I've seen a lot of weird days, but this has got to be one of the weirdest," he comments. "Have I got some stories for you, pal," Raph answers. "I would like to hear some stories as well, my children," Splinter tells us, curious. "How about first thing tomorrow, Sensei? Tonight, I need some sleep," Leo answers and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I yawn and Om-Nom jumps on my head from my bag. "Whoa, what's that?" Angle asks, pointing at it. "Tell you tomorrow," I answer sleepily.

* * *

 **Angel: And that's it…for now. Oh, and, I couldn't find the trivia. But I do have one fact:**

 **This would have ended differently. Amy would have died and Leo would have used the healing hands on her to bring her back to life. But I cut this out for personal and emotional reasons.**


	15. City at War

**Angel: Hey guys! Episodes are back! Finally! Yes, I know that this is way overdue, but I had no wifi and it was cut off before I could watch the episode on Sunday…sorry about that. But I'm back! They gave us our wifi back early! Yay~! Also, JamesBondFan007, I like the idea of Jared liking someone else, because the Jared/Karai/Mark love triangle has been going for two seasons now…**

From Geovanny: Wow, I'm glad you didn't go with the ending where Amy died everyone would've reacted to that worse than they reacted to Splinter's especially Leo and April: Leo, cause he loves her so much and April, cause Amy's her cousin. And that beat down Amy gave Shredder was downright brutal, and he sure as heck deserved it for everything he did to her: He killed Amy's mother, brainwashed her into kidnapping Karai and Mark, AND killed her adoptive father right in front of her before this space adventure started! Speaking of Splinter, I'm glad she apologized for what she said and that he forgave her.

 **Angel: I agree, Shredder had it coming. I'm glad I didn't go with that ending either, I can't believe I was considering it! She's been through a lot…**

From bajy: I just read the last chapter of the story. I ABSOLUTELY TOTALLY LOVE IT! It was brilliant! I love the ending of it especially! Splinter and Amy family hug moment :.) All is forgiven, and the world has been saved. The whole family group hug (I was crying on the inside). The gangs past selves meet their future selves, yes it was indeed very strange, but otherwise awesome! Thank you so much for the great story you made! Hope to hear from you soon.

 **Angel: Clearly, this isn't the last chapter. If I met my past self, I think my sister would faint. I don't need three of me, I have a twin XD.**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Wow! So crazeh! And now, everybody is in Space. I think it would've been cool to see all the past selves' reactions in different angles... but, oh well, we'll wait for your return from NY, Angie ;) BTW, I found this trivia in TMNT Pedia: When the Fugitoid prepares to destroy the Heart of Darkness and the Triceraton flagship as it powers up its Devastator ray, it is a shout-out to the movie Independence Day where Russell Case sacrifices himself to fly his F/A-18 Hornet, loaded with an armed missile that was stuck to its launch clamps, into the mouth of the alien saucer's primary weapon before it can destroy Area 51, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed the saucer from the inside out. Scenes from the Season 3 finale "Annihilation Earth" were reused in this episode.

 **Angel: That trip to New York was a long time ago…but yes, I probably should have done all the angles of the future/past selves, but I was just ready to post that chapter and be done with it.**

From Turtle girl: Time for the half shell time travel episode eeeeeeee

 **Angel: I already did it eeeeeee**

From pokemonjkl: That was an Epic Chapter! Wow Amy was almost like Kenshin Himura when he snap and become Battousai the man slayer! Am glad everyone is back home! And Now Raph and Mikey will now take their Girlfriends on a Date good luck guys.

 **Angel: Yas! Raph and Mikey needed dates!**

 **Raph: I'm a ninja, I don't need luck.**

 **Angel: *rolls eyes***

From Guest: That was awesome can't wait for the half shell heroes blast to the past have a nice trip and I can't wait for the new episode.

 **Angel: I could, I had no wifi for almost a week…why! :'(**

From metz: Yaaay happy ending!, BTW just a small request.. Can you make the tmnt movie fanfic with Amy in it? Just giving out some ideas and what do you think?

 **Angel: Again, season didn't end XD. And as for the question…I can't spoil.**

From Katz: Whoa that was awesome I wonder if you could write on tmnt their 1987 one with Amelia in it as their sister or a friend they met it would be cool wouldn't it?

 **Angel: Unnnnn…why does everyone keep asking that? I watched a few episodes from the 2003 series and that was it. It's 157 episodes, I'm not going through that…**

From HoshiHamato101: WOW it's awesome! Sorry that I've never reviewed yet but I can't wait until "city at war" comes out. I love Amy and Leo in this story and Om-Nom is SO CUTE! So is Chompy and I'm glad that Raph got a new pet! Anyways bye! I will be reviewing more.

 **Angel: Aw, thanks!**

From Geovanny: When's chapter 15 coming, "City at war" came out yesterday and you said you'd update this story when the new episode came out.

 **Angel: I'm sorryyyy, I wasn't expecting my wifi and cable to go off! I can't predict everything…April!**

 **April: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **City at War**

* * *

It's been weeks since we saved Earth and I stopped the black hole generator. Mark and Karai left the team to Japan to find peace. I helped April with her training and I even trained myself sometimes so I could get stronger. I dyed my bangs blonde, sort of like a reminder of that whole counterpart adventure. I also changed my skirt. It was still pink and green, duh, but it was petal-shaped with a yellow string tying it and lime green frills underneath. I still had my signature ponytail. Leo and I are like parents to Om-Nom now. Raph and Mikey took Ann and Lily on dates often, though not double ones, that would have been a disaster! Things have finally been getting back to normal. No more Triceratons, no more Kraang…and best of all, no more Shredder and his goons (something I was REALLY happy about, because of a certain mutant fish). They've completely disappeared from the city. So tonight, the night of the full moon, Master Splinter is performing a very special initiation…

Which hadn't started yet.

Why? Because I was holding us up. But it's not my fault.

I look over to Om-Nom, who was whipping the cream. "Don't stop until the cream melts in my mouth," I tell him. He salutes me and I giggle. "Ames, hurry up. I don't want to miss it," Leo replies at the counter. "Calm down and taste this," I say, holding out the spoon with the batter on it. Leo tastes it and I cringe when he doesn't answer. "Do you think she'll like it?" I ask nervously. I needed this to taste amazing, and I would re-do it, even if it takes all night!

Leo beams. "She's gonna love it!" I cheer silently and I taste the cream. "Okay, I'm just about done," I tell Leo and he nods. I frost the pastry as quickly as I can and I cover it with a cloth. "Stealth mode," I whisper to Leo and he helps me push the cart to the dojo. Casey looks at us and I shush him, stopping the cart behind April so she wouldn't see. Leo and I sit down and Om-Nom sets himself on my lap.

April looks back to us and we nod before she turns to Splinter. She was dressed in a black and yellow jumpsuit, which kinda looked like her jumpsuit when we were in space. She also had a black headband. "April O'Neil," Splinter says before speaking in Japanese. I wasn't paying attention, I was fidgeting because I kept thinking about my surprise for April. Leo rubs his thumb against mine and I start to relax. Splinter holds out a tanto that was sheathed.

"This tanto represents the Dragon: Strong, fierce, and intelligent. A dragon not only relies on its physical strength, but its keen intellect as well," Splinter explains before April speaks in Japanese. "Be at one in spirit and body. Be like the dragon," Splinter tells her. "Hai, sensei," April answers, bowing her head. "April O'Neil, you are now a Kunoichi of the Hamato Clan," Splinter finishes before smiling at her.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

Raph and Donnie pick her up as we crowd her. "Oh, yeah, celebration time!" Mikey exclaims. "Congrats, April," Raph tells her. "You deserve it," Leo says. "You did great," Donnie replies and April hugs him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, guys. You're the best," April answers and I squeal, hugging her while spinning around.

"April, I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim and she laughs. "Aw, thanks, Amy. But I never would have gotten to Kunoichi without your help so…thanks for everything," she answers, hugging me back. I pull back with a smile.

We all cheer as Raph and Donnie throw her in the air. I suddenly beam. "Wait here!" I tell April, running to the cart. I push it in front of her. "What's this?" April asks in confusion. I pull back the cloth to reveal a three-tiered cake and on top is a large statue of April. They all look in awe. "You made me a cake?!" April exclaims happily.

"Yep. Chocolate flavored, buttercream frosting, and _if any of you eat that before we get a piece, you die!"_ I say, my back turned to the boys, my eyes suddenly white. I hear them laugh sheepishly and April and I roll our eyes.

* * *

After eating some cake, the Turtles, April, and I went across the rooftops for patrol. Well, they went across the rooftops. I flew myself. "Oh, man, remember when I had a hard time keeping up with you guys?" April asks as she lands near us. "Can't believe I'm a full-fledged ninja!" she exclaims happily as I land on the roof, my wings flapping. "Sure, you made it to the third dan, but there's still seven more grades, each with different levels, so-"

"Raphie, leave her alone!" I yell, crossing my arms and everyone laughs. Steam comes out of Raph's head. "Don't call me that," he warns. "It's amazing you made it to Kunoichi, April. Ignore everything Raph just said," Donnie tells her, glaring back at Raph. "I always do. Makes life way simpler," Mikey answers and Raph gives him a noogie. I roll my eyes and Leo starts to walk away. "Come on, ninjas. Let's call it a night," he tells us. Suddenly, I feel a presence close by…and judging by April's face, she senses it as well.

Leo and I look below the city as a woman places a coin in a homeless man's cup. "City's quiet, for now," Leo says. "I'm sure that'll change soon. With Shredder gone, there's gonna be a ton of gangsters and super villains moving in on his turf," Raph replies, kneeling next to us. I hope that doesn't include Fishface…I frown as I feel a presence near us again and I look back to April who nods, silently telling me she could feel it too. "You okay, April? What's wrong?" Donnie asks her up at the water tower.

"I'm pretty certain…" April starts. "Someone is following us," I finish as I look around. April gasps and I look to see an ominous shadow across from her. I glance down to see a black cat with yellow eyes. What, it's Halloween or Friday the 13th? So typical…the cat meows. "What?" Leo asks in confusion. "Aww, look at you! Coochie woochie woochie!" Mikey exclaims and the cat crawls away. As soon as it does, smoke starts to appear. April and Donnie jump down. "Okay, this is weird," he comments.

I see a black cape run past and then there's cackling. "Wowww, I'm so getting a Halloween vibe right about now," I reply to Leo, but I wasn't scared. "Um, hello?" Mikey asks quietly. Suddenly, I see someone and the person shows the black cape as bats fly past the person. "Where did those come from?" I murmur. "Whoa," Leo says in amazement. I roll my eyes. "Let's play a game. Give me one of your weapons or I'll take something precious…your shells," she says as she walks up to us. Her face was covered by her hat. Yep, definitely a witch.

"All right, sister, play time's over," Raph tells her and goes to punch her, but she dodges before kicking him down. The rest of us surround her, weapons out. "My name is Shinigami. Do you know what my name means?" she tells us before she somehow knocks Donnie down, which is weird because I didn't see how she did it. Leo charges next before she moves away and before I can hit her with my ice, Leo lands on top of me. I blush since his head was on my chest. "Leo?" I ask. "Yeah?" he murmurs. "GET OFF!" I suddenly shout, pushing him to the side. I cover myself in defense before Leo's face is red, realizing why I was covering myself. He shakes his head and stands up, charging again.

Leo manages to hit her with his elbow, knocking Shinigami down. She covers her eye that was hit and I can see golden eyes, black eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and…actually, most of her outfit was black. If she entered a Halloween contest, she would win (A/N: I am sorry, but with being a witch, I just kept thinking of Halloween XD. I love her voice, though). "I can't believe you'd hit a lady," she says. Mikey stands up with a groan and gasps, hearts in his eyes. Shinigami giggles and walks up to him. "So you really are real, living, breathing Kappa. So cute," she says before she pulls out a chain of some sort, grabbing Mikey's arms.

"You ain't so bad yourself," Mikey comments and she hits Leo and Raph using Mikey. Shinigami pulls Mikey to her before kicking him to the side. I roll my eyes and I fly above to her, snow in my hands. "Wow, a cryoknetic, not bad," she says before I'm kicked to the ground. "Ow…" I murmur and I look up as April has her hands on her tanto. "My sensei doesn't need a Turtle weapon. Your tessen will do just fine," Shinigami replies. April pulls out her Tanto. "You're gonna have to get it from me, witch," April answers, also pulling out her tessen.

April and Shinigami fight briefly before Shinigami jumps up to a water tower. "A dragon tanto?" she asks and April notices that her tanto is not in her hand anymore. I look up to see Shinigami holding it. "You must have just become a Kunoichi. This will do nicely," she says before putting the tanto in its sheath. She speaks in Japanese before she disappears in red mist, bats flying away after she's gone. "Okay, where does she get the bats?!" I exclaim, standing up. Raph slams his fist onto the roof.

"I can't believe that crazy girl took us to School on a Sunday," Raph complains. "She just threw us off. Now we know her tricks," Leo says. "I don't know, she was pretty awesome," Mikey comments and I raise an eyebrow. "If Lily finds out you said that, you're a dead turtle," I call out and Mikey's eyes widen. "Yeah, awesome," April murmurs, looking down.

* * *

The tea kettle starts to whistle and Leo turns off the stove, grabbing the kettle. I grab a cheesicle for Splinter, frozen yogurt for me, and candy for Om-Nom. Leo pours some tea for him and myself. "I mean, getting my butt kicked the night I become a Kunoichi. It's like the whole universe is saying it's not meant to be," April tells Splinter as I give him his snack. I pour dozens of candy in Om-Nom's bowl and he smiles happily before digging in.

"That is not the universe speaking. That is the self-doubt of April O'Neil speaking," Splinter answers, spinning the tea in his cup. Leo and I sit between her. "I've been there, April. Doubting everything, it's poison. Believe in yourself," Leo explains, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, doubt is the one thing that held me back from…well, everything. Being a kunoichi is one of the things I don't regret," I say, sipping my tea. "I just feel like a failure," she answers, looking down at the counter. "There is no such thing as failure until you give up. That is when you fail," Splinter explains.

"Thank you, all of you," April says, looking back to the counter. "You must uncover the identity of the allegiance of this new assassin. Claiming your weapon as a prize, that is an initiation into a ninja clan. Be warned. It seems this new assassin may be working for…the Shredder," Splinter tells us before chomping gently on his cheesicle, as if the conversation didn't happen. I give a blank look.

Mikey balances a pencil on his nose before he balances it on his tongue. I stick my tongue out in disgust before turning back to Donnie, who was looking for information about Shinigami. "Hmm, I'm not coming up with anyone called Shinigami in any of the international crime databases," he explains. "You got anything at all, Donnie?" Leo asks, his arms crossed. "Well, the Shinigami are powerful gods in Japanese myth that bring death and destruction," Donnie answers. My eyes widen at that. Death and destruction can't be a good thing…

"So we got something in common," Raph says with a smirk. "Since when do you bring death?" I ask him before Mikey rolls over to us on his chair. "This girl is super cute, guys. Maybe we could turn her to the light side," Mikey replies. I sigh and shake my head. "We gotta find her first. Let's split up and see if we can track her. Maybe we can draw her out," Leo orders. "Ooh! Amy can shapeshift into a bat! Maybe that'll work!" Mikey exclaims, making them all turn to me. I narrow my eyes. "Uh-uh. No way. NO. I'm not doing that!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

I fly with my bat wings next to April. Leo was using the Party Wagon, Raph had the Shell-Raiser, Donnie was at Channel Six, and Mikey was on the rooftops somewhere. "At least you get to fly," April complains.

"It's just a test, Ames. We don't even know if that will work. No sign of any activity. Got anything, Donnie?" Leo says from the T-Phone, which was in April's pocket.

"Still searching. Nothing so far. Got anything, Raph?"

"I got nada. Streets are clean. What do you got, Mikey?"

"Mmm. I got pizza. Mmm, mmm."

I roll my eyes as I flap my wings before I see her! April stops and I land on her shoulder as I look over the edge.

"What about you, April, sis? April? Sis?"

April pulls out her T-Phone. "Leo, we just spotted Shinigami. We had a weird vibe that something was happening at Shredder's old lair," she explains. "Shredder's back? But the lair was abandoned," Leo says in confusion. "Not anymore," I murmur as we see her entering Shredder's lair. "Call the rest of the guys," April tells Leo. "Don't do anything until we get there, and yes Ames, that means you too," Leo orders. "Darn it, Leo!" I shout. April looks at her phone. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," April mutters. "We're going in?" I ask, smirking. "We're going in," April answers, narrowing her eyes.

April crawls in through the hole while I fly inside. I peek down to see Shinigami walking to someone…with Shredder's helmet on. April and I gasp. "Is that…?" April starts. "Shredder?" I ask in shock. I gave him the beating of a lifetime, he shouldn't even be here right now. The person stands up to reveal…

"Jared," April and I say at the same time. He's back? Since when? I thought he fled town…Shinigami walks up to him with April's tanto in her hands. "Jared, I bring you the red-haired girl's tanto blade," she explains, kneeling and holding it out in front of him. "So Splinter finally made April a kuniochi? Kind of a shock," Jared replies, twirling the tanto in his hands. "Wha-" April scoffs and Shinigami chuckles. "Yes, she seemed so frail and clumsy when you first look at her. Like a silly red bird," Shinigami tells him. April jumps down and I shapeshift back into human while flipping to the ground.

"Well this kunoichi tracked your butt down, Jared. What're you doing, anyway?" April says. "None of your business. Just go," Jared tells us. "We'd like to know what's going on here too," Leo replies as the others walk in. Jared stands up. "Guys, calm down. The brain worm that was controlling me is gone. I'm not your enemy," he explains. "Oh? So then why did your crazy friend attack us?" Raph demands. "It was only a test to see her skills. Shinigami's an old friend of ours from Japan. She wasn't going to hurt you," Jared explains, crossing his arms.

"At least not permanently," Shinigami answers, leaning on Jared's shoulder. Raph growls while April and I use our psychic powers. "He's telling the truth. That brain worm thing is gone," I explain, taking my hands off my head. "They're not after us. They're after…" April suddenly looks up. "Shredder," Donnie finishes. "So what's up with the headgear, prince? Daddy issues?" Raph asks. "I wanna rebuild the Foot. Bring back honor to a clan that Shredder poisoned for almost two decades. And when I finish, I'll destroy Oruko Saki and his empire once and for all. And Karai will finally see just how much I love her," he tells us, staring at Shredder's helmet.

Aw, he's doing this for Karai…although, he needs to get over that, she loves Mark… "Life isn't about revenge, dude. Come back to the lair with us. Karai doesn't care about that," Mikey tells him. "No. I have to make my own destiny," Jared answers. "Fine, we're leaving," Donnie tells him and we start to walk away. "First, I want my tanto back. _Now_ ," April explains, holding out her hand. "Hmm, if you want it back, take it from her. I mean, shouldn't be hard for a Kunoichi, right?" Jared offers. "Then why don't you let Amy fight too?" Mikey asks in confusion. "Dude," I warn, hitting him in the arm with my elbow.

"Nah, this is just for her. And besides, Shini doesn't have anything Amy wants," Jared answers and I had to roll my eyes at that. "Fine by me. I wanted a rematch anyway," April replies and Jared hands the tanto to Shinigami. Shinigami slides down and walks up to April, practically waving the tanto in her hand. The others and I step back. They circle each other. April goes for a high kick, but Shinigami dodges and kicks April's arm. "Why you little-" April runs towards her, jumping. Shinigami knocks her down to the ground, laughing.

"I'm stopping this ri-" Raph puts a hand on his shoulder. "Let her fight her own battles," Raph tells him. "For once, I have to agree with Raph. She is a kunoichi. I've fought my own battles before," I say. April suddenly pants and I see something from her neck glowing. My eyes widen as April gets an angry look. She suddenly stands up and throws a psychic wave at Shinigami, who dodges and the wave hits glass, breaking it. Shinigami looks in shock before April starts breaking the glass everywhere, trying to get her. Shinigami jumps to April and hits her twice, knocking her to the ground again. "Little red bird," Shinigami says.

"Okay, that's enough, Shini," Jared warns, glaring. "Give her the tanto back." Shinigami drops it in front of April, who was panting heavily. She grabs her tanto, about to pull it out. My eyes widen and I kneel in front of April. "April, stop," I say gently. Donnie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, April. Don't let that weirdo get to you. Calm down," Donnie tells her. We start to walk away. "Come on, this place is lame anyway. We're going to an awesome place. The sewers! Booyakasha," Mikey says and as soon as I pass him, I grab him by the ear and drag him along the floor.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, my ears are sensitive, sis!" he exclaims and I roll my eyes.

* * *

Leo paces behind Splinter. "Not only that, he's taken over Shredder's old lair. He's even wearing a version of his helmet," Leo explains. "This is most disconcerting, but his choices are his own," Splinter explains. I look at Leo and sigh. "Leo Bear, just leave Jared alone for now. He seems really dedicated to doing this, whether we like it or not," I whisper. He sighs and kisses my cheek before I see April looking down at her tanto.

"April? What troubles you?" Splinter asks as he and I walk up behind her. "I think I'm pretty much ready to revoke the Kunoichi title, sensei. Maybe I need more training," she answers. Time to be the bigger cousin on this…I stand in front of April before kneeling in front of her. "April, I believe in you. And I have ever since I met you," I tell her with a small smile. April smiles back. "Come. Perhaps it is time I taught you an advanced move called the Dragon's Tail," Splinter explains. "I'll try anything," April says as she follows him.

"Dudes, dudette, you know what time it is, right? Time for some Chris Bradford," Mikey says, fist-bumping Ice Cream Kitty. Oh no… "I can't watch this," I murmur to Leo and I head for the dojo.

 **Mark's POV**

I ride on my old bike with Karai holding on to me. Jared and Shinigami ride beside us. We park in front of the martial arts store where the Foot stored all their illegal weapons in the back. We take our helmets off and walked to the door. Jared begins to pick the lock. I growl as I sense Tiger Claw on the rooftops. I feel Karai grabbing my hand. "It's alright Karai, I'm not going to let them hurt you," I whisper to her. Karai gives a small smile. I hear a click and I see Jared opening the doors. "Let's go," Jared whispers. We nod entering the store.

Once we got down the stairs we hide behind craters sensing Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar. Get in, blow up the darn place, and get out, simple plan right? Apparently not, Shredder Freaks want to make things difficult. I sigh in annoyance. Karai quickly turns off the lights so they wouldn't see us. "Foolish children I can still see in the dark," Tiger Claw tell us, searching for us. "So can I!" Rahzar says. "I cannot, so this is kind of upsetting," Fishface says. I smirk. _Good to know_ I thought. "Tell your master we're taking the city back Tiger Claw!" Jared tells them. "Piece by piece," Karai says before we disappear behind the carters. "Where did they go?" Rahzar asks. Karai and Jared uses a chain to grapple and drag him into an even darker hallway that led to more carts while Shini and I reveal ourselves to Tiger freak.

"Mark!" Tiger Claw growls, pointing his gun at us. I smirk. "Miss me?" I say to him. Shinigami takes out her hypnic ball. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she says as she waves it around. "What's this?" Tiger Claw asks as she's hypnotizing him. We charge at him, but unfortunately he snaps out of it, the best Shini did was throw him off guard. I throw fireballs at him. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" I shout. We dodge as he swings his sword at us everything was going good until Tiger Claw threw a damn power blocking collar around my neck again. "No, not again!" I shout as I tried to get it off.

Tiger Claw kicks Shinigami back. Shinigami extends her claws. "I have claws too!" she says. "And I don't need my powers to fight you Tiger freak!" I shout before we attack him once more. Tiger Claw grabs us and flew us up to the ceiling and slammed us in before dropping us on a hard cart, knocking Shini out and making me dazed. No this can't be happening, not again, I can't go back to being a prisoner of the Shredder. Tiger Claw looms over me. "Say good night traitor," Tiger Claw growls as he extends his claws, knocking me out.

 **No one's POV**

Meanwhile, Karai and Jared were fighting Rahzar and had Fishface tied up in chains because let's face it he was the easiest to take care of and he deserves it because he flirted with Amy. Jared points a spear at him. "I like you Karai and Jared. Let me finish you off quickly, Tiger Claw won't make things so easy, Rahzar tells them. "Whatever, Bradford," Karai scoffs. "We plan on taking you all down!" Jared declares. Rahzar growls. "Karai! Jared!" Tiger Claw shouts as he holds Mark and Shinigami hostage.

"No! Shini!" Jared shouts. "Mark!" Karai yells in concern for her boyfriend. "Surrender! Now," Tiger Claw snares as he holds his blade near Mark and Shinigami's face. Karai's eyes begin to water. She hated to see Mark getting hurt. It brought up bad memories of when Tiger Claw kidnapped them and locked them up in the dungeon. Mark was there for her when she was at her lowest. He helped her though it. She loved him... she didn't have a choice. "You win Tiger Claw," Karai says in defeat as she chokes on a sob. She puts her hands behind her back and lowers her hand. Jared sighs in defeat and drops the sword. He didn't want Shinigami to get hurt. Jared folds his arms as he secretly grabs his phone and alerts Amy that they have been captured.

Amy raises an eyebrow as she steps out of the dojo since her phone was ringing. Everyone looks at her as she answers. "It's a text from Jared. And he said one word: 'Help.'" They all gasp.

Karai and Mark struggle against their bonds. The four of them hung by their arms 3 feet off the ground dangling besides one another. Shinigami was still knocked out. "So now that we have them, what should we do with them?" Fishface asks. "I vote we eat them. You can never go wrong with eating them," Rahzar answers, touching Shinigami's face with his claws. "Don't you dare," Jared snares. "No, we wait for their friends, Jared called the turtles and Amy minutes ago," Tiger Claw says as he walks up to Jared. "You knew all along?!" Jared asks. "Do you take me for a fool?" Tiger Claw asks as he grabs the phone. "Do you want me to answer that?" Mark asks with a smirk. "There is no help for you," Tiger Claw laughs evilly as he crushes the phone.

"Hey, I was on a phone plan!" Jared exclaims angrily. (A/N: OMG, when I read that, I DIED! XD) "Where is Shredder?!" Karai snares. "Where is that coward hiding?!" Mark growls. "You do not get to make the demands, you traitors," Fishface tells them. "Oh no?" Karai asks as she frees herself and high kicks Fishface. "Aye crumba," Fishface says as he is kicked in the face. "That's why I love her," Mark and Jared awkwardly say at the time. Mark glares at Jared. "Back off," Mark snares. Jared just smirks at him. "Clever girl. But cleverness can only get you so far," Tiger Claw begins to fight Karai.

"Take that brat down Tiger Claw," Rahzar says. "Don't give up Karai!" Mark shouts as he struggles to get free. Tiger Claw however defeats Karai and grabs her by her arm. Karai struggles to get free. "I always thought you were a spoiled, petulant child. This world will not mourn you when you are gone, well except for two people," Tiger Claw says, laughing evilly as he was referring to Mark and Jared. "No Karai!" Mark and Jared scream. "Tiger Claw!" Mikey says as he throws a shuriken at Tiger Claw and karai flicks him in his good eye which lets Tiger Claw release Karai. "Always have to wait until the last minute guys?!" Karai, Jared, and Mark say at the same time.

"I thought you said they went to Japan," April whispers to Amy. "No. I want to avenge my mother," Karai answers. "And I want to avenge my humanity," Jared growls, but he wanted to win Karai over. This is why Mark still didn't trust Jared. He still couldn't accept the fact that Mark and Karai love each other. "Tiger Claw, I thought you and Shredder left town. You know, after we defeated you and all," Leo says, pulling out his swords. "We will never leave until you and Splinter are put to rest," Tiger Claw tells them angrily, mostly looking at Amy since she defeated Shredder. Amy sees Fishface and whines loudly.

"Team, take 'em down," Leo orders, pointing his sword to the mutants. Mikey and Shinigami work together to tie their chains around Rahzar's neck. "Got you, Rahzar," Mikey says. "Let's play 'walk the dog!'" Shinigami exclaims. "Whoa, that's exactly what I was gonna say. We're, like, so similar Shinigami," Mikey replies and Shinigami gives a blank look. "I'll put in a good word for you," Mark mutters, rolling his eyes. Rahzar drags them along the floor while Donnie and Amy take care of Fishface.

Fishface kicks Donnie and Amy and April throws her tessen at him. He turns to her and she spins her tanto, her tessen in her other hand. "Back off, Fishface!" she yells. "Ah, yes," he says as they fight. Fishface dances with April? "Call me what you will. I am…the most interesting fish in the world," he replies and Donnie gives an angry look. Amy cheers silently. "Yes! He's moved on from me!" she exclaims before Fishface wiggles his eyebrows at her. "NOOOO!" she shouts and kicks Fishface away from April.

"You're running low on nine lives, Tiger Claw," Raph warns, sais in hand as he runs towards Tiger Claw. He uses Raph to knock Leo to the ground. Jared pants and turns his arms stretchy, his eyes golden and his teeth sharpened. When he turns around, he sees Tiger Claw punching Leo. Amy sees this and glares before she throws a snowball at the mutant. Jared latches her arm into Tiger Claw and throws himself onto his neck. Tiger Claw throws him off and he falls next to Leo. Leo looks up to see the mutant pointing a gun at them.

"You are beaten. Your shell will hang in our new lair as a trophy," Tiger Claw says. "I don't think so!" April and Amy exclaim. Amy throws a smoke bomb in his face before April and Amy kick him in his area using the Dragon's Tail. "Wow, the Dragon Tail. Right in the fur patch," Donnie says in awe. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims before they escape using smoke bombs.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We sit in the kitchen as Karai, Mark, Shinigami, and Jared stand in front of April. "April. We all want to apologize about earlier. We're sorry," Jared says and they bow. When they stand up, April shakes their hands. "Miwa." We turn to see Splinter. "Father," Karai says.

"Do not take this burden of fighting the Shredder alone. Ally yourself with your family. Let us help you," Splinter replies, putting his hand on Karai's shoulder. "I've grown up, Father. We need to rectify all the wrong deeds Shredder has done our own way," Karai answers, gesturing to herself, Mark, Shinigami, and Jared. "You are just seeking vengeance. This anger you three carry was inherited from Oruko Saki, not from me or your families," Splinter explains.

"…I don't have a family," Jared whispers and our eyes widen. Splinter places a hand on his shoulder. "No. We are your family now," he tells him. "Don't worry, Splinter. I'll protect your daughter with my life," Mark explains and Splinter nods. "Then I trust that she is in good hands," he replies. "We'll make you proud of us, all of you. You'll see," Jared says before they leave. "I am already proud of you, my children," Splinter says. "Hey Amy," I hear and I turn to see Mark.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asks quietly. Surprised, I look at the others before turning back to him. "Uh, sure," I tell him. "I'm sorry…for being mad about the whole kidnapping thing. Tell Casey and Angle…I wanted to be a better brother for them. Promise me," he says. "…Mark, I can't pro-"

"Please!" he exclaims desperately. I sigh and close my eyes. "Okay," I whisper and then he's gone. "April," Splinter says and she walks up to him. "You have proven yourself a true kunoichi. I always knew you had the Dragon spirit, and apparently the Dragon's Tail as well," he explains. "It's all thanks to you and Amy, Sensei," she answers before hugging him. Splinter smiles and hugs her back. I smile at this and April turns to me.

"Amy…thanks for not giving up on me. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up already. But you showed me that I should believe in myself. In fact, sometimes I look up to you," she tells me and I give a shocked look. "You look up to me? I look up to you!" I say and then we start laughing. "But still, thank you," she says before hugging me. "So what now? We know Shredder's still out there," Raph says. "I have a bad feeling things are going to turn out for the worse," Leo answers.

"Amelia," Splinter suddenly says and I turn to him. "You seem to have the Dragon's Spirit as well. You have progressed as much as April and I think it is time that I ask you this," he explains and I tilt my head in confusion. "Ask me what? I'm already a Kunoichi," I reply. "I would like to appoint you as co-leader," he explains. My eyes widen. "Two leaders?" Mikey asks. "Wow," Donnie murmurs. "Well, there's a lot of people on this team," Raph murmurs. "That's…that's a great idea, sensei!" Leo exclaims. I hadn't said anything. Me? A leader? My eyes swirl around before I slip into darkness.

* * *

 **Angel: No trivia. Bye!**


	16. Broken Foot

From Pokemonjkl: UH OH Amy have fainted quick Leo give her the kiss of life so she will be awake! See you on the update.

 **Leo: (blushes) That only works in movies…**

 **Angel: (giggles)**

From Geovanny: Another great chapter and I can't believe that Amy's gonna be a co-leader with Leo, I can already see how the theme song would turn out: "Leonardo and Amelia're the leaders in pink and blue, do anything it takes to get their ninjas through." And how does Karai have her snake hands, I thought Jared was the one that got mutated when you wrote the chapter of "Vengeance is mine" in "I meet the turtles 2"? And that was really nice seeing Amy comfort April and telling her not to give up being a kunoichi. And Mikey, you better hope that Lily doesn't find out about you crushing on Shinigami or else, like Amy said, you're a dead turtle.

 **Angel: There's like over 20 people on the team, so yeah, Leo can't do it by himself XD. It never really occurred to me what the theme song would be since Amy's a co-leader now…Yeah, I forgot that I changed it to Jared XD. It was months before a new episode came out, my memory is like a black hole. But if you look back, you'll see that I changed it. And—**

 **Lily: Mikey! You're crushing on another girl?!**

 **Mikey: But—**

 **Lily: We're over!**

 **Mikey: *sobs***

 **Angel: Geovanny, I think you just ruined a relationship XD.**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter here,...truthfully I only liked half of it. (And before you say anything, please remember that this is my own opinion as everyone has a different opinion on things and not everyone thinks the same, and we can force them to like something that others do; it has to be of their own volition) I did really like that April is now a kunoichi, Amy is offered to be a co-leader of the team! :3 I can understand how April feels, we all have doubt in ourselves sometimes, but we can't let it hold us back. We all fear failure, and that's the truth. Miwa, mark, and Jared are back! :3 Yes! Raphael and Michelangelo now got their girlfriend's and are going on dates! Donnie and April moment! X3 Same with Leo and Amy! X3 Now comes the down side (to me anyway) in this: I hate magic, witch's, Shinigami's and anything supernatural related! ):( I don't know what else to say except that, I also hate Halloween because of all the supernatural things, demons and stuff that goes on in the month of October (which is a month I very much both hate and despise) and on that day. Even if it has candy it is just not worth it. Seriously I get very bad nightmares from that. (The demons and all that bad stuff I mean) I'm sorry to say but I don't like your OC Shinigami, and I believe you know why. I don't want to be mean nor insensitive really, I'm just voicing my opinion. Please forgive me if you find something I said offensive, I'd rather not get hunted down for having a different opinion then others do. Anyways, I very much look forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: Wow, this is a lot…but I'm not going to force you to not speak what's on your mind, so you don't have to apologize…comments help me improve, so whatever someone says about my story, it's just another tip for me. I'm not mad at you, bajy. I can't even celebrate Halloween, I'm not allowed. But I'm sorry for the Halloween references, with Shingami being a witch and all…speaking of, Shinigami isn't mine. XD She strictly belongs to Nick, the only characters I own are Amy, Desiree Beaver (which was one time only, I believe), and Jared.**

From metz: Yay!, your back and I'm happy for Amy being co-leader, I think she's so happy, she fainted, keep up your awesome work angel-senpai :-D

 **Angel: Or maybe she was just in shock…but thank you! Although, trust me, I know a lot of authors that are better than me.**

From Clare: This chapter was awesome I love how Karai cares so much about Mark and surrendered for him the feels between the two.

 **Angel: Thanks :3 Leo or Amy would probably do the same…**

From Chris: Oh I was wondering if you could do the turtles forever movie with Amy in it of the 2003 and 1987's one cause that would be so cool and for Tehran viewers to be excited about when they liked the movie.

 **Angel: Guys…the 2003 series is 157 episodes, I know you weren't talking about that, but it's still related to what I'm about to say. I am sorry, but I just cannot do 2003 or 1987 turtles with Amy in it. This series is almost 100 episodes, and it's still going on, so I can work with that. It just takes one day, though since the script wasn't on the website until today. I'm not saying I'm lazy, I just can't watch the episode and remember every single line, that's what I had to do for Half-Shell Heroes. And before you ask, yes I did that. And plus, there's no scripts for those series, I need a script, my memory is just…ugh….I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Broken Foot**

* * *

I was on Cloud 9. I can't believe Splinter asked me, ME, to be a co-leader! I was just so overwhelmed but after I…'fell asleep,' I instantly woke up and I shouted yes a million times. I'm so happy! I finally get to show what I've got and what I've learned from experience. "I just can't process the fact that I'm a co-leader now!" I exclaim to Leo in the kitchen, but he seemed distracted. I wonder why?

"Leo?" I ask and he turns to me. "Oh! Sorry, Ames. What were you saying?" I sigh and sit in front of him. "Is something wrong? You seem…out of it," I murmur. "Ames…what would you say if I…teamed up with someone who wants vengeance on a dangerous enemy, but that person could go to drastic measures?" he suddenly asks. Huh…

"What made you ask this?" I ask him, tilting my head. "Nothing, just…curious," he answers and then he stares at me, waiting. I sigh and close my eyes. "Well, I would say it's a bad idea," I tell him. He nods and I go back to saying how excited I was to be a co-leader.

That was a few weeks ago. Now, Leo and I sit in front of the TV while the others play Mazes and Mutants. Yes, we still have that despite what happened last time. "You enter the treasure vault when three Pus Trolls attack! It's a trap! Ice Cream Kitty?" April says, since she was managing the game. Ice Cream Kitty meows as she rolls with her tail. "Ooh, 16. The Pus Trolls are frozen by your ice spell, no pun intended," April answers and I roll my eyes.

"But the Slime King approaches," April says. Chompy chortles, spitting fire onto Ice Cream Kitty. "Raph! Chompy is making Ice Cream Kitty melt," Mikey complains, shielding Ice Cream Kitty. "That's because she's cheating. Ugh, and the ice cream is getting the dice all sticky. I don't know how you talked me into playing this stupid game again," Raph answers and I scoff from in front of Leo. "That's because Mikey wanted a snow day and I said no," I call out.

"You should've said yes," Raph mutters. "Just roll, dude," Mikey tells him. "Okay, I attack with my Fire Axe," Raph replies. "19. Your attack defeats the Slime King, and you win his plus-two Amulet of Audacity," April explains. "Yes! In your face, Kitty," Raph taunts and Ice Cream Kitty meows angrily. "Hey Leo, Lia, aren't you gonna play?" Donnie asks from behind us and I turn to him in confusion. "Lia?" I ask in confusion. "Last three letters of your full name," Donnie answers and I nod silently.

"What? Oh, no, you guys go ahead," Leo tells him and I shake my head. I get the feeling Leo's hiding something though…strange, I felt it when he asked me that question also… "Breaking news from Chinatown, where a fire has burned down a mob warehouse, destroying millions in cash. Some face-painted members arrested at the scene failed to comment," Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe says from the television and I can feel Leo fidgeting. The others walk up from behind us.

"Bet you anything that place was Shredder's," Raph says. Mikey laughs as he points at the screen. "Dudes, dudette, look at their faces," he replies and I roll my eyes. "That definitely looks like the handiwork of that crazy girl Karai's running around with," Donnie points out. Yeah…I don't like the looks of this… "Should we do something? Leo? Amy?" April asks. Leo doesn't answer, he just stares at the screen…and that scares me. "Not gonna defend Jared's girlfriend, eh?" Raph asks, but I knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't want to say it in front of me.

Leo stands up, knocking me to the ground. "Whatever, Raph. I'm out of here," Leo tells him, walking away. We stare after him, me in confusion. "I have a weird feeling Leo's hiding something…" I murmur, which saddens me since Leo and I tell each other everything. Why would he keep something from me? "Me too," April answers. "Like what?" Donnie asks. "Not sure. I think he's up to something with…" April and I glance at each other.

"Jared and Karai," we say at the same time.

* * *

I was sitting in the den, waiting for Leo. He hasn't come back yet. I'm starting to get concerned, what is going on with him? I was gonna follow him, but I'm not going to risk our relationship like that. I can trust Leo…right? I sigh as I cross my arms and I see Mikey sit up, a pizza box falling from his body. He yawns as he walks past me.

"So hungry. Haven't eaten in an hour," he murmurs and I roll my eyes. He suddenly stops and turns around to see me. "Sis? What are you doing up?" he asks. I narrow my eyes as I stare at the lair entrance. "Waiting for Leo. He's still not back yet," I answer irritably. My patience was starting to run thin. I was so upset I didn't even notice Mikey leave for the fridge. I put my right leg over my left as I lay back into the sofa.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!" Mikey shouts. "I'm already up," I call out. Raph and Donnie walk out, rubbing their eyes. Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw Donnie come out of his _room._ "What is it, Mikey? This better not be Dr. Squirrelenstein again," Raph complains as he steps up to Mikey. "Worse, there's no sign of Leo, and he's not picking up his T-Phone," Mikey explains, putting his T-Phone to his ear. I walk up to them. "One guess where he is," Raph says, crossing his arms. "We better head to Karai's. Donnie, run a trace on him using the T-Phone. Let's go!" I order and we run to the Party Wagon.

* * *

I drive next to Donnie as he looks down at the T-Phone. "Donnie, got anything?" I ask. "I think I found him. I tracked Leo's T-Phone to Auman Chemicals. They must be trying to take down Shredder's operation on their own," Donnie explains. My eyes widen before I give a sad look. "Is he crazy?" Raph asks. "Yeah, this sounds like something you would do, Raph. But I thought co-leaders were supposed to talk about stuff like this," Mikey replies. I suddenly stop the Party Wagon, clenching the steering wheel.

First there was silence. And then, "You didn't know…did you?" I don't answer and I start the Party Wagon again before driving off.

I stop along the factory. "This is it. Let's do this," Donnie says and we step out. I sense a group of people and I look up to see five shadows on the rooftops. I narrow my eyes and my wings emerge. I fly up above them to see Karai, Jared, Shinigami, Mark…and Leo. But his mask was a darker color and he had different gear.

Leo runs and he looks down to see something. "Huh? Oh, no. What are they doing here?" he asks.

"What are _you_ doing here, Leo?"

He stiffens and he turns to see me. "Ames!" he exclaims. "How could you do this to me, Leo? Splinter might blame me for this! You didn't think I wasn't going to find out, did you? Yeah, all that mess about that question you asked me? That was all to distract me so I wouldn't see this coming."

"No, Ames. It wasn't. If Shredder wasn't still alive, I wouldn't have had to do this at all," he tells me, stepping closer. I back away. "You'll say anything, won't you? Say anything to be a good leader. Won't you?" I say, glaring. "No! That's not true!" Leo shouts as we glare at each other. "I wanted a life with Leo. This, you're…you're not Leo anymore!" I yell, clenching my fist.

"Yes I am!"

"You _lied_ to me!"

"Guys! Focus on the fact that Donnie is hurt!" Mark shouts. We stop at that and we look down to see Donnie being carried by Raph and Mikey. "Come on, Leonardo," Shinigami says. "Just go," Leo tells her. "I have to help Donnie!" I exclaim. "You mean we," Leo tells me and I narrow my eyes at him. "No. I have to," I hiss before I jump down to them. They help Donnie into the Party Wagon and I step in. "Donnie!" I exclaim, kneeling in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asks as he steps in. "What are we doing here? We were looking for you when Donnie got blown up," Raph retorts, punching Leo in the plastron. Mikey steps up to them. "I know how much you guys like to fight, but the bad guys are still out there," he says, pointing. I look to see Bebop and Rocksteady getting into their van. Raph takes the wheel as he drives off. They start firing lasers at us and Raph swerves back and forth.

"Don't mess with the Party Wagon. Cowabunga!" Mikey says as he fires a stink bomb at them. They ram us. "Did no one tell Turtles they is too slow?" we hear from Rocksteady. "Well, that's rude," I mutter as he laughs. I climb into the front seat. "I'll distract them, you keep driving," I tell Raph. "Well, someone's got potential," Raph teases. "Ames, you can't do that, that's a bad idea," Leo replies from the back. I turn back to glare at him. "And where have we heard _that_ before?" I ask him, since I said the same thing to him.

I don't wait for an answer as I open the window and look out to the van. I ready snowballs in my hand and aim them at the van. They dodge them and Tiger Claw fires lasers at me. I cover myself with my hands to make a shield, which works. "Hey ice princess, you can make shields, right?" Raph asks and I raise an eyebrow as I sit down. "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Can you make one as big as the Party Wagon?" he questions.

"What?! But I've never made one that big before, it's too risky!" I exclaim. "At least try!" Mikey shouts from the back. I look down at my hands. "Amy!" Raph yells as I try to make a big ice shield, but it fizzles out. I look in panic, trying to make it happen, but it doesn't. What's happening? Why isn't it working? Suddenly, we're lifted in the air and we crash. I cough as we stand up. "Sorry, guys. I guess they just…didn't want to work," I explain in confusion. Maybe it happened because I was stressed? "It's okay, sis. We shouldn't have pressured you," Mikey tells me. I hear noises and we jump up to the rooftops.

Tiger Claw looks up to see us leaving.

* * *

"Sensei!" we all exclaim except Donnie. "My children!" he shouts and April looks in shock as we help Donnie. "The factory! Explosion!" Raph shouts, not able to say in a full explosion. "Take him to the dojo. I will prepare the healing mantras," he tells us. Leo gasps as Mikey and Raph take Donnie to the dojo, April following close behind. I run with Sensei. "Sensei, wait. It's my fault. Karai, Jared, Mark, and I…we've been taking down Shredder's operations. I thought we could end this. I'm-I'm sorry," he explains. I look up at Splinter who closes his eyes and walks to the dojo. Leo and I follow him.

"I have always warned you of vengeance. I am disappointed in you, Leonardo," Splinter grabs a scroll as Leo and I stand near him. "But I am proud you had the courage to admit your wrongdoing," he finishes. "If I had told the others what I was up to, they never would have gone into that building," Leo says sadly. Splinter stands up. "It is right that you should feel pain for your mistakes. But it is one thing to regret bad decisions after they are made. A leader must foresee how bad decisions lead to bad results," Splinter explains, looking at Donnie.

"Amelia," I look over to Splinter. "I must speak with you. Alone," he tells me and I give a confused look before I follow him to his room. I sit down in front of him. "I'm afraid I must do this, my child," he whispers. "Sensei…?" I ask softly. "As of right now, you are revoked from being co-leader," he tells me. I stand up in shock. "What?!" I shout. "You and Leonardo cannot seem to agree on decisions, co-leaders must speak to each other about their plans," he explains. "I didn't even know!" I hiss. "I am sorry. You may be co-leader again after I see some improvement."

I slam open the dojo doors and Leo sits on the stairs. He looks back at me and I walk past him, fuming. "Ames! Ames," he calls out and I can feel him following me. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you," I hiss and he stops in front of me. "Stop, stop, Ames. I'm sorry for not telling you, I thought you would have told Splinter," he explains. "Everything you told me was a lie. It was a really good one, too. I could have said no to be a co-leader. But I thought about you. I thought about how happy you would be, so I didn't do it. I hurt Donnie instead. He deserves better than this and I deserve better from you."

"I know you still love me, Ames," he whispers. "I can't be co-leader because of you!" I shout. "What?" Raph and Mikey ask in surprise. "Sensei demoted you?" Leo whispers. "Splinter said I can't be co-leader since apparently, we don't talk about things like this. I'm starting to see why. Just like you worked to be a leader, I worked to get where I am, sorry, where I _was._ I know this never occurred to you, but it's not just me. It's my father who moved away from me. It's my mother who died. It's my brothers. My family depends on me, even when they don't want it. Everything I worked for is gone, because of _your_ actions. But congratulations to you, Leo. Looks like you got what you wanted. Now go away and leave me alone. Can you do that for me? Can you leave me alone? Thank you."

I walk away from him to sit on the couch, fuming. Can anything else go wrong today? First I'm not a good leader, and now, Leo proved to me I can't trust him… "Guys, I'm sorry. I should have told you what I was up to. I know I probably don't even deserve to lead this team…or even have someone love me after what I did," Leo tells us. I look away as Raph crosses his arms as he grunts. "Karai's gonna keep going after Shredder. I need your help," Leo explains. Raph and Mikey look at me and I cross my arms. "What are you looking at me for? I'm not a leader at the moment," I retort, closing my eyes.

* * *

The doors open as we walk up to the four. "Look who finally showed up," Jared teases and Karai glares at him. "So you're actually going against Splinter's wishes. How's Donatello?" Karai replies. "He'll be fine. He's a tough turtle," Raph answers, crossing his arms. Mikey raises a hand at Shinigami. "Hey, Shinigami, remember me?" he asks. "You're the silly one. I like you," she answers, pointing a finger at him. Mark rolls his eyes while Jared glares. "You know he has a girlfriend, right?" I call out.

Jared and Karai walk up to us and Karai brings out a red hologram. "We underestimated Tiger Claw's army. There's no telling how many Footbots he has. We need to go after the source," Karai explains. I give an uncertain look. "A Footbot factory?" I ask in confusion. When did that happen? "Are you crazy?" Raph asks with a deadpan look. "It'll be worth it. Without soldiers, infiltrating that scum's secret lair will be that much easier," Jared finishes.

"We don't even know where his secret lair is," I point out. "I thought you liked a challenge, Amy," Karai teases and I growl at her. "Raph and Ames are right. I can't let you take this kind of risk," Leo tells her. Jared and Karai glance at each other, seeming to form a silent plan. Karai walks up to Leo. "I need your help on this one, Leo. For old time's sake," she says, touching his cheek before putting a hand on his shoulder. I gasp at this and Mark stands up before Jared stops him. Leo slaps her hand away and she gasps, backing away.

"Sorry, Karai. Your charms won't work this time. We'll stop you if we have to," Leo explains. Shinigami pulls out a small scythe while red-cladded ninjas drop down from behind her. Mark sighs and makes his hands on fire. Two drop beside Jared and Karai, but they stop them. "Have it your way," they say, turning around. Suddenly, they throw flash powder in our eyes and I feel bats around us. We all scream and the bats nip at my hair aggressively. Leo moves them away and they disappear, but Karai and her team are already gone.

"Well, that was a good plan," Raph mutters.

* * *

Leo drives while Mikey, Raph, and I are in the back. Raph walks up to him. "I still can't believe you were working with Karai and her team behind Splinter's back," Raph berates. "You don't rub it in," Leo tells him. "Just saying. That sounds more like me. Remember when I wanted to dress up as the Nightwatcher vigilante, and you and ice princess talked me out of it? Speaking of, I can't believe you didn't tell her about this. I thought co-leaders were supposed to talk about things like this. Do you know what-"

"That's enough out of you, Raph," I warn, crossing my arms. I was not going to sit here and listen to this. I'm not deaf. "All couples fight sometimes, Raph. Even the ones that don't want to," Leo says and I say nothing. "You can always be Turflytle's faithful sidekick Maggot Boy," Mikey tells Raph. Raph grunts in annoyance before he starts to punch Mikey. "Raph, get off him!" I shout, trying to pull him off.

Leo slices a Footbot that looks like Chrome Dome, our eyes white, and it drops to reveal Tiger Claw. Karai and her team were tied up in chains. "Let them go, Tiger Claw!" Leo demands. Tiger Claw roars under his breath. "I can always count on the hero," he taunts, and he starts firing lasers along with Rocksteady and Bebop. I backflip away from them and I turn right to see Footbots. I yell and jump up, kicking them with my legs and my hair in one swift motion before slicing them.

Leo throws a lid at their chains, freeing them. "Feels like we're making a habit of saving you lately," Leo comments as I help them up. "Well, maybe if you would just get here on time-" I roll my eyes. "Okay, we've established this, we're not great on timing," I reply before Tiger Claw jumps in front of us. We move out of the way.

Leo, Karai, Jared, and I block swords with Tiger Claw as we move him back to where something drops behind him. Four boxes open to reveal more Footbots. Nice… "We got to shut down these robots or we won't stand a chance," Karai says before we charge them. She steps on their heads and grabs a box to lift herself up. Raph drops down in front of a control panel. "Can't they just label the off switch?! I can't believe I'm gonna say this, I wish Donnie were here," Raph replies in frustration. As soon as I slice a robot, I throw a snowball at him. "Ow!" he yells and looks up at me. I give him a salute before I'm suddenly hit with a laser.

"Why hello there, Pinkie," I hear and I groan mentally. Bebop throws glue and Shinigami pushes me out of the way. "Whoa!" I shout as I dangle from the railing. "You are gonna pay for gooin' me, girl. You know how long it took to unstick me?" Bebop tells Shinigami as she dodges glue from him. I prop myself up and I make a shield in front of me as soon as Bebop throws the next piece of glue, which ricochets all over the place. I hear its movements and it sticks to Shinigami's arm. I feel something pinch me from behind me, making me gasp, and I slap air. "Ow!" Bebop exclaims before he makes himself visible to her. I smile sheepishly as she gives me a look. She tries to pull herself off and Rocksteady crashes into Bebop.

Jared slips as he jumps and dangles from a railing. "Stop…mashing…buttons!" he yells to Raph, who was randomly pushing buttons. "Wait, I almost got it!" Raph shouts but more Footbots appear. "Maybe I don't got it," Raph says nervously as he presses more buttons. "Dude, stop!" I yell to him. We find ourselves cornered and Jared was on the opposite side. "There is no escape for you," Tiger Claw tells him as he flies in front of him. He fires lasers and Jared jumps away from them. I see him place something at the top and Tiger Claw fires a laser at his arm. "Ah!" he yells. "Wrong move," Tiger Claw replies, blaster in hand.

Jared pulls something out. "What do you think you're doing?" Tiger Claw asks him. "This," he answers with a smirk, pressing a button. "No!" Tiger Claw says before there's an explosion. I see Jared being knocked back into the wall with a grunt and Tiger Claw falls to a platform before a large pot spills, hitting the Footbots and Shinigami's hold. Several Footbots were thrown into the vat below and the building starts to crumble. "Ninjas, move!" Leo orders and we run. "Stop them, you fools!" Tiger Claw shouts and Rocksteady shoots more lasers.

But there was still the matter of…"Jared!" Karai and Shinigami shout, running to him. They turn him around and I can see a burn on the side of his face. "Thanks, guys," he whispers and Karai and Shinigami help him to an open window, which we escape from.

Police cars pass by as we jump down to a manhole. They were focused on the fire, so they didn't see us. "Let me look at it," Karai says to Jared. "I'm fine," he whispers, stepping away a bit. He touches the side of his face before bringing his arms to himself. Suddenly, his face turns a light brown and I can see yellow specks from his bruise. As soon as his face is back to his normal color, his injury is gone. Wait, he can heal himself now? He turns to us with a smile. "Whoa…" Mikey whispers as Raph goes to the manhole.

"I told you it was dangerous," Leo replies. "I told you I was fine," Jared retorts before we jump down into the sewers one by one.

* * *

We walk into the dojo to check in on Donnie. We all gasp as we see him awake. "Donnie!" Mikey exclaims and I smile before we jump him. "Wait, wait, don't touch me No!" he shouts before we tackle him. "Ooh. Aah. I'm hurting," Donnie murmurs and we all laugh before I hug him. "I'm so glad you're okay, big bro," I tell him. I look up to see Karai. Splinter walks up to her. "We're sorry, Father. We're glad Donatello is all right," Karai explains. "Now you see the kind of pain and suffering revenge causes," he tells her.

"We know. We thought we could make this about taking down Shredder's organization, but it's too much of a risk going after petty targets just to spite him," Mark says before they bow their heads. "We promise we will no longer after Shredder's possessions," Karai replies before Jared narrows his eyes. "We'll go after Shredder himself," he finishes to our shock, pulling out their weapons. The others go after them and Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "My daughter," he says and I turn to him.

"I must apologize on how I treated you about this situation. I did not realize that…you are ready," he whispers and I bow to him. "Sensei…I'm not upset with you. You were just trying to be a father," I tell him with a smile. He gives me a hug and I return it. "You may be a co-leader again, but remember what I said to Leonardo. After all, you are a leader as well," he explains and I nod in understanding.

* * *

I lean against the tree, facing Splinter's room as I look down at the floor. I think about everything that just happened. Karai, Mark, and Jared won't stop until Shredder's gone, I get that. But I really don't think risking their lives is the solution…I hear footsteps behind me and I look out of the corner of my eye to see Leo a few feet away from the tree. My heart stops as we stare at each other.

"How long have you been here?" he asks quietly. "I was supposed to play video games with Mikey. But the truth is, I just don't feel like it right now," I murmur. He slowly walks in front of me. "Splinter made you a co-leader again?" he asks and I nod. "I'm sorry…for everything," he whispers. "How are they doing?" I ask, referring to Karai, Mark, and Jared. "Still trying to convince them not to do it. I should've asked you," he answers, looking away. "Don't say that. We're just two stupid teenagers who are mutants, trying to wrap our heads around some kind of fantasy," I hiss.

"I lied one time, Ames," he whispers. "You've lied for weeks, how do I know you're not lying right now?" I ask defensively, about to cry. "I need you to tell me what's wrong with you. I want to trust you. I don't want lies. That's not the Leo I thought you would be. So this is on you now, Leo. If you're telling me that this, us, is still happening, then you need to tell me, because I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't get it together," I tell him.

"I'll make it happen the way it used to be…just say you love me." I give him a look. "Leo…" I murmur. "Just say it," he whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead to mine. I look down at the floor before I look up, tears falling out of my eyes. "I love you, okay?" I tell him and he smiles before kissing me. I kiss back, pouring all the feelings I still have for him into it. Leo pulls away and we smile at each other. "We'll talk about every decision we have to make for this team, I promise," he whispers and I nod. "Speaking of…since you made a decision without me, you're getting punished."

Leo pales as he lets go of me. "What?" he mutters. "Yep," I say with a smile. "Okay, fine. I deserve that. Just…nothing too embarrassing," he tells me because the last time I punished someone (and by someone I mean Mikey for stealing my sunglasses from when he thought they were talking pizzas), I made him wear makeup for a week. I cross my arms as I look at Leo.

"No kisses for two weeks," I say and he crumbles to the floor, clutching my skirt. "Nooooo, not that! No…" Leo whines. "And," I reply. "There's more?" he asks in agony, looking up at me. "You're sleeping on the couch for a month," I finish as I look down at him. "Amessss whyyyyy? I thought you loved me," Leo complains. "I do. Don't make me bump it up," I warn and he whines again, letting go of me. I roll my eyes. "Stop whining, you'll live," I tell him. Honestly, this was just ridiculous. "But I love kissing you, your lips taste like cotton candy," he murmurs and I blush at this, stuttering. I shake my head and walk away.

"Too bad." But I couldn't get his words out of my head.

* * *

 **Leonardo's Costume is a reference to the Foot Clan outfit he wore in the IDW Publishing in which Leonardo was brainwashed into believing he worked for the Shredder.**

 **When Raphael mentioned that he wanted to put on the Nightwatcher costume before Leo talked him out, this is a references to the 2007 CGI movie where Raphael operated under this alias.**


	17. The Insecta Trifecta

**Angel: Before I start off with my talking session, I wanna give a special thanks to Hermana Kunoichi for giving me the lines, I still don't have the script yet. Stupid website. So, thanks a bunch, KS! And about more than half will be normal POV, because I don't feel like switching a lot…**

From KS: Awesome! I can imagine Leo's face about no kissing Amy for two weeks and sleeping in the couch for a month! I would've kicked him in the área, if I was in Amy's place. Btw, Leo?

Leo: Yeah...?

KS: I'm doing this because we TMNT fans love you, but also think you deserve this. *slaps him*

Leo: OW!

KS: That was for lying to your whole family!

Amy: *walks in* *deadpan voice* Hi, Leo Bear.

Leo: Hi, Ames. *waves*

Amy: *slaps him*

Leo: OW! Again?!

Angel: Gotta be honest, Leo, you deserve it. *slaps him*

Leo: OW! I just got slapped by three girls... how can this get worse?

KS: *kicks him in the area*

 **Everyone except Leo: *laughs***

 **Leo: This is the worst…ow…**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter. I love it! But I will say I didn't get a chance to see this episode fully when it aired yesterday, I only got to see almost all of the other half of it on YouTube. Anyways, I gotta say I didn't see this coming... Okay maybe a little but not entirely in this scenario with Leo. That healing power Karai and Jared did was pretty cool when I saw it and in this chapter read it. Poor Ames and Leo... I wouldn't want to be in this kind of fight with someone I love. But I'm glad that all is forgiven, but Leo is punished for his mistakes by Ames XD And everything is okay with Ames and Splinter :3 Poor Donnie getting hurt like that :( Leo really got yelled at and scolded this time, but everyone, leaders often go through many difficult trials, ones that test their loyalty to their teammates and loved ones, ones that test their hearts, their minds, and more. We often make mistakes (no one's perfect after all), how we deal with them is one thing, making up for them and asking to be forgiven of them is another matter entirely. I'm glad things are okay now... I hope. And I hope to see the new episode when it airs next week this time. And I very much look forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: Hopefully you've watched it by now…and I want that healing power! But yeah, poor Amy and Leo, they had their relationship strained because he decided to be an idiot.**

 **Leo: HEY!**

From Geovanny: Way to go Leo, you lying to and going behind Amy's back nearly cost Amy her co-leader position on the team, you're lucky she didn't consider breaking up with you after what happened! Speaking of which, Mikey, I'm so sorry, I didn't think my comment in the last chapter would make Lily break up with you, from one dude to another, I hope you work it out.

 **Leo: She wasn't going to break up with me…I could sense it in her voice.**

 **Mikey: Yeah dude, me too. Why?!**

 **Lily: Mikey?**

 **Mikey: Yeah?**

 **Lily: GOTCHA!**

 **Mikey: THAT WAS A PRANK?!**

 **Angel: Wow, they really are made for each other.**

From metz: Damn Leo you were crying like a bitch and Amy I respect you girl B-)

 **Amy: Thank you B)**

 **Raph: Where did you come from?**

 **Amy: My mom's womb.**

 **Raph: *slaps forehead***

From Clare: Dang! Mark and Amy was getting a little upset when Karai was trying to use her charms on Leo. I just realized that both Leo and Karai are dating people with elemental powers, see we don't need the Leo and Karai ship. But is Jared dating Shinigami because I got confused on when Amy said 'You know he has a girlfriend right' was she referring to Jared having a relationship with Shinigami?

 **Amy: No, I was referring to Mikey and Lily.**

 **Angel: I don't think they're going out yet…**

 **Jared: When was my love life a conversation…and plus, I told Karai to use her charms so Leo would help us, not to seduce him. I would have been a dead man already.**

 **Mark: Can I make that happen?!**

 **Angel: NO!**

From pokemonjkl: Leonardo, HOW DARE YOU! I can't believe you lied to Amy like that! And Amy good job for giving his punishment no Kisses for two weeks that will learned his lesson. Never lied to your girlfriend NEVER!

 **Leo: I didn't lie! I just…stretched the truth.**

 **Angel: Last time I checked, that's lying.**

 **Amy: And Leo, don't lie again or it's a month.**

 **Leo: What?! Noooo!**

 **Amy: *slaps forehead***

From JamesBondFan007: Wait why is Leo begin punished I know he lied and you should always be honest when dating someone but I think Leo was doing it for Amy because he cares about her and wanted to take down the Shredder to avenge Amy's mother and also protect Amy. And Jared probably influenced him to team up with them. Wait a minute... Why aren't he getting punished?

Zani: I got this (Laughs evilly)

Oh boy!

Zani: (Gives Karai and Mark wedgies at the same time)

Karai and Mark: Ow!

I said Jared, not Karai and Mark!

Zani: Have a nice date in the trash can.

Karai: No please anything but that!

Mark: Let us go!

Zani: (Throws them in a garage can)

Zani: (Beats up Jared because he deserves it)

Zani: (kidnaps Shinigami's cat)

Shinigami didn't do anything you idiot!

Shinigami: Midnight where are you? (Sobs)

She didn't have anything to do with dark Leo (snatches the cat from Zani) Sorry about that (gives Shinigami the cat)

Shinigami: Midnight (Hugs the cat)

(Punches Jared in the face)

 **Angel: Wow, most people were mad at Leo…**

 **Jared: Ow…**

 **Leo: I was mostly doing it to take Shredder down. Ames can protect herself…most of the time.**

From Geovanny: When's the next update?

 **Angel: I have to wait for the script, so when new episodes come out, you'll have to wait a day or two. Leo!**

 **Leo: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **The Insecta Trifecta**

* * *

I sit in the den, my headphones in my ears, a magazine in my hand, and a cart of vanilla glazed donuts next to me. I was turned into a cat, because…I just felt like it. We were all hanging out, we haven't seen our friends in a while. Kevin was sitting near me, listening to a song I recommended to him. I was on Angle's lap and she was petting me. "I've always wanted a cat," she says with a smile. "Dogs are better," Casey retorts. 'Nyeh," she replies, sticking out her tongue at him. "Nyeh," he says back, repeating her action. He was playing a video game with Donnie. Mikey went out to go get pizza. April was just sitting near Raph, and they were waiting for the pizza. Ann was arguing with Lily about which video game was better, Legend of Zelda or Mario Kart. Jamie was trying to break it up, with no result. Mark was throwing fire balls in his hand. Leo was probably in the dojo…

"Aw, yeah! Take this! And this! Oh, and how 'bout three of these? And the winner is Casey Jones!" Casey says as he beats Donnie's shell. Angle rolls her eyes. "Brothers," she mutters. "Try living with four of him," I say as I grab a donut and it disappears into my mouth. Her eyes widen at the thought and she shivers. Casey hits Donnie in the head with the controller in triumph. "Ow, these old-school games are stupid. I'm into a modern, fully-immersive 3-D experience," Donnie explains, pointing to his head. "Hey, I like that idea," Mark calls out.

"I'll give you a fully-immersive P-D experience," I hear and I turn to see Mikey holding about ten boxes of pizza in his hand. "'P' as in pizza and 'D' as in delicious. Yeah boi!" Mikey finishes, handing everyone one box of pizza while Mikey gets at least three. I look down at them. "You're kidding, right?" I ask with a blank look. "What? This is all we get, Mikey? And you keep the rest?" Raph demands, opening up the box. "You're right, brah. I'm being greedy," Mikey answers, throwing a slice in Raph's face. "Remind me ta smack ya later," he replies.

"This is why I don't eat pizza when Mikey gets it…" I murmur as I eat another donut. I see Mikey reaching out for one and I hiss, my hairs standing up. He screams and backs away. I see a roach on Raph's pizza! "Uh, Raphie?" Ann asks nervously. He sees it and flicks it away, unfazed. "You're not freaking out?" Casey asks in surprise. "Eh, after being on a planet of bugs, nothing to freak 'bout anymore," Raph says, shrugging.

"Even after Mona Lisa betrayed you and you were almost eaten by a giant scorpion monster?" Donnie asks and I cringe. Mona Lisa was a sensitive subject to Raph, which is why I didn't dare mention it to him. "Can we drop the Mona Lisa thing already?! Seriously?!" Raph exclaims, standing up. "Ehem, I'm listenin' here, people," Ann calls out. Mona Lisa was a sensitive subject for her too, for different reasons. "Sorry, babe," Raph murmurs. "Hey, facing a bunch of bug alien weirdos is a thing…now, fighting that scorpion creature was a totally different one!" Lily exclaims and Ann rolls her eyes.

"Not to recall I was the one back-stabbed by that freak!" Mark exclaims angrily. I roll my eyes this time and I jump off Angle, crawling up to Raph. "Well, it's awesome you got over your bug phobia, Raph," I tell him. "That's really hard to do," April points out. Leo steps out from the dojo, looking at us. "Alright, ninjas, finish fueling up fast, 'cause we're heading out on patrol. Shredder's out there somewhere. Who knows what he's cooking up? Robots? Mutants? Maybe something even worse," he explains.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not mind control…for like the third time," I mutter under my breath. "Shredder cooking, huh? Whatcha think he'll cook?" Jamie asks. "Beats me. Maybe mutant pizza?" Kevin replies, shrugging. "Dude! That's gotta be one of the worse pizzas ever!" Mikey exclaims. "Okay, can we stop talking about this? I'm gonna hurl," I say, clutching my stomach.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April, Donnie, Jamie, and Angle ride in the Party Wagon. April stays in the back with Angle while Jamie sits in front. Jamie didn't want to sit next to Donnie because of April, but she also didn't want to babysit Angle. From experience, she made April sit in the back instead. "So, what's the plan, D?" April asks. "We each take a borough, looking for any signs of Shredder activity," Donnie explains. "Um, Brooklyn is huge, guys," Angle tells them nervously. "Idle? Haystack?" Jamie asks. "It should turn into something as long as the whole team stays focused," Donnie replies.

Meanwhile on the rooftops, Mikey, Lily, Leo, and Amy were having a couple team argument about which TV show was better. "No way, dude!" Mikey exclaims. "Crognard's like the best cartoon ever!" Lily argues, glaring. "Hello, are you serious?! Space Heroes, Captain Ryan! I mean, come on!" Leo retorts. "Didn't you see the episode where they fought the Cortexicons?!" Amy exclaims, crossing her arms. "I hate to break up this really important conversation…" they hear from Donnie's sarcastic voice. Amy pulls out her T-Phone, which was on speaker.

"But any signs of the Foot?" Donnie finishes. "Nada, bromeo," Lily answers, sticking her tongue out at Amy. Amy rolls her eyes.

On the street, Mark, Raph, Casey, and Kevin walk around. "This is pointless. Shredder's outta commission," Mark says. "We don't know that! He could be right there, right around the corner!" Raph shouts, pointing. Suddenly, they hear an alarm from that direction. "Huh?" they all ask. "Uh, I say we patrol in that direction!" Raph exclaims. "Yas!" Casey shouts. "Ladies first, Kevin," Mark replies. "No, first the old man," Kevin answers, glaring. "Just move it!" Mark tells him, shoving him in the direction Raph indicated.

They turn and stop in front of a bank to see Stockman-fly, three copies of ant mutants and a ugly-faced mutant. "Okay, so not Shredder. But gotta say, these insect dudes are pretty cool," Casey comments, Raph, Kevin, and Mark next to him. "But just because they have a sweet thorax doesn't make it too cool to squash. Right guys?" Mark replies. Kevin slaps his forehead. "Did you really just reference to Amy with that pun?" he mutters. "Oh, yeah," Casey says, agreeing with his brother. "You've said it, man!" Kevin exclaims, fist-bumping them.

"Right, Raph?"

Raph looks in fear, panting heavily. "Um, hello? Earth to Raph?" Mark asks, waving a hand in front of his face. "Dude, wake up!" Kevin exclaims while Casey jumps in to fight. "Goongala! Whoa, look at this one, Raph! Those dripping mandibles are so hard and dead looking!" Casey shouts as he hits one ant and blocks another's mouth. Slime drips out of the ant's mouth. "Yeah, mandibles! Great!" Raph says nervously as he dodges the ugly-faced mutant.

"Call us the Exterminators 'cause we're here to squash some bugs," Casey says and Kevin slaps his forehead while Mark shakes his head. "Dude, why?" he mutters.

Raph looks in fear at all the bug mutants, screaming. Suddenly his surroundings are black. "Bugs? Too many bugs!" he says, bumping into something behind him. He jumps in fear and turns around to see Lord Dregg. "Dregg? It can't be!" he replies and Lord Dregg makes himself into copies. Raph screams and starts to run as they fly after him. He finds himself on the ground and he stands up to see Mona Lisa. "Mona Lisa?" he asks and he hugs her. He feels slime on his head and a claw touches his shoulder. He looks up to see SpyRoach.

"No! Not you! A-Anybody but you!" Raph shouts and he screams. Meanwhile, Casey, Kevin, and Mark find themselves overwhelmed by the bugs. "Snap out of it!" Casey yells. "Kinda need a little help, man!" Kevin screams as he's being held by the spider-like mutant. "From Raph?! You're kidding! Look at him! He's acting like Mikey with squirrels!" Mark exclaims as Stockman-fly had grabbed him by his arms. Raph screams and pushes past the mutants, running off. "Aw, totally not cool!" Casey shouts. "Dude, that's my line!" Kevin yells with a glare. One of the mutant ants breaks Casey's stick. Mark drops one of his fire swords and Kevin drops one of his juttes. "Exzzzzellent. Thezzzz human alliezzz are part of our hold now! Bind them!" Stockman-fly explains.

"With pleasure, Dexter," the ugly-faced mutant says. "It'zzzz Baxter. Baxter. Baxter!" Stockman-fly says in annoyance. "Hey, even his own sidekicks can't say the fly's name well," Kevin comments. "Ugh, we're gonna get pooped and slimed at!" Mark exclaims as the ugly-faced mutant turns around and his butt opens up to reveal a mouth. The mouth barfs slime at the three. "Aw, sick. That's slipping right into my undies," Casey complains. "Oh, stop complaining, Casey!" Mark shouts. "Did not need to hear that," Kevin mutters.

* * *

April, Jamie, Donnie, and Angle walk into an alley. "They have to be near here," April explains. "Yeah, their T-Phones pinged off a near-by south tower not long before we lost contact," Donnie points out. "So, what do we do now?" Jamie asks as she looks at them. "Do I look like a bloodhound to you?" Angle retorts, crossing her arms. Mikey, Lily, and Leo jump down from the rooftops. Amy flies down and retracts her wings. "What up?" Mikey asks. "Knowing Casey and Kevin, they've probably gone to a street pick-up hockey game in the Bronx," Amy mutters, shaking her head.

"Get away, get away, get away, get away, get away!" they hear near them. "I hear a voice," Lily explains, looking around. "Me too. But no way it's Raph, it's way too high and whiny…just like Amy's," Mikey answers and Amy slaps him in the arm. Ann opens a dumpster and they look down to see Raph shivering in fear. "You were saying?" Ann asks with a raised eyebrow at Mikey. "Didn't know that Raph could get to that tone of voice," Lily murmurs. "Raph!" April exclaims. "Oh my Gosh! Are you okay?" Ann says, noticing Raph's discomfort. "No, get off of me! Get away! I don't wanna be eaten! Aah!" Raph shouts and they pick him up.

Raph shakes as they help him stand up. "Since when is Raph so ascared of us?" Jamie asks in confusion. "And why is he acting like that?" Angle questions. Mikey gets an idea. "I got this! You just have to be sweet, sensitive, and caring," he explains before hitting Raph in the head with a smirk. "Since when is that sweet, sensitive, and caring, Mikey?!" Amy exclaims. "Ow! Mikey! Why you…you…" Raph raises his fist at Mikey before stopping. "You snapped me out of it. Thanks, little bro," Raph finishes in surprise.

"No problem, that's my role in the group. To bring sanity," Mikey answers, crossing his arms. Leo and Amy roll their eyes. "Riight. Sanity," Ann mutters under her breath. "So, where are they? They got away, didn't they?" Raph demands. "Define 'they,'" Leo answers in confusion. "Stockman's got two new mutants. An ant that splits itself into copies and a big buggy spider freak!" Raph says in fear. Ann steps in front of him. "Raph, look at me! Calm down, breathe, and tell us the rest," she explains, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Raph takes a deep breath. "They got away with millions of dollars, and Casey, Kevin, and Mark! Because of me…" Raph finishes. "He's gone nuts, hasn't he?" Angle whispers to Amy, who nudges her in the arm. "Um…are you sure it wasn't a part of your hallucination?" Donnie asks skeptically. "I vote for hallucination," Lily calls out, raising a hand as Leo and Amy give each other a look. "Donnie's got a point. I mean, why would bugs need money?" Amy says in confusion. "Because they wanna buy jetpacks! It's lame having to use wings all the time, dude," Mikey answers.

Amy gives him a death glare, crossing her arms. "Oh no," April murmurs. "Mikey, do you wish to _die_ today?" she asks in a creepy voice since that sounded like an insult to her. "UH, I mean wings are awesome!" Mikey exclaims sheepishly. "Says who? Turtflytle?" Ann retorts. "We have to get Mark and Kevin back," Amy orders, turning to them. "What about Casey?" Lily asks. "Oh, yeah, Casey too," Amy replies coolly. "Raph, show us where all this went down," Leo orders.

They arrive at the scene and Leo picks up a part of something. "Casey's goalie stick," Leo says in realization. "I got one of Mark's fire swords," Lily calls out, holding up the sword. "And one of Kevin's juttes," Ann explains. "Donnie, you have anything?" Amy asks. "Well, looks like we're not gonna be able to track them by GPS," Donnie answers, holding up three broken phones. "There's another way to track them," April explains. "A telepathic scan?" Donnie asks.

"Tracking mutants is way easier than tracking humans since you have two girls with psychic powers," Amy answers, high-fiving April. "I've been practicing with Amy using my Aeon crystal," April replies, taking out her crystal. Amy presses her hands to her head while April holds her crystal and presses her hand to her head. Both of their eyes turn white.

* * *

"Who you calling zzzzstupid, zzzztupid?" Mikey asks and hits Stockman-fly, knocking him to the floor. April, Donnie, Amy, Leo, Raph, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Angle appear in front of the window, their eyes white. Leo jumps down and cuts Karai and Jared's arms free. "You guys just can't seem to keep away from us mutants, can you?" Leo asks with a smirk. "Just get us out!" Jared shouts as he and Karai dangle from the ceiling. Leo cuts them free and Mikey kicks a copy of the ant mutant down.

"Back off, Antrax! Wow, you see how fast I came up with that?" he says before he's tackled by Antraxes. Leo is being flown around by the ugly-faced mutant. "Whoa! A little help?!" he exclaims. "Hold on, Leo Bear!" Amy shouts, flying up and kicking down the mutant. Leo lands on the ground and Amy helps him up. "Thank you, Ames," Leo says and leans in. Amy narrows her eyes and stomps on his foot. "No, you're still grounded with no kisses for the rest of the week," she explains as Leo hops up and down. "Oww," he murmurs.

"We need some wings. These guys are too-whoa!" April says as she's picked up by Stockman-fly. "Well, I have some wings, how can that help?!" Amy exclaims. Meanwhile, Raph is hallucinating again as he blocks Antrax's mouth with his sais. Instead of Antrax, he sees Lord Dregg and pushes him away. He wipes his eyes and sees Mona Lisa. "Huh? Mona?" he asks before she's surrounded by mutant bugs. SpyRoach grabs his head and roaches crawl on his face. Raph narrows his eyes. Mona tries to fight off the mutants.

"I'm coming! Hold on, Mona Lisa!" Raph shouts as he pushes SpyRoach off him, running towards 'Mona.' He grabs her hand, floating with her. Mona smiles at him and leans in. However, he wasn't kissing Mona. He was kissing Antrax. "My beautiful eyes! It's like poison!" Angle shouts, covering them. "MY PRECIOUS EYESIGHT! It's been tainted!" Amy screams, throwing up in the water behind her. Mikey and Donnie look in horror and Donnie covers Mikey's eyes. Raph pushes Antrax away in disgust, wiping his mouth. Antrax flies away. "Was I…? I was gone again! What happened?!" Raph says, slapping his forehead in disbelief.

"Discarding that you kissed that Antrax creature and I puked…" Amy murmurs. "The bugs not only got Karai and Jared, they got April, Leo, Lily, Jamie, and Ann too," Donnie explains. "Ann too?! Oh, no. She didn't see what happened, did she?" Raph answers. "Let's hope not. I'm gonna have nightmares tonight," Angle answers, her eyes wide. Amy shivers before throwing up again.

* * *

In the dojo, Splinter fixes Raph's wound and Amy helps him. "Amy, Master Splinter, I'm fine. We need to find the others, those buggy freaks have 'em!" Raph says, pushing Splinter's hand away. "If you do not allow yourself to heal, you will be of no help to anyone. This wound runs deep," Splinter explains. "It's just a big bite," Raph assures. "Raph, I don't think he means the wound here, but the wound up here," Amy states, poking Raph's arm and head. "I thought I was past my bug phobia. But clearly, I'm not and the team is suffering because of it," Raph answers, sulking, his shell to them.

"It takes time, my son. Damage to the mind and spirit are no less to the injuries in the body," Splinter tells him. "But Sensei, Amy, I was on an entire planet of bugs! That should've cured me by exposure, right?" Raph explains and Amy sighs. "Well, not necessarily," she replies. "It is clear you are still 'shell-shocked,'" Splinter says, facing the tree. "Was that part of the pun, Sensei?" Amy asks, raising an eyebrow. "Then how do I get 'un-shell-shocked?'" Raph asks.

"Find your center. Meditation will enlighten your path," Splinter tells them, sitting down. "No offense, Master, but I don't think daydreaming will help," Raph explains in concern. "Raph, not daydreaming! Meditation!" Amy exclaims, slapping her forehead as they sit down between Splinter. "I will teach you both a personal mantra to chant. It will focus you both," Splinter explains, glancing at Amy. Since Leo told him of being afraid of failing the team, it wouldn't ignore Amy either. Amy blinks at him, confused. He could see right through her that she was already afraid of failing as a co-leader. And that was something he caused upon her.

"Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Kore wa namimo imi shinai. Repeat," he says, looking at the two. Raph and Amy glance at each other before closing their eyes. "Kore wan amino imi shinai," they repeat together. "Yes. Continue," Splinter tells them. "Kore wa namino imi shinai," Raph and Amy reply. Amy's hair starts flow around her, an icy blue aura surrounding her. This usually happened when she was focused.

In the meantime, Donnie, Angle, and Mikey were in his lab, and he was finishing a new invention. "Wow, dude! Is that a girdle?" Mikey says in awe. "Looks comfy," Angle comments with a wink. "It's not a girdle, guys! It's something I started before we took off for space. With these air-launched grappling hooks, we can travel vertically up off buildings or any angle…" Angle glares and clears her throat while Mikey snickers.

"Ehem, no offense, Angle. As I was saying, in any angle we want. Like Stockman-fly and his bugs! You know, in theory," Donnie finishes. "Donnie, we need something more certain than 'in theory,'" Angle answers, using her fingers for air quotes. "Well, let's put that theory into practice!" Mikey exclaims, pulling a grappling hook. "No, no, no, wait, wait!" Donnie protests before he flies around the lab, bumping into walls. Donnie shouts before Mikey catches him. "Hah?" he asks.

"It worked!" Donnie exclaims, pumping his fists. "We rule! Booyakabunga!" Mikey exclaims as the three jump in the air and high-three. "Too bad Amy can't use this…oh well! More fun for us!" Angle exclaims, smiling.

* * *

Stockman-fly and his friends fly around a half-built building. "Thizzz izzz the perfect lair. High up in the cloudzzz! Where an insect belongzzz. We'll fill the plazzze with money and riches and Mazzzter Shredder," Stockman-fly explains as he lands at the top. Antrax squeals. "He's right. We don't need anyone now, Baxter. That money belongs to us!" Scumbug. Stockman-fly flies up to him. "No! It izzz about loyalty, friendship," he explains. "Um, down there?" April calls out. She and the others were trapped in a spider web.

"Hello? What about us, bug freak?!" Mark shouts. Stockman-fly flies up to them. "While you, bzzz, will make a wonderful organic food supply!" he exclaims. "Wait, what was that last bit?" Lily asks, her eyes widening. "Food supply? You're going to eat us? He's going to eat us?!" Karai asks. "You want me to spell it out for you?!" Kevin exclaims. "Kevin, cut it out with your sarcastic comments, and shut up!" Jamie shouts in annoyance. "I can't help to be sarcastic once in a while, Jamie Girl!" he retorts. "And I told you not to call me that!" Jamie tells him. "Boss! They're coming!" Scumbug explains.

"Ha! The trap izzz zzzet! Ready the webs!"

Near the building, Amy flies up to Raph, Donnie, and Angle. "You just had to be Turtflytle, didn't ya?!" Raph exclaims angrily as she flies above them. Raph, Donnie, and Angle had on the harness packs. Mikey jumps onto the railing with his costume. "Remind me to kill Ann for reminding him of that alias of his," Angle whispers to Donnie. "Are you ready, buzz buzz? Ninja harness away!" Mikey says, using his harness pack. Amy looks at them and shrugs. "Well, let's get going!" she orders as they fly/travel across.

Stockman-fly flies above Scumbug and three Antraxes. "They'll never get pazzzt uzzz, my inzzzect brotherzzz!" he explains. "Geronimo!" Angle shouts, kicking an Antrax. "Wha? A-After them!" Stockman-fly orders. The two other Antraxes jump down as the others watch from the spider web.

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

Donnie and an Antrax tumble down the building. "Get off of me, you pathetic drone!" Donnie shouts and he uses his harness pack to steady himself. He whacks the Antrax away. "What are those harness things? Why don't we have any harness things?" Casey asks as he sees Angle punch an Antrax away. Mikey laughs as he uses his harness pack to fly away from Scumbug. Scumbug suddenly grabs him and throws him. "What? A fellow bug?" Scumbug asks in confusion.

"It worked! I'm in your head, fool!" Mikey exclaims as he uses a smoke bomb to distract Scumbug. Raph flies on Amy's back as she throws snowballs at Stockman-fly. Amy dodges various beams before she bumps into one. "Whoa!" she shouts and Raph grabs her arm before using the harness pack to stand up. Amy dusts herself off and Raph looks to see bug mutants. He sees Lord Dregg, SpyRoach, and Mona Lisa. Darkness starts to surround him and Amy. She shakes her head.

"Raph! Remember what Master Splinter told us!" Amy tells him. He closes his eyes. "You're right. Master Splinter said to focus," he says and Amy closes her eyes, her hair flying around her, an icy blue aura around her. "Kore wa nanimo imi shinai. Kore wa nanimo imi shinai," they say. Raph opens his eyes and pulls out his sai, defeating Antraxes. Amy kneels down and sings, freezing several Antrax. Raph uses his harness pack, defeating Antrax. Amy stands up and flies near him, knocking down ant mutants.

Amy flies up and cuts Leo down. "Finally!" he exclaims, leaning in. "No kisses now, Leo!" she exclaims. "Come on!" he shouts, cutting down everyone except Casey, Kevin, and Mark. Ant mutants surround the girls and Jared. "You're ready?" April asks, her back to the girls. "Today?" Karai asks in response. "You better believe it!" Jared exclaims before charging with a yell. Ann and Lily lock arms together before Jamie, April, and Karai do the same. They throw each other to kick down ant mutants.

"Get us out, Leo! We're missing all the fu-aah!" Casey shouts as Leo throws a small knife at the web, letting Mark, Kevin, and Casey free. "Freedom!" Mark yells. "Yas! Let's move!" Casey screams but Kevin latches onto the beam, looking down at the ground in fear. "Um, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later!" he says nervously. "What's your…neh, got it," Casey answers. "You're ascared of heights?" Mark teases, smirking. "It was a child trauma, go help the rest, I'll be fine here! I don't know how Amy does it…" Kevin explains.

Scumbug flies around. "I'll tear you apart, reptile and ice chick!" he exclaims. Raph and Amy stop in front of him. "Come get some!" Raph shouts, using his harness to move to the right, Amy flying close behind. "Over here, you deformed spider!" she calls out, waving her hands. Raph wraps his harness around Scumbug's neck, kicking him. Amy kicks him in the face, making Scumbug fall. Antrax crawls behind them. "Buzz buzz!" Mikey shouts, kicking him away.

"Thanks…Turflytle," Amy answers. "Buzz buzz buzz, buzz buzz! It means 'No problemo, mah siblings!'" he replies. "It really doesn't," Amy says in a deadpan voice. "Look out!" Mikey shouts and Leo cuts away an Antrax. Not a second later, a large beam swings towards them, which they dodge. "You're in my houzzze now!" Stockman-fly exclaims from a crane. He uses it to knock down several beams. April and the girls kick him down to the spider web, trapping him.

"Ye-he-heah! Nice!" Mikey exclaims, pumping his fist. "We did it! Great job, team!" Leo shouts and Amy whoops. Leo jumps to a beam and Kevin slides down. "You gotta be kidding me!" Casey yells as they look down to see Antrax flying on Scumbug. "Those jokers are still kicking?!" Mark screams. Leo pulls out his sword and cuts down the beam he was standing on, jumping up and grabbing Amy's arms so she could fly him up. Stockman-fly cuts himself free. "Goodbye…my friendzzz," Stockman-fly says dejectedly before flying away.

"No! Boss! Wait, uh, what about us?!" Scumbug calls out. "Well, at least we got the money," Amy says, putting Leo down. "And Stockman's bug thugs," Leo finishes, leaning in for a kiss, but Amy pushes him away with a blank look. "Abandoned, huh? Some friend he was to you guys," Raph replies, looking down at the two bug mutants. "Like you and this Antrax guy," Ann comments, jumping down to him. "What?" Raph asks nervously, scoffing. "Raph, do you really think I wasn't looking when you showed how much you love him back at Karai's lair?" Ann asks teasingly with a smirk. Raph's eyes widen and Amy gags.

"Let's never speak about that again!" Raph exclaims. "Agreed," Angle and Amy call out.

* * *

Amy and Raph run up to Splinter. "Master. Thank you!" Raph says. "Whatever that mantra was, it worked!" Amy exclaims happily. "You are quite welcome, my children," he answers, smiling. "So, um…what did it mean, anyway?" Raph asks curiously. "It is Japanese for 'This means nothing,'" he explains and they give confused looks. "It…It isn't some magical chant or anything like that?" she asks, blinking. "No. That mantra meant nothing. Just as fear means nothing. Neither of them has any power, except for the power that you give them in your minds," Splinter explains, patting Amy's head.

"Whoa…that's deep," Raph comments. "Think we get it, Sensei," Amy says with a smile. He was glad to help out his daughter on her fear, even if she didn't clearly state it. "Good. Now, do not tell your brothers, I might use that trick on them one day," Splinter tells them and Amy giggles, covering her mouth.

 **Amy's POV**

I sleep peacefully in my bed. I was exhausted from today and I needed a nap. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and I feel something touching my hair. I was about to scream when someone covers my mouth. I open my eyes to see Leo kneeling in front of me, covering my mouth with his hand. I glare at him as I move his hand away.

"Leo!" I hiss. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be in here!" He still has his punishments from lying to me. Leo puts his hand behind my head, drawing me in gently. "Leo…?" my breath hitched in my throat.

"Shh, Ames. It's been two weeks and I want to kiss you," he murmurs. I close my eyes as he leans in and places a chaste kiss on my lips. Yeah, it was short, but it was a start. I pull away and point to my door.

"Out." He chuckles.

"Right, I still have at least two weeks before I can come in. I'll wait for you outside," he tells me and I throw a pillow at his shell.

I step outside with Leo and Mikey gasps for some reason. I raise an eyebrow as he looks between Leo and I. Honestly, it was a little freaky…Mikey suddenly gasps and everyone turns to him.

"Dude! Did you knock Amy up?!"

My eyes widen. "WHA?!" Leo asks, his face red. April stands abruptly. "Amelia Elizabeth O'Neil!" she shouts. "What did I do?!" I shout as the others laugh. "Dude, you did. Oh my God, you did. Oh my Gosh, you knocked up our sister! No! No!" Mikey says in surprise.

"No I didn't!" Leo screams, blushing. "You are too young, we're not ready to be uncles yet! I'm not even able to process it yet! Oh my Gosh!" Donnie exclaims.

"I'm not pregnant!" I yell, shutting everyone up. I sigh and pinch my head. "Just because Renet said we have children in the future doesn't mean right now! Sheesh," I explain. I can't believe they thought that…I'm so humiliated…

"Amelia, Leonardo," I hear and we turn to see Splinter. "Dojo. Now," he explains. I groan mentally. Now what? We follow him and sit down in front of him.

"So. My son, my daughter. I think it's time I tell you something I should've told you before," he explains. I share a look with Leo. "If this is about what Leo did, I took care of that," I tell him and he chuckles. "Yes, I am aware. It's about your bodies, and the way you react to each other's presence," he tells us. He was met with dead silence from the both of us, but I was blushing.

"Sensei, are we really having this con—"

"Yes, now hush," he replies as I turn red.

"I know certain… _emotions_ arise when you spend time together as a couple, but there's no need to take it very far. You are only teenagers," Splinter lectures. Leo looked like he would rather die than listen to this while I felt my brain catching on fire.

"When you go too far, you might make a child together. This cannot happen until you are married, understand? As much as I would like grandchildren, five of you are enough for now. I will not have turtle children in this place," Splinter says. Leo puts his head in his hands and I turn maroon. "Sensei, can you please get to the point?" Leo murmurs. "HUSH! Amelia, you have a different private than my son. That is normal, it's because you have a different body. Leonardo has—"

"Sensei, please stop!" Leo begs, embarrassed even further from earlier. "I already know all this! The birds and the bees and everything! I've heard from my parents and they teach it at school!" I exclaim, my body stiff and red. "So you don't need to hear this?" Splinter asks, raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" Leo and I shout.

"Alright, then you may—"

We speed out of there before he could finish and I swore I heard him laughing.

* * *

 **Angel: No trivia…again.**


	18. Mutant Gangland

**Angel: Why is it that I waited three days for the last script, but this one came out as soon as I woke up this morning…?**

From Lol: that was hilarious

 **Angel: Thank you!**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter. Love it! Poor Raph, just when he thought he had gotten oven his bug phobia it acts up again but worse... :( BUT IT WAS STILL HILARIOUS XD XD (Trust me Raph, my mom has that phobia too. But mainly of beetles; especially the flying kind) That one scene that happened, that disturbing one (I believe you already know which one I'm talking about), when I saw that I just quickly changed the scene in my head to something else to save my mind from being permanently scarred there (thankfully :3). The return of Turflytle! XD :3 I'm glad that Splinter was able to help Amy and Raph there (Splinter you clever mutant rat. Still I wonder what his nightmares are? One of them can no doubt be about shredder, then there's the Rat King (that guy was a total creep and a monster! He like the phantom of the opera but ten million times worse and more darker and creepier)) Anyways, HAHAHA that embarrassing scene with Leo and Amy! Poor them, even Splinter was laughing! XD XD XD Anyways, yes I was able to see the new episode this time, it was good. But that ending scene with shredder. ...oh who knows what will happen now!? 0~0'' 0o0' I look forward to reading more soon once you watch the new episode, I hope to see it too.

 **Angel: Bleh, that scene :P**

 **Amy: I still don't know why Splinter helped me, I felt like he knew something I didn't. But that talk with him… (blushes)**

 **Leo: That was so humiliating. (blushes)**

From Monty G: Great chapter, and how embarrassing! I feel so bad for Leo and Amy when they got the sex ed from Splinter!

 **Amy: Unnn… (blushes)**

 **Leo: Why did we get the talk and no one else…**

 **Angel: Because Amy's always in the lair, and the other girls aren't.**

From Geovanny: Okay just some things I want to point out: Raph, I can't believe that you're STILL scared of bugs, at least before learning that chant Splinter taught you and Amy and you seriously need to forget about Mona, I know you loved her but you're with Ann now! And Leo, I mean this in the nicest way possible: I completely agree with everyone when they thought you got Amy pregnant, what the shell were you thinking?! Do you want April to kill you before you and Amy actually have kids like Renet said you would in the future?! And finally, Lily, that was so not funny pranking Mikey like that! I literally felt bad for him when I thought I was to blame for you guys breaking up! Which, Mikey, I didn't mean to happen in the first place. This was a great chapter though.

 **Raph: HEY! You try getting rid of your fear! And stop bringing up Mona!**

 **Leo: Okay, I did NOT get Ames pregnant.**

 **Amy: Why are we talking about this? I'm. Not. PREGNANT.**

 **Mikey: Are you sure you aren't?**

 **Donnie: (winces)**

 **Amy: (pulls out a sword, her eyes white) WHAT? YOU THINK I'M LYING?**

 **Mikey: AAH! I BELIEVE, I BELIEVE!**

 **Lily: I only pranked Mikey because he had goo goo eyes for another girl.**

From metz: The ending was hilarious, don't be embarrassed you two we all have the 'talk'.

 **Amy: (groans and covers her red face)**

 **Leo: Can we not talk about that anymore? Just reminding me makes me even more embarrassed.**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Man, it was funny! Great you liked the ideas we wrote for Leo asking for kisses. And, Leo, no hard feelings for slapping you and kickin' you in the area, right? I promise you that it won't happen again...unless you do something stupid. And, Mikey, never make fun of your sister's ice wings, or she'll cut you! Raph, when I saw the episode and you girly screamed, I was like "Dude... you sure you're a boy?" Either way, I hope the next update comes up soon. Well, that's until "Mutant Gangland" is finally aired.

 **Leo: No, I don't hate you for what you did. I deserved it.**

 **Amy: Trust me, KS, we'll make him pay if he does something stupid again.**

 **Leo: (gulps nervously) No, that won't be necessary!**

 **Mikey: Wings are overrated, dudette.**

 **Amy: (growls)**

 **Mikey: AHH! I'm sorry!**

 **Raph: YES, I'm a guy!**

From pokemonjkl: Ha HA HA Now that was the funniest episode I see. Poor Leo and Amy that was embarrassing! Oh and Raph ARE YOU KIDDING DUDE! Still thinking about Mona! What is wrong with you?! You have Ann and she's way better than Mona! Do you remember what you said to Leo when you first meet Ann. You want to save her because you like her from the start so forget Mona or else maybe Slash will be her new boyfriend! If you don't want that to happen would you. See you next time.

 **Leo: (sighs) I'm done with this conversation…**

 **Amy: We didn't need the talk, we haven't done…that… (blushes)**

 **Raph: Mona really hurt me, so that's why I think about her sometimes. And I don't dare mention it to Ann!**

 **Angel: How…would Slash and Mona even be a couple? She's all the way up in space. Plus, I don't think there's a chance of them meeting. Raph!**

 **Raph: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Mutant Gangland**

* * *

I lay underneath Leo, who decided to do push-ups. Every time he bent down, he would earn a kiss from me. I look up at him. "What is the point of this exercise again?" I ask with a laugh. "Making up for lost time," he answers between kisses. I roll my eyes. "Oh God, you're such a dork," I mutter. "You agreed to do it," he replies as he stops and looks down at me. "All you did was drag me into the dojo and told me to lay down!" I exclaim. Leo just shrugs and starts doing more push-ups.

After a few more kisses, he starts kissing my neck. "Leo Bear, you're squishing meeeee!" I exclaim, giggling. "I'm afraid you're under arrest," he whispers in my ear. "Really?" I ask with a blank look. "Yep," he answers, nuzzling me. "Leooo! Stooop!" I shout with a laugh. "Nooo, never!" he replies and we both laugh.

* * *

Later, Mikey, Donnie and I watch as Leo and Raph spar. They block blades and Leo kicks Raph back. "Oh, so you wanna do this for real? 'Bout time," Raph says, twirling his sais before charging. Leo dodges his sai. Swords clang as Leo dodges various blows from Raph. "Easy, Raph," Leo warns. He blocks swords with Raph again. "The more you sweat in practice, the less you bleed in battle," Raph tells him and I give a concerned look at that statement.

"Now quit playing games and show me what you really got," Raph challenges. Leo yells and throws one of Raph's sais away. Raph grabs him and backflips. Leo gasps as he lands on the floor. Leo blocks Raph's punches with his arms. Raph grabs Leo's leg and I hear a crack as Leo yells. Leo pushes him away and they stand up. Leo hits Raph in the head with his knee and I shiver nervously. Leo grabs Raph's arm and tackles him to the floor. Raph yells and stands up, Leo above him. He throws Leo to the floor and Leo dodges more punches. I stand up abruptly and run over to them.

"Raph, stop!" I shout, trying to pull him off. Raph punches me in the stomach and I tumble to the wall. "Raphael, enough!" Splinter yells, pushing Raph back. I groan as I stand up. "Come on, Leo. Scared of a real fight that you need your girlfriend to protect you?" Raph challenges. "No, I'm scared you've been getting more and more hostile and pulling away from the team. What gives?" Leo says, standing up while holding his arm and walking up to Raph.

I sigh as I pinch my nose. Not another fight… "I'm tired of training with kid gloves. No one's pulling punches out there. Why should we do it in here?" Raph answers angrily, pushing Leo a bit. "Raph, we've managed to—" Raph pushes me to the ground. "Shut up! With your fancy powers and showing off in our faces!" Raph shouts and I back away from him in surprise. "Raph!" Leo screams, standing in front of him. Splinter holds out a hand between the two.

"Teishi. Because you are siblings, and your goal here is to train," Splinter explains. Raph groans and places a hand on his head. "Sensei. Why do you always stick up for Leo? I'm the only one who takes training seriously. The rest of 'em are just goofing off all the time," Raph argues, pointing to Mikey and Donnie. Mikey was playing a video game while Donnie was drinking. Raph throws a shruiken at his drink, making it spill all over Donnie's face. Donnie growls and sits up. He fake cries, wiping his eyes. "No one appreciates me. Back on the 'everyone loves Leo' routine? Get some new material, you big baby," Donnie explains and Mikey laughs. I slap my forehead.

"Could you be any more immature?" I murmur. "That's it," Raph says, making me look up. "If you guys don't want to take this seriously as I do, then I quit! I'm done. Through. Adios!" Raph explains, leaving. We all look at him as he takes his leave, me in concern. This isn't the first time this has happened with Raph…Splinter sighs. "How many times has he quit the team now?" Leo asks, placing his hands on his hips. "Mm, 27 times," Donnie answers and I look in shock. "You counted?" I ask in surprise before Splinter stomps his staff. We look in surprise. "You have a brilliant mind, Donatello, yet you see a fire and try to put it out with gasoline," Splinter says and Donnie closes his eyes. Splinter walks a few feet in front of us. "You are growing up, my children, and you must become more mature. One day, I will not be around to remind you of your foibles," Splinter tells us.

I give a confused look. Me…not mature? Have I really been acting that way? "Is a foible that little dangly thingy in the back of my throat?" Mikey whispers to Donnie. "Foible means a weakness of character, shell-brain," Donnie answers, holding up a hand. Mikey flinches and Donnie puts the hand on his head. I shake my head. "Master, you've made it through the worst of the worst, and we're gonna make sure that nothing can—"

"Everything is impermanent, Leonardo. You cannot expect anything to last forever, even…family," Splinter explains and I blink slowly. Anything can't last forever…that has no limit. Before I can think further on what he said, I hear a growl. We look to see the Mighty Mutanimals…minus Pigeon Pete and with Mondo Gecko! I wonder why the sudden change? "Greetings Turtles and Amelia," Slash replies. "Leatherhead," Mikey and I say, running up to him. Mikey touches his snout while I hug him.

"Good to see you, Michelangelo and Amelia," he says and I turn to Mondo. "Dude, Mondo Gecko," Mikey replies in surprise. "When did you join the team?" I ask as Mikey and I give him a fist-bump. "A little while back. They totally love my fighting style. Hiyah!" Mondo answers, hitting the air with his skateboard. I cringe as Donnie steps up to them. He looks around. "Hey, where's Pigeon Pete?" he asks, as if he read my mind. "Yeah, where is he?" I ask, turning to Slash. "…We don't…talk about Pigeon Pete," he answers warily as Dr. Rockwell looks around nervously. I wonder what he meant by that?

"So…what brings the Mighty Mutanimals?" Leo asks, stepping up to them. "We need your help, Turtles and Amelia," Slash explains and I raise an eyebrow. "We've uncovered plans to develop mutant-hunting weapons," Dr. Rockwell starts and my eyes widen. "I telepathically discovered that Don Vizioso wants to take control of the city now that Shredder has vanished, and the Don knows the only thing that stands between him and his vile goals—"

"Is us," Leo and I realize. "We need to take down the Don and his goons before he takes us down," Slash explains, punching his hands. Leo and I nod. But…we can't do this without Raph. I'm worried about him. He's always hostile when it comes to things like Leo being leader, Leo being the perfect one…"What about Raph?" I ask Leo, turning to him. "Donnie, can you track Raph down in the Party Wagon?" Leo asks. "If he's out there alone…" I murmur.

"Sure, I probably owe him an apology, anyway," Donnie answers sadly. "I'll go with him. After all, splitting up two leaders might be the best idea if we want to cover more ground," I tell Leo, who nods. Slash gives a surprised noise. "Whoa, co-leader? That's a lot of responsibility," Slash says. I scoff and wave a hand as I follow Donnie out. "Meh, you get used to it."

* * *

Donnie drives while Mondo Gecko sits in front. I was in the back, using the periscope. Mondo mashes buttons and I roll my eyes. "We should be able to find Raph with his T-Phone signal. I just need to—" the beeping from the buttons proved to be a little distracting, and annoyance was starting to show on my face and Donnie's. "Mondo! Please stop touching everything," Donnie warns. "Chill out, bro. Once I get this radio working, we can par-tay!" Mondo answers, pressing more buttons. "Mondo, focus on finding Raph," I order from the back. "That's not a—" I hear a noise and my eyes widen as I see the words 'Missile.' A missile fires from the back, hitting a hot-dog cart. We were watching the whole thing, too. I turn back to glare at Mondo.

"See, now you just put someone out of business," I say, gesturing to the explosion. Donnie growls, glaring at Mondo, who laughs sheepishly. "Come on guys, we gotta focus on finding Raph. _Without_ destroying anything else," I reply, crossing my arms. "Try calling him, it'll give off a stronger signal," Donnie suggests and I pull out my T-Phone, dialing Raph. It goes straight to voice-mail. I growl as I look down at the T-Phone.

"Found him!" Donnie exclaims and I see Raph standing in front of a tangled mess of men with black masks. "No doubt he was 'blowing off some steam,' I say with quotation marks as Donnie drives up to him. "Raph, what are you doing?" Donnie asks as I peek out from the back. "Getting along fine without you, obviously," Raph retorts, walking away. "Raph!" I shout and I gesture to Donnie to follow him. Donnie slowly drives next to Raph as he walks. "Raphael," Mondo starts, half of his body out of the window.

"What are you even doing here, Geek-o?" Raph asks. "I sometimes throw tantrums too, bro, but friends don't turn their back on their friends," Mondo explains and Raph groans, shaking his head. When Raph stops, Donnie stops. "Save it, guys. I am done with you for good," Raph tells us, glaring before he walks away. "Oh, man. He wasn't like this the 26 other times he quit," Donnie whispers. "I don't think even Ann could help us out on this one. Let me try," I say, getting out from the back. "Lia, no!" Donnie whispers as I walk up to Raph.

"Raph. Raph. Raphael!" I say and he stops as he hears his full name. I sigh and cross my arms. "Raph, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" I ask and I can see his fists clenching. He slowly turns to me. "Back off, ice princess," he hisses and I narrow my eyes. "Raph, stop this. What difference does it make this time? You've acted like this before, and like all the other times, you got over it. This sudden grudge can't last forever. Splinter says—"

Raph pushes me to the ground and I look up at him in shock. "Splinter says this, Splinter says that. You're turning into Leo! Well, guess what? I meant what I said. And I don't need you hovering over me," he explains, glaring down at me. I slowly stand up and I narrow my eyes. "Fine, then don't come running to me when you need my help," I call out as I start to walk back to the Party Wagon. "It's been a long time coming, I can tell you that," he replies as he walks. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," I retort as I walk past Donnie and to the back.

"What?" I hear from Raph and I see a glint before a missile hits the Party Wagon. I jump out of the way and I look back at the vehicle. It catches on fire. "Donnie!" I exclaim and I look back to see men in black masks, the same ones Raph handled before. First Karai, then mutants, and now a gang? A lot of people want New York! "The robbery was a set-up. They lured us here!" I hear from Raph. "Oh shell, it was a trap?!" I shout as I pull out my katana.

Three missiles are then fired at Raph and he screams. Red gas comes out of the missiles as they explode in the air. "Donnie, ice princess, are you—" a missile hits Raph from behind and he lands on the ground. "Raph!" I shout. Why are they aiming at Raph and Donnie and not me? I help Donnie and Mondo out of the Party Wagon and something shoots near my feet. I shout in surprise before Donnie and Mondo hide behind the Party Wagon. "Raph, they're loaded with mutant-hunter rockets," Donnie calls out. "What?" Raph asks in shock. "So that's why they're not aiming for me, I'm part human…" I murmur to myself.

"They've kidnapped a girl. Get 'em!" I hear and they fire lasers at Raph, who jumps behind a car. I see a smoke bomb being thrown and purple smoke covers them. They fire lasers, but since they couldn't see, they were being fired everywhere. While they're distracted, Raph takes them out and uses his grappling hook to a lamp post. I turn to Donnie and Mondo. "We can't just leave him. Come on!" I tell them as we start to run. "Hero time with Mondo!" Mondo shouts and I groan mentally.

I see Raph getting stomped on by the men. "Hey, you," Mondo says from behind him. He gets hit and lands on a van underneath. Donnie and I look back before we stand up. Raph was still getting beaten. "Raph! No!" Donnie shouts as we run up to them. "Stop it!" I yell as I try to move one of them. "Get back, ma'am. We'll stomp him for ya," he tells me. "No, you don't understand!" I exclaim and Donnie gets hit by a missile. "Donnie, no!" I yell as he closes his eyes. I look in horror as Raph and Donnie lay defeated.

"Boss says to take one for the road. Grab the purple one. This one's pretty much finished," one of them says, looking down at Raph as he kicks him in the face. I growl and I charge at him, but he grabs my arm. "Hey!" I exclaim as another one grabs my other arm, trapping me. "We'll take her for questioning," the man says. "What?! But—" they cover my mouth with tape and they throw me into the van with Donnie. He groans and I look down in failure.

 **No one's POV**

Raph grunts as he looks down and sees Amy being thrown into the van. "Aw, man, you messed up big time, Raph," he mutters as he looks sadly.

* * *

Leo pushes open the doors, Mikey, Slash, Dr. Rockwell, and Leatherhead behind him. The men in masks point their guns at them. "Muties? Here?" one of them asks in surprise. Leo walks, the others behind him. "Hey," one of them says, but Rockwell lifts him up and throws him away. Another one charges, but Slash picks him up and throws him to the floor. "Don Vizioso, we need to talk," Leo demands, throwing a sign from outside that read 'We don't serve mutants.'

Don sips from a bottle before chuckling. His goons point guns at them. "I get to watch these freaks get whacked from the comfort of my own restaurant? This…is truly a gift," Don replies as a large man with sunglasses laughs, punching his fists. "We're not here for a fight, gangster dude. We're here for a truce," Mikey explains, glaring. "But if you don't leave the city peacefully, Don Vizioso, we are prepared to make you," Leo threatens.

Don laughs while getting a large piece of cheese (A/N: At least, that's what I think it is). "Get a load of that. It knows my name," he says, taking a bite. "Know any other tricks?" he asks and his goons laugh. Leo slams his hands on the table. "There are more mutants in this town than you can handle, even with your mutant-hunter weapons," he warns. Don munches his food, a few crumbs falling from his mouth. "That's exactly why we're not leaving. This city's got a real mutant problem," Don burps, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"We're not going anywhere, 'cause we're human. It's you monsters who don't belong," he finishes. Leatherhead growls and Mikey places a hand in front of them. "Chill, dude. Leo's got this," Mikey whispers in assurance. Suddenly, the phone rings, catching Don's attention. "Excuse me, mutants," he tells them before picking up the phone. "Hello? Ah, you don't say? Thank you very much," he says before hanging up.

"One of your Turtle brothers is down," he tells them. "No!" Leo and Mikey shout. "And the other belongs to us now, as do that little lizard pal of yours and that girl you kidnapped," he finishes. "My friends," Leatherhead growls and Mikey tries to push him back. "So it's your move, freaks," Don says, laughing. The large man takes out a gold pick from his mouth and flicks it at Leatherhead. His eyes turn white and he roars. The Fulci twins fire their laser guns while Don chuckles.

As they fire their weapons, gas comes out from Don's chair. He starts to float in the air and Mikey looks in surprise. Don laughs. "So long, muties. See you in the funny papers," he tells them, floating away. "Grab him!" Leo orders, but they get pulled back by Don's men and lasers. Don keeps laughing as he bumps into the door. "Come on!" Don orders. "Wastin' mutants: first respectable thing we done for the city!" One of the Fulci twins shouts, firing lasers. A missile is fired and Leatherhead grabs the two turtles. Dr. Rockwell telepathically moves the missile up in the air, and it explodes, giving off more gas.

Rubble falls from the floor and they turn to see Don gone.

* * *

In a warehouse, they look down at a map. "The Don's got a stronghold at the Hignight Hotel in the Bowery. No one gets in, and no one gets out. If he's holding anything valuable, that's where it'll be," Slash explains. "Including captives," Leatherhead finishes. The door creaks open and they look to see Raph bruised, holding his arm. "Raph!" Leo and Mikey shout, running up to him. "Whoa. You okay, bro?" Mikey says and they sit him down.

"I blew it. I led 'em right into a trap," Raph says sadly, holding his head. "Hey, we're a team, and we cover each other's mistakes. We'll get them back," Leo tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Raph looks up and nods. "Then we better move. Whatever he wants Donnie, Gecko, and our sister for, it's not good," Raph answers.

 **Amy's POV**

I groan and shake my head as I open my eyes to see a man floating in a chair with a sausage in his hand. Donnie, Mondo, and I were tied up on a bed. He laughs as he looks at Donnie and Mondo. "I don't wanna wait for Doc Farrell. Do it now," he says, munching on his sausage. I gag in disgust. "Doesn't he know table manners?" I whisper to Donnie. "Do what now?" Donnie asks. "Seriously, dudes, I got a cramp in my foot, and I gotta pee real bad," Mondo calls out and I shake my head.

Both of the twins pull out a knife and one of them was a butcher's knife. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna see what makes you tick," one of them says and I gulp nervously as they shiver. "No," Donnie whispers in fear. "Don't show fear, they'll see that right away," I whisper. "Um, can we discuss this like rational dudes? I have, like, really sensitive skin when it comes to knifes and blades," Mondo says as we inch away. "I-If you hold on a sec, I can give you an A-plus presentation that explains how mutants work, so you can skip the whole dissection thing," Donnie stammers as he dodges the knife. One of the twins grabs him and Donnie yelps when he's inched towards his face. "Cool?" Donnie asks nervously.

"Wait. What about her?" the other twin asks, pointing his knife at me. "Ah, yeah. Our guest. Who are you and what's your angle?" Don says, pointing his sausage at my chest. I narrow my eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything," I hiss at him. "Yeah, dude, Amy's only half-mutant and she'll get us out," Mondo says and my eyes widen. "Mondo!" I shout, looking at him. "My bad," he answers nervously. "Human and a mutie? This girl was playing us all along to be accepted by us. Boys, show her what traitors deserve," Don orders and I gulp nervously as the twins inch towards me.

One of them inspects me before they snatch my charm bracelet. I gasp and shake my head in horror as they drop it on the floor. "No, please, don't—" They fire lasers and when they're done, my charm bracelet is reduced to rubble. "No!" I shout, blinking back tears. "Oh no," Donnie whispers. Leo gave that to me…

The twins laugh at me and I growl. "You…you monsters!" I exclaim in anger. "Muties are the only monsters around here, which includes you now," Don tells me. I sniff and look down at my knees.

 **No one's POV**

Slash looks from the rooftops and he growls. He grabs two men, and one of them notices. "Hey! What are you doin'? Don't leave your post," he says before Leatherhead roars at them. The two men scream as they run into a car. More men fire lasers and Leatherhead rams one before slamming his fists on another. Slash jumps down and grabs a man's head. Three more appear at the rooftops and they're lifted up by Rockwell. "Sorry we can't hang out anymore, fellows," he calls out.

The twin with the butcher knife hears screaming and drops Donnie. He looks out the window. "They found us!" he exclaims. "No kiddin'. But I got a special surprise to get rid of these creeps, once and for all," Don says, gesturing for the other twin to bring his phone. He smiles.

Men groan as Slash and Leatherhead stand up. "Hmm. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Leatherhead replies before a hatch opens, smoke coming from it. "It ain't over yet, big guy," Slash answers, clutching his mace. They couldn't see anyone and missiles fire at them. They run from the rockets. Slash bends down and sees a man in a robotic suit armed with various weapons. He laughs as he slams a hammer and knife down. "Hey, yo, you mutants are about to go extinct," he tells them before more missiles are fired.

Rockwell stops them. "Bring it!" Slash challenges, charging with his mace. Leatherhead jumps towards the man, but he fires missiles at him, making him fall to the ground. He didn't see three figures sneaking into the hotel above him.

Leo opens a door and sees two guards. He walks into the hallway. "What?" one of them asks before Leo punches and kicks him down. Raph comes out from another door and punches them. Mikey yells and lands one of their heads. "Booyakasha!" Mikey yells as the man falls, opening a door. Mikey looks up while Leo and Raph peek in from behind. Donnie, who had his head, legs, and arms hidden pops his head out. "Yes! Finally!" Donnie exclaims. "Guys!" Amy shouts happily. "Dudes, get me outta here! I gotta pee so bad!" Mondo yells and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Let our friends go!" Leo demands, pulling out his sword. Don laughs from his chair. "You turtles don't stand a chance. Take a look," Don says, turning on the TV behind Mikey. "Your biggest muscle is gettin' pulverized by the Hammer! He's my best guy. No one can take him down," Don explains as the Hammer fires his weapons. "Then I guess he'll be too busy to protect you!" Mikey exclaims as he and Raph pull out their weapons. Don growls, bending his sausage. "Why you…Destroy 'em!" Don says. "With pleasure!" one of the twins shout as he blocks weapons with Leo. Don fires missiles from his chair, laughing. Mikey screams and jumps away, only for the missile to hit the TV.

Amy turns to glare at Don. "You think you and your goons can wipe us all out? Ha! You're the ones who don't stand a chance," she tells him. One of the Fulci twins places a knife under her neck. "Don't talk to our boss that way, Pinkie," he warns. Raph kicks him away. He bends down and unties them. "Take care of the Don and his goons. I'm gonna help the Mutanimals!" he tells them and Mondo jumps into the battle. "Thanks, Raph!" Donnie exclaims as he stands up. "Raph…I'm sorry," Amy whispers to him. Raph looks back at her and ruffles her hair with a smile. "So am I," he tells her before kicking the window open and jumping out.

Mikey gets cornered by the Fulci twins, but Donnie hits them with his staff. Mondo hits one with his skateboard. "Nuts to you for shoplifting me, ya goons! Hoo-ha!" Mondo exclaims, mimicking a guitar solo. "Look at me now, look at me now!" he says and he gets pushed by Mikey accidentally. He falls to the floor and Leo and Amy step on him.

Meanwhile, outside, Leatherhead wrestles with the Hammer. "You're all about to get crushed by the Hammer!" he exclaims. Leatherhead growls and the Hammer hits him with a hammer. "Hey, Hammer!" Raph shouts from the rooftop above. "Come and get me! I'll carve ya right outta that tin can!" Raph yells, pulling out his sais. "What, with those little can-openers? It's your move, creep!" he answers, starting a jet pack. He flies up to Raph, who runs. The Hammer lands and fires lasers. "Hey, yo, hold still so I can shoot you!" he says.

Raph runs around the rooftop, dodging the lasers and a missile. Rockwell looks up and sees red gas. He turns back to Leatherhead and Slash. "Leatherhead, Attack Sequence G!" he orders and Leatherhead stomps. Slash runs in front of him and holds his arms out. Leatherhead grabs them and Rockwell climbs up on Leatherhead. He uses his psychic powers to lift them up. They float to the Hammer and bump into him, making him fall. "Yo," he groans.

Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead land next to Raph. "Nice!" he exclaims. "Ha!" Slash chuckles. "Hey, yo! Gonna turn these mutants into street meat," the Hammer says, firing missiles. Rockwell stops them and throws them to the sides. Slash and Raph run up to the Hammer and attack him. Leatherhead hits the Hammer with a car. "Hey, yo!" he exclaims slowly before he lands on the ground. "Aww, nuts," he mutters.

Amy uses her psychic powers to hit one of the men using a Fulci twin. She grabs a metal pole and turns to the other twin. She hits him repeatedly, livid. "This is for my bracelet!" she shouts, beating him to a pulp. The twin groans and she throws the pole away to aim her weapon at Don. Mondo punches his hands. "Step back, mutie! I mean it!" he exclaims. "Woww, a sausage, that's sooo scary," Amy hisses before back flipping behind the floating chair. Donnie makes his blade come out and together they hit the chair. "No!" Don shouts before he speeds away. He bumps throughout the hallway and into the night sky.

"Whoa," Mikey says and Amy blinks slowly as she steps into the hallway, looking to where Don left. "Wow!" Donnie chuckles, slamming his staff down. "That turned out so much better than I expected," he finishes. "Okay then…" Amy murmurs. Leo holds out his hand and Donnie gives him a low high-three. Amy gives Donnie a high-three as well.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Back in the lair, Mondo skateboards on the stairwell. "Cowabunga!" he exclaims and I roll my eyes. Leatherhead and Slash play pinball, which Leatherhead loses. Slash laughs. Leo turns to Raph. "I'm glad you're okay, brother," he tells him. "Sorry I got so intense when we were sparring. And for pushing ice princess," Raph replies, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile up at him. Donnie sits next to him. "Sorry I pushed your buttons, dude," he says, putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph pushes his hand away.

"Okay, okay, let's stop apologizing. It's makin' me feel weird," Raph says and I roll my eyes with a smile. "It goes to show that you can never let anger separate you. For our time in this world is limited, and how terrible it would be to have unresolved anger for one another. Life is short and precious," Splinter explains and Mikey walks past him with a couple of pizzas in his hand. "Taco pizza marshmallow surprise!" Mikey exclaims. "Indeed. I'm quite famished!" Rockwell calls out and Splinter sighs. I pinch my nose and shake my head.

"Get it while it's hot and sticky!" Mikey exclaims, throwing a pizza in the air. "Booyakasha!" Leatherhead shouts, running for the pizza. "Too slow, bro!" Mondo says, and they both catch the pizzas in their mouths. Suddenly, I raise my hand and use my ice mist to float the pizza over to me. I lick my lips. "Life may be short and precious, but it's not worth dying over for this pizza!" I exclaim, running off with my prize. "Cheater!" Raph yells.

* * *

I sigh as I dangle my feet into the water. My bracelet is gone…how am I going to tell Leo? That bracelet meant everything to me…I hear footsteps and I see Donnie out of the corner of my eye. "Lia, it's not your fault. Mondo was the one who opened his big mouth," he tells me, sitting next to me. "I know, but now I'll never see it again," I whisper as I touch the water with my finger, tracing circles. "I know how much it meant to you," he murmurs, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I've had it for almost two years," I reply sadly.

"I can probably make another one before Leo finds out," Donnie offers and I shake my head. "That's sweet, D, but I can't just not tell him. We promised to be honest with each other," I explain, turning to him. "You mean after the whole Jared and Karai thing?" he asks and I nod. "Trust me, it's better if he knew about what happened to it," I explain. "Good luck," he tells me before leaving. I turn back to the water as I splash it with my hand in anger.

I feel a tap and I look down to see Om-Nom with a red rose in his mouth. I smile at him, taking the flower and sniffing it. "Momma sad?" he asks and I wasn't surprised to hear him say something other than 'Momma' or 'Dadda.' Leo and I have been teaching him how to speak. "You can't fix this one, Om-Nom," I murmur, patting his head.

"Maybe he can't, but I can."

I whip my head to see Leo standing there. I chuckle a bit. "Using my pet to get my attention?" I ask and he sits down next to me. "You've been sitting there for an hour now, Ames. Something wrong?" he answers and I start to pick off the petals, letting them float into the water. "Where's your bracelet?" he asks and I sigh, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry, Leo Bear, it got destroyed by the Fulci twins. And you can hate me…and that'll be fine, because I let it happen. And I didn't mean it," I say, crying. "Come here," he whispers and I hug him, sniffing. Leo rests his head on top of mine. "Shh…I could never stay mad at you, Ames. We don't need a piece of jewelry to show we love each other," he murmurs and I pull back to look at him.

"If that's true, then why did you buy it?!" I exclaim and he laughs. "Because," he answers and I give a confused look. "Because what?" I ask. "Just because," he replies, kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he tells me. "Regarding?" I ask, crossing my arms. Leo blushes and coughs. "Remember 'the talk' we had with Splinter?" I groan and cover my face with my hands.

"Oh my God, that was so embarrassing, why are you bringing it up? Renet already told us we have kids in the future," I mutter. "N-Not about that part! You heard what Renet said about it. But you never heard what _I_ have to say about it," he explains and I look up at him. He grabs my hand. "Ames…I actually do want to marry you someday. You're always on my mind. I need you. I would die for you. You are my life. Aishiteru. I really love you," he whispers and I find myself speechless and my face red.

"Leo…I…"

"I shouldn't have said anything," he says, standing up. I grab his hand and he turns to look at me. "N-No, wait. Leo…I want to marry you someday too," I whisper, standing up. Leo gives a surprised look. "R-Really?" he asks and I nod slowly with a small smile. He pulls me in for a kiss, which I return happily. I feel a tug at my toes and I pull away to look down at Om-Nom. He was playing with my toes, something that he's never seen. I laugh as I pick him up.

"Come on. Let's get you some candy," I tell him and Leo and I walk to the kitchen, his arm around me. I'm really glad that things between Leo and I are okay now.

* * *

 **Angel: Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.**


	19. Bat in the Belfry

From Monty G: Aww so cute! I love this chapter!

 **Angel: Thanks!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Awww! So cute! Raph, really, we've had two chapters... TWO chapters! Where you were the one who messes something up! Leo, make a favor to Amy, and don't bring up the 'talk' again, will ya? Anyway, I loved the chapter! And, Mondo! You and your big gecko mouth! I don't wanna break anyone's hopes, but... hasn't anyone thought that Pidgeon Pete might be... gone? I was crying like a crazy bitch for that theory!

 **Raph: Try living my life for once!**

 **Leo: Okay, I won't bring up the 'talk' again.**

 **Amy: (covers her red face) You're bringing it up right now…**

 **Leo: Sorry, sweetie.**

 **Mondo: I said I was sorry!**

 **Angel: Maybe Pigeon Pete was kidnapped…they can't just take him off with no explanation.**

From bajy: I just read the latest chapter and I saw the new episode too. Love it! Oh no...now we got yet another bad guy running around...I HATE THAT GUY DON! THAT CRUEL, COLD, INSENSITIVE, DISGUSTING, GLUTTON! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL GUT HIM LIKE A FISH! Seriously, that guy reminds me too much of Crew from Jak and Daxter 2. Anyways, I'm glad the team made up and things are fine now. Yep, Splinter is correct about a lot of things he said. But still love and family is forever for me, no matter what, our time on this world may be short but we must cherish the people we care about now. And not have any unresolved issues that will get worse. If not dealt with soon then things will get really bad. Haha! Mondo Gecko is up for action! And Leatherhead said Mikey's catchphrase! BOOYAKASHA! (I hope I spelled it right) Aww the Leo x Amy moments :3 :3 :3 What will happen next for our heroes? Looking forward to reading more soon! P.s. I have a few questions for the turtles if they don't mind answering them (and if you don't mind either): To Leo: if you and Amy were to have a wedding, who would be, in the following: your best man, wedding planner, brides maid(s), flower girl and ring bearer? To Raph: what did you hate the most during your time in space? To Donnie: if the gang were to go into your mind like you guys did with Amy to stop those aliens, what would the parts of your personality be and what would be your core (in YOUR perspective and point of view I mean)? And to Mikey: do you have a type of pizza that you actually DON'T like? And to you my friend (the writer): which of the villains from TMNT 2012 do you hate the most, but you can't say the shredder (because it's too obvious)?

 **Angel: No, we don't mind answering some questions, some people ask questions on here too if they're confused or something like that. Right guys?**

 **Everyone: Right.**

 **Leo: What do you mean if? Renet said Ames and I will get married and I'm gonna propose to her someday anyway.**

 **April: Aww…**

 **Amy: (blushes) Just answer the question.**

 **Leo: My best man would probably be…Donnie.**

 **Donnie: WOW, really? Thanks Leo!**

 **Raph: Eh, I can't argue with that.**

 **Mikey: Same.**

 **Leo: April can plan the wedding since she knows Ames better. Probably even better than me.**

 **April: Oh, don't worry, I've been planning since you two have been together.**

 **Amy: What?!**

 **Raph: (laughs)**

 **Leo: (blushes) Bridesmaids will be Ann, Jamie, and Lily.**

 **Ann: YAS!**

 **Jamie: No pink, though!**

 **Lily: Aw man…**

 **Leo: Flower girl is Angle.**

 **Angle: YAYYY!**

 **Leo: And ring bearer is Mikey.**

 **Mikey: AW YEAH!**

 **Raph: I hated that bug planet.**

 **Mikey: Cuz Mona Lisa betrayed you?**

 **Raph: *growls***

 **Angel: Raphael, behave.**

 **Donnie: I think the parts of my personality are kind, smart, sarcastic, and shy. My core would be…stressed. But I don't think we're gonna go in my mind…**

 **Mikey: I love ALL kinds of pizza! Except for the ones that try to eat me!**

 **Angel: Aww, I can't say Shredder? Okay…Tiger Claw is cruel, Rahzar is a jerk, and Bebop is annoying.**

 **Amy: And disgusting!**

 **Raph: Because he kissed ya and slapped your butt?**

 **Leo: Wait, WHAT did he say?**

 **Amy: Um…**

 **Leo: Ames, be completely honest with me. Did Bebop touch you?**

 **Amy: Yeah…**

 **Leo: *eyes white* I will be back. *leaves***

 **Angel: Okay then…**

From metz: Aaaawwww, Amy and Leo, you guys are so cute :-D

 **Amy: Thanks. (blushes)**

 **Angel: Leo's still gone, so I don't kn—**

 **Leo: (walks in, blood on his swords)**

 **Amy: (eyes widen)**

 **Angel: B-Blood…*faints***

 **Amy: Leo, did you KILL him?!**

 **Leo: No, I stabbed him.**

 **Amy: *sighs in relief***

From Geovanny: Oh man those gangsters should be lucky that they didn't have Amy's older cousin April to deal with after they kidnapped her, no telling what she'd do if she found out about it.

 **April: Wait, my cousin got kidnapped and I didn't know about it?!**

 **Amy: I handled it!**

 **April: Amy, who did it?**

 **Amy: Don't kill them!**

 **April: I'm not, but if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW, I will kill somebody!**

 **Amy: Don Vizioso and his goons.**

 **April: I'll be right back. (leaves)**

 **Amy: Stop leaving the room, people! I can take care of myself!**

From pokemonjkl: Okay Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to say that Leonardo is the most romantic person on Earth! Way to go, Leo, you are the Turtle! See you next time.

 **Amy: Yeah, he is. (giggles)**

 **Leo: (blushes) Thank you…**

From Clare: I know Casey is in this episode bat in belfry but can you not put Mark in it? He's not into comic book stuff or you know what it is because they didn't have it in Japan or would do something stupid like steal April's crystal. Mark is nothing like Casey. I hope you can understand thank you.

 **Angel: Yeah, I can do that. I was gonna have April say this, but since she's gone, Mikey!**

 **Mikey: Ugh! Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Bat in the Belfry**

* * *

I sleep on the couch as the guys read comic books. Well, Donnie was in the lab with April. I hear shushing and footsteps and I high kick someone with my eyes closed. I hear a yell and a thump. I hear a groan.

"Good…one…Ames. Ow…"

I giggle and wink at him. "Thank you. But one tip: don't sneak up on someone who has psychic powers," I reply as I sit up. Leo was lying on the floor near, his legs and arms splayed. "Did you really have to sweep kick my legs?" he groans as Raph and Mikey laugh. "Yes, yes I did," I answer as I help him up. He leans into my ear. "I tried to think of the sweetest way to wake you up. But all I can think of is you. So I ended up giving you the simplest morning greeting my heart could ever know—I love you."

I blush before giving him a look. "Leo…it's not morning," I tell him. "It is for you if you're just waking up now," he retorts and I roll my eyes before kissing his cheek. Om-Nom crawls up to me and I pick him up, setting him on my lap. "Holy golly willikers, Wingnut! I see him, Screwloose! Skullface is a GIANT! Run, old chum, run! Ha-ha yeah!" Mikey exclaims, who was reading to Ice Cream Kitty. She meows. "The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose. These old vintage comics are the best!" Mikey says before eating a scoop of ice cream and sighing.

"Wingnut and Screwloose aren't bad, but you can't tell me they're better than Arachnid-Man or Superb Man or even the Indelible Bulge," Leo explains, holding up three comics. "I'm a fan of Superb Man. He's so hot!" I squeal and I hear a growl. "What?" Leo asks, snatching the comic from me. He scoffs and throws it to the floor. "He's not all that," he huffs, crossing his arms. I look at the others before turning to him. "Wait, are you jealous?" I ask in confusion. "W-What? Me? Jealous? No way, nuh uh, mope," Leo answers. I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh come on! What am I supposed to think?!" Leo exclaims. I start laughing with Mikey and Raph. "Leo, trust me, I still love you," I tell him. "I trust you! It's Superb Man I don't trust!" he shouts and I laugh again before going back to showing Om-Nom the comic. "Eh, none of those come close to the best comic ever: The Fantastic Four Food Groups," Raph declares, showing us the cover. I give a blank book. "You're kidding me. The FFFG?" Mikey replies shortly. "Ooh, talking food. So dark and brooding," Leo retorts, standing up and wiggling his fingers in fake fear. I hold back a laugh.

"Hey, that food has real depth and emotion, man," Raph says seriously. Leo, Mikey, and I look at each other before laughing our heads off. I fall to the floor, clutching my stomach. Before Raph could chase me, I run off to Donnie's lab, Mikey following me. I notice April sitting in front of Donnie, who had a flashlight in front of her face. "I've been having headaches and weird nightmares about space and other galaxies," April explains as I walk up to them. "Wait, you've been having nightmares and you didn't tell me?" I ask in a fake hurt tone. "Because I know that you've had nightmares about Shredder and I didn't want you to go through that," April answers and I frown.

"Hmm, I don't see anything physically wrong with you, April. You're probably just adjusting to life back on Earth," Donnie tells her before turning to me. "Lia, have you had nightmares about space?" he asks. I think long and hard before shaking my head. "Nope, I've been sleeping fine lately," I answer. "I don't know, Donnie. My seventh sense tells me it's not that. It's that freaky crystal she never takes off," Mikey says from behind me, reading his comic book. April holds her crystal, giving a blank look. "Hmm. I don't think a crystal could give you headaches, but let me take a look at it," Donnie suggests, holding his hand out. April slaps his hand away, making Donnie and Mikey jerk back. "No! Get away from it!" she exclaims, holding her crystal protectively.

Donnie rubs his hand while my eyes widen. "Whoa, you're acting like it's your 'precious.' You're addicted to that thing, April," Mikey tells her and I glance at Donnie to see him frowning. "April, just give it to D, you can trust him with it," I reply gently. "I said back off…me. Okay. Okay. It's just a crystal. No big deal," she shouts before it falters and she slowly gives Donnie the crystal. Donnie inspects it with his microscope. Wow. I'm seeing particles and structures I've never seen before. I'm gonna try an experiment," Donnie explains, stepping away. He places the crystal in a thing that tightens so it wouldn't fall off. Donnie holds his scanner from space in his hand.

He examines the crystal and it shorts out, to our surprise. Suddenly, white fog comes from the crystal and floats in front of us. "What the—" I say in shock. "Aah!" Mikey shouts. "What is that, Donnie?" April whispers. "Trouble," Donnie answers. We stare at the fog in shock. "Um, Donnie? Some sciencey explanation I won't understand would be cool," Mikey says in fear. "I-I just don't know," Donnie answers, looking at it. "It's alive," April whispers. "Wha?" Mikey asks. "She's right, it is alive," I murmur as I sense a source of life from the fog.

The fog turns into an orb and starts flying past us. April and Donnie back away and the orb flies towards me. I make an ice shield and move it away from me. The orb flies into and out of some supplies, electricity coming from them. Leo and Raph run inside. "What did you do this time, Donnie?" Raph demands as something that the orb possessed speeds past them. The orb turns into a puddle-like substance and it sits there for a few minutes before flying past us. It goes through Mikey. "Ooh, tingly," he says and I slap my forehead.

It then disappears into the ceiling. "Where the heck did it come from?" Leo asks. "April's Aeon Crystal. But whatever it was, it's gone now," Donnie explains. I glance at the crystal and something pulses from it. I catch April with her hand on her neck. Something tells me that she's more attached to that thing than before…and that worries me.

* * *

Leo and I were in the dojo. He was meditating and I was doing some katas. I was practicing with my sword but I dropped it. I groan and bend down to grab it. I flick my ponytail behind my back and turn to him. I saw that he was blushing but he wasn't focused. "Leo Bear, what are you looking at?" I ask. "Nothing!" he tenses up. I look at him before smirking and sitting on his lap. "What were you looking at?" I ask again. "N-Nothing," he answers defensively. "Leo, I'm going to find out eventually," I reply. "Ames, I swear, it's—"

He freezes when my nails scrape along the part of his shell near his shoulder blades, glancing at me with wide eyes and a huge grin. I raise an eyebrow with a smile. "You like that?" I ask, scratching a bit harder, running my fingers over the grooves in his shell. "Mmm…" Leo murmurs, a dazed smile on his face as he leans into my touch, head craned to the side for better access. I giggle, both my hands scratching his shell now. Leo churrs softly as I near the center of his back, leaning towards me, silently pleading for me not to stop.

"If you want me to continue, tell me what you were looking at, hmm?" I murmur into his ear. "A-Ames, that's cheating," he tells me as I continue scratching. "Just tell me, then," I reply, kissing his nose as I finally reach the center of his shell. Leo lets out a small squeak of glee. "Okay, fine! I was looking at your butt!" he suddenly exclaims, blushing. I stop as I stare at him. "Leo, you naughty turtle," I scold playfully, hiding my slight embarrassment. "Y-You're not mad?" he asks in surprise. "No…I'm just glad you told me," I reply and I receive a dopey grin. "Well, I am a guy," he replies sheepishly. "Love you, Leo," I say cheekily before leaving.

Raph's T-Phone rings and he picks it up. "What the heck is this?" he asks and we turn to him as he holds up a picture of a giant eyeball. I tilt my head in confusion. Okay then…Mikey suddenly gasps. "No way…" he says in shock before running to his room. Why do I feel like something bad happened?

* * *

I throw a smoke bomb at the eye. "Man, that is one huge eyeball," Raph comments. "Monoculous," Mikey whispers and I turn to him. "Mono who?" I ask in confusion. "Villain from Wingnut and Screwloose," Leo whispers to me and I nod. "It's so real. Just like from the comics," Mikey murmurs happily. "Snap out of it, Mikey," Leo tells him before Monoculous fires a laser from his eye at Mikey. Mikey screams, jumping back from the shot. Leo laughs and uses his grappling hook, landing on the building behind the eye. "Hit it from every side," Leo orders. "Try and keep it off balance," I suggest. Donnie runs and lands in front of the eye.

"Now!" Leo and I shout as he charges along with Donnie and Raph. A blast knocks them back. I open my wings and fly in front of the eye. He fires a blast at me, but I make a shield in front of me to push it back. Unfortunately, the force was too strong and I'm knocked to the street. Mikey hollers and pokes the eye before he's hit. April jumps down from the Argosy Theater and holds her crystal. "You took the crystal from my lab?" Donnie asks her. "It's mine. I need it," April retorts before throwing her tessen. It stops next to Monoculous and she uses her crystal, her eyes blue. The tessen slices through the eye.

"Amy, I need your help," April tells me. I look at Donnie before looking back at her. "Okay…" I answer before I press my hands to my head. I move the tessen back and forth into Monoculous with April before it explodes into white and yellow dust. I glance at April. I wasn't moving the tessen as fast as she was… April catches her tessen, putting it in her back pocket. "Man, that was weird," she replies. "Is everyone okay?" I ask as the others walk up to us. "Okay, I give up. Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Leo demands.

"I'll tell you what's going on. My comic book came to life," Mikey answers. Raph rolls his eyes. "Okay. Any other theories?" he replies. "It's the Emperor Supreme of space eyeballs," Mikey explains. April and Raph both grunt as Mikey pushes past them. He shows Leo and I a page from his comic. I see a white silhouette. "It used to be in my comic, but now it's vanished," he explains. I give Leo a look of disbelief. "Right. That's why there's no eyeball monster in your comic…at all," Leo says sarcastically. I sigh and walk away. "Come on, team. Let's head back to the lair," I order. "And I want to take a closer look at that crystal, April," Donnie calls out.

Am I really supposed to believe that a monster came from a _comic book_?

* * *

I stand behind Donnie as he inspects the crystal. "What I don't understand is why April is attached to it and you're not," he murmurs. I shrug uncertainly. "Maybe it's because the Aeons didn't give me the crystal. They gave me wings, remember?" I reply. Honestly, I'm not worried about my emotions anymore. "True, and you don't seem to be attached to those like April," he answers and I chuckle. "Unless using them a lot counts," I say and we both chuckle. "But you used to lash out like she is now. Your ice abilities were connected to your emotions," he points out. "I still am, just not as much as before. Like, if I'm scared, they'll protect me," I explain.

"Yeah…I just hope this is just a phase," Donnie murmurs. I sigh and shake my head. "Donnie, you saw how she was earlier today. And if I'm correct…it seems to have more power over her than me," I say as we both look at the crystal. Donnie sighs sadly.

"Get the coffee. This might take a while."

I hear rustling near-by and I rub my eyes as I sit up from my chair. Donnie snaps his head as I yawn. April was throwing things from a cabinet aggressively. Donnie and I give each other a look. "What's wrong?" Donnie asks and she slams the door shut. She walks up to us. "Where is my crystal? I gave it back to you. Now you've lost it," she tells us in anger before looking around. "Well, we'll find it, okay?" Donnie asks. "Just relax," I reply, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slaps it away. "I don't want to relax. I want my crystal," she says, throwing away a table.

"April, calm down. It's just a crystal," I murmur and she turns to me angrily. "Just a crystal? Just a crystal?! Wait…did you take it?" she demands and I shake my head. "I would never steal from family and I'm hurt that you said that to me," I whisper. "You're lying! You don't know what you're saying!" April shouts, throwing away another table. She frantically searches on the floor and I give Donnie another look. "April?" he asks slowly. "Just leave me alone!" she screams. I hear a thump and we turn to Splinter, Leo, and Raph.

April gasps as she looks at him. "You are not thinking clearly, April," he says, walking up to her. "B-But Master Splinter, my crystal—" April clutches her hands. "You are too attached to that object. The crystal is a crutch. I recommend against using it," he tells her. "It's not a crutch. It's just very important to me, and now it's missing," April answers defensively. "None of us took it and we're all here except…" Leo growls under his breath.

"Mikey," I finish, rubbing my temples. This should be good…

* * *

April paces behind me as I try calling Mikey. He's doomed…and not by me this time. Why would he take April's crystal? It makes no sense. If he did something…what do I mean, if? Mikey plus April's crystal equals trouble. "I swear, if Mikey lost my crystal—" My T-Phone suddenly rings and I answer. "Michelangelo, what did you do and where are you?" I demand and April kneels behind me to listen. "Sis! Me and Casey need help!" he exclaims.

I hear roaring from his end. "Wingnut and Screwloose have gone all evil! We're tracking them across the city right now. Did I mention they're evil?" Mikey answers. "So what you mean to tell me is you're tracking your favorite comic book characters across the city?" I ask and I cover my T-Phone with my other hand. "Okay, it's official. Mikey has finally lost it," I tell them. "Wow, that took forever," Raph mutters. I put the T-Phone back to my ear.

"Wingnut and Screwloose are real, ice princess. They came from April's crystal," I hear from Casey. "But don't tell April I took her crystal. Or that I lost her crystal. Or that the bad guys have her crystal. Cool?" Mikey says and my eyes widen. "Mikey! MY CRYSTAL!" April screams next to me and I cover my ear, cringing. "My bad," Mikey answers sheepishly. "Amy, get everyone to the old cathedral. Fast," Casey tells me before hanging up. I look down at the T-Phone before turning to the others.

"Well, I guess we're going to the Cathedral."

* * *

I see Casey fall from the cathedral and I swoop down to catch him. "Got ya, Casey," I tell him as Leo and Raph use their harnesses. Donnie and April were in the Turtle Blimp. I fly up to the platform and place Casey down. "Great. Saved by a girl. I'm never gonna live this down," Casey mutters. "What was that?" I ask, glaring. "Nothing!" he exclaims nervously. We turn to see Wingnut and Screwloose, but they looked different. Monster-like, to be exact. "Whoa, Mikey was right. We got to start listening to him more often," Raph says before Leo pulls out his sword. Leo and I jump to fight Wingnut.

I see Raph dangling from the platform. Leo and I block Wingnut with our swords. I glance back to see the cord falling off. "Raph!" I shout. "Hold on Raph! I got your back!" Mikey shouts, catching him. He was in his Turflytle outfit. How many times is he going to wear that?! I sigh in relief before Wingnut sweep kicks me. I slide under him and point my sword from behind him. "What's wrong with you, Wingnut?" Leo asks. "In the comics, you're a hero," I tell him. "I still am!" he shouts. Leo kicks Wingnut back and I backflip to kick him in the face. Wingnut flies off and Leo and I follow him.

We fight him in the air. "Wingnut, that crystal doesn't belong to you!" I exclaim. "It's mine!" he shouts and I dodge him but he hits Leo. He uses his harness and I see April from the Turtle Blimp. "He's got my crystal! It's mine!" April shouts angrily, firing garbage balls. Leo and I turn to see them and we back away. Wingnut is hit and April hits the bell, sounding it off. Both Wingnut and Screwloose shout in pain. When the bell stops, Leo and I engage Wingnut in battle again. He slams me to the ground and I cover him with my shield. Wingnut slams his fists down on it and it was about to break. "Get away from her!" Leo shouts, pushing Wingnut away.

I sigh in relief as I stand up. "I've got an idea. It's not great, but it's an idea," Mikey calls out. "Just do it already," Casey tells him as he blocks Screwloose. "Sis, I need your help," Mikey tells me and he uses his grappling hook to travel to the bell. I fly up to him. "Are you sure about this, Mikey?" I ask him. "Mm…nope!" he answers before he jumps down to the string. We both ring the bell to distract Wingnut and Screwloose. I fly up with Mikey as I see April using her psychic powers to get her crystal back. "No!" Wingnut shouts, reaching out for it. Raph holds him back.

"Now reabsorb the energy that brought them back to life," Donnie tells April. "Finally, back where she belongs," April says, her eyes turning blue for a second before Wingnut and Screwloose are turned back to normal. "Golly. Did you hear that, Wingnut? They're gonna send us back to being pictures on a page," Screwloose says angrily. How could he know they belong from a comic…? "No, old chum. They're going to send us back where we're supposed to be," Wingnut explains before turning to us.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused here, Tortoise allies. We don't belong here," Wingnut tells us. Mikey sniffs and lifts up his goggles. "Sorry everything got so messed up, Wingnut. Thanks for coming on patrol with us," Mikey says sadly. "Anytime…old chum," Wingnut answers, putting a hand on his shoulder. I can imagine how hard this must be for him…April holds out her crystal while I press my hands to my head. Wingnut holds up the comic book. "Holy good-byes, everyone. Oh, and uh, ice chick?" Screwloose says and I blink. He clicks his teeth, pointing a finger at me.

"Call me," he says before they disappear. Steam comes from my head. "Even when it's a superhero, I still get flirted with?!" I exclaim in disbelief as Leo growls. The comic book drops and Mikey picks it up. He gives a sad look as he opens up the pages. "Don't be sad, Mikey. They were never real to begin with," Leo tells him. Mikey starts to cry and Raph puts a hand on him. "I-I know. It's cool, bro," he answers, blowing his nose into my wing. "EWWW!" I shout in disgust. "Sorry, sis. But I shouldn't have told them they weren't real. Maybe they would have stayed," Mikey replies as I wipe my wing with a napkin. "Wait, you told them that they weren't real?" I ask. Mikey chuckles sheepishly. "Maybe…" I slap my forehead. "Mikey, you don't tell fake characters that they aren't real! It messes them up! No wonder why they turned evil!" I exclaim.

"April, when we get back to the lair, I think I'd better run some more tests on that crystal," Donnie suggests. "No, Donnie," April answers defensively. "April…are you alright?" I ask in concern. "It's my crystal. I'm never gonna take it off again for anyone or anything ever again," she answers, staring at her crystal and I give Donnie a look of worry at that.

* * *

I was carefully working on practicing some new self-defense techniques in the dojo, Leo leading so I could see what they looked like. "Like this?" I murmur, trying and failing to mimic what I had seen Leo just do. "No, that's not right. Try bringing up your hand up a bit more and plant your feet. It'll keep you steady," he tells me. I try again, and this time it worked. I didn't fall over and I now knew another self-defense move. Usually, I got the move right the first time, but ever since…April…I just couldn't fully focus.

"I did it!" I exclaim happily. Leo glances at me in amusement. "Yes, good job, Ames," he replies. I glare at him, my hands on my hips. "Are you being sarcastic Mr. I-do-everything-right-the-first-time?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. "Who, me? Why, I would never be sarcastic around you." I smirk at him. Two could play at that game. "Okay, fine. Another month on the couch then!" I declare. "Aw, what?! Today was my last day!" he exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, now it's another month until your last day," I tell him. "NOOO!" he shouts and I leave him whining, laughing evilly. I knew that was kind of cruel, but he should know better than to sass me.

* * *

 **Angel: XD XD XD. Found some trivia, courtesy of Hermana Kunoichi :3 which is just full of obvious superheroes…and the next episodes are called The Super Shredder and Darkest Plight! Oh, I so hope that Shredder doesn't do anything too badly to Amy…or will he? ;)**

 **There are several references to the DC Comics character Batman.**

 **The episode's title is similar to the first episode of the 2004 Batman animated series, "The Bat in the Belfry".**

 **Wingnut and Screwloose first appear as comic book characters.**

 **Wingnut's costume, much like in his classic counterpart, counts with his black gloves, black trunks and yellow utility belt.**

 **The mask with the black front and the drawn eyebrows is a nod to a specific version of Batman, the one played by Adam West in the 1966's iconic TV series.**

 **He also uses a bat shaped boomerang called the "Wingnut-a-rang", a homage to Batman's iconic Batarang gadget.**

 **Some fight words appeared on screen, which is also from the 1966 Batman TV series.**

 **Aside from these references, the Turtles make nods to other comic book heroes from both DC and Marvel comics while debating which one is the best comic. Wingnut and Screwloose (Batman and Robin), Arachnid-Man (Spider-Man), Superb Man (Superman), The Indelible Bulge (The Incredible Hulk), and The Fantastic Four Food Groups (The Fantastic Four).**

 **When Raph shows off the Fantastic Four Food Groups comic, the cover is a clear homage to Fantastic Four Issue #1.**

 **April's obsession with the Aeon crystal was referenced from the "The Lord of the Rings" character named Gollum who been obsessed with the One Ring that he has found.**


	20. The Super Shredder

**Angel: OMG when I saw this episode, I cried :'( but then I laughed cuz my sister ended up missing it and I almost did too cuz I didn't know it was on at 9 instead of 11. Okay, response time!**

KS: Whoa, this was crazy episode for sure! Leo, as I said, make Amy and YOURSELF a favor and don't make her mad! Now it'll be another month for that! And you're such a perv, starring at your girlfriend's butt! Raph, I tried living your life once... wasn't pretty. At all. April, as the trivia says, you're acting like the Gollum, I knew it before looking for the trivia! That's your 'precious', isn't it?! Screwloose, seriously?! Click your teeth and 'Call me' in a flirty way?! People have no limits to flirt with that poor girl! Angel, I looked in the wikia, but it didn't show the next up-coming episodes, where did you get that info from? Either way, awesome chapter! See ya ;)

 **Leo: Wha-I'm not a perv!**

 **Amy: She's right though, don't make me mad.**

 **April: This crystal is mine! It belongs with me!**

 **Amy: April…and yeah, people have no limits to flirt with me.**

 **Angel: I found that information on Wikipedia, KS.**

Bajy: I just read the latest chapter, gotta say I didn't see this one coming. I only got to see a sneak peek of this episode but I'm still trying to find it on my computer to watch the full episode since I miss it yesterday. Yikes, things are getting pretty tense up with April, I do hope she will be back to her old self in no time. But... I have a distinct feeling that that fight with Shinigami had something to do with it, if you all remember that fight when April snapped and unleashed that blast there... and since she was wearing her Crystal, which can help her powers, it must have trigger something (its only just a guess but otherwise I don't have all the facts). Anyways, I would be pretty excited if my favorite comic book character's came into reality. But seriously, you NEVER tell or show someone they aren't real, NOT until they get to know you better, trust you, and you can explain to them in a calm and understanding way (that would take more then just a few hours you know). Poor Amy… she just can't get a break :( What will happen next for our heroes? looking forward to reading more soon! P.S. I actually have a few questions for splinter too, if he does not mind answering, I don't want to bother anyone really, if he says yes then I will write the question's in my next review in the next chapter. (Plus I'm sure that everyone else out there are curious and there are a few things they want to know about him, but I don't want to be forceful)

 **Angel: You must've seen the episode by now…it's been like two or three months since that episode came out.**

 **Amy: Yeah, I hope April goes back to normal soon. It kinda reminds me of how Leo acted in the 4** **th** **season of 2003…but not entirely.**

 **Angel: But…you may have a point there about Shinigami. After all, April's had that crystal since episode five, and she never acted that attached to it until after the fight with Shinigami. Maybe it did trigger something, but as of now, we're just basing this theory on a coincidence. If they ever explain why April started that why, I'd be surprised if it wasn't because of Shinigami. Not that she's to blame.**

 **Leo: Why is it that Ames always gets flirted with? I mean, I know she's gorgeous, but still…**

 **Amy: *blushes* W-Well, there was the time Fishface flirted with April…**

 **Angel: And I already answered those questions for another story.**

Geovanny: Hmmm? Guess Amy and I both have a bad feeling about the crystal April got from the Aeons during the team's time in space and she has every right to be concerned, we all saw how concerned she was when April got bitten by Jared in "The Deadly Venom". Don't worry Amy, I'm worried about April too and I'm starting to think that getting that crystal was a bad idea.

 **April: I'm fine. *clutches her crystal***

 **Amy: Okay then…**

Metz: That was critical strike on Leo, once again Amy, respect B-)

 **Amy: Heck yeah B)**

Clare: That settles it April is the next Gullom wonder how that's going to go down in the season finally because I'm pretty sure there's going to be 2 episodes left.

 **Angel: Look up TMNT 2012 on Wikipedia, it clearly says that there's 6 more XD. And a fifth season.**

Guest: I think bajy is right the fight with Shinigami must have triggered it and it might have done something to April when it was glowing well it might cause damage to her.

 **Angel: Again, just a theory, I can't confirm or deny anything.**

JBF007: Okay Angle does have a sonic scream power but there's two different versions on how she got her power. The first version is from this story after Amy and Angle part ways during the invasion. A little mutagen got on Angle's neck giving her powers then she fled to the circus (which I have mentioned before she was at the circus for all 3 months) The original version is kinda dumb where Casey dared her to drink mutagen and she got her powers but I barely mentioned that back story because it makes Casey seem like even more of an idiot (I came up with a long time ago) The point is she has her sonic scream power and I feel dumb that I forgot to mention how she got it before.

 **Angel: It's okay, I feel dumb for never asking. But yeah, Casey wouldn't do that, he knows the consequences of mutagen.**

Sam: Okay April has a problem with that crystal I wonder what will happen if it got destroyed anyway nice update.

 **Angel: Thank you and yes, she has a problem.**

 **April: No I don't!**

 **Amy: The longer she denies it, the longer it becomes a dangerous problem.**

Alyssa: Okay I know this is none of my business but I was wondering if you could do another OC named Jewel Willow Rosenberg a sort of love interest of Leonardo but still in love with Amy and I wanted someone to make a small reference to Seth Green and she should like have a small crush on him and Amy being all jealous like how the bad guys flirt with her and you should make her personality a little bit like Harley Quinn and her kissing Leonardo because she likes him and just to annoy her. Just a suggestion. Toodles!

 **Angel: I politely deny this suggestion. I mean, you all saw how Amy was with that alien girl Leo flirted with for some reason.**

 **Leo: *winces***

 **Angel: So if I put a Harley Quinn-like character who loves Leo…I think you can imagine the results. Although, a Harley Quinn-like character in the show would be freaking AMAZING. And Clare, I like your scenes…BUT one major thing really bothered me. Not gonna mention it cuz you guys can see for yourselves in the reviews. So, I have to cut it out because Karai's only, I don't know,** _ **16.**_ **Not only would Splinter disapprove, I really don't think Mark is stupid enough to do that. I'm not saying he would do a bad job, I'm saying it's a bit weird. Umm…Donnie!**

 **Donnie: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **The Super Shredder**

* * *

A bell dings as we all sit in front of Splinter. We were doing a meditation exercise. "Focus. Do not let your attention flitter away from you. All thoughts are transitory, like dreams," he tells us and the bell dings again. I focus my mind on nothing. "Let them disappear. Bask in the emptiness of the void." Suddenly, an image of a wolverine-like Shredder appears. I reach my hand out to Splinter who was falling. I gasp loudly, opening my eyes.

"That is…enough for today," Splinter orders in fear. Mikey snores in the middle of Raph and Donnie. Raph smacks him awake. "Really, Sensei? Cause we only meditated for, like, ten minutes," Donnie says in concern. Splinter sighs and I can tell he had the same dream as me. "Yes. I am…not feeling well," Splinter explains as he stands up. "Are you okay, Master Splinter? You seem worried about something. Amy too," April replies and I fidget a bit, glancing at Splinter.

"My…dream last night, it was very powerful. I fell into a vast pit, where Amelia and I fought the Shredder. My memory is hazy, but I…did not survive. Amelia was hurt," he says hesitantly. Leo glances at me and I nod at him. "I had the same dream. For some reason, I couldn't fly after him," I tell them. "But…it was nothing. Just a dream. Right, Sensei?" Leo replies in worry. Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret, my family. Dreams are often symbolic, not literal. I am not going anywhere," he assures us. I frown. Splinter has never been wrong before…

* * *

Everyone except Donnie watches Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew (A/N: I think that was the name, I haven't written it out in so long XD). I sit on Leo's lap as I munch on popcorn. "Stop, Ninja Commander! Chris Bradford is finally going to take down your cruel socialist empire," Chris declares, taking a fighting stance. "For truth, justice, and boatloads of cash money!" I roll my eyes at the last part. "You're so high and mighty, Bradford! How about I chop you down with my buzz-saw blaster?" Ninja Commander fires a buzz saw and it buzzes and whooshes towards Bradford. He dodges several saws.

"I'm going to kick your communist butt so hard it'll fly up and land on your head like a giant butt beret." Mikey reaches his hand out to my popcorn and I slap it away. Splinter stands in front of the TV, blocking the screen. "Aw, Sensei! You're ruining our cartoon-a-thon!" Mikey whines, giving puppy eyes. "We're missing the best part!" Raph exclaims. "No, the best part is when you get your lazy shells off the floor and do something! Too much television is a poison that ruins both body and mind," Splinter scolds us. "Sensei, we're only teenagers," I murmur. "We already cleaned our rooms and took out the trash. What do you—" Suddenly, the power goes out in the entire lair. "Oh, great. Now what?" April mutters. "It's like the whole universe hates TV!" Mikey complains.

"It's just a power outage…" I murmur to him. "I bet it's Donnie messing with some kind of experiment. Come on," Raph tells us and we walk over to Donnie's lab. Mikey rolls on the floor and I roll my eyes. "Get up."

"I didn't do it. I'm checking the grid now," Donnie explains, typing away. "There's a pretty big power outage over ten square blocks, all the way up to…Shredder's old lair." Leo and I gasp. "Karai and her team!" I exclaim. "Go. See if they are all right," Splinter orders. "Hai, Sensei. We're on it," April tells him. "Probably just a waste of time. Good-bye, Bradford marathon," Raph deadpans and I elbow him in the gut.

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

I sigh as Shinigami enters the throne room. There was a power outage and we sent Shini to find out what it was. "Shini, any word on the power outage?" Jared asks her. "No, but it appears to be the entire neighborhood," Shinigami replies. "Suspicious," I mutter. Karai nods her head in agreement. "Double the guards. Send them out to cover both ends of the street," Karai says. "Yes Karai. But I'm sure it's cool. It's just a power outage," Shinigami says as our foot soldiers are knocked to the ground. My eyes narrowed as we saw Tigerclaw and Bradford right in front of us. "Greetings old friends," Tiger Claw says mockingly. I growl. Tiger Claw and Bradford?" Shini asks, unimpressed. "Foolish move coming in here, freaks," I growl as I snap my fingers summoning more foot ninjas. "We thought this would be the perfect time for a family reunion," Says Bradford, gesturing to the entrance. A monster enters the throne room. Our eyes widen recognizing that monster was the Shredder but now a mutant. I put Karai behind me. I wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Karai grips my hand. "Y-you've become everything you loathe," says Karai, shocked. "Everything you hate!" I snare as I protect Karai. "A mutant!" growls Jared. Shredder stands in front of us.

"My children, please. I did this for you to destroy our enemy, the monster who took your mother's life. Hamato Yoshi," says Shredder. "You're insane!" Karai screams. "You are the monster! You've lied to yourself so much you've come to believe entire dream! You've kidnapped Karai and I from our families! Then when you were done with us, you imprisoned and tried to mutate us!" I snare at him. "Silence! I was there! I saw what happened! The night he took your mother's life! I saw it!" he tells Karai. "Don't believe him," I whisper to Karai. "Let's take this crazy akuma (A/N: *gasps sharply* Is this supposed to be a Miraculous Ladybug reference because if it is, I officially love this episode!) down," smirks Shini. I light my hands on fire. I see Shredder's freaks charging but Shredder stops them.

"No! They are mine," growls Shredder. My eyes narrowed at this. "Foot clan, attack!" commands Jared. Karai was about to attack but I grip her hand, stopping her. "No, I'm not letting you fighting him," I whisper to Karai. "I want to make him pay," Karai snares. "For everything he's done to us. This is the only way to insure our safety." I nod as I kiss her forehead. "Then we'll take him down together," I whisper. She smiles as she holds my hands. Jared growls in jealously.

Shredder took out all our ninjas. We attack him but we knock us to the ground. We grunt. "I'll destroy you, monster for everything you have done to Jared and my friends!" Shini shouts, turning into her magic bats and attacking Shredder. "I knew she liked him," l mutter. I look at Karai, who nods. We attacked Shredder from the left. He grabs us and throws us into the glass windows. I grab Karai before we hit the glass, protecting her from the falling glass. I wince, feeling my arm snap from the blow. I hiss in pain as the glass fall on my already broken arm. "Ah!" I scream in pain. "Mark," Karai whispers before closing her eyes in agony.

I watch helplessly as Shredder knocks Shini over the head. He was about to finish her off but Jared, in his mutant form, saves her the blow. Jared punches him rapidly before Shredder grabs him and slams him rapidly in the ground. Jared turns back in his human form. Shredder lifts him off the ground. "I will let your girlfriend go as you were my son, but if you struggle, I will hunt her down and crush her into pulp. Understood?!" Shredder snares, crushing Jared's arms to his sides. Jared grunts in pain before looking at the ground in surrender and closing his eyes in agony. _Great, captured again, nothing can ever go right_ I thought bitterly.

Our hands were tied behind our backs with thick chains as we were forced to follow Shredder. Tiger Claw shoves me forward. "Move it, boy!" Tiger Claw snares at me. I growl before wincing at my broken arm. I suddenly see the Shell-Raiser. I smirk. The turtles and Amy coming to save us...again.

 **Amy's POV**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Ames?" Leo asks me in concern. I grip the steering wheel. "What makes you say that?" I respond. "I dunno, cuz he brainwashed you twice and killed your mother?" Mikey replies and my eyes widen. "Mikey!" Donnie hisses. "I'm fine," I reply angrily. "Are you sure? I know that you wanted revenge for…you know," April replies hesitantly. "I said I'm fine, what difference does it make whether or not he did all of that to me?" I exclaim before taking a deep breath.

"I…I don't wanna talk about this anymore," I reply quietly. I suddenly stop when I see a large mutant with spikes everywhere. It…it looked like the same mutant from my dream… "Holy Cheese Balls! Is that some kind of Shredder clone monster?" Mikey exclaims. "No, Mikey, I…I think it's the Shredder himself," Donnie answers nervously. "What?!" I yell in shock. He must have used…mutagen… "What do we do, guys?" Donnie asks Leo and I. I narrow my eyes. "We ram him, obviously."

"What else is there?" I growl before stepping on the gas pedal. The engine revs and tires screech as I speed up to Shredder. He suddenly grabs the Shell-Raiser and lifts it up. My mouth flies open. H-How can he be that strong?! "Tell your Master I have my children back. If he wants to see them one last time, come to where I last defeated him. And Amelia…I have a gift for you," he tells us and I growl. "I will take nothing from you!" I exclaim. "Not even this?" he asks, holding out something and I gasp sharply.

He throws the subway car over and I squeeze my eyes shut, tears falling down my cheeks.

 **Mark's POV**

My eyes widen as the Shell-Raiser was flipped over and caught on fire. Karai looks in horror. Jared looks at the ground. "You monster!" I shout as I charge at him. Shredder punches me down into the ground. I groan in pain, feeling a bruise forming around my eye. "Mark!" shouts Karai. "Pathetic! If I didn't need your flames I would've thrown you off a cliff," snares Shredder. "But don't worry Mark, after your usefulness is done, I will personally throw you off a cliff," laughs Tigerclaw before I black out.

Leo kicks the top door open and we all step out. I see the 'gift' Shredder dropped and grab it. We escape into the sewers before the Shell-Raiser catches on fire.

* * *

April groans on the couch as I stare at the 'gift.' "Are you okay, April?" Donnie asks in concern. "Ow," she mutters. "What happened?" Splinter asks, looking at me then April. "Shredder, he used mutagen," April explains. "He's turned into some kind of Super Shredder! He's got huge muscles and blades everywhere, like a buff cheese grater," Mikey replies, exaggerating with his arms. "You're right, Mikey. He IS a Super Shredder," I mutter.

"Amelia, what is wrong?" Splinter asks. "Yeah, you kind of spaced out back there," Raph replies. I start to cry as I hold out my father's hat, burned. "He killed him. He killed my father!"

Everyone gasps as Leo comes back with an ice pack. "Are you sure?" Leo asks me and I nod. "I-I made it for him for his birthday. I designed it and everything. I know this is his," I murmur as I turn the hat over. My eyes widen. "What?" I ask angrily. I stand up and grab my phone. "Uh, what's going on?" Donnie questions.

"I designed this hat, right? Everything I make has my name stitched into it somewhere. For the hat, I put it under the rim. And look," I explain, showing them nothing. "No stitch," Leo realizes. I dial a number and put it to my phone. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," I murmur nervously.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" I exclaim quietly. "Is something wrong? Do I need to come over there and give you the talk?" My eyes widen. "Uh, nope, I'm just checking in. Gotta go, bye!" I say nervously, and he calls out to me before I hang up. I sit on the couch in shock. "So Shredder _lied…_ he faked the whole thing so I could join him…and… and _I was dumb enough to fall for it!"_ I hiss, ice forming from my hands. Leo places a hand over one. "Ames, it's not your fault. He tricked you," he murmurs, hugging me and soothing me.

"He has them, Sensei," Donnie explains. "Miwa and her friends," Splinter murmurs, closing his eyes. "He said he wants to meet you…in the last place that he beat you," Leo explains, looking at him. "The sewers," I finish. Splinter nods. "Then let us make haste."

* * *

We sneak through the sewers and stop. "Up ahead. It's not far," Donnie whispers. "Stay diligent. The Shredder is clearly baiting us into a trap," Splinter orders quietly. We nod at him before running. "I get the feeling we're being watched," Mikey calls out. I shush him as we run. We stop at the end of a tunnel. April uses her crystal while I use my psychic powers. "No one's inside," April reports. "Yeah, it's empty," I whisper. "Even so, be ready, ninja," Splinter tells us and I nod. "Hai, Sensei."

We step inside to see pictures hanged up. Tang Shen, Karai, Splinter, Shredder…and me. "What the heck is this?" Raph demands. "Okay, this is weird," Mikey comments. "Psycho is more like it," Leo replies. "More like straight-up stalker. How did he get my photos?" I hiss. Splinter gasps as he looks at the pictures. "Gaze upon these images, rat. First you take away Tang Shen from me, then you steal my children, then you had Amelia injure me!" we hear from Shredder's voice and Splinter backs away from a picture of Karai, Mark, Jared, and Shredder. "You deserved it for tricking me!" I exclaim angrily.

The gates suddenly close. I gasp as I look back and Raph and Mikey try to get them open. "Show yourself, Saki!" Splinter calls out. April and I suddenly sense something. "Everyone look out!" we exclaim and we see fire coming towards us. We all jump into the water below. I surface, my hair flying behind me as I take a breath. I look at the burning pictures. "This way. Hurry!" Donnie calls out and I snap out of it, swimming to the ground. I open my wings and fly up to the top. I punch open a manhole and step back to let the others out.

"Look. More freaky photos," Raph points out and I glare. "This is the same station Jared held us captive. Remember? When he poisoned us," Donnie explains. "Guess he wants to bring back old memories," I mutter as I squeeze my wet hair. The pictures start to catch on fire. "Oh, man, this is totally horror movie style right here. What's next, a photo of Splinter and Amy with their eyes x-ed out?" Mikey says in fear before he turns around to a photo of Splinter and I with our eyes x-ed out. Mikey gasps. "Oh, snap. That's crazy, yo," he comments as the picture catches on fire. I glare at him.

"Mikey, you jinx!" I exclaim. "You turned them against me. You _brainwashed_ them! They are _my_ children," we hear from Shredder again. "How many lies can you tell yourself, Saki?" Splinter demands before we hear screams. "Aah! Just wait until we get free, Shredder!" Karai shouts. "You're lucky I can't burn your sorry butt!" Mark exclaims. "We will get our revenge!" Jared yells. "Karai! Guys!" Leo exclaims. "Miwa!" Splinter yells in worry before running off.

"Sensei!" Leo calls out and we run after him. "Sensei, hold up. Splinter!" Donnie exclaims and I open my wings, flying after him.

 **No one's POV**

They pant before stopping. "You guys hear something?" Raph asks. "Oh, no," April murmurs, sensing something. A train honks and turns towards them. They all gasp and scream, running from the train. They move to the side and the train passes by them. Rahzar suddenly appears and grabs Mikey. "Oh no!" he exclaims. "Mikey!" Raph shouts. They use their grappling hooks at the end of the train and jump on, only to dodge ice blasts and lasers. Tiger Claw appears behind them, shooting his blasters with a smirk.

 **Amy's POV**

Splinter pants as I fly above him. "Sensei, wait!" I tell him. I stop when we see more pictures. "Father! Amelia!" Karai exclaims and I look up to see Karai, Mark, and Jared in chains above. They struggle to get out. Mark was the only one gagged, however.

"It's a trap!" Jared warns. "You must be nuts if you think we're leaving here without you guys!" I exclaim in determination. "We will not leave you all!" Splinter finishes. "Behind you!" Karai exclaims and when we hear scrapping, we turn around in a fighting stance. Shredder scrapes the metal with his blades, inching towards us. Splinter gasps at his mutant form. "Saki…what have you done?" Splinter asks in disbelief. "I have molded myself into perfection, rat man. Look upon me, and know fear," he declares. I step in front of Splinter, silently vowing to protect him.

"I will never fear you! No matter what you do!" I hiss. Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. He silently tells me to stand back. I sigh and bow at him, backing away. "You must be proud. You are finally a monster, both inside and out," Splinter says as they circle each other. "I want them to see you fall. Then, finally, your brainwashing will disappear, and they will remember that it was I who raised them. It was I who made them who they are. I sacrificed everything for them. Out of absolute love!"

Why does that sound so familiar? I look up at Jared, who glares along with Karai. "Father is right. Your transformation into a monster is complete," Karai tells him. A blade comes out and he charges at Splinter. He strikes him, but no effect. Shredder hits Splinter, knocking him into a pole. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Jared calls out to me. I look at the fight, not answering him. If Splinter wants me to stand back…then I will. No matter how much it hurt to watch.

 **No one's POV**

April and Donnie charge at Rahzar, but are knocked back. Mikey kicks him, but falls onto the roof off the train. Rahzar pins him. "I've always wanted to see a turtle without its shell," he says. "You wanna see me naked? Weirdo!" Mikey retorts. "Down, boy!" Donnie exclaims, smacking Rahzar to the end of the train. He struggles to hold on. "Sorry, no ticket!" April tells him, using her psychic powers to throw Rahzar off, making him tumble on the tracks and under the train.

Tiger Claw fights Leo with his sword and knocks Raph back. Leo stumbles before falling to the side of the train. He uses his sword to steady himself. Raph knees him in the face. "Stupid cat!" he exclaims before hearing Leo yell. Raph reaches out to him, only to have Tiger Claw grab him and throw him into the train. Tiger Claw pushes him against the door and Raph yells. Tiger Claw dangles Raph above the tracks. "Good riddance, brat," he declares. "RAPH!" Leo shouts, jumping inside and slicing Tiger Claw's jetpack. He flies outside and gets hit by a train.

Fishface, however, was standing at a switch to change the tracks. He pulls it and the two turtles tumble to the ground. April, Donnie, and Mikey stand up and look to see boards. "Dead end!" Mikey exclaims. The three gasp before using their grappling hooks to get off the train. Raph and Leo run to the end. Leo uses his grappling hook, but before he could escape with Raph, the train crashes into the wall. Leo and Raph fall onto the tracks. "Leo!" Mikey exclaims as Leo stands up. "Thanks, Raph. Come on, we gotta move!" Leo orders and they run.

 **Amy's POV**

I watch as Splinter fights Shredder intensely. "You are deranged, Saki," Splinter explains, dodging blows from Shredder. "But I can help you. We can end this fight," Splinter finishes, sprinting away from Shredder. "Now that I am your master, you'll do anything to stop this," Shredder argues and Splinter jumps up. Shredder grabs his foot and slams him into a wall before throwing him to the ground. He tumbles underneath Jared, Karai, and Mark. I growl, clutching my sword. "Amelia, get out of here. Now!" Splinter tells me. I narrow my eyes.

"No way am I leaving you here with that…that monster!" I declare. "It is time my revenge comes to fruition," Shredder says, a blade coming out of his hand. He leaps towards Splinter, but I see him grab a smoke bomb. He throws it at Shredder before grabbing me by the hand and running.

 **No one's POV**

Shredder growls as he stands up. "Cowards! Face me!" he echoes as Splinter runs with Amy. "Father. The Undercity. We can trap him there," she whispers and he nods. After Shredder leaves to pursue after Splinter, Jared struggles, getting the chains off his, Karai's and Mark's feet. Jared begins to work on the shackles on their hands. "Mphhggg," Mark says against his gag. Jared understood what Mark said. He said 'well this is another fine mess.' Jared grits his teeth. "Seriously? You're blaming this on me, Jones?" Jared snares. "Mphhggg," Mark growls. He said 'if you had been more careful, then maybe Shredder wouldn't have found us!' "I've done a lot for you and Karai! I've sacrificed my humanity for you both! So stop blaming me for what happened!" Jared shouts at him. "Mphhggg," Mark growls at him. He said 'Who are you fooling? You would've just left me to be mutated if I wasn't tied to Karai and now you're trying to make her love you by trying to kill Shredder.' Jared growls. "After this I'm giving you to Tigerclaw so he can throw you off a cliff!" Jared shouts.

"Are you serious Jared?! My father just got beaten by a monster and you're threatening my boyfriend?!" Karai shouts, having heard enough after Jared threatened Mark. Jared sighs. "Karai I-"

"Don't! Over the past month, you've turned exactly like Shredder! Why can't you see that I love someone else? If you really loved me you would've let me be happy!" Karai shouts. "Karai..."

"No, don't talk to me! Just get us out of this," Karai snares looking at the ground in agony. Jared sighs realizing he blew it with Karai again. Jared breaks the chains with his big monkey arms. Jared, Mark, and Karai jump down and Mark rips off the tape. "We're on our way!" Karai growls and they begin to follow them.

"Guys!" they turn to see the turtles and April. "Guys, the Shredder, he's just too powerful," Jared warns. "Splinter couldn't even fight him. He wouldn't let Amy fight him either," Karai finishes. "We saw what Shredder's become. What if we can't stop him? It's gonna be, like, weeks before my latest batch of retro-mutagen is ready," Donnie says in worry. April uses her psychic powers to track them. "I can sense him, somewhere, deep underground. I think I can track him," she explains.

"Great. Then let's head down and kick some bladed freak butt," Raph declares before the lights go out. "Whoa. Well, that's not terrifying or anything," Mikey says in fear. Elite Foot Bots appear above them. "Um, Leo, you have a plan?" Donnie asks. Leo looks next to him only to remember that Amy was with Splinter. "Ames, please be okay…"

 **Amy's POV**

Shredder storms in through the doors. "Splinter! Amelia! I know you're here," he calls out, his voice echoing. We run as our shadows disappear behind a pillar. He jumps down the stones. "It's just muscle and blades the mutagen gave me. I can hear you. I can smell you," he explains, looking around. "Can you smell a rock?" Splinter asks, throwing a rock at Shredder, which breaks as soon as it hits him. "Or a snowball, sucka?" I retort as I throw a snowball at his face. He shakes the snow off and grunts as he jumps to another stone.

"Come out! Face me like ninja!" he demands. Splinter and I jump from behind and hit him before hiding behind a pillar. "So you do not fear me. You were leading me into your own kind of trap," he realizes. "Uh, yeah," I say sarcastically as we hit him with a pole. "Fight me!" he shouts. Splinter jumps down and strikes him with his staff, to no avail. Shredder smacks him to a pillar. "A pity…Miwa is not here to see…" Shredder strikes him to the ground. "How evil you truly have become." I gasp before turning into a fierce lion. " _Shredder!"_ I shout and he turns to me. He gasps. "What is this?" he demands. "Your doom! You will pay for making me think my father was dead!" I yell. "So, you saw through my ploy," he murmurs. "Yeah and now I'm gonna take you down!"

I leap at Shredder and growl in his face, showing my jaws. I grab him in my mouth and shake him back and forth. He smacks me to a pillar and I turn back into a human. My wings were out. He sneaks up to me and raises his blades. "You shall not interfere any longer," he tells me before slicing my back. I scream in pain. "Amelia! No!" Splinter shouts as my wings are now slashed to pieces. My back starts to bleed and I sob at the pain.

 **No one's POV**

The turtles and April fend off the robo-ninjas. "These guys are tough," Donnie calls out in exasperation. "Back off of me, chrome-domes!" Mikey exclaims as he is being chased by robo-ninjas. April uses her tessen and her psychic powers to slice the heads off of several robots. She catches her tessen. "I've got a fix on Splinter," April reports. "What about Ames?" Leo asks in concern. April presses her hand to her head and lowers it. "She's there…but it's faint for some reason. They're in the Undercity," she explains. "That's where Splinter fought the Rat King. Come on, I know a shortcut," Donnie tells them and they run into a tunnel.

 **Amy's POV**

Splinter is knocked onto a stone. Shredder throws him to a pillar before grabbing him and slamming him into a pillar. I try to stand up, but my back tells me otherwise. Splinter breathes slowly as Shredder picks him up. "Now, finally, my nightmares of your proud, leering, loathsome face will finally end!" Shredder declares. "Finish me, yes. But Miwa, Mark, and Jared will live on. My…children. Mine," Splinter tells him. I struggle to stand up. "And Amelia's bravery will never be forgotten," Splinter whispers. My eyes widen in sadness. "F-Father…" I murmur, about to cry.

Shredder's arm starts twisting. Splinter scrambles away and picks me up. "What? What is happening to me?" he asks. He slams his arm, breaking a pillar. "Saki. The mutagen. It is unstable. Out of control," Splinter explains as he dodges Shredder's blows. "Be silent, rat!" Shredder demands. Splinter places me on a stone a little further away. "Amelia, stay here," he whispers. "What? Sensei, I can take him," I argue as I try to sit up. "No. It is too dangerous for you to fight with your injury. I will be back for you," he tells me, kissing my forehead.

He jumps away to fight Shredder. "Super Shredder's kicking Sensei's tail in!" I hear from Mikey. All I could see was clouds as I lay on the ceiling. "Come on!" Leo's voice exclaims and I turn my head to see coming from the entrance. "Father!" Karai shouts in worry. "You must help Amelia!" Splinter screams before jumping to a pillar. Leo sees me and gasps. He jumps to me and carries me bridal-style. "Ames…what—"

"I tried to fight him…and he cut my wings off," I murmur as he lightly touches my now-destroyed wings. Leo jumps back to the entrance. "You must listen, Saki!" Splinter says. "I need nothing from you!" Shredder yells. "Oh no," April murmurs and Foot Bots surround us. Leo tries to fight them off. "Leo…just leave me. My injury is holding you back," I whisper to him. "You're crazy if you think I'm doing that. I made a promise that I wouldn't leave you and I'm gonna keep it," he declares, not looking at me. I place my head on his plastron in thanks.

I hear Splinter scream and I look to see that Shredder stepped on his foot. "You will die. And then all of your loved ones," Shredder tells him. Leo tries to fight Foot Bots and I throw daggers at them. Splinter throws a small knife and the pillar explodes. Shredder and Splinter start to fall. "Sensei!" Donnie shouts. Shredder tries to hang on, but Splinter grabs him. "Saki, we die together!" he screams and they disappear into the clouds. "Father!" Karai shouts. "No!" Leo and I exclaim. I cry into his plastron. I can't believe it…he's gone again…and this time we can't go back and undo it… "Everybody move!" Raph calls out and we jump to the entrance as arrows are being fired at us. Well, Leo carried me. Raph slams the door shut. Arrows fly inside. "He has to be alive, right?" Leo asks.

"That drop is at least 1,000 feet down. Even he couldn't survive a fall like that," Donnie tells us sadly. "If Shredder hadn't cut my wings, I could've saved him," I mutter bitterly as I wipe my eyes. "Ames, there's nothing else you could have done. You did the best you could," Leo tells me, kissing my forehead. "We have to keep going," Karai declares. "For Splinter," Jared finishes. Suddenly, we are knocked back by an explosion. We look to see Bebop, Rocksteady, and Foot Bots.

"Oh, sewer apples," Karai mutters.

* * *

 **Angel: And that's it! OMG, I'm crying again…by the way, I need your help with something! My friend, MT, wants to make a Warrior Cats animation. I might be doing the background art, I dunno yet. But you can audition to be in it! Go on casting call. Club (you have to make an account also) and look up Warrior Cats Fan Animation, I forgot to mention the name of it when I wrote this in Songfics XD. Username is WarriorCatsGirl. You can also contact MT by her email: Beep beep beep 1234567 gmail. Com if you want…and yes, that's her email. Anyway, see you next week. Btw, I'm writing a 2003 series…but KS had her power out and it's her chapter to write, so I don't know when it'll be posted. Hopefully this week.**


	21. Darkest Plight

**Angel: Got a new OC. His creator is Lewamus Prime 2016. Here's his profile in his own words:**

 **Name: Koan Seinaruyami**

 **Nickname: K, Kaos, Hot-Head, The Jester, The Laughing Looney**

 **Age: 19**

 **Species: Undead Nelpham (means half demon and half angel)/Human (formerly mutated)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: he is a Nice, Goofball, helpful, modest and funny also childish like a six year old but not a brat way sometime. He makes people laugh at his actions or jokes. He is a heroic person with good intentions but take things serious and very crazy that sometime scary if his split personality. his second personality come out when someone insult him to far something he don't like, calling someone weak and torture friends and been hit in the head to far, someone dying close to him, he'll have his hair become hair spikes upward, His smile also becomes that of a psychopathic killer, his eyes have black circles around them his alter-ego name is "Joker". His second split personality is he is really is craziest demonic of them all more crazy then, even sadist, aggressive sometime, to speak of Torture only to enemies or opponent (means he won't kill them). he finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, he has a tendency to laugh like a maniac or even going to as far as to claim whilst a big smile(like the joker) that hearing the word "stop" excites him and still temper problem but he still wanted to strike fear and make them laugh to death to all evil dark mages to suffer of their crimes by make them fear ,laugh to death and enjoy hurting the evil with no regret also he still have the sense of humor of a comedy , kind heart and funny only to good people even he crazy he can't stop laughing sometime**

 **Appearance: milk skin, but and some muscle built a little with some six pack, with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long reach to his back, His face is angular and considered by the girls as handsome or cute when he smile or title his head of has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless and fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are shark teeth (mainly used to scare opponents) His clothes**

 **Likes: family, friends, Teasing, foods, music, having fun, games, helping people, planting, animals, meats, dessert, root beer (A soda like),watching TV, sleeping, comic books**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, ,Veggies(sometime), heartless jerks, bullies, people who hurt or insult his friends or family, being push around, someone doing something stupid, someone ruining his root beer, people who lied to someone and used someone as a weapons, ,people jump in conclusion**

 **Hobbies: Drawing, cooking, watching the sky, sleeping, doing work, pranking**

 **Clothes: a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape**

 **History: His mom was a demon and his father was an angel as since they have a war eons ago they sent there son to a human world where it's safe, he was in the orphanage treated as a nobody but soon got the past as age 14 he saw a portal that the kraang show up and killed his step parents and took him to do experimented and a prison who get torture, as they soon know the tmnt and other they make a plan to built an anti-mutant /the perfect weapon using sample or serums such as Angel, Nano-machines, The turtles, The Creep, Mom-thing A.K.A Kraang monster, Triceratons, The shredder, Karai, Splinter, April and the spy-roach. They consider making a symbioe parasite merge of the D.N.A by testing his healing factor by dumping him in vat full of toxic-poison which it change his orange hair to dark crimson and his blue eyes to yellow and his fairy skin to white milk and soon Koan went insane. He scratched at his cell's walls so violently, soon a mixed of pure rage and madness erupted koan. When Koan attacked some drones, the other kraang put him in a straitjacket and tightened it whenever koan acted out, contorting his limbs horribly. However, koan gnawed through it, so the doctors locked koan's head in a cage and locked him in a dark basement cell, where he grew to hate anything evil things or kraang, and would cower and laugh madly whenever approached, then soon he final unlocked magic of his demon side he beak free and his memories of his true parents ,then burn the hidden base and brutally defeat the kraangs ,even give kraang subprime a damage eye and to free other prisoners who mutant and he escape to a portal to japan and even he heard rumor about the turtles and more as he teleport to new York to see and learn about the turtles. As kaon train hard and seeing what he can do and he wonder if he can be like they others who are he went far away to train like 3 month all alone and kaon discover he's not alive but not just dead, undead as he remember as a bit of age 4 of his parents, they sealed his memories until it was broken.**

 **Angel: Koan also has powers:** **holy ice, holy light, holy sky, holy crystal, demonic magma, demonic Darkness, and demonic thunder. Okay, now let's start!**

Geovany: Okay I knew Shredder was sick and deranged cause he thinks that Splinter's the one who killed Tang Shen when in reality it was him that did it. But cutting off Amy's wings, making her believe that her father died just to get her to join him AND making her go through the pain of losing Splinter again by watching him fall a thousand feet, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop it due to her injury?! Okay, if I didn't hate Shredder before (which I always have) I DO NOW!

 **Angel: Shredder has been a jerk from the start.**

 **Amy: But nothing can equal up to all the things he has done to me.**

Bajy: I'm not gonna cry. .. I'm not gonna cry. .. I'm not gonna...*CRYING TEARFULLY*, how very saddening. .. :'( I saw the episode when it aided yesterday, and I'll tell ya, it was awesome! It was crazy, insane and scary too... and the ending was saddening I felt my heart break. .. for both that and this chapter. Also I somehow had a feeling that shredder might do this. For years of fighting splinter and his children, shredder has lost to them time and again, no matter what he did, no matter how many new plans he tries, no matter how big his army was, even with an army of mutant's at his disposal, he always lost to them. And as Time went by he was slowly losing his sanity more then he already had and his desire for revenge grew savage, his anger boiling way over but more intensely for the uptinth time until finally he could not take it anymore. so he was left with one last resort even if it meant becoming what he hated the most... and losing whatever little sanity he had left (if that's possible to begin with) and, this time, TOTALLY lose his mind completely. I'll tell ya, it was seriously scary '0~0 Poor Amelia, being badly injured the very same way Basil was injured when he fought Ratigan when he tore his back up, and being helpless to save splinter :( And definitely poor everyone watching the final climax happen there and being helpless to stop it :( :( :'( D'X Also, just before I forgot, when I saw shredder's new form I was thinking to myself and telling everyone: Wow... and I didn't think that the shredder could not get any uglier. .. not to mention scarier... and, I keep forgetting to say this, even more insaner then before. what will happen next for our heroes? looking forward to reading more soon and watching the new episode coming soon! (11/7/16) today (just so you know what date this review here was posted to avoid any confusion) by the way I TOTALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER!

 **Angel: Dem feels, though :'( yeah, I got that scene from the Great Mouse Detective. One of my favorite movies EVER! Plus, I know when you leave reviews, it says it when I go to the review page.**

KS: *gasps sharply* No... way... F*CKING SHREDDER! Why cutting Amy's wings?! This kinda reminds me of Malificent with Angelina Jolie. I couldn't believe it myself when Shini said 'akuma', I was freaking out xD I thought that Amy could only shape shift into turtles and cats, but now I think it makes more sence. 'Cartoon-a-thon' xD think I'm dead. I kinda think that Jared is KINDA acting like Shred-Head... kinda, Jared, no offence. And, Ange, sorry but my mum ground me for bad grades (DAMN YOU, MATHS AND GEOGRAPHY!) But I'll try doing what I can, promise. And I hope there are more Leonamy moments ;3

 **Angel: If I had let Amy keep her wings, then she would be able to save Splinter and then this episode wouldn't be happening so I had no choice.**

 **Jared: I do not act like that monster!**

 **Angel: Denialll…and it's okay, I didn't know you were grounded, and of course there'll be more Leonamy moments ;)**

Alyssa: I guess I can see where you're going but can you explain it to me why that would be a bad idea if a Harley Quinn like character who loves Leonardo would be a bad idea I'm usually wrong about these things and can you at least make Leo say a famous quote Seth Green said as Scott Evil or Oz or something cause so far no one has done that and I love Seth Green as Leonardo it just feels right or make an Amy and Leo moment that is exactly like a famous moment between Willow and Oz also if Jewel was real she would say to Leo, "You're cute, you want me I'm all yours, puddin" and she would touch his and lick his neck Don't judge me I'm only human.

 **Angel: Because then Amy would most likely kill Leo OR the character, if you remember from the first chapter, when Leo flirted with that alien, he was almost turned into turtle soup. Plus, I know SEVERAL fans would be mad if I did that regardless. Going off topic, at first I didn't know what show Willow and Oz were from, you know, cuz Buffy the Vampire Slayer was made before I was even BORN. But! I did manage to find a scene from the show with the dialogue on Youtube, but I changed it a bit to make it a little more appropriate since this is a T-rated fic. I don't know if you know the scene or not. And I'm not judging you, we're all human…well, except the turtles of course XD.**

MiraculousPinkNinja: You know the part when Splinter said, "We die together?" I kinda laughed my head off. When my sister and I watched the episode, she annoyed me for a full 24 hours. IT'S GREAT! Although I can't say the same for A- don't tell her I said that 'cause she's gonna kill me.

 **Angel: How is that funny, that was tragic! My sister ended up watching the episode last Friday. There was a marathon.**

 **Amy: And I'm not offended, I would've said the same thing. *frowns***

Alyssa (again): About the Harley Quinn girl, I never said she should be on the turtles side, I just thought that Shredder would hire someone to help with his revenge on Amy and I thought that she should also have ice powers. I just think Amy should finally meet her match, you know someone to get under her skin and I never said like a big crush on Leonardo just a few remarks on how hot he is plus, I personally think Amy should know that really bad feeling that Leo feels when bad guys flirt with her, she should know what it feels like when a really pretty girl (maybe prettier than her) flirt with her boyfriend, just saying but it's your choice so if you don't want to you don't have to but like you said a Harley Quinn like character in your fanfiction would be awesome! You should put a character like that. Anyway, see ya!

 **Angel: I choose not to, again. Just because I said it would be awesome doesn't mean _I'm_ gonna write it.**

Sophie: Hey I just want to say I love your story! And I kind of agree with Alyssa, Amy should finally meet her match and she should know what it feels like when someone flirts with her man. Also, Amy, please don't be mad but I think your boyfriends hot and don't hurt me for what I'm about to do (walks up to Leo and kisses him) I gotta go! (runs away in fear)

 **Angel: OH no…**

 **Amy: WHAT?**

 **Leo: Ames, calm down, I didn't kiss her back.**

 **Angel: Don't break up again like in the Q &A!**

 **Amy: Leo…no kisses for a day.**

 **Leo: NOOOOO!**

Clare: Okay that part with Karai and Mark was inappropriate I'm sorry.

 **Angel: It's okay, I don't blame you.**

Guest: When Amy got Om Nom I thought she would get an eevee because it would be better.

 **Angel: How would a Pokemon end up on a fire planet in space? Plus, Om Nom is the cutest thing ever!**

Sidney: A Harley Quinn character would be awesome! Ca you PLEASE make that happen?! "dos puppy dog eyes"

 **Angel: I will not be tempted by the eyes!**

Emma: No offense April but you need to get rid of that crystal if I were you guys I'd snatch that stupid crystal of hers and destroy it. Also I like the Harley Quinn character loving Leo suggestion you should make that happen.

 **Angel: Okay, fine, I'll make a deal. If you can get at least 20 people, remember that, 20 on the site to agree with you, I'll do it. This is like the fourth comment about it already XD.**

JBF007: I'm going to be honest Karai needed to tell Jared that. And it's true what she said if he really does love her then why can't he let her be happy it's harsh but it's something Jared needed to hear. The Karai, Mark, and Jared love triangle is similar to Shredder and Splinter's love triangle but with several complications like Jared betraying Karai and Mark and getting locked then saving them from being mutated. Like I said it's complicated between them.

 **Angel: Now that you mention it, it does seem similar to Shredder and Splinter's love triangle…but then again, Jared wouldn't kill Karai. And plus, they're teens, that's why it's more complicated XD.**

PopcornWolf10: I haven't read all of these but I enjoy this and I know it must take a long time having to watch the episode and practically write it all out again.

 **Angel: I use a script, I just rewatch the episodes for the action if needed.**

Guest: Wow it's been forever since Amy shapeshift powers into anything I hope she shapeshifts anytime she wants.

 **Angel: The last time she shapeshifted into anything was chapter 17. It hasn't been that long XD.**

 **Amy: I can shapeshift into anything I want whenever I want.**

Sam: So when is Amy going to get pregnant and is Leo and the gang going to be surprised cause I wanna know if she ever has any kids yet with Leo?

 **Amy: *blushes fifty shades of red* W-What?!**

 **Angel: Okay, a couple of things to point out. She and Leo had 'the talk' with Splinter at the end of Chapter 18, so I don't think they're going to have children anytime soon. Plus, in the third story in Turtles in Time, Renet said that they will have children. In the Tale of Yokai, Amy finds out that she's a descendant of a legendary warrior who got married with a Yokai, AND they had beautiful children. So yeah, plenty of hints that Amy and Leo will have children and get married…but not in that order!**

Sam (again): When Amy and Leo have a daughter named akiko I could have gone for yukiko it means snow child it could be better for their daughter.

 **Angel: True, but…they're still teenagers, remember? Plus, Splinter would kill both of them if Amy got pregnant. Leo's not that stupid to get her pregnant.**

 **Leo: HEY!**

 **Angel: *snickers***

Lesley: Awesome writer and the Jewel Harley Quinn girl suggestion, Awesome you should definitely make a character who likes Leo besides don't you think it's time Amy met her match in both romance and battle. It'd be cool if she had an arch rival who has the same powers as her and had an adorable crush on her boyfriend and she should have blonde and pink hair and a punk rock style clothing and blonde and pink striped bangs and deep blue ocean eyes like Leo and maybe more skilled than Karai and Amy but totally your choice.

 **Angel: It is my choice, scroll up to what I said to Emma. Raphieeeee!**

 **Raph: *growls* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Darkest Plight**

* * *

 _Fighting. That was all I could hear. I watch helplessly as Leo and the others fight. I was injured…badly. My wings are now ice chunks. Splinter and Shredder were fighting to the end. He stepped on Splinter's foot and he screams. "You will die. And then all of your loved ones," Shredder tells him. He throws a knife at smoke bombs which were placed at the pillar. It causes an explosion and the two fall. "SENSEI!" Donnie shouts._

 _Shredder falls along with Splinter. They tumble down the pillar, throwing hits along the way. Shredder throws him against the pillar and he screams. "You fall to your doom, rat!" Shredder declares. "Not doom if my children survive!" Splinter tells him, biting his shoulder. Shredder kicks him off. Soon, they are engulfed in darkness. A falling pole hits Shredder and Splinter screams before he is hit by two poles. He falls into rubble in an unknown place._

"Father!" Karai yells. "No!" Leo and I shout. I cry into his plastron. First my wings, and now Splinter…Leo turns to see Elite Foot bots. "Everybody move!" Raph calls out as we jump back to the gate. Arrows are fired at us. I hear a growl and I look back to see Rocksteady. Mikey throws a smoke bomb at him. Donnie and Raph close the doors. I hear a click and then lasers.

"He-he has to be alive, right?" Leo asks. April uses her psychic powers. "I don't sense him at all," she explains. "Me neither," I murmur, shaking my head when Leo looks at me. "Maybe-Maybe he's unconscious," April suggests.

"That drop is at least a thousand feet down. Even he couldn't survive a fall like that," Donnie explains. "If Shredder hadn't cut my wings, I could've saved him," I mutter bitterly. "Ames, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this," Leo tells me gently. "So what do we do?" Raph asks. "We take them all down," Jared answers. "For Splinter," Karai finishes. Leo and I nod along with Mikey and Raph. We're suddenly rammed by Bebop and Rocksteady. I hiss as my wound hits the ground.

"Ah! Ames, I'm sorry!" Leo tells me, picking me up. He places me down a few feet away. Rocksteady laughs. "Ah-has! You should have runs when you had chance! Now I will be doing all the squishings!" Rocksteady exclaims, punching his hands. Bebop comes up from behind him. "No way, dawg, we talked about this. I wanna blast 'em!"

"Nyet, comrade Bebop. I like the squishes! Come on!" As they argue, Mikey, Leo, and Raph look at each other. Mikey smirks and I suddenly realize what they were gonna do. "Yeah, but guys, if you squish us…you won't get the secret information!" Mikey stammers. I would slap my forehead if Bebop and Rocksteady weren't so gullible. "What you mean, secret information?" Rocksteady demands in confusion.

"There's some…things you don't know about us. We have…salmonella!" Mikey tells them and they jump back in surprise. "What? That's nasty!" Bebop replies and I snicker. "You turtles being are nasty gross!" Rocksteady exclaims. Leo and Raph jump on top of them. "Off me salmonella sucker!" Bebop demands. "Watch the skull!" Rocksteady shouts and he runs with Raph hanging onto his horns. The others jump out of the way. "Cowabunga!" Mikey shouts. Leo kicks Bebop before a rope lassoes around his arm. I look to see the Elite Foot Bots.

"Again with these guys?" Leo asks in exasperation. Leo slices the rope off as he fends off a Foot Bot. He grabs me bridal style and runs to the tunnel. Leo kicks one away and it tumbles to the ground. I snatch Leo's sword and slice through the other Foot Bot. I wince and look up at Leo. "Leo…we need to go. I'm not so sure how much longer my injury can last without being treated," I murmur to him. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" he asks in response.

The others fight Rocksteady and Karai throws a smoke bomb at him before kicking him. Leo fends off a Footbot with a whip and Leo pierces it with his swords. Mikey screams as the others run past us. "Hurry Leo! Move!" April shouts. "Where are you going?" Leo calls out before turning around. "Ah, snap," he murmurs as I see more Foot Bots. Leo runs and uses one hand to climb up the ladder. They run into the subway, the robots following us. They're suddenly hit by a train that we hitchhiked. "Don't worry sis, we'll take you to the lab and get you fixed up," Donnie assures me.

* * *

Later, I was wearing a white nightgown. Bandages were wrapped around my back. I didn't let anyone else see me except Donnie. I look down at my sheets with a pained expression on my face.

" _Amelia! No!" Splinter shouted as my wings were smashed to pieces._

I clutch the sheets in my fists. I failed everyone. Leo, my brothers, my cousin…and Master Splinter. I failed my sensei. "Lia, everyone wants to see you. Is that okay?" Donnie calls out from the table. "D…I can't let them see me like this. I messed up. I let everyone down. _I lost my wings._ How can I face them after that?" I cover my body with the sheets. I hear the door opening.

I sigh sadly. "Ames?" My eyes widen and I cover my head with the pillow. "What?" I ask under the sheets. I can feel him sitting down. "Why won't you let us see you?"

"It doesn't matter," I reply.

"Yes it does! You can't hide under there forever," he argues.

"Try me."

After that, nothing. Then, I feel him tugging the sheets. "Leo, stop! I don't want you to see!"

"Ames, no matter what you look like, I still love you!"

I stop struggling. Then I sit up and uncover myself just enough to see. "Even if I was bald? Blind? Deaf?"

"Yes, no matter what happened, you're still the girl I fell in love with." I blush and sit up. "But…my wings are gone. I can't get them back."

"Shredder shouldn't have done this to you. If I had came earlier, maybe—"

"No, Leo. It's not your fault. You didn't do it."

"I could've stopped it."

I twirl my hair as tears fall out of my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. I look up at him and he gasps.

"I'm not okay," I murmur and he takes my face in his hands. He wipes my tears away before giving me a gentle peck on the lips. I look at him in surprise. "A kiss that doesn't have any love behind it doesn't make me happy, idiot!" I hiss. "That kiss was just a greeting," he explains. He kisses me again sweetly and I blush. He pulls away. "That was a kiss for someone I think is beautiful." I turn fifty shades of red and he kisses me passionately. "That was a kiss for someone I want to marry one day." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Leo, if you kiss me again, I WILL—" he interrupts by kissing me again. I give in and kiss back. He pulls away. "That kiss had love for the girl sitting in front of me. Can you tell the difference?" he whispers. How am I supposed to respond to that all of a sudden? I growl in frustration.

"You are so frustrating! Unless you have a plan for stopping Shredder, I suddenly have the goods right here?" I reply. "Our lives are different from others," he explains. "Who am I kidding? We don't have a plan, Leo. We're not strong enough. I can't even fly anymore," I murmur. Leo gives me a look.

"But you got the strength to defeat Shredder," he answers. I sigh. "Leo…"

"What?"

"Can you just pretend to care about what happened to me, please?" I ask. "You think I don't care?" Leo demands. "I think that I can't defeat Shredder again and you're being frustrating," I answer. "Ames, would it help if I panicked?" Leo asks in response. "Yes! It'd be great! Panic is a thing people can share in times of crisis. And-and everything is really scary now, you know? And I don't know what's gonna happen. And there's all sorts of things we could be doing right now and I was hoping we could, I don't know, do them? And-and now it just feels like we're never gonna find Master Splinter and I'd like to feel that maybe you would—"

Leo kisses me again. I kiss back, letting all my worries disappear. "What are you doing?" I ask when I pull away. "Panicking," he murmurs before kissing me. I knew it was just a kiss…but I couldn't help but feel…something. I didn't know what. I pull away. "I love you, Senpai," I murmur to him, blushing. He just smiles. "I love you too, my kunoichi," he whispers. A bright light appears in our faces and we look down to see my heart glowing. "W-What's going on?" I ask and I look up at Leo. He just gives me a sheepish look. I narrow my eyes at him in disbelief.

The light fades and Leo's eyes widen. "A-Ames…y-your…" I look at him in anticipation. "What? What is it?" I ask. Leo points behind me and I look back to see my wings!

"M-My…" I murmur, touching them to make sure they were real and not imaginary. "But how…?" I mutter, looking at Leo. He smiles at me and I smile back, blushing.

* * *

We all sat in silence in the lair. I see Mark wrapping his arm in bandages. Karai placed an ice pack around his eye. "Did Shredder do that to you?" I ask solemnly. Mark nods his head as he places his hand on his foot tattoo that still had that huge tiger scratch on his cheek. "And I thought what Tiger Claw did to me was bad," he scowls darkly.

"I'm sorry," I say to him. He looks at me before looking at the ground. Why do I keep doing this to myself?" I hear Mark whisper. Before I could say anything else, Casey enters the lair. "Everybody can relax, Casey Jones is here!" Casey says. I roll my eyes. "So what's the deal? Why did I get like a hundred 27 emergency texts? The pizza delivery guy disappear?" Casey asks. I give him a look.

"You called my brother?!" Mark growls. Raph shrugs. I knew Mark didn't like Casey coming on missions because he gets hurt. I remember when we rescued him and Karai the first time he asked us not to involve Casey in any missions and I was happy to. But Casey doesn't listen to me or Mark. "No, Splinter disappeared. He fell down that huge chasm in the Undercity," April explains, looking down at her crystal.

"Whoa, that's deep yo," Casey murmurs. Casey then sees Mark. "Hey bro... Whoa wh-what happened to you bro?" Casey asks in concern when he sees Mark a little closer with a broken arm and a black eye. "Shredder did this to me," Mark says as he looks at the ground in agony. My eyes soften. I felt so bad for Mark.

"And I got my wings cut off…but somehow I got them back," I explain.

"I've definitely lost my mental connection with Splinter. But that doesn't mean he's gone. We can't give up hope," April explains. "April's right. Splinter's still alive. He…he has to be, right guys?" Mikey replies, looking at us. "Right?"

"We're going back," Leo declares. "We'll search every inch of that hole if we have to. We'll find Master Splinter. And we'll stop anything that gets in our way," I finish, holding out a hand to Leo. He smiles and takes it. I pull him up.

"And us too!"

We look to see Ann, Jamie, Kevin, and Lily. They smile at us. "Splinter's like a father to us. And we'll do anything we can to help him," Jamie replies. We smile at them.

* * *

We prepare our search party. Donnie puts on his harness. Casey puts on his make-up. Raph gathers his sai. April and Karai ready their weapons. Mikey comes out in his Turflytle costume. Raph takes off the headband. Leo puts his swords in his sheaths and I flap my wings together. "Wait, dudes, how come B-team has to do this mission?" Mikey asks, ruining the moment. "Because Mikey, Ames and I agreed that we'll guard you from the Super Shredder," Leo explains.

"Unless you wanna switch jobs?" I ask, crossing my arms. "Spelunking it is!" Mikey declares. "So if Shredder is still alive and his goons show up—"

"We'll be ready. For Sensei," Raph interrupts, holding out his hand. "For Sensei!" we all exclaim, putting our hands on top of his. I know he's still alive…I only hope he's alright.

We walk through the tunnel and Leo turns to us. "I'll stay here on look-out. The rest of you, hurry up. Master Splinter needs you," Leo orders and Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Kevin, Casey, and Ann run off. I look at Jamie, Lily, Jared, Mark, April, and Karai and we all nod. "We'll stay with you, Leo," April tells him. "You need us. If Shredder survived, you can't take him alone," Karai explains. Leo scoffs. "Well thanks for your vote of confidence," he deadpans.

"Hey, she's right. And besides, co-leaders don't let each other face things like this alone," I murmur to him, putting a hand to his shoulder. Leo smiles at me and I smile back. "So how did you get your wings back, anyway? You never told us," April replies. Leo and I blush red and I cough. "Uh, it's nothing to worry about," Leo tells her.

"Amy." I turn to Karai. "I just wanted to say…thank you. For trying to protect my father," she tells me. I blink in surprise. "Karai…" she smiles at him. "I'm proud to call you my sister," she replies, hugging me. I look at Leo in shock and he just shrugs along with the others. I slowly hug Karai back.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Bebop and Rocksteady look down in the hole where Splinter disappeared. "No way, dog, I'm not climbing down there either! Come on, we're doin' rock, paper, scissors. One, two, three," Bebop says and he draws paper while Rocksteady draws rock. "Ha! Paper beats rock, son!" Bebop exclaims, laughing as he covers Rocksteady's hand. "But paper no good against rock! Rock destroy paper!" Rocksteady argues, pointing a finger at Bebop's chest.

"Dummy, paper wraps around a rock like this! Oh, I'd like to wrap my arms around Pinkie…do I got to keep explaining it to you?" Bebop tells him. Rocksteady rolls his eyes. "She is enemy, not girlfriend for you, comrade," he retorts. "Doesn't mean I can't keep trying," Bebop replies, winking.

"So where did Splinter jump? This way?" they hear from Casey and Bebop moves him to a pillar. "What you do that for?" Rocksteady demands. "The Turtles are looking for Splinter. So we wait here, let them do all the work for us, and haul up Splinter's body! Tight!" Bebop explains, hugging Rocksteady. "Very tight," Rocksteady replies. "I wonder if Pinkie is here?" Bebop asks before they turn invisible. Raph and his team appear not too far away. Donnie uses his harness to a pillar. "Sweet! Grapple harness time!" Mikey exclaims.

"We have to take it _slow_ , Mikey. The walls are crumbling so, be careful. You got me? Be care-ful," Donnie warns him. "This is my boyfriend you're talking about," Lily deadpans. "I always am, D. Booyakasha! Whoo-hoo!" Mikey answers before snatching Lily and jumping off. His harness locks onto a pillar above him. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts. Lily screams in joy.

"Whoa, dude! This cave goes on for, like, ever!" Mikey exclaims from below. Donnie starts to walk carefully on the wall. "Take it slow, Mikey. Master Splinter's down there. Somewhere," Donnie says. Raph and the others stay on the pillar on look-out. What they didn't know is that a pair of yellow eyes were watching them carefully.

Casey throws down his pucks and fires them. "I hope they're okay. It's awfully quiet down there," Raph murmurs as he looks down at the hole. Ann puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "And awfully boring! I wish something crazy would happen," Casey complains as he fires a puck which hits Bebop. "Ow!" Casey looks to where Bebop and Rocksteady are. "Well, you said you wanted crazy," Kevin murmurs. "Whoa! Guys, someone's out here," Casey calls out and they run to him.

Casey fires another puck which hits Bebop in the nose, making the two known. "You jerks, you hit me in my piggy snout!" Bebop exclaims, rubbing his nose. "Bebop and Rocksteady?" Ann asks. They ready their weapons. "Now, you will bring us furry rat man ninja or we will break you like dancer!" Rocksteady demands, clutching his hammer in his hands. "Fat chance!" Ann shouts. "No, no, breakdancing ain't got nothing to with—aw, forget it. Take 'em down, G!" Bebop replies.

Rocksteady roars and charges towards the four. "Look out!" Kevin shouts as they roll away. Bebop jumps on Rocksteady and fires a laser. The pair of yellow eyes looks in interest.

Mikey, Lily, and Donnie lower themselves into the hole. They all had flashlights in their hands. "Master Splinter? Hello?" Mikey calls out. "Quiet, Mikey! If Super Shredder survived that fall—"

"Sorry, D, but how else are we gonna find him?" Mikey asks. "Uh, by NOT yelling like a mad man?" Lily retorts. "You know you love me," Mikey tells her with a wink. "Do I? Why yes, yes I do," Lily tells him, winking. "There are ton of caves down here. He could be anywhere," Donnie replies, wanting them to stop flirting.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Electricity crackles as I use my psychic powers with April. I can sense him… "They're coming. They'll be here any minute," I tell the others. "There's no way we'll be able to keep them from the Undercity," Karai explains. "Yes we can, we just have to find another way," I declare. "Well, you're always optimistic," Jared murmurs and I turn to give him a blank look.

"Ames is right. We bait them to the surface," Leo replies. "No, we take them _down_ on the surface," Karai tells us. "We finish them both," Mark growls, clenching his fist. We suddenly hear a growl and turn to see Tiger Claw and Shredder. "Here they come!" April exclaims as they appear. "Master Shredder, Karai and the others!" Tiger Claw points out. "Time to move!" Leo shouts and we run or fly in my case. Tiger Claw fires his guns at us and we climb up a ladder.

 **No one's POV**

Raph screams as he holds onto Rocksteady's horns. Rocksteady slams him to a pillar, trying to get him off. Ann chases after him. Casey and Kevin dodge lasers. "I got your punk butts now!" Bebop exclaims as he spins and fires his hip lasers. "Shamone, shamone, shamone, shamone!" He dances around before turning invisible. Casey and Kevin jump for him, but are too late. Bebop appears above them and fires lasers.

The pair of yellow eyes narrow in disgust at the two mutants.

 **Amy's POV**

I fly to the roof while April and the others climb up a staircase. "You know, you're taking away the whole point of rooftop climbing!" Jared calls out and I roll my eyes. "Did we lose 'em?" Mark asks April. "Um, I don't think so," April tells him. April and I suddenly gasp. "Look out!" we warn just as Tiger Claw flies up using his jetpack. He jumps down in front of Leo and strikes him. Leo falls to the street. "No!" April shouts. "LEO!" I scream as April fights Tiger Claw. She's immediately pushed to the railing.

Tiger Claw is about to hit her. Just before I could do anything, Jared and Karai jump in and fight Tiger Claw. "Go check on Leo, we got this!" Mark tells me and I nod. I fly down to Leo and shake him gently. "Leo? Leo, are you okay?" I ask him in worry and he grunts. "I'm fine…" he tells me. I hear heavy footsteps and Leo turns his head. "Ames…get out of here," he replies and I look to see Shredder. "Leo, I'm not leaving you!" I declare, tears in my eyes.

"This is gonna hurt," Leo murmurs before he pushes me away. I grunt and I look up to see Leo being thrown by Shredder. People scream and run away. I stand up to see Shredder walking towards Leo. I sprint as fast as I can and before Shredder can grab Leo, I cover Leo with my body and an ice barrier appears. "What?!" Shredder asks in disbelief. I pant as I look up at him.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want!" I yell from inside the barrier. He growls at me. "So, I see you have your wings back. But that does not mean I cannot pluck them off again!" he replies, breaking the barrier. He throws me off Leo and I crash into a wall. Shredder grabs Leo by the arms and starts to squish him. Leo screams in pain. I gasp before I throw a snowball at him. He turns around to me and I smile sheepishly, backing away. I tumble behind a trash can and fall. Shredder raises a hand above me and my eyes widen. "Shredder!" I look to see April and Jamie jumping on a car. Karai, Mark, and Jared jump to the other side. "Leave them alone, freak!" Jared hisses as they point their weapons or fire at him.

Shredder growls as he throws Leo away. I crawl up to him. "Senpai…" I whisper quietly, putting his head near my chest. I turn to Shredder and the others. "Do not disrespect me, children," he tells them, his blades forming. They narrow their eyes at him before he's hit by a flying object. "What?" he asks and turns to April. She lifts up objects with her psychic powers. Shredder slams his hands together, giving off wind which knocks April and Jamie back. They whimper as they look up to see Shredder walking off. "April, Jamie, are you okay?" I call out and they nod.

Karai, Mark, and Jared jump up and try to hit him, which are blocked by his blades. "We just need to find a soft spot, monster!" Mark shouts and they dodge a punch from Shredder.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Casey skates away from lasers with Kevin while Raph and Ann fend off Rocksteady. "That's it, Turtle scum. Now you get the horn!" Rocksteady declares, charging towards Raph. A man jumps in front of Raph and kicks Rocksteady away. "Huh?" Raph asks in shock. "W-what?" Ann murmurs in surprise. The man then jumps to Bebop. "Wha—how'd you find me?!" Bebop demands. "I can smell you like the rotten ham you are," the man hisses before Rocksteady stands up. He sees the man and growls, getting angry.

He gets ready to charge, but the man grabs his chin and throws him to Bebop. Rocksteady launches Bebop to the wall and he falls down. "That will do pig, that will do," the man says with a smirk. He turns to Raph and gestures to Rocksteady. "He's all yours."

"I don't know who you are, but thanks," Raph tells him before jumping up. Rocksteady crashes into a pillar. "Hey, rock head! This way! Look at me, I'm waitin' for you!" Raph calls out as he walks along the edge. "Waiting for my horn up your—" before he can hit him, Raph moves away and Rocksteady falls down below. His hammer hits him in the stomach.

"Who was that guy?" Ann asks Raph. "I don't know, let's ask him. Hey, who are—" they look to see the man gone. "So cool…" Casey murmurs in awe.

 **Amy's POV**

April throws her tessen at Shredder, which has no effect. Jamie runs up to me. "Help the others. I'll watch over him," she tells me. I give her a smile in thanks before standing up. Karai, Jared, and Mark jump up and land in front of Shredder, only to be knocked back. Shredder kicks April and she tumbles. Shredder runs up to her and she uses her psychic powers to stop him before throwing him back. I hear a horn and Shredder is hit by a truck and he crashes into the building, causing an explosion. Jamie cheers from behind and I give April a fist-bump.

I see something cut in half and the Shredder appears. "Yo, come on!" Jamie exclaims. "Now I will crush the life out of all of you," Shredder growls. "No you won't!" I shout as Mark and I throw ice and fire at him. Super Shredder doesn't seem fazed as he grabs us with his massive hand. We struggle. "Ahhhhh!" We both scream in pain as I feel my injured back being crushed and Mark's arm is being crushed. "You two may be what I need to become more stronger," Shredder murmurs. We both begin to feel a little drain.

He throws the truck at Karai and Jared. "No!" Mark screams. April uses her powers to stop the truck in mid-air before it hit them. Jared was holding on to Karai, still screaming. She gives an annoying look. "Um Jared," Karai says annoyingly. "Oh right," Jared replies, letting go of her.

April struggles to hold the truck before smiling maliciously. She flings the truck right back at Super Shredder who slices it and charges at Leo, kicking and slamming him to the concrete. "Leo!" I cry. Tears stream down my face as I struggle against Super Shredder's grip. Shredder was about to finish him off until...

"Stop!" Karai screams. "Don't do this!" Jared yells. "You can do something good for once, Saki! Something without malice," Karai says. "Without the need for revenge," Jared begs. Shredder looks at them. "Karai, Jared… I-I never meant to hurt you. Please call me father, not Saki," Shredder begs of them. Karai looks at Mark who was struggling against Super Shredder. "No, Karai, don't do it," Mark breaths out. I look at Leo who crawls away.

Karai's eyes narrowed at him. "You were never our father!" Karai and Jared punch him in his heart. Super Shredder spits up some kind of liquid and releases Mark and I in the process. His arm starts to deform. "No! Not now. Not now!" he says, turning away. Karai shouts and runs towards him, but ice blocks her. "No!" Karai exclaims. "What?" I ask, trying to melt it but it doesn't work. Tiger Claw appears in a truck. "Come, Master. Hurry!"

"We can't let them escape!" Karai declares. Leo struggles to get up and I blink back tears. "Karai, Leo's in no shape. We need to get him back to the lair," April tells her. Karai looks back to see Tiger Claw and Shredder leaving. "We'll get him another time," I assure her. "You're right. Next time," Karai answers and I help April with Leo.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Mikey, Lily, and Donnie lower themselves further into the cave. "Master Splinter!" Mikey shouts. "My—" Donnie gasps. "My sons!" Donnie points his flashlight at Splinter. "Sensei!" he exclaims happily. "Phew! Thank you, great pizza maker in the sky!" Mikey says as they run up to Splinter. Donnie hollers and all three hug him. "I have never been happier to see such smiling faces," he tells them, smiling as he hugs them.

* * *

 **Angel: Yayyy, they're reunited with Splinter! Well, not all of them XD. I didn't feel like putting the scenes with Rat King, especially the one with his dead skeleton 0~0' so that's why I didn't write them. And to me, the rat monster kinda felt like Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare before Christmas somehow XD. I mean, he was made of bugs...see you next week!**


	22. The Power Inside Her

**Angel: Hey guys! Okay, I know you wanna know exactly how many votes there are since people are saying I don't have a heart for not letting Jewel in -_-. I was just trying to settle it once and for all, okay? And the results are…over 50 votes. Your wishes have been granted, guys. Thanks to all of you who voted. Jewel will officially appear in this episode! If any of you don't know what she looks like, here it is created by Alyssa herself:**

 **Personality: A little bit like Harley Quinn, funny, stubborn, determined, strong, skilled, fearless, confident, and wicked. Can be very charming when she wants to be.**

 **Appearance: Coffee brown skin, Long curly black, blond, pink, blue hair, black and pink bangs that go down just slightly above her eyes like in Suicide Squad, pink and purple and black punk rock clothing slightly ripped black jeans, purple tank top shirt topped with a long mesh pink shirt (hot pink) and topped with a black crop top with short sleeves and black biker boots with purple lacing, Deep ocean blue eyes (just like Leo), Pinkish purple lipstick, an black and purple fingerless glove on right hand and black and pink fingerless glove on left, and basically looks like Ally in the episode "Austin and Alias" her eye makeup and clothes too except for a few things. Also wears glasses with purple and blue rhinestones.**

 **Likes: Leonardo (a lot), training, music, singing, drawing, dogs, reading, practicing her powers, watching tv, Space Heroes, motorcycles, video games, strawberries and blueberries and sweet desserts, impressing Leo and learning new skills, ballet**

 **Dislikes: Amy (due to their feud over Leo), Shredder, People who only care about being right, People who control people's lives, Mikey's cooking, selfish people**

 **Hobbies: Trying to woo Leo, drawing, training, learning new katas, and training techniques, singing**

 **History: She was a prodigy in the arts, a fashion model, and a former ballet dancer until one day she was kidnapped by the Kraang and at the age of 9, she went insane and had a mental breakdown, the Kraang accidentally gave her enhanced strength (super strength) and super speed and ice powers, The Kraang handed her over to Shredder who used her and shortly after he was mutated she escaped (Shredder only knew about her speed and strength not the ice powers neither did Kraang) Before she escaped she learned ninjitsu and many other fighting styles and became one of his most skilled warriors and became very skilled with her ice powers. Her parents died after her birth (mother after she was born and her father car accident)**

 **Angel: I also loved Clare's ideas for this episode where Amy and Mark start to lose their powers and he gets captured so I'm gonna use them. Don't worry, they'll get their powers back. I will respond, but not to votes because there's over 50 and I don't feel like responding to them all XD. Some of the votes have questions that ask if Jewel will be in it, which I already answered. Pepper asked if I could make another Willow and Oz scene…I accept this challenge! It'll be on the next chapter, though. And I don't think Leo and Jewel should feel vibes for each other.**

Mae: So Leo what do you think of Jewel and Amy what do you also think of Jewel? Is it hard to take care of Om-nom?

 **Leo: Uh…I think she could be a neat character, but I don't like her that way…**

 **Amy: I already hate her! And no, it's not hard to take care of Om-Nom, he's the sweetest thing ever!**

Maryjane: I just wanna say I LOVE Jewel and April has a serious problem with that stupid crystal of hers and I really hope April doesn't kill me "snatches April's crystal and runs away in fear and screams" YOLO!

 **April: MY CRYSTAL! *chases after her***

 **Angel: Thank you so much, Maryjane.**

Quinn: Love your stories, and I totally agree with everyone else about Jewel and her hilarious crush on Leo, but I gotta ask, what do you think of Jewel?

 **Leo: Like I said, she could be a neat character.**

Guest: In the next episode the power inside her April is fully corrupted because of her crystal I hope the turtles Amy and the others can do something about it and who knows what will happen to April?

 **Angel: Well, I already know what happens…**

Kate: OMG AWWW Leo and Amy are soul mates no one wonder her heart glowed. Ugh Bebop you are never going to have Amy she is way out of your league. Soooo...Leo how is it like having a *cough* son like Om-Nom does he sleep with you or Amy. OH *takes Selfie with Leo and Amy* that's a keeper.

 **Leo and Amy: *blush***

 **Angel: Muhahaha…**

 **Amy: Shut up!**

 **Leo: Well…it's a nice experience to have a son…even if it's an alien. He sleeps in the same room with Amy.**

 **Angel: And that's exactly why her heart glowed, it's not a new power of hers.**

KS: This was a beyond crazy episode! First, a bad memory of when we lose Sensei :'( Then, Amy randomly cures herself... does this mean that she'll get healing powers? 'Cause I think I've lost my place on how many she has. Then, that knife dumbo came back from where it should have stayed! *screams around while running in circles*

Melina: Kun?

Kun: What?!

Melina: Don't freak out and keep on your review.

Kun: Right... well, I was awesome that Amy and Leo are having a good time, even in the darkest ones. And, finally, all the OC's and characters together! Yay! I loved the scene where Raph was riding Rocksteady by his horns... kind of reminded me of when they were in the Medieval Times with Renet, and Raph didn't tolerate horses. Also, the part where Mikey said the salmonella thing, I thought that it was way up nasty. I really wanted to jump to the screen and kick Shred-Head's butt. I honestly was crying like a crazy bitch when I saw Leo being hurt by Shredder. I mean, how many times will Leo end up hurt because of Shredder?! I definitely loved when Mikey, Lily and Donnie found Splinter deep underground. I'm really thankful you didn't add the scene with the Rat King, his skeleton gave me nightmares. And I know we're all paranoid with April and her crystal thingy but... maybe I flashed (it's an expression I use for when I see something like it really isn't) but I think that, when April used her crystal to help Karai, she kinda had a slight nosebleed. Anyway, I look up to reading more soon ;3

 **Angel: Like I said, it's not a new power. It's because Leo and Amy love each other so much. And only Mikey could think of something like that.**

 **Amy: Why must my Senpai get hurt by Shredder?! I will kill him!**

 **Leo: *blushes***

 **Angel: And I didn't see a nosebleed…**

MPN: Not that I'm jumping to conclusions, but of all the things you had to do, why did you have to take Amy and Mark's powers?! But if that's not the case, then I'm sorry. ANYWAY... Time for the REAL reason why I left this review, since you like Miraculous Ladybug, why don't you make a fanfic called "I meet Ladybug" or something. Where Amy or some other OC of your meets up with you-know-who.

 **Angel: Not ALL their powers were taken away, they just felt drained. And I wanted to make a fic where Amy and Leo are Ladybug and Chat Noir, but KS decided to do it for me. She hasn't posted it yet.**

Guest: Wow when Amy and Leo kissed and Amy's heart glowed it was regenerating her wings like in Steven universe when Steven healed Lapis's gem crack to get her wings that was so cool.

 **Angel: Thank you!**

Guest: That...Was an awesome update way cool.

 **Angel: Why thank you.**

Penny: Cool! Can you make Leo say a Scott Evil phrase? I also vote for the bad girl who has a crush on Leo! You better make her happen! Though I think you might get more than 20 people to vote for her oh and "kisses Leo and winks" Hey Sophie did it and don't worry Amy I don't like Leo like that but he is pretty cute for a turtle.

 **Angel: I put the scene in the beginning.**

 **Amy: Stop kissing my boyfriend, people! And yeah, he's adorable.**

Alyssa: AAAAHHHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You have no idea how long I wanted for someone to do that thank you so much! Loved the Willow and Oz scene! EEEP! You're the best! Also I am so sorry about that suggestion I didn't think people would agree with me. I should've just kept my stupid mouth shut. Ugh I am the worst person ever! This is exactly why I never comment, nothing good ever happens when I open my stupid mouth. Again thank you for the scene and SO SORRY! Please don't hate me!

 **Angel: You're welcome and it's okay, a lot of people agreed with you anyway, even before I made the deal. I don't hate you.**

Bajy: I read it. I love it! It was great! But I would've liked it if you added what splinter was going through down in that pit too, I'll tell ya it was beyond scary! 0~0' No offense but I don't like Koan (and I believe you already know why), he may belong to someone else but still. Awesome Amy got her wings back! Oh no April. ... when she grined like that... I have a very bad feeling about this.. .. 0~0' This war is getting crazier by the episode, and that's saying something considering what has been happening up until just recently. I wonder what will happen next? I look forward to reading more soon! by the way, I wonder what happened to Shinigami? (I don't like her but still you can't blame me being curious)

 **Angel: I didn't want to add what happened to Splinter, it was creepy. And I know why you don't like Koan, it's okay. I don't know what exactly happened to Shinigami, but I'm guessing she turned out fine…she might appear again the next episode, maybe.**

Alyssa: Sorry me again Jewel also used to be a fashion model and ballet dancer. Sorry! I'm always forgetting and she's also very charming sometimes (when she wants to be).

 **Angel: It's okay, I already added it to the profile on her.**

Natalia: That episode was awesome how are you gonna rewrite all of that it was so emotional poor Donnie anyway I'm super excited for jewel's debut.

 **Angel: I just use my wonderful imagination XD.**

Dawn: A fashion model wow no wonder why she sounds so pretty Great job Alyssa so Angel how are you gonna introduce Jewel when Amy and Mark meet her and I totally love Clare's ending scene.

 **Angel: Trust me, I got the idea when I saw the many votes.**

Guest: hey angel are you gonna make the turtles and the others meet koan in later chapters and episodes? because I really like his character even if it was for a short time in this one.

 **Angel: They'll meet him, trust me.**

Alyssa (again): Okay I said Jewel also sings right well she sings for the villains when they're all on a break and they LOVE her voice it's described as such presence for someone her age and remarkable Also Leo finds her quite charming and there's a spark going on between the two of them like they can sense something between them but Leo is in denial but I thought there should be a vibe going on b/c that's what all teenagers go through they question their feelings for each other. So yeah maybe when Jewel first meets Leo I think there should be a moment between them like they stare and smile at each other before someone says one their names. Just a thought

 **Angel: …Yeah, no. I don't think the LeoxAmy fans would be happy with that. April!**

 **April: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **The Power Inside Her**

* * *

Thunder strikes on the surface as I stand next to Leo, who is sitting on a chair. April is on the floor, arms crossed as candles surround her, wearing that thing which connected her to the Chimera a while back. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Donnie?" Leo asks skeptically. "Um, yeah. Last time you hooked me up to this thing, it made me blind and mentally connected to a giant fish-bird-worm thing," April retorts. "It had SOME good. It helped me when I was mute," I point out.

"Only because you lost your voice by laughing too hard," Leo deadpans. I smack him lightly in the head and glare at him. "Stop bringing that up!" I hiss. "What?" he asks but I shush him. "But-" I shush him again. "All I said was—" I shush him again, closing my hands to mimic his mouth. "It's not that—" I shush him. "I-" Yet again I shush him. April and Donnie snicker under their mouths. "Just-"

I shush him. "Knock knock," I say. "Who's there?" he asks. I shush him in response. "Ames—" I shush him for the sixth time. "Let me tell you the story of a turtle named—" I shush him. "Oh come—" I shush him. "Don't you start. That was a preemptive shush. I have a whole bag of shh with your name on it!" I warn and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Thank you," I tell him.

Donnie stops laughing. "Don't worry. I've upgraded it since then. It's perfectly safe, I promise," he assures before it explodes and he screams, making me roll my eyes. I look down at April and her crystal. That thing is evil…I just know it…

Both Leo and April groan. "Your psychic powers have been expanding rapidly since you were given the Aeon crystal. It's imperative I test its limits. For your own sake. Lia hasn't been affected by it at all, thankfully," Donnie explains. "I have it under control. Amy doesn't need this crystal. Besides, if it weren't for my powers, we would never gotten away from Shredder. You saw what I did to that mutated freak," April argues.

"I'm right here…" I murmur, annoyed. "That's what worries us," Leo tells her. April turns back to look at us. "April…please…" I say to her gently. "I just need to examine your crystal," Donnie explains, reaching out to her. April clutches it. "No! I'm not taking it off. Don't even ask again, Donnie. It's safe, as long as I have it," April tells him. I give Donnie a worried look at her tone. He turns back to the device in thought.

"Hmm. If I can replicate how this crystal increases your powers, that could provide a frame of reference—" Leo stands up. "Increase her powers?"

"Don't worry. Only slightly. By maybe…3%?" Donnie assures him nervously. "Donnie, I don't think you should do that," I call out as he turns the knob. He turns back to April. We hear instinct whispering as she holds her crystal. She then places her hands on her knees, looking unfazed. I give Leo a skeptical look. "April, let me know if you feel anything. Okay? Tingling, headache…" April scoffs dismissively. "I told you, I'm fine," she retorts.

"Just leave the crystal—" she suddenly screams as everything, including me, Leo, and Donnie, in the lab is lifted up slightly. The rest of us look in shock. Her hair comes out as she clutches her crystal, which glows. Everything spins around us. "I knew this was a bad idea. Ahh!" Leo shouts as April turns to him. "April, you need to stop this!" I exclaim as I try to freeze everything, but nothing happens. Suddenly, we are knocked back.

Raph pushes the door open. "What are you guys—" he sees us. "Oh no." April lies on the ground, groaning. "April!" he exclaims, running up to her. Mikey peeks his head in. "Whoa! Are you guys having another super-smash dance party without me?" he says in surprise. I roll my eyes as I sit up. The rest of us crawl to April. "She's out, but she seems okay," Leo tells us. "We've got to get this away from her," Donnie replies, taking the crystal off her. To my surprise, it seems to have a mind of its own as it tries to go back to April. It slips out of his hands. "The crystal!"

I hold my hand out and freeze it before I catch it. "Got it," I reply. "Huh, you tried freezing something earlier, but it didn't work…" Donnie murmurs as I stand up and Raph nails the crystal to the table. It tries to move, but the nail stops it. "That should hold it, for now," Donnie says. "What happened in here?" Splinter asks from the door, using his crutch since his foot is still injured. "April?"

"It's that alien crystal. It's been messing with her head, Sensei," I answer, lightly touching April's hair. "That crystal has a strong hold on both her mind and spirit. It has become too dangerous. I just hope Amelia has not been affected in the same way," he explains and he turns to me. I shake my head. "I'm not affected like she is. Although, something does seem to be wrong with my powers," I murmur in thought.

"Sensei's right. I need to break its connection with her. Somehow," Donnie says. "I will tend to her in the dojo. Perhaps the mantras can help. Donatello, I suggest you do a check-up on Amelia for precaution," Splinter suggests and Donnie nods. "I got her Sensei," Leo tells him, picking up April and walking away with Splinter. The crystal tries to go back to April again.

* * *

"Well?" I ask later on. Donnie gives me a sad look. "I'm afraid to say…you're losing your powers." I gasp, my eyes going wide. "What? How?" I question in disbelief. "Remember when you said you and Mark felt a little drained when you were fighting the Shredder?" he points out and I nod. "Well, if my theory is correct, he's drained your powers and Mark's. And I don't know how I can fix it or how much time they'll weaken," he tells me. I give a sad look. I can't lose my powers…if I do, how will I stand up against Shredder?

Raph talks to Casey on the phone. "Mutagen? Okay, sit tight. We're on our way. And don't do anything stupid like try to take them on all by yourself again," he says to Casey. "Casey Jones makes no such promises," I hear and I facepalm. "We gotta move. Casey spotted Shredder's goons wrestling up some mutagen from an old Kraang lab," Raph tells us. "Let's go. Donnie?" Leo orders, running. "I need to keep an eye on this crystal. It's too dangerous to leave unattended. And I have to sever its connection to April," he explains.

"What about Mark? Shouldn't he know about his powers?" I ask, turning to him. "I already told him to meet up with you," Donnie calls out and I nod before following the others. Om-Nom appears in front of me. I look in confusion as he's holding something in his mouth. "What's this?" I ask as I pick it up. It looked like some kind of perfume bottle…but with nothing in it. A snowflake replaces the knob. I look down at him and he smiles. "Ohh, you want me to keep it?" I ask and he nods. I would question where he got it from, but I have no time. I smile and put it in my purse before leaving.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Casey taps his foot impatiently for his friends who have not shown. A pair of yellow eyes watches him from a distance. He then looks down using his binoculars and sees a coffee-brown skinned girl walking out of the lab. "Whoa, a newbie?" he asks in disbelief. She had a variety of weapons on her while she holds a hammer. She laughs manically. "Ooh, I love a good mission," she replies as she swings her hammer back and forth. "Just go get another set," Tiger Claw tells her. "I'm on it, kitty!" she exclaims, walking away.

"She's…crazy," Casey comments as he looks down. "Let's get a move on," Rahzar calls out and the girl walks out, humming to herself. "What's taking the guys so long?" Casey murmurs. The van starts up before driving away. "Once again it's up to Casey Jones to save the day," Casey says, jumping to a fire escape and sliding down it. The mysterious person who was watching him follows on the rooftops. He jumps on the van, a sound which they all catch. Fishface looks at the rearview mirror. "What? That vigilante idiot!" Fishface exclaims before trying to get Casey off.

The van swerves back and forth and Casey screams as a knife is plunged near him. He dodges knifes and Rahzar's claws as he stumbles back. Rahzar and Elite Footbots open the door. "Ah, nuts." They jump to the street and chase after him. He tries to fend them off as best as he can. As the robots trail behind him, he jumps into the back. "If Shredder wants that mutagen, you're gonna have to go through me first!" he declares. Tiger Claw looks back to see him tumble out into the street.

He growls angrily. "I want to finish this one…personally," he says before crawling out. A door hits him and he stumbles to the top of a taxi. He uses his jetpack and fires his lasers, roaring. Casey pulls out a photon puck. "Glad I saved this baby." He fires it at Tiger Claw and he slowly slices it in half. The Footbots explode behind him, knocking him back. Fishface is electrocuted and thrown out of the van. He hears cackling and dodges a hammer swing from the girl. "Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing!" he exclaims. "Name's Jewel Willow Rosenberg, and the last thing you'll be seeing is stars, Jonesy!" she replies, trying to hit him. Casey shocks her and throws her outside. "Some vigilante. Hitting a lady?" she retorts.

"Say what's up to Shredder for me!" he calls out as he drives away. "No! After him!" Tiger Claw orders and the Footbots which are on fire follow Casey, along with the three mutants and Jewel.

* * *

As the crystal floats, Donnie points his scanner at it a few feet away. When he gets closer to it, electricity crackles between the scanner and the crystal. "This is strange. But I think I'm beginning to get it now," he murmurs.

In the dojo, April lies down in front of Sensei, candles lit. She winces and moans. Thunder crackles as Splinter sees a white being before he sees the same beings in cloaks and then the Earth, but different. He is suddenly in space and he sees an Aeon towering above him. The Aeon turns into a dark winged creature. He is blinded by light before he is back in the real world. April suddenly gasps, opening her eyes. "My-my crystal! Where's my crystal?" she demands as she looks around.

"April, calm down. Donatello is examining it as you rest," Splinter assures her. "No! No, it's mine! I need it!" she protests as she tries to get to the lab, but Splinter stops her. "April." He stands up and she gasps. "You are addicted to that alien stone. You do not need its power. You must break its hold on you! Now!" he is lifted up by April. Her eyes are white and she starts breaking Splinter's bones.

The crystal unfreezes itself, lifts up, and Donnie notices. "Whoa!" he exclaims, grabbing it but he's dragged with it. "No, no, no!" he shouts as he's dragged across the floor and crashes through the dojo doors. The crystal floats back to April and she clutches it. Donnie stands up. "April. What are you doing?" April turns to him and makes him choke himself. Splinter spins around in the air.

"April, you must hear me. This being wants to control you. Fight it!" Splinter calls out. April groans and turns to him, her eyes normal. "Master Splinter, I-I can't fight her. She's too strong," she explains, struggling before a blue aura surrounds her. She slams Splinter and Donnie to the ground. They watch as she is lifted up. "April, stop!" Donnie shouts, but she just laughs evilly. "You have to control it. NOO!" Donnie says as she charges towards them.

Suddenly, the manhole is engulfed in light before April emerges, floating up to the sky. There was already a thunderstorm happening. She laughs evilly. "I'm free. I can feel the power of this city. So many lives. Look at them. Like insects," she says in a dark voice. April's eyes go back to normal and she gasps. "Wha—how did I get up here? I was in the lair, but I—" her eyes go back to white. "Now you are where you were meant to be, among the stars." She looks down at the entire city, hearing distant screaming.

"These people. So many. I-I can hear them…mentally crying out, begging for help," she murmurs, clutching her head. Her eyes go back to white. It was as if she was talking to someone inside her. "There are so many more who need to be punished. They are causing endless pain and suffering. Get rid of the pain, and this world will flourish." She grunts as her eyes are normal again.

"Yes. I understand. I have to save them. I-I can save all of them." She suddenly looks down and gasps. "Casey!"

Casey looks to his left to see a burning Footbot. He rams it and turns to see the other Footbot. It jumps on before being hit by a pole. "Haha, yeah! Eat it, Footbots!" Casey exclaims. Meanwhile Jewel catches the others following and she smirks before jumping to the rooftops. Casey screams when he sees a dumpster and crashes into it, flipping the van over and landing in an alley. He breaks the window shield and jumps out. He groans and hears a thump.

Tiger Claw kneels behind Casey. He screams and tries to run, only to run into Fishface. He turns around to Tiger Claw and he sheathes his claws. "I tire of you, boy." Both mutants land a hit on him and just before they could do anything else, Tiger Claw is hit by a trash can lid. "What?" he asks and sees nothing. Suddenly, a motorcycle revs and Fishface is knocked down by it. The figure, Koan, who was following the vigilante, smirks. Casey, however, doesn't see anyone when he looks up. Only Tiger Claw being hanged by a pole in a wedgie, his arm broken. His blasters are gone. Fishface's legs are a little broken and one of his teeth are out.

"Whoa…wait…I remember these injures. It was that dude again," Casey murmurs. April floats down from the sky. Rahzar emerges from behind, but April slams a dumpster at him. "April?"

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We race across the rooftops to get to April. "Where is he?" I murmur as we stop and look around. We suddenly hear a laugh and we turn to see a girl with a hammer. "Lookie what I found here, a bunch of jokes!" she teases before looking at Leo. "You're not bad, though," she comments and I growl. "Who the heck is that?!" Raph exclaims. "Jewel Rosenberg at your service. But you can call me Jewel anytime," she explains, stepping closer to Leo and purring. Leo coughs uncomfortably.

I clear my throat angrily and she turns to us. "What?" she asks, offended at being interrupted. "Step away from my boyfriend!" I hiss and she narrows her eyes. "He's mine now, Pinkie," she taunts and fire is in my eyes. We all charge at her. She swings her hammer at Raph, knocking him down. Jewel laughs evilly. "You fight like my grandma!"

Mikey swings her nunchucks at her, but she grabs him, turns him around, and shocks him before throwing him to the ground. "Am I too much for ya?" she asks sarcastically. Mark throws weak fire balls at her and she swings them back before yawning in boredom. Leo yells and runs towards her, but she smirks. "Pucker up, Lion-boy," she replies before kissing him full on the lips! I can feel myself on fire before I lunge for her, making her drop Leo. She growls at me. "You'll pay for interrupting my time with Mr. L!" I give a confused look.

"Mr. L?" I ask in disbelief before she lunges at me. I charge at her, hitting her as hard as I can. She slides underneath me, placing a pie? I look down in confusion. "What—" the pie explodes, ice falling on me as I'm sent flying near Raph. "I'll play some with you later," she calls out before laughing and disappearing. "I already hate her," I growl. "Now you know how Leo feels," Mikey points out and I growl at him.

"What happened here?" Raph asks as we jump down behind Casey. "That Koan dude…he saved me," Casey murmurs. I raise an eyebrow. "That guy you and Raph told us about? He was here?" As if it was an answer, we hear revving and we turn to see Koan driving away. "Whoa…" Mikey mutters in awe. April grunts and groans. We run up to her. She holds her head. "Where am I? Why am I here?" she questions. "That's what I was gonna ask you," Mikey tells her in confusion.

April groans before her eyes turn white, her hair flying. It was as if she's a different person. "April! Where are you going?" Leo calls out. We run after her. "I can't tell for sure…but I think that crystal has taken control of her," I explain as I feel a small pulse of April.

* * *

We run (I couldn't fly anymore, unfortunately) to the Channel Six building. Raph pulls out his grappling hook. Leo grabs me by the waist and uses his grappling hook. We land in front of April. Casey appears at the door near us. He pants. "Aw, nuts! Still beat me," he complains. April floats down in front of us. She looks at us. "What's happening to you?" Leo asks in concern. "I thought Donnie and Splinter were looking after you," Mikey tells her. "I guess. I don't remember!" she answers before groaning.

We look in horror. "It's that crystal! It has some seriously bad juju, dudes and dudette!" Mikey exclaims. "It's changing you, April," Leo tells her. She stands up, her eyes white. "There is no April, only Za-Naron." Thunder strikes and we look in shock. "What do you mean, you're not April? Who is Za-Naron?" Leo questions while I look in worry for April. "I am the Soul of an Elder Aeon, one of the First Seven. After 100 millennia our physical forms had disintegrated, so our spirits were each placed into the Soul Star, to exist forever. I have been transplanting my mind into her consciousness slowly. But the Aeons did not know how corrupt this planet could be. I intend to save it."

We are suddenly lifted up by her and she throws us off the building. We all scream but Leo catches me and the others use their grappling hooks. I squint as I see a figure climbing up the walls. "Donnie!" Mikey and I shout and we run after him.

We arrive just in time to see Donnie being held by April as she floats up. "Donnie!" Leo yells. "Donnie!" Mikey and Raph scream. "We're coming, Donnie!" I shout as we follow them. We grapple our way up. "This isn't you, April! That crystal is changing you! You need to break free!" Donnie shouts to her. "Ah. It's too much power. I-I can't control it anymore," she explains, groaning. "You can do it! I know you can!" Donnie tells her.

"I'm not strong enough. Donnie…I'm sorry," she replies sadly, grunting. "April, please," Donnie begs. April aims her hand at him and he's in a blue area. "April! Please!" he shouts before his skeleton shows and he's DISITENGRATED. "DONNIE!" Leo screams. "Donnie!" Raph shouts. "Oh my god!" Casey exclaims. "Noooooooo!" Mikey yells.

"DONNIE!" I scream, crying uncontrollably. Leo holds me close as I cry into his plastron. (A/N: I'm still crying.) Donnie's mask flies through the air and it starts to rain. April just smiles evilly and lets out electricity. We fall below and Raph stands up. Thunder strikes as he looks up. "She's gone. What do we do, Leo and ice princess?" Raph replies, turning to us. "What just happened? Is Donnie…gone?" I look down at Donnie's mask as my tears fall on it. I clutch it tightly in my fist. "No. He's still there somewhere. I just…can't explain it," I murmur as I cry.

Leo just sighs. "Poor Donnie," Casey murmurs. "Gone…just like that," Mark says quietly. I cover my eyes as I cry.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

April floats as it continues to rain. She tumbles on a roof and groans. She looks at herself in a puddle before she recalls what happened. "No! Donnie. I can't believe it. How could I?" she says in shame. She turns back into Za-Naron. "You made your choice, and you chose the crystal. Let go of your connection with these sub-life forms who pollute this planet. I must cleanse it, starting with this city," she says. "But what about Donnie? O-or Amy? She's my best friend," April says.

"They do not matter. But the boy and Amelia intrigue me. I can sense they're weak, almost powerless. I shall take their power and use it to cleanse this city."

An elderly woman is surrounded by three Purple Dragons. "This is Dragon territory, grandma. If you wish our protection—" Thunder strikes and April laughs as she floats down in front of him. The lady runs away, screaming. April continues laughing and Hun laughs along with her. "Come to play, girl?" she throws his lackeys to a wall, knocking them down. "Impressive tricks. Ever think of joining the Purple Dragons?"

"No," she replies and throws him to a car.

 **Amy's POV**

We see Hun getting thrown and April emerges not too far away. "You can't do this, April! Or Za-Naron, or whoever you are!" Leo protests. "Do not stand in my way, or you will be cleansed just as Donatello was," she tells us and we watch as she is engulfed in blue. "We have to stop her," Leo says and I twitch, turning to him. "Leo! We can't fight her!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Yeah, Leo, what if April is still in there?" Casey asks.

"Are you kidding? I don't like it, but April O'Neil is…gone," Raph argues. Casey gives a sad look as do I. I don't wanna fight her… "We have no choice. We take her down!" Raph says before grabbing April. "Do it! Hurry!" Raph shouts to Mikey and he hesitates. "I can't hurt her, dude," he tells Raph. April pushes Raph away and starts to twist his bones. "Give me your power," April tells Mark and I. He narrows his eyes at her. "What do we do?" I ask Mark.

"I don't know…I'm nothing without my powers. Should I…even be a part of Jared's revenge if I can't even fight? All it does is bring me down," he murmurs. I turn to look at April, who starts pulling Raph's arms and legs. Leo and Mikey restrain her with Mikey's chains. She breaks out of them, to our dismay. "April!" I shout, holding out a hand to her. I restrain her as much as I could, since I was weak. Mark traps her in a fire cage. "April, I don't wanna hurt you," I murmur quietly as I stand behind her.

"We know you're in there, Red," Casey tells her. "We're your friends! Your family!" Mikey protests. "Remember who you are. You are April O'Neil. Remember everything we've been through together," Leo replies. "Yeah, like the time we fought a giant mutagen man and rescued Amy from him? And our dope missions in space," Casey explains. I would slap my forehead, but I can't. "And Master Splinter. And pizza parties. And Ice Cream Kitty," Mikey points out.

"April…remember something. Please. When I said I believed in you, I meant it! I know this isn't you!" I plead. Her crystal glows. "No!" she shouts, pushing us back. She pushes Casey out of the way and lifts Raph up. She starts to crush him. "Remember Donnie," he tells her and she closes her eyes. I can sense memories of Donnie going through her mind. She drops Raph and kneels. "We don't have the power to destroy the crystal. Only you do, April," Leo calls out.

She rips the crystal off while struggling and breaks it into pieces. Something emerges out of April. It was winged creature from the Aeon planet! It screeches. "Foolish creature!" she shouts and April gasps. "You could have had all the power of the universe," she says and I recognize the voice as Za-Naron. It flies towards April and she pulls her tanto out. With one slice, Za-Naron is destroyed, causing an explosion. Some of it hits my perfume which had lifted itself out of my bag.

"What is that?" Leo asks me. "Om-Nom gave it to me! I'm guessing he found it somewhere," I tell him before there's a flash of light. We cover our eyes and when the light disappears, we move our hands away. For some reason I feel different… I look behind me to see myself flying again. "What?" Mikey asks in surprise. Mark looks at his hands and they catch on fire. "Our powers are back!" he exclaims as I fly down. I look down at my perfume bottle, which was still empty.

"It seems fine, she's destroyed," I murmur as I use my powers to sense anything evil inside the bottle. "Red, is that really you?" Casey asks as April shakes her head. "I…I think so. But…But Donnie. What have I done?" April replies. "It's not your fault, April," Leo tells her gently. "But it is! It was all me in a way," she argues and I kneel down to hug her in comfort. She hugs me back. "If only—" she gasps and I see blue molecules straight ahead. "Donnie's not gone! He wasn't really destroyed, just molecularly scattered," she explains before turning to me. She holds out a hand.

"We do this together?" she asks. I smile at her and take her hand. "Always," I answer and we focus our powers to collect all the molecules. They all turn into Donnie and he falls to the street. We all cheer. "Bro!" Mikey shouts happily. "Donnie!" April screams, hugging him. "Thank goodness…I love you," she whimpers. Donnie blushes and I smirk. "I love you too, April," he murmurs before she falls unconscious.

* * *

"April? April?" Splinter calls out to her in the lair as she starts to wake up. "April!" he says. She sits up and groans. We turn to her. "I'm so sorry. I guess I should have listened to you about the crystal. Especially you and Amy, Donnie. I-I'm sorry for…"

"For what? Reducing me to a quantum smear? Yeah, still feel kind of whacked out of my head, but I'll be fine," he assures her. "I am impressed, April. You literally destroyed your demons," Splinter tells her. "She almost destroyed all of us," Raph murmurs and I smack him in the arm. "What about your powers?" Leo asks. "They were always a part of me, just like with Amy and Mark. I can't harness the power of the Aeons anymore, but I think I know how to control my powers better," she explains and raises her hand. The boys step back but I don't. She catches her tanto in her hand.

She looks down at it before smiling up at us.

I smile at April. I suddenly see Mark walking quietly out of the lair without anyone noticing. I follow him. "Where are you going?" I ask him. Mark stiffens. He turns around to face me. "Amy..." my eyes widen in realization. "You're going back to Jared's, aren't you?!" I ask. "Amy, I have to," he says. "No you don't. What about what you said earlier? You said how much pain Jared's vendetta is causing y..."

"I know what I said!" Mark snaps and my eyes widen. He looks at the ground. "Look Karai isn't safe even being alone with Jared and heck we're not safe with Super Shredder lurking around. You have to understand, I have to do this," Mark explains. "I understand b…" I say before a voice intervenes.

"I don't believe it!" Casey shouts. We turn around to see Casey who looked around to be very upset. He must've heard everything... "You're leaving me again!" Casey shouts. "Casey, I'm sorry," Mark says. "You're choosing her over your own brother!" Casey yells. "Look I wouldn't have to do this if I didn't have to," Mark explains. "You're always doing this! And I'm sick of it!" Casey shouts. "Casey!" I warn. "No ice princess, he needs to hear this," Casey snares. "You're always putting your girlfriend first than your own brother!" Casey shouts. "I've been trying to protect you, it's best for me not to be near you because then nothing wouldn't hurt you!" Mark says trying not to yell at Casey. "Oh really! Is it that or are you just wanting vengeance against Tiger Claw?! So what he clawed your cheek boohoo get it over it!" Casey shouts at Mark.

I smack Casey in the back of the head. "That is enough Casey!" I shout. Mark curled up his firsts before walking away. "Mark," I say. He doesn't reply, he just kept walking away. I felt so bad for him. He's been through so much. He didn't deserve that. "Why did you say that?!" I snare at Casey. "He needed to hear that, Amy. He made his choice," Casey says before walking away. I sigh. "Poor Mark," I whisper quietly.

"Did she say anything else to you?" I ask Leo as I tap my pencil against my chin. I was interrogating him about Jewel. "Ames, you were right there. Come on, why am I doing this?" he complains. "I need to know what her weaknesses are so I can beat her to a pulp," I growl, clenching my fist.

"But what if she does something else?" I murmur.

"I don't like her that way."

"But—"

"And why can't you trust me to reject her?"

I sigh, avoiding his gaze. "I dunno…"

"Ames." He pulls me close. "She doesn't even compare to you."

I shake my head. "Leo, I could never be as good as her."

He frowns. "How?"

"She's more skilled than me…and she knows how to use her powers better. I didn't even know that pie was a bomb! And she has a perfect body type—"

"Hold on," Leo interrupts, looking at me. "What do you mean, perfect body type?"

"She has all the curves and cool hair and-and…well, look at me! My hair's always a mess and—"

"Stop?"

"Huh?" I look at him.

"Ames, villains always flirt with you. You're talking crazy," he tells me, taking my face in his hands.

"Am I?! Because she's so much better than—"

He silences me with a kiss. I gasp and he silences it with his lips. He pulls back and tears come to my eyes.

"You are more than I could ever ask for. You're perfect. You don't need to be better. Anytime you touch something, you amaze me with all the things you can do. You're beautiful. You're perfect in your own way, and I love you. You, Ames. Not Jewel. You."

Tears begin to form in my eyes and my eyes drift to the floor.

"Listen to me," he pleads, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Okay?"

I sniff and nod, hugging him. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

I walked across the tracks of the sewers. _You're always choosing Karai over me!_ Casey's words echo though my head. I close my eyes in agony. "Casey, I'm sorry," I whisper, trying to blink back the tears. Suddenly ice hits my arms. "What the..." the ice turns into ice chains. I suddenly hear insane laughter. I growl. "Jewel!"

"Hello again Marky," Jewel taunts holding a blade against my neck. I try to use my powers to melt the ice but they weren't working again. "Save your energy Marky, Master Shredder wants the rest of those powers," Jewel laughs. My eyes widen. "You're still working for Shredder?! Why?!" I growl. "Because he's promised me that I'll have Leo's heart and Pinkie will be out of the picture!" She smirks. "He's lying to you!" I shout. "Oh I know that's why because I'm playing along with Shredder's game by giving you to Shredder and when he at least expects it I'm gonna kill him and win Leo's heart," She explains evilly. She laughs. "Oh but you may not survive during this plan. Oh well," She laughs. "You're insane!" I shout. "Why thank you Mark," she says before the chains start dragging me across the floor. I struggle to break free. "Je..." she throws ice at my mouth, gagging me. "Shut up and enjoy the ride Marky!" She laughs. "Mghpppppppp!" I snare. The chains dragged me to complete darkness.

* * *

 **Angel: And that's it! I'm still crying for Donnie…and also, this was the 100** **th** **episode! I don't know when the next episode is, but I know it's called Revenge of the Super Shredder…bye!**


	23. Tokka vs the World

**Angel: Hi! Episodes are back, finally! I have so many ideas for the last few episodes! Speaking of, I never said whether or not Jewel and Amy will have an epic fight, but I'll do it, since people want it...and I put a scene that had Willow and Oz in it. I'm not going to respond to ALL the reviews…sorry XD If it's just information or ideas like with Clare's, then I don't respond to it. Plus, some of you review more than once because of mistakes, and that's understandable, so that's why I'm only reviewing the ones that are actually reviews…**

From Guest (I knew it was you, Geovanny): Leo, you better not make the same mistake you made with that alien girl in the first chapter by flirting with Jewel? Remember what happened when Amy saw you flirting with that alien girl, you were almost turned into turtle soup! Don't make that same mistake twice! And April, now do you see why us fans were worried about you and your obsession with that crystal? Imagine what would've happened if it was Amy that was disintegrated instead of Donnie. I'm just glad you came to your senses.

 **Leo: I don't even like Jewel…and I don't need a repeat of what happened with that alien. TRUST me, I've learned my lesson.**

 **April: It would've been WORSE if Amy was disintegrated, I'd never forgive myself! But thank you.**

Guest: OH my god sobs that was so sad I can't believed it happened man I hope the next doesn't get to sad

 **Angel: Considering how this episode is about Chompy and his bond with Raph…I think you can guess how the tone is here…**

Alyssa: "laughing so hard" OH MY GOD THAT WAS HYSTERICAL! Also I thought about it and you're right there should NOT be a vibe I just watched an episode of Buffy and nothing good ever happens when inside my mind when I watch it. Also I forgot to say Jewel doesn't have bangs. Sorry while I was typing in her bio I was also writing a report for school. I loved how you introduced Jewel and that was too funny! Man she's unpredictable and don't get jealous Amy she only has all the curves because she was a model and I did not expect that kiss at all! Well I did but not in this episode. Great job and thank you so much!

 **Angel: It's okay, I can be pretty forgetful when I'm writing chapters too.**

 **Amy: EXACTLY, I can't compete with a model…**

Layla: So Leo, how does it feel to be flirted with and since she had a taste of your lips who's the better kisser? Amy or Jewel! "smirks evilly" Hey Raph Mikey and Mark what's your opinion on Leo's little kiss with Jewel? Was it hilarious like when Bebop kissed Amy?

 **Leo: It felt uncomfortable for me…but Ames is still the better kisser. *smirks***

 **Amy: *blushes***

 **Raph: I thought it was funny. *snickers***

 **Mikey: Yeah, but that kiss with Bebop and Amy is just as bad as Raph and that…mutant bug…*gags***

 **Mark: Agreed…**

JBF007: Poor Mark what's going to happen to him? Also Jewel's scenes where very funny I laughed very hard. I'm hoping for more fights scenes between Amy and Jewel and up to the season finale it would so awesome to see them fighting in the season finale.

 **Angel: The guys will rescue him, don't worry. And thank you, I tried really hard to write Jewel's scenes and I didn't know how everyone would take it. I guess it paid off! And I can't give spoilers away for the season finale, which surprisingly isn't two parts this time.**

KS: Awesome! It was cool seeing this new Harley Quinn character... though, I kinda hate girls who are that hideous. Besides, never watched Suicide Squad, so I dunno. April's gone crazy... again. And she almost destroyed NY. Not that I blame her, but I swear to God that I'll go to the Aeons' planet and kick their sorry butts for making April act like that. This episode made me cry... twice. First for Donnie, because there'd be no Apriltello! Then for Raphie Boy TT_TT It hurts me whenever he's hurt. Hey, when I saw April making Donnie choke his own air, I think it kinda reminded me of when Darth Vader does that trick of hanging people mentally... so many Star Wars references. If the Super Shredder will really come back, I'm gonna scream like crazy. And I've noticed that they already made the series intro with the Dark Turtles! I SO want the Owari episode to come up! They looked SO hot! Btw, will Amy have a black suit too? 'Cause it'd be awesome! I don't think Casey should blame Mark for making the decisions he makes... I mean, after all, Mark is Casey's older brother. But, as Sensei says, sometimes we must sacrifice what we love the most, and that's a lesson I'll never forget ;) I'm honestly glad that creepy crystal thingy is gone, I couldn't tolerate it anymore... and tolerance isn't something I was born with. But this episode was awesome! Again xD And, Raphie, Donnie *hands them over two lollipops* Sugar always makes you feel better in this kinda situations. As for Jewel... pfft! Screw what she said, 'Mr. L' isn't her type, honestly. I hope the next update soon ;)

 **Angel: She's not hideous if she was a model…shut up, Angel, you're making this worse for your own character XD**

 **April: I had no control over myself, I didn't MEAN to do it…**

 **Angel: I don't watch Star Wars, so I don't know the references. And…he's coming back, no joke. Yes, Amy will have a dark outfit. Also, *slaps Casey***

 **Casey: OW!**

 **Angel: That's what you get for getting your brother kidnapped!**

 **Amy: *smiles* Thank you, KS…**

Bianca: Uh Oh looks like Amy has some competition? Amy how does it feel knowing that another girl has the exact same powers as you and knows how to use them more and likes your boyfriend? But that was pretty funny I couldn't stop laughing!

 **Amy: I feel so useless and weak compared to her…**

 **Angel: …Moving on…**

Bajy: Yikes! didn't see that coming, this was a pretty good chapter! I felt my heart break when Donnie was... blown to bits :, ( D'X *crying* that was scary what was happening to April 0~0' But I'm glad that everything turned out okay for everyone...awww Donnie X April love each other :3 X3 ooh, now Amy has a rival who has her eyes set on Leo, cat fight! XD also ... I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THAT CRYSTAL! I KNEW IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON WITH APRIL AS OF LATE! but I didn't know how it actually started, so it started when April received it... who knew? Anyways, oh no! Mark was kidnapped! Yikes, now I'm actually kind of scared of jewel. but still this chapter was awesome! I am very much looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: Every time I think about it, I cry…and then I'm happy again because they love each other.**

 **April: I'm so glad it's off me now…**

Miraculous Pink Ninja: Not that I'm saying that jewel is better but... Please more Amy Fluttershy Jewel please! I think it's adorable! :]

 **Angel: …I have no idea what that means…**

Jennifer: Awwww Amy you don't have to be jealous of Jewel sure she has more curves than you and cooler hair than you and more skilled and wickedly awesome and way more successful than you but the cool hair and curves well she used to be a model so she has more experience in being pretty but she's a lunatic although I love her hair.

 **Amy: *blinks back tears* That doesn't make me feel better…**

Clare: This chapter was awesome!

 **Angel: Thank you~!**

Amber: Dang Jewel is one giant wacko but I love her style great job Angel and of course the person responsible for her Alyssa Also quick question when are you updating on IMT The Movie where the cast watches the show?

 **Angel: Thank you, and I'm sure Alyssa appreciates that comment…and I'm planning to continue that story AFTER Songfics is over…**

Evie: Okay don't hate me but Jewel sounds awesome and what's a anti hero I love her background A fashion model and a ballet dancer wow no wonder Amy's jealous of her I'm jealous of her. Great Update and Jewel I just wanna say I think you are incredible!

 **Angel: It's just a phase, so I'm not TOO worried…a anti hero is like a person who's in between a hero and a villain.**

 **Amy: *sniffles***

 **Jewel: Why, thank yas!**

Selena: OMG OMG OMG POOR DONNIE THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! And really Amy what makes you think Jewel has the perfect body type she was a MODEL for crying out loud! Of course she might be slightly prettier than you she has the experience. Plus you already won the prize.

 **Donnie: Thank you for your concern, Selena. *gap toothed grin***

 **Amy: Stop mentioning the model thing…**

 **Leo: *looks on with concern***

Alyssa: Two things: Angel what do you think of Jewel? If any of you have seen Suicide Squad the scene when Harley chases Joker and before she falls into the chemical vat that's what her hair looks like all curly but I'm not sure how to explain it.

 **Angel: Me? Well, I think she has potential for being on the good side…but I don't think that she should really be with Leo…no flames, please, I'm already used to the fact that she flirts with Leo like the bad guys do with Amy. And I never saw Suicide Squad.**

Katrina: Okay so I was thinking since we were robbed of Karai looking like she was about to kiss Leo moment in Season 2 Could you do that scene with Jewel and Leo only she's actually about to kiss him again but somebody stops her. And just for another Leo and Jewel scene can you make it slightly identical to that Dr. Evil meets Scott scene and The what's your point Vanessa scene when Jewel does what Austin did.

 **Angel: Umm…I guess I could…and I didn't find that scene…**

Kate: *air kisses on both side of Amy's cheeks* Amy girl you are slaying and I'm pretty sure Leo thinks the same thing ;) you got lots of boys over you which means you are attractive. SPEAKING OF WHICH I have an idea for Amy she should get an new outfit like a tight suit or like a leather shirt and skirt and high boots omg Leo will drool over her. I hate Jewel she's so evil ANYWAYS hey Amy we will get her don't worry I have awesome powers *gives Jewel a super wedgie* awwwww Leo you are so sweet to Amy she's more perfect than crazy jewel. Ok so I have an idea Amy should bring Om Nom on a mission and have him throw up on Jewel lol. OH I have a gift for OMNOM *gives a big bag of treats and a bag of cute sweaters* that's just a lil something for the cutie. SO Leo what feature of Amy do you like best *wink* hehe. Ok so that's it. REMEMBER AMY Leo loves you and only you just remind yourself of all those times you make out ok I'm done :p see ya *hugs Amy* *friendly handshake to Leo* *kisses om nom on head*

 **Amy: *blushes* But most of those guys I don't like and I never will…**

 **Angel: I already have her dark outfit planned.**

 **Leo: I will not drool over her…**

 **Amy: What about when I wore that ice dress, or my dress for our first date, or—**

 **Leo: Okay, point taken. And yes, she's the best thing I could ever ask for. *kisses Amy on the forehead***

 **Amy: *blushes deeply* And I'm not taking Om Nom on a mission, it's dangerous!**

 **Om Nom: *eyes shine and drools at candy***

 **Amy: *chuckles* I think he likes the gifts…mostly the candy.**

 **Leo: I love everything about this little cutie. *hugs Amy and nuzzles her***

 **Amy: Leeeo, stop it! *giggles* And we don't make out that much…**

 **Angel: *whispers and smirks* You liar…**

Monica: Wait i'm confused if Jewel has super speed then why didn't she used it to catch up to Casey. Oh and I think Casey's pretty cute.

 **Angel: Oh, ew! And I don't know myself.**

Audrey: Hey I was thinking that in the next episode Amy still feels insecure about Jewel and complains to Leo but accidentally say she never thought she had to compete for a guy like him and he becomes offended and they get into a huge argument and Leo stays mad at her until at the end of the episode. Also can you do that scene where Amy shushes Leo again but everybody is watching and do the scene when Scott suggested that Dr. Evil should just kill Austin Powers in the first movie when Dr. Evil threatens to ground him only with Amy taking Dr. Evil's place and obviously Leo taking Scott's.

 **Angel: I'll consider it…in a later episode. I mean, come on, they had a fight in episode 16 about Leo being a freaking idiot for going behind Amy's back, I think it's best if I don't do that now…**

 **Leo: I'm not an idiot!**

Guest: Casey is a jerk! How could you say that to your own Brother he was just trying to protect you and Karai now because of you he got Captured!

 **Casey: Pfft, yeah, right.**

 **Angel: -_-**

Willow: EEEP! That was the saddest and best episode ever! I love Jewel! I can't wait to see her in the episode and is a bad guy or a good guy cuz I really want her to be one of the good guys and I kinda ship her with Leo now a little and too bad there won't be a spark don't get me wrong I love Leo and Amy but it would be nice to see Leo connect with a new girl Oh well.

 **Angel: For now, she's a bad guy. But she will go over to their side…probably in the season finale. I'm gonna let her be a bad guy for now until she has a change of heart.**

 **Amy: *sniffles* Can we not talk about Jewel anymore?!**

Nicola: Okay now I'm confused do Mark and Amy's powers work or not and Alyssa said Jewel's not really much of a bad guy so is Jewel a villain or a hero cuz I kinda want her on the turtles side.

 **Angel: They work, geez…**

Faith: Hey I have a question how come no one other than the main cast except for Mark Karai Jared Master Splinter and everyone who wasn't at the farmhouse commented on Leo's voice change I mean even the others except for Casey who actually had the guts to say it said anything. Also I want to know everyone's opinions on Leo's "new voice" Also I'm surprised Amy didn't say anything at all or even comment on it since she is his girlfriend. And I want to know what Leo thinks about his new voice.

 **Amy: I commented on it, just not out loud. I still love him no matter what he sounds like.**

 **April: Same here.**

 **Raph: He's still my brother…**

 **Donnie: His voice only changed…because of Shredder…but he's still our leader.**

 **Mikey: Yeah, dudette!**

 **Leo: *smiles* I've gotten used to my new voice.**

Girlyglitter: I was wondering if you could do the scene when Austin jumped on Vanessa in Austin Powers but with Leo and Jewel and Leo saying how he'll never go out with her and then her saying "What's your point Leonardo?" and then dancing and playing the song Austin played on the bed and Leo giving an angry look but then laughing a little but then trying to hide it.

 **Angel: I feel like this is a new craze now, asking me to include ideas from TV shows I've NEVER heard of XD I'll try to…**

Sapphire: That was a really good story I love tmnt but I also like sonic x you should totally see it and read sonic x the untold story on quotev it's really cool think about it soon.

 **Angel: I love Sonic X too, but I haven't had time to read it…school and writing is two parts of my life I have to juggle right now XD**

Olivia: Before anyone hates on me I just wanna say that I'm not exactly sure if I ship Amy and Leo I never really shipped them I found Amy too boring for my taste I like Jewel kinda better I mean she has a more exciting story and past and she reminds me of Deadpool I just had this Amy too boring for me thing vibe for a couple of months I'm sorry but that's just how I feel.

 **Amy: *starts to cry tearfully***

 **Leo: *growls, eyes white***

Jace: Jewel sounds hot and geez Amy calm down and my little sister loves Jewel she won't stop talking about her Amy used to be her favorite but now it seems everyone loves Jewel more than Amy. Are you sure you know what you're doing Leo Jewel is a SUPER MODEL I'd dump Amy in a second Sorry I don't wanna sound like a jerk but I'm sure Amy would pass for a model.

 **Amy: *gives a horrified look, crying* W-What?**

 **Leo: I'm not dumping Ames!**

 **Angel: You guys…please stop with this.**

Quinn: We're also sorry we didn't mean to insult Amy we all still love her can't wait to see more.

 **Angel: I'm not the one who's crying right now…**

Pokemonjkl: Uh Oh This so not good Mark got Kidnap by that crazy Jewel! So she could win Leo Love Will bad new to you Jewel the loser ;P;P;P There's only one girl that Leo will always love her forever and it's Ames. So GET LOST! And a Happy Chinese new year!

 **Angel: Wow…**

 **Amy: *sniffles sadly***

Sydney: Oh please! Jewel's faster and stronger than Amy. No offense, Amy, but Jewel's gonna beat you into a bloody pulp. Also, I see Jewel being voiced by Sofia Carson. Also, I just read another fic with Jewel in it by this dorky author... I think her name is Babypinkpuppy. Isn't she stealing your character Angel? She's using Jewel without your permission.

 **Angel: And now Amy's in her room with the door locked…**

 **Leo: I'll go check on her… *leaves***

 **Angel: And also, I had no part in creating Jewel whatsoever. Alyssa created herself, I just made the poll to have her in the story. I wouldn't even do that if she was mine, which she is not, so Alyssa can do what she wants with Jewel, regardless. And if I hear one more comment about how Jewel is better than the main character of my own story, I'm going to take her out. It's been since November, guys, yes I know her arrival is exciting, but I'm sure MOST of you have gotten over it already…not trying to be mean, I'm just getting tired of all the comments. And plus, people are going after Alyssa for some reason, even though I didn't create Jewel. I own nothing but my OCs, which does NOT include Jewel!**

* * *

 **Tokka vs. the World**

Jewel drags a black bag to the dungeon room of Shredder's new lair. She smirks down at it. Her outfit has changed. She now wears a square neck backless spaghetti strapped halter top, a black jean jacket, and a black mini skirt. Her hair is now straight and middle parted. She throws the bag in the middle of the room and pulls it off to reveal Mark. He glares at her.

"Kidnapping me isn't going to get you Leo. He loves Amy, you psycho!" he argues.

"Shut up, Marky, and enjoy your new home," she says before leaving, smirking.

I yawn as I step out of my room, hair frazzled. I walk past Raph's room, where Mikey is peeking inside. I raise an eyebrow at him as I step closer. "What are you doing?" I murmur, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, I'm just—" his eyes widen as he turns around to me. "Whoa, dudette, what happened to you?"

As if in answer, Om Nom pops out of my bag. "He kept me up until 4:00 am. He wouldn't go to sleep. And he ate my whole stash of candy," I mutter, patting him on the head. Om Nom purrs at being petted. "Why are you peeking into Raph's room?"

"You gotta watch this!" he whispers in response and I peek into Raph's room. Chompy breathes fire as he steps over a small model of a city. Raph holds out one of his action figures to him.

"It's Action Kick Unicorn Man and Jerkface Bradford versus Chompy the Great in the battle for Paris, France!" Chompy walks a bit before falling on his shell, knocking the action figures down. I cover my mouth as I snicker. I had to admit, it was adorable, even for Raph. He laughs as he tickles Chompy. "Special tickle attack!" Chompy meows and my eyes shine at the cuteness I was witnessing.

Mikey gasps and kicks the door open. Raph's eyes widen and he picks up Chompy as if nothing happened. "Aw, yeah! We wanna play too," Mikey exclaims.

"Mikey?!" Raph shouts in surprise and then he sees me holding Om Nom. "Ice princess? Uh, we're training. Yeah, um, I'm training Chompy to be the ultimate warrior," he dismisses, looking away. I smirk at him.

"Cool. Well, we want to 'train' too," Mikey answers and Ice Cream Kitty meows. "Please?" Raph growls in defeat.

Mikey holds up the Chris Bradford toy while Raph reluctantly holds the Unicorn Man toy. I just watch the three pets, attempting to fix my hair, to no avail. "I'm Chris Bradford, my beard will defeat your horn every time, Unicorn Man!" Mikey nudges his toy with Raph's.

Ice Cream Kitty gets ice cream on Chompy's nose. He shakes it off and farts flame at her, making her melt a bit. Om Nom reaches his tongue out to lick her. "Chompy, what did we talk about? Keep your flame-farts to yourself. Gross," Raph scolds, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Om Nom, I told you that Kitty isn't a treat!" I say to Om Nom and he frowns, backing away with a pout.

"Dude, you ever think about how big Chompy will get one day? His mom was like, huge!" Mikey wonders in excitement as Chompy chirps.

"Yeah, but that will probably take, like, hundreds of space years or something," Raph dismisses, scratching Chompy's head. Mikey turns to Chompy.

"I feel bad about Chompy's mom," he says, waving his finger at Chompy, who chortles.

"Me too. Donnie says there's probably no way anything could survive a supernova. Not even a giant cosmic monster like Tokka," Chompy bites on Mikey's finger and he screams. I pull his finger away and I let Chompy play with my finger. He chortles and touches it gently. "No fair," Mikey whines and I shrug.

"Animals just like me," I reply.

"But at least the little Chompster has us for a family now. Isn't that right, little guy?" Raph nuzzles Chompy and he roars squeakily. I clasp my hands together as my eyes shine while Mikey just looks in pain. Om Nom chortles, reaching up to me and I grab him in my arms, patting his head.

"Donnie wasn't able to figure out what species he is?" Raph asks me and I shake my head.

"Nothing so far. It's weird, I know almost nothing about Om Nom or even if he had a family before he met me. All I know is he likes candy…" I murmur, looking down at him. "He's definitely not native to that fire planet, that's for sure. I wonder how he ended up there in the first place…"

Om Nom pulls my hair down, pressing my head to his. I smile before there's a flash. I blink my eyes open to see creatures like him. I shake my head and I'm suddenly back in Raph's room.

"Dudette, you okay? You spaced for a minute there," Mikey points out.

"I…I think I just had…a vision?" I ask in disbelief.

* * *

We're in the living room area, watching Chris on his show and he's promoting his granola bars. I roll my eyes as I sit next to Leo, eating animal crackers. Mikey and Raph are eating pizza, their pets beside them. Casey sits near us and Ann sits behind Raph as he's on her lap. Leo opens his mouth and I throw one inside. "How'd you sleep?" I ask and he groans.

"Don't ask," he answers and I snicker. "Can you stay up?"

"Well, but not worse, thankfully," he mutters and I smile.

"You know, I never really thanked you," I tell him and he gives a look of confusion.

"For what? There's nothing you need to thank me for."

"Well, then, don't think of it as thanks, since you know, the whole Jewel thing," I say nervously and he picks up a cracker: the monkey.

"Oh, a monkey. And he has a little hat. And pants," he replies and I laugh.

"The monkey's the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes, you know that?" he asks jokingly and I smile.

"You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen," he murmurs, kissing my cheek and I blush. He smirks at me.

"All monkeys are French," he replies and I laugh at that.

"No they're not!" I smack him a bit, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Donnie walks in front of us and Casey throws an energy drink in front of him. Donnie catches it. "Yo D, so how is April doing? I've been worried about her."

"She's better, still resting," he answers, sitting down.

"That crystal really messed her up. I'm worried there could be more permanent damage," Leo points out. I frown as I look to the floor. I hope she's okay now…

"So, ya, think she lost most of her psychic powers, or what?" Raph asks, waving his slice of pizza above Chompy.

"Her powers have been greatly reduced, but she's still far more powerful than she was before acquiring the crystal. Probably as powerful as Lia, and she's the most powerful weapon in the world! It's hard to say until I test her again," Donnie explains.

"Maybe ice princess could train her?" Casey asks and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Casey Jones, don't call me that, you know what you said to Mark," I growl.

"He knows what he's done! The one time I actually say something, you gotta be all wigged out," he tells me and I narrow my eyes at him.

"My psychic powers have just come out now, so I haven't had much experience with them," I answer, crossing my arms. Splinter walks in the room.

"Turn the television to channel six, right now!" A dolphin laughs as I switch the channel. Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe is on the screen and the words 'Terror-pin!' are on the screen.

"That's right, folks, NASA and the Earth Protection Force have reported that a giant alien turtle is flying through our solar system. Its destination: Earth! I'd say pack your bags and head for the mountains, but who knows where this terrifying terrapin is going to make its horrifying home!"

My eyes widen. There's only one other alien turtle I know of… "The creature is only coming for one reason," Splinter points out. Raph turns to Chompy. "Chompy, your momma's alive and she's coming to find you!" Raph exclaims and Chompy chitters.

"But I thought you guys said she was destroyed by the Triceratons," Ann murmurs in confusion as she pets Chompy. He chortles at being petted.

"We thought she was destroyed, but I guess she must've flown off or something," I reply.

"Yeah, and she could tear through the entire planet searching for him, even if she means well!" Donnie exclaims nervously.

"Well that's easy, we just give Chompy back to her, and she leaves," Leo suggests.

"What if Tokka is so ticked off she destroys Earth anyway? I mean, we put that Turtlezilla through a lot, ya know what I'm sayin'?" Casey asks and I roll my eyes.

"Casey is right," Splinter says and my eyes widen. Hold up, Casey, being RIGHT? Is this another universe?! Ann faints.

"I am?" Casey asks in surprise.

"Yes, you were due," I snicker at that. "I think this creature will not be pleased, even if we relinquish young Chompy without a fight."

"And there will be a fight," Leo replies, punching his fists.

"Even if Tokka is peaceful, the militaries of the world are gonna try to stop her anyway they can. That might mean…" I start.

"All-out kaiju war," Leo and I finish.

* * *

I walk past Raph's room, where he's talking with Chompy, as I pet Om Nom, and he nuzzles me. I sigh as I turn him to me. "I wish I knew more about you, little guy. It's not like you can tell me," I murmur as I stroke his cheek. "I want to know who you are. You know who I am…"

Om Nom pulls my hair so that we touch heads again and there's another flash of light. I cover my eyes at the light and I open them to see a peaceful world of creatures exactly like him. These must be his friends, or brothers and sisters. It's hard to tell which one is my Om Nom. Suddenly, as if an answer, there's one particularly creature in the middle. But I know it's him when I see the handkerchief I made for him: a checkered blue cloth around his neck. I smile and then there's a large light in the sky.

As I look closer, I see that it's a meteor! The creatures panic and run around. Om Nom is with a creature with a beard and one with make-up and hair. Those must be his parents. They push him into a small rocket ship and he gets tears in his eyes as he flies away, his parents waving as the meteor hits. I see the rocket crash landing on Magdomar!

I'm suddenly back in the lair and I look around, confused. I look down at Om Nom, curious. "Is that what happened?" I ask and he nods happily that I'm understanding, since he couldn't tell me in detail. "Aw, I'm sorry, Om Nom. Your family's planet was destroyed…wasn't it?"

He nods sadly and nuzzles me. I hug him tightly as I could. Mikey walks past me and opens Raph's door. "Hey, um, Raph, dude. Sorry to interrupt. Leo wants to talk plans…which means Amy here should go to him now." My eyes widen and I walk into the living room area.

Leo smiles when he sees me, standing in the middle of the place. I stand next to him as Raph sits down.

"So the question is, how can we return Chompy to his mom before she gets to Earth?" he asks them.

"Oh, oh, Amy can just fly up to her!" Mikey exclaims and I facepalm.

"Mikey, that's…a little too far for my liking, I'm not flying all the way to space. And I don't think I'd be fast enough at the rate she's going."

"If we could get our hands on a Kraang Stealth Ship, but the military seized them all," Donnie murmurs.

"What about TCRI, dude? I saw tons of soldiers going in there, they've totally taken over the entire building. And if there's one place we're good at breaking into, it's TCRI," Casey suggests and my eyes widen.

"Uh, you've never been there," Ann points out.

Leo gasps and turns to Casey. "Casey, that's a great idea!" he exclaims.

"It is?" Casey asks in surprise.

"Are you sure we're back in Earth?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Wow, Casey had two good ideas in one day? It really is the end of the world," Donnie stands up and walks away and I laugh. We follow them.

"Make haste, my children, but be wary. You are not dealing with Kraang anymore, but dangerous human soldiers who are far more organized. And not semi-idiotic," Splinter warns and I place Om Nom on the couch. "Momma, Dadda, he whines, reaching out for Leo and I. We walk back to him and Leo pets his head. "We'll be back," he tells him and kisses him on the head.

"I'll watch him," Ann calls out. We run past the turnstiles.

* * *

We run or fly, in my case across the rooftops to TCRI. We use papers to distract the receptionist at the front, appearing inside the elevator, our eyes white except for Casey. Mikey clinks in rhythm to the elevator music and Raph punches him down.

When the elevator stops, Raph throws down the guard, wiping his hands. "That takes care of security." We walk through the hallways and Leo stops Mikey and Casey. "Mikey and Casey, stay here, cover the hallway."

"We'll go for the hangar. We'll radio as soon as we hijack a stealth ship, ya got it?" I finish.

"Why do we gotta hang back? Casey Jones is a man of action!" Casey whines and I roll my eyes as I leave with Leo.

"Afraid they'll mess up the mission?" I ask.

"Someone has to be on lookout," he answers with a smirk.

We appear in a room full of stealth ships. We hide behind the stairs and I see yellow suited scientists working on the ships. They must be taking them apart for the technology…

"Great. Would it kill these 'scientists' to leave at least one stealth ship intact?" Donnie complains.

"Let it go, D," I tell him.

"Which ship do we steal?" Raph asks.

"Oh yeah," Donnie turns to the ships, clearing his throat. "Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a Tiger Claw by the toe, that one."

"Nice. Real scientific," Raph deadpans and I snicker.

We sneak to the ship and enter. "I hope we picked the right one," Leo says.

"I'm a little rusty. Let's see, I engage the grav-equalizer," he turns on the ship and it flies up to the ceiling. We crash to the floor and I blow a bang out of my face.

"Missed it by that much," Donnie answers sheepishly, pinching his fingers together.

"You think they noticed?" Leo asks and the ship suddenly rumbles, answering his question. We all scream. "It's a possibility," Raph says.

I hear soldiers firing at us. We crash to the floor after moving a bit. Smoke comes out and we run, weapons in hand.

"We gotta get to that other ship!" I exclaim, and we are stopped by soldiers surrounding us. "An alien infestation! And they've kidnapped a citizen! Destroy them, but don't target the female!"

"Oh, that's right, destroy what you don't understand, real clever," Donnie retorts.

"And we didn't kidnap anybody!" Leo protests.

"Sir, the Martians have learned our language."

"Great Scott, they're adapting! Wipe them out before they transform!"

To my surprise, _Bishop_ shields us! Last time I remember, he was back in Dimension X…"Wait! Hold your fire. These are mutants, not aliens. Some of the finest mutants this city has protecting it!"

"Bishop? Whoa! What are the Utrom doing here?" Leo says in surprise.

"I have become ambassador to Earth, and am instructing the EPF on alien matters, helping your planet advance their defenses. It is good to see you again, Amelia."

I smile at him. "You too, Bishop."

"So, um, guess you know all about Tokka," Donnie says nervously.

"Indeed. You visited Tokka's home world of Magdomar. Do you have any idea why she would be coming here?" he answers.

"Umm, maybe for this little guy?" Raph asks, holding Chompy in his hand. Bishop gasps and Chompy belches out fire.

"What have you done? Do you know the catastrophe you've brought upon this planet?!" he asks.

"Look, we thought Chompy's mom was destroyed by a supernova, pal! That's why we brought him home with us," Raph explains.

"Clearly you're too juvenile to be trusted," Bishop tells us. Leo steps up to him.

"Just give us a stealth ship so we can return him before she gets here," Leo says.

"No! The EPF and I will handle it. Now, give me the Vorkathian fire tortoise before I get angry," Bishop holds out his hand but Raph holds Chompy protectively.

"You are not. Touching. Him," Raph says defensively and I sigh. Om Nom suddenly appears from my purse and onto my head. I smile sheepishly.

"You found a Nog Wiggle?" he asks in amazement and I look in confusion.

"A what?"

"Nog Wiggles are one of the rarest aliens in the universe. Their planet was destroyed by the—"

"Yeah, yeah, the meteor, I got that," I interrupt and everyone gives me weird looks.

"What?" I ask and then I turn to Om Nom.

"Om Nom, you can't just sneak into my bag!" I murmur.

"You are in completely over your heads. Tokka cannot be destroyed. Let me take care of this. Relinquish the baby!" Chompy chitters as Raph hands him to Donnie. "Keep an eye on Chompy for me," he tightens his mask. "Raph!" Leo protests and he pulls out his sai.

"I'm teaching Bishop some manners," Raph lunges at Bishop, but Bishop dodges every hit. He takes the blade of Raph's sai when it's in his face and hits Raph repeatedly with it. Raph backs away to us and falls to the floor.

"Bishop, we don't have time for this! We have to return Chompy to Tokka now!" Leo pleads as he holds Raph back.

"Sir, we just got word. The President has ordered an attack squadron of VT-9 fighters to intercept the alien monster," a soldier reports to Bishop.

"What?! This cannot be! This has greatly complicated matters," Bishop says in surprise as he turns to the screen. I see blips on the screen, which could only be planes flying to try to destroy Tokka. They suddenly disappear from the screen, meaning they are dead…

"I warned them. Have they not listened to a single word the Utrom have said? Physical force will not stop Tokka!" Bishop replies as more planes are destroyed.

"Bishop, listen to us!" I call out.

"This is our fault. Let us fix it," Raph says.

"Um, we do have more experience with a Vorkathian Fire Turtle than anyone else on Earth," Donnie points out.

"You make a good point, Donatello. It is imperative to appeal to Tokka without confrontation. It may be Earth's only chance. Go quickly!"

However, the soldiers prevent us from moving, cocking their guns. "Sir, General Griffen considers these creatures hostile. We have orders to subdue, including the female for interrogation."

"Belay those orders, Commander," Bishop tells the soldier.

"I'm sorry, sir, we can't do that," the soldier answers.

"Get that baby back to its mother! I'll take care of the EPF," Bishop tells us and I nod. They start firing their guns and I shoot ice at one, freezing it. We run to the stealth ship. Donnie starts it up and we fly past the fight.

* * *

We fly out of TCRI. "We're free and clear. Let's get out there and find Tokka before—" An alarm beeps and I look up, my eyes widening. "Uh, I think she's here," I say nervously as we have to fly past her so we don't get hit. People scream as they get out of traffic. Tokka fires lava and flies past an office building, peeking through it. She walks through the city, roaring. People run as she roars at the planes. We fly near her and Chompy roars, wagging his tail. Raph gives a nervous look.

"Tokka probably has no idea Chompy is with us!" Donnie exclaims.

"How do you know for sure?" Raph asks him. Tokka fires lava and our eyes widen.

"Probably the wall of fire she's breathing at us?!" Donnie shouts in response.

"Look out, Donnie! She's all over us!" Leo exclaims and we have to fly past fire. I make my hands chilly and place my hands on the wall, creating an ice shield around the ship. We fly past the army. I sigh in relief and I see the army fighting Tokka, to no avail. We unfortunately crash into a building. We run out, coughing at the smoke.

"I can restart the ship. Just give me a minute," Donnie explains.

"How do we even get _near_ Tokka with all that cannon fire?" Raph asks. Leo pulls out his swords and turns to us. "I'll handle the cannons. You guys get Chompy back to Tokka!"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I say, stepping up to Leo. "If you think you're doing this by yourself, you're crazy!" I point a finger at his plastron.

"But I can—"

I give him irresistible puppy eyes and he sighs in defeat. I hand Om Nom to Donnie. "Let's do this. You ready, little guy?" Raph says and Chompy squeakily roars. I look at them in worry. I know Raph will miss him…

Their weapons, which look like the walkers that the Newtrailizer used when he teamed up with Slash, fail to hit Tokka and she stomps on the road, making them fall down. Leo and I run, taking down the soldiers' guns. I look up to see Raph on the ship, which is invisible, flying up to Tokka. She roars and hits them. Tokka blows fire and she grabs them, but is confused when she doesn't see the ship in her hand. I see a glimpse of Raph holding Chompy out to Tokka. I fly towards the ship so I can hear.

"Tokka! It's Chompy!" Raph calls out and Chompy chitters. "He's your baby!" the ship turns visible. "I was trying to take care of him. I-I didn't know…" He hugs Chompy and Tokka comes closer.

"Holy Chalupa! Please don't eat us. Please don't eat us!" Donnie begs and I try not to laugh.

"We thought you were gone. I thought Chompy was an orphan!" Tokka's eye widens at that and she nickers. Chompy roars at her.

"Come on, Raph," I murmur. "Hurry."

"It's time to go back to your mom, Chompy. I love you little guy. I couldn't say it before, but you know you're my little buddy," Raph hugs Chompy, who hugs him back as best as he could. I try not to cry, but a few tears fall down my face. Raph sniffles as he wipes his eyes, putting Chompy on Tokka's head. Chompy crawls to her and chortles as Tokka moves away.

"Goodbye, Chompy Picasso," Raph says sadly and I openly weep as Chompy chortles for Raph. He chitters sadly and Raph tries not to cry. Tokka reappears and bends down to Raph. He gasps and Chompy turns back to Raph, smiling as he jumps into his hands.

"Really? You want Chompy to stay here with me?!" Raph asks excitedly and she roars in answer.

"Thank you, Tokka! I swear, I'll take really good care of him. Chompy!" Raph nuzzles Chompy and I smile, flying back down to Leo. He walks up to me.

"So?"

"She's letting Raph keep him," I answer and Om Nom appears from my bag, jumping into Leo's hands, nuzzling him. Leo pets him and he wraps an arm around me as we watch Tokka fly away into the sky. "Yes! You did it, Raph! Awesome!"

* * *

Raph tickles Chompy and Ann's eyes shine as she takes a picture. "Aww," she says.

"Ha! Dadda Raph," Casey teases.

"Hey, good job, Dadda Raph. You stared down one big space monster, dude," Mikey pokes him on the head.

"Don't call Chompy's mom a space monster!" Raph retorts, pushing them away.

"Hey, I'm just glad she's back in space," Donnie speaks.

"No doubt. One wrong sneeze and she could've wiped out all of humanity," Leo answers, crossing his arms.

"Raphael, have you thought about what will happen when Chompy grows to full size? The Earth may not be big enough to contain him," Splinter voices in concern. Raph pets Chompy on the head.

"I think Chompy is destined to go back to the stars one day. But it's gonna be a long time before that happens. Right, little fella?" Chompy belches fire in his face and we all laugh as Raph gives a wide-eyed look. Om Nom gives Leo a giant lick, covering him in drool.

"Eww," Leo says in disgust and I laugh. He smirks at me and my eyes widen. I start to run as he chases me. "No, don't cover me in drool!" I exclaim and he catches me from behind, spinning me around. I squeal.

"Gross!"

"You know you love me," he replies, smirking.

* * *

 **Angel: Done! I did Emma's suggestion, as you can see. I didn't feel like adding the rest of the reviews. But Amy still won't come out of her room…Jewel says she can see herself as Deadpool. And even though this plot didn't include Shredder, I put Mark and Jewel in the beginning to satisfy you all. See you next week!**

 **When in the TCRI elevator, Michelangelo rhythmically beats his nunchucks together and starts beatboxing, similar to the scene from the 2014 reboot fil by Paramount.**


	24. Tale of Tiger Claw

**Angel: Hi guys…thanks to those who apologized about insulting Amy and Alyssa, it was getting out of control…and I don't hate Jewel just because she was created by Alyssa, it has nothing to do with her anyway, so I'm not hating on Jewel just to insult Alyssa!**

KS: *has a heart attack of cuteness*

Donnie: Again?! *slaps me*

Ow! Thanks! Gee, I love this episode so much! I can't! I can't take it! When Raph cries, it's just so sad. *cries as I hug a Raph plushie*

Donnie: Where'd you get that from?

From Hell... King Crowley says hi to you. :'D Oh, yeah, baby, from now on, I look down the trivia. Fu-

Donnie: Don't. Swear!

Fuck yeah! Poor Om Nom, that kinda... reminds me of Megamind... I think... meh, Amy, don't worry, I'll always love you, no matter what, you're still the best character in the show and I'm never gonna change my mind ;) Besides, we both share love for pink, though I don't show it so much... but, since I know many users made you cry. *gives you a Leo plushie that holds up a red stuffed heart with "I'll love Amy forever" embodied in the middle* I made it for you :3 And I swear it, if I ever have to pick between Jewel or you, Amy Smith-O'Neil (Or whatever her last name is, I never remember!) will always be number one ;) And, remember my Miraculous story? You're a main character, and I'll torture Jewel as much as I can for you. *laughs evilly and like a retard*

Donnie: What did you smoke?!

Cocaine! *laughs like a retard* Anyway, Amy, I promise that it'll all get better ;) And I'll make in my drabbles a Beauty and the Beast Disney movie AU with you and Leo in chapter 5 ;) I love you Amy, never change, wear pink, I want a sandwich, I love kitties and I'll rape Raph!

Raph: What did you say?!

Uh... look! A giant three-headed and ice cream popping giraffe! *points to nowhere*

Everyone: *looks around confused*

*jumps down the window* Geronimooooo! (Sorry, Hispanic humor is like drugged people and watching so much Hispanic youtubers affected me :'D) What the hell, I'll go hunt a Whore of Babylon.

 **Angel: Okay then…**

 **Amy: …*smiles softly and hugs plushie* Thank you, KS…and my last name is O'Neil, technically, since I was born after my mom was adopted into the O'Neil family.**

 **Leo: If that doesn't convince you I love you, I don't know what will. *hugs Amy and kisses her forehead***

 **Mikey: *coos* Aww~!**

 **Leo: *blushes***

 **Amy: *giggles***

Josh: Nice one! I like it. But, who's Mark? I only read 3 chapters of this. The first two and this one. Also, funny when Om-Nom licked him. Totally reminded me of when Alyssa's dog did that to me. How's she doing, anyway?

 **Angel: Mark is Karai's boyfriend, who appeared way back in the second season, same episode as Tiger Claw's first appearance. He has fire powers…and he's also Casey's brother. You should really read the rest of the chapters. And as for the last question, I'm not saying a word.**

Bajy: I love it! it was great! so many cute moments with raph and chompy! XD XD XD I saw this episode when it aired and it was crazy and epic! Even now with the military on their tails, I have a feeling that this will NOT be the last time the gang encounter's them. we now know more about om nom! Poor him... Chompy gets to stay with raph! And I love the ending it was so hilarious! XD XD XD what will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: I had to figure out some way to tell Om Nom's origins. He can't say it in a full sentence…**

Geovanny: Another great chapter! Don't be ashamed Raph, I felt bad for you when you had to give Chompy back, even though you knew it was the right thing to do but I'm glad Tokka let you keep him. And Amy, I don't know if this'll make you feel better about yourself but I think you're a thousand times better of a girlfriend for Leo than she-who-will-not-be-named and prettier than her too, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, and I'm sure Leo would definitely agree!

 **Raph: Wha-I'm not ashamed! …I knew it was the right thing to do, but I'm glad he gets to stay with me too.**

 **Amy: Thank you, Geovanny…**

 **Leo: I do agree, not that I'm insulting Jewel. *nuzzles Amy's nose***

 **Amy: *nuzzles back***

BabyPinkPuppy: Okay guys, that's enough! Look, I know you think Jewel is this dangerous, cool, freaky and powerful warrior, but the truth is, she's not! She has a whole lot of flaws! We all do! And I am sorry if Leo doesn't lover her back, but this is Angel's story! If you want to see more Jewel and her as Leo's love interest, just go to my fic! My god! You all have to be really heartless to insult the main character of this story! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! And stop with those mean comments. Both on Angel's and mine! I hope you're happy! You all just made Amy cry! Look, Amy, don't listen to them, you are beautiful, kind, and courageous. Don't let some other girl get to you. And that's the problem. You care about what the fans think. You should only care about the people who truly matter, not some stranger. And to all of you, get over this whole Jewel thing! She and Leo are not and never will be an item in this story. So stop insulting Amy, enjoy reading the story, and stop making her miserable! Unlike some authors, I have the guts to say all of this to you! I don't care if it affects my story status, I will say this. I am sorry if this sounds rude and mean, but I don't like it at all when someone is being mercifully insulted! I of all people would know what it's like to be insulted and hated and ignored! So ENOUGH! Anyway, great chapter, Ange. Can't wait for next week.

 **Angel: …Wow…I have no words…except that I couldn't have said it better myself.**

JBF007: Okay guys listen you need to stop making Amy upset and stop picking on Alyssa! She didn't do anything wrong! I swear if you guys keep this up I won't help write the fight scene between Amy and Jewel during the sorta of final. (P.s Angel could I help write the Epic fight between Angle and Jewel? I got a couple of ideas for it if you allow me also great chapter)

 **Angel: Sure you can help write it, when the time comes. And I'm pretty sure you mean Amy, they wouldn't let Angle fight Jewel by herself XD.**

Guest: Sorry Amy. I don't like jewel as a bad guy. And to make Amy feel better... (gives Alyssa a super wedgy) happy now?

 **Amy: I accept the apology, but don't target Alyssa for no reason, it's mean.**

Olivia: Look, I'm sorry for insulting Alyssa earlier. You know, the comment you just deleted. But when I said I didn't ship Amy and Leo I didn't mean I shipped Jewel and Leo. I just don't like Amy. Jewel's cool but I don't ship her with anyone. I was just voicing my opinion on Jewel. I'm sorry. I don't like Amy and Leo as a couple. It's my opinion and you can't change it.

 **Angel: Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to insult people in the process. *sighs and rubs temples* If I see one more insult, I'm just deleting them now…**

Girlyglitter: You know Amy, you and Jewel have a lot in common! You're both ridiculously gorgeous. Both have ice powers. Both are awesome kunoichis. Both have good taste in boys. And the last...you 2 lost a mom... Well...I don't think Jewel ever met her mom. Or her dad. Aww. No wonder why she's crazy. She has nobody.

 **Angel: I'm pretty forgetful, but I believe Jewel lost her mom when she was born and her dad died…I need to check her profile again XD**

 **Amy: *blushes in embarrassment* …**

Tiffany: Loved it! So awesome! You're the best!

 **Angel: Aww, thank you.**

MPN: My last review, it's supposed to be this: Not that I'm saying that Jewel is better but... Please more Amy vs Jewel please! I think it's adorable! :] *murmurs* Knew that I shouldn't have reviewed with the shortcuts on.

 **Angel: It's good you told me, because I had no clue what it said XD Wait, no review for the last chapter? XD**

Olivia: Look, my favorite OC is Ann. I like the rest too but I just don't ship Leoamy. I don't know why but I don't. So you're just going to have to deal with that! Liked the chapter see you next week.

 **Angel: I get that, but you don't have to say it like that…**

Paige: Loved it! It's awesome. Can't wait for more. And I can see Jewel, voiced as Natalie La Rose. Don't know why, just do. Bye!

 **Angel: Thanks! I say Tara Strong, since she voiced Harley Quinn.**

Guest (Pretty sure this was Kate): Hi I'm back! Amy you're so awesome don't worry about psycho Jewel. Also forgot to mention Leo sometimes takes a sneak at your booty ;) AND do NOT DENY IT ;) Om Nom is so cute *gives Om Nom a kiss on cheek* Wow Casey you were very smart never knew keep it up. :) I can't wait till the next episode. OMG that was so adorable in the end when Raph was tickling Chompy. I love all of the turtles. I kinda feel bad for Casey cuz they call him a sidekick *hugs Casey and kiss on cheek* Don't worry Casey, you're my favorite Character. K bye *blows kiss*

 **Amy: *blushes* H-He does?**

 **Leo: N-No I don't!**

 **Angel: Dude, you couldn't be more any more obvious.**

 **Leo: *sighs in defeat* Fine, sometimes I take a peek…**

 **Om Nom: *beams from kiss on cheek***

 **Casey: *touches cheek and grins* Casey Jones attracts all the ladies.**

 **Angel: Gross!**

Carmen: Awww! Amy you I don't have to be jealous of Jewel. Who cares who's prettier? Both of you guys are pretty. And if you weren't, then why would BPP make you one of the models in her fic. Clearly she thinks you are gorgeous. Okay... I'm assuming both of you are pretty. Since I don't know what you look like in person. But I bet you are. Why else would everyone flirt with you?

 **Amy: *blushes* Not everyone flirts with me…Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, Shredder…**

 **Angel: And plus, I gave Alyssa permission to use Amy for her fic…which you guys should read.**

Angie: Hiiii! Okay, loved it x1000! So awesome. Can't wait for the next episode. Go Alopex! Also, she has super speed like Jewel! Hey, is Jewel gonna help Tiger Claw catch her since she has super speed too. Cuz I really wanna see her strength and speed in action! Also, I LOVE Amy's skirt! I actually have one just like it! I bought it at the mall in New York. I go there with my mom's friend's stepdaughter. She seems really nice and she's really pretty like all of the girl OCs. Also, I think she's a genius. She's really smart! Bye! Love you guys, you're the best!

 **Angel: Thanks! And Jewel appears in this episode.**

 **Amy: Thank you, I bought the skirt. And I'm not that smart…at least, not Donnie smart. *laughs***

 **Donnie: *gap toothed grin***

Noah: Sweet update. And I saw that little scene between Leo and Amy. Pretty cute. And just how crazy is Jewel? Cuz I heard all models are bonkers.

 **Angel: Guys, Jewel's not crazy, just misunderstood…**

Piper: Okay. First, I just wanna say, Amy... Sorry I forgot what I was gonna say. Oh, right! Amy, you are awesome. You have pretty eyes, pretty hair, and you don't need curves to be pretty. Plus, girls with natural tans are always pretty. Also, I need to know. Despite her being a maniac, do you boys think Jewel is pretty? Cuz I'm surprised the bad guys don't fawn over her like they do to Amy. Especially Fishface. Are Bebop and Rocksteady gonna flirt with her a little? Cuz that would totally make sense. Anyway, loved It. Amy, remember what I said. You are awesome. No matter what they say.

 **Amy: *twirls hair nervously, blushing* Thank you…**

 **Leo: *smirks and plays with her hair* I think Jewel is…attractive, but she's nothing compared to Ames.**

 **Raph: Same, but with Ann.**

 **Donnie: April is beautiful!**

 **Angel: Of course only Donnie would say that…**

 **Donnie: Shut up.**

 **Mikey: I think Lily is prettier.**

 **Angel: I don't think Rocksteady is the type to flirt…and Bebop only flirts with one person…I think you can guess who. Donnie!**

 **Donnie: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Tale of Tiger Claw**

* * *

Mark is in his cell, hanging upside down, chains tied around his wrists. But Mark doesn't bother to struggle. Jewel grins like a maniac.

"Oh I think I see a smile your face!" Jewel laughs. Mark doesn't reply.

"Oh come there's a reason I hanged you upside down! To see you smile," Jewel says. Mark still doesn't reply. Jewel frowns.

"You're no fun, Marky!" Jewel mutters. Mark just glares at her. Jewel notices new scratches on Mark's body. "Yikes, you look like you got the crud beat out of ya! What did Tiger Claw do to you?" Jewel asks.

Mark doesn't talk. "Nothing, huh?" Jewel says.

"What do you want?" Mark finally asks.

"Thought I could give you a little company," Jewel says as she enters the cell sitting down on the floor. Mark sighs.

"I just want to be left alone," Mark whispers. "Oh, don't be like that, Marky. I just wanna get to know you a little better," Jewel smiles. Mark sighs again.

"Can I ask you something?" Jewel asks.

"Sure," Mark mutters.

"Why do you hate Tiger Claw so much?" Jewel asks.

"Besides hurting my brother and girlfriend, he kidnapped me in front of my little brother because my father sold his own son to the Foot clan," Mark snares.

"Your own dad did that to you?" Jewel asks, sounding sad. Mark nods his head.

"I didn't know that," Jewel says.

"Tell me something about yourself," Mark says, now looking at her.

"What, besides being insane? I got nothing," Jewel tells him.

"Just tell me what's on your mind," Mark says.

"Okay," Jewel sighs as she begins to talk, but then Bebop and Rocksteady show up.

"Yo, Jewel, Shredder wants us on the hunt for Karai."

Jewel sighs and stands up, looking at Mark before she walks away.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We surround Splinter, except April, weapons in hand. "Master, I think you forgot your sword," Leo points out hesitantly.

"Perhaps I don't need a sword," Splinter answers before reaching into his robe. We all gasp as we back away, but I'm confused when he pulls out…a bottle…? He drinks from it, to my confusion. Leo glances at Raph, who shrugs. He then glances at me and I give him a helpless look, not really understanding why he's taking a drink…we wait for Splinter to finish and when he does, he's losing balance. He straightens himself, gurgling.

"Goongala!" Casey shouts, lunging for Splinter, but he moves out of the way and dodges. Casey swings his bat, but Splinter ducks and head butts him in the stomach, knocking him into Raph. Raph catches him and puts him away. He spins his sai and charges at Splinter, but he maneuvers every hit and shakes Raph a bit, making him dizzy. Raph falls onto Casey and I can't help but giggle. Mikey spins his nunchuck, shouting something weird. Splinter takes a stance, stumbling along the way and he finishes, belching. "Ew!" Mikey exclaims and I facepalm.

"It's just as disgusting when _you_ do it."

Mikey charges at him, but Splinter moves away from him, drinking along the way. He's pressed against the wall and Mikey laughs before Splinter gets in his face. Mikey backs away as Splinter inches closer and Mikey falls against the tree. Donnie swings, but Splinter ducks, slithering underneath Donnie and grabbing his legs. Donnie has to use his hands to support himself as Splinter wheelbarrows him…? Splinter kicks Donnie into Mikey, crashing into him. Splinter turns to see Leo pointing his sword at him. I take my place behind Splinter, hands chilly. He takes another swig and Leo nods at me.

We charge at him, but he jumps over us and Splinter climbs on Leo. Leo struggles to keep himself steady as Splinter shakes him and then he blows a raspberry in his face! I stifle a laugh and Leo whines in embarrassment. Splinter then grabs me and starts dancing with me sloppily. I scream before he twirls me and I spin on top of Leo. I look down at him and he leans upward before I push his face away.

"Ew, no, you still have spit on your mouth," I protest. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey laugh at Leo's horrified face at his disastrous attempt to kiss me. Splinter stands in the middle of the room and Mikey says "Woah…" as he takes one last drop of his drink.

We sit in front of him, April sitting behind us as she lifts her tessen using her powers.

"Unorthodox methods may sometimes be necessary in order to defeat the enemy. Yet you should also be prepared for enemy to do the same. Therefore, you must all learn to hone your intuition," Splinter tells us, belching and slurring his words. "Leonardo and Michelangelo have the strongest ability to sharpen their intuition. Anger clouds too much of Raphael's foresight. Donatello's too grounded in his rational mind. Only Amelia and April's is near perfection," we look back at April as she opens her tessen. I make snowflakes appear in my hand, smiling before it turns into a frown. Donnie examined me and found out I'm losing my powers…again. I guess getting them back wasn't permanent…

Casey is…scratching his butt. I facepalm at this. "Casey, your intuition is basically…0.0." I had to laugh at that.

"Casey Jones is a born warrior. I got tons of intuition, yo," Casey protests and Splinter smacks him, making his mask go down.

"Did you intuit that?" We laugh and Splinter stands up.

"Now you have graduated to the next dan. There is nothing to give you, only wisdom. Listen to the silent part of yourself, which was never born into the world," he says, Casey goofing around behind him. Splinter hits him with his tail, knocking him down.

"That is deep, yo. See, Raph, I got insight into that knowledge Splinter just dropped 'cause I'm more spiritual than you," Mikey brags. I see a vision of Casey and I gasp, my eyes going wide. April gasps as well, dropping her tessen.

"April? Amelia?" I hear Splinter ask.

I see two curved blades in Casey's hands. He turns around to reveal a skeleton face. I scream loudly.

"Ames?" I gasp and I see Leo in front of me.

"Girls, what happened?" Donnie asks in concern.

April and I glance at each other. "We…we had a premonition of some kind. There were these twin blades," I explain and April turns to Casey.

"Casey, you need to be careful. Very careful," April warns.

"Casey Jones doesn't do careful," Casey replies, crossing his arms, and I narrow my eyes.

"Well this time, you do. I'd listen to us if I were you," I hiss.

* * *

We walk into Donnie's lab, where he is testing April of her powers. "You up for patrol, April? We're searching for new leads to help find Super Shredder's secret lair," Leo says.

"I'm good to go," she answers, standing up and putting the helmet on his head. She kisses his cheek and Casey rolls his eyes.

"All right. Raph, you're with Casey. Mikey and Leo with me," I start.

"April, with Donnie," Leo finishes.

"Aww," Casey whines and Donnie blows a raspberry at him.

* * *

Leo drives the Party Wagon, Mikey in the back, and me at the front. "We should swing by the Mighty Mutanimals and check on Karai, Jared, and Mark," Leo suggests.

"I still don't get why Karai doesn't stay with us in the sewers," Mikey says.

"Karai's not a kid anymore. She wants her independence," I tell him.

"I get that. I always let Ames go out whenever she wants," Leo replies and I give him a look.

"No you do—" Leo covers my mouth, chuckling nervously.

"Sweetie, not in front of Mikey," Leo sings quietly and I glare, taking his hand off.

"Or it could be the smell. You're either born into the sewer life, or you're not," Mikey suggests and I turn to him.

"Karai wasn't born in the sewers of Japan." I hear beeping and I turn to the panel. "Picking up something up ahead fast. Oh no, missile!"

There's a whoosh as something speeds on top of the Party Wagon and runs off.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaims as we look back.

"Holy chipotle!"

"That was definitely no missile…and it's not Jewel, either."

 **No one's POV**

"Raph, Casey, unknown fast-moving object heading your way!" Leo shouts. The person speeds past them, trailing dust. "Whoa! Donnie, April, lock on my T-Phone signal and get here now!" Raph and Casey drive away on the Stealth Bike and the Turtle Racer.

Tiger Claw, Bebop, Jewel, and Rocksteady are in their van in a dark alley, waiting for the Turtles and Amy to show up. "Turtle hunt's not happening, T.C. How 'bout some tunes? I just made a dope mixtape for Pinkie. She's gonna love it, dog!"

Jewel rolls her eyes at that.

"Ooh, da! Is funky fresh beats? Listen to this!" Rocksteady starts to beatbox and Jewel groans, her head in her hands. "Rhino Rocksteady! R-r-represent!" He imitates record scratches. Tiger Claw growls in annoyance and turns to them.

"Will you two morons be quiet?" He suddenly gasps when he sees twin curved blades.

"You all good in the mutant hood, Tiger Claw?" Bebop asks.

"Just drive. And shut up," Tiger Claw says, ignoring the question. Jewel raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going for a walk," she says, stepping out.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I fly above the streets, searching for whoever that is. I can't help but feel that he or she is searching for something…someone speeds past me on the rooftops and I struggle to fly properly. My wings suddenly disappear. When I land on my butt, I see Jewel. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Jewel."

"Pinkie," she greets back. I try to land a kick on Jewel. She dodges all of my attempts, using her speed fighting on me. Dang, that girl is fast! She laughs, "Nice try, Pinkie. But you'll never land a hit on me. Because I'm stronger, faster, and way more agile than you." she taunts, swinging her bat at my side. I yelp in pain. She walks up to me, "Any last words?" she asks, smirking.

I growl. I throw her on the wall. I pin her with my blade.

"You don't have to do this, Jewel. I can sense good in you. Just please come home with us and let us help you."

She narrows her eyes in thoughts, "So let's pro con this superhero thing. Pro: You're celebrated, local dry cleaning discounts, and killer costumes. Con: You're all lame butt teachers pets."

I glare at her, "You know what? Forget it! Start talking, now." I demand.

She rolls her eyes, smirking mischievously, "Fine. I've never liked you. And I'm much prettier than you. Would you like me to say anything else?"

Argh! That little...! I shake my head. No... I can't let her get to me. There's some good in her, I know it. I just have to convince her.

"Jewel, please. We need your help. Super Shredder's really powerful now. And he drained most of my powers. They're not working and neither are Mark's. And you're really powerful and we could use your skills for this. And I promise you, we can help you. Help you become a better person."

She smiles. An actual genuine smile!

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

I nod.

"Then you're dumber than I'd thought."

And she stomps on the floor, turning it into ice. I slip and fall.

She salutes me, "I'll think about it, Pinkie. Adios."

And she super speeds away.

* * *

I meet up with the guys later. Leo glances at me. "Ames, what happened?"

"I don't. Want to talk about it," I growl.

"What the heck was that?" Donnie groans.

"Mutant fox, dude," Mikey answers.

"Her name is Alopex," Raph explains.

I see a small scar on Casey's cheek. "Casey, what happened?" April asks.

"I got cut by one of those blades she stole, but it's nothing, yo. Barely a scratch," he tells her dismissively.

"You've got to be more careful," I scold.

"Ha, I didn't know you cared, Red and ice princess," he replies with a smug look and I cross my arms, growling. An air conditioner breaks above him and Raph pushes him out of the way, "Casey!"

"Whew. Thanks, Raph. That was close," Casey says.

"Yeah. Too close," Leo comments.

* * *

Donnie is tinkering with the Patrol Buggy. "This is gonna take a while. Alopex literally blew us off the wall," he explains.

Chompy eats a slice of pizza. Raph pets him and he purrs. "That Alopex is really something, Chompy. But she's no Ann," Raph comments as he takes a pizza.

Leo and I are using the computer, Om Nom between us. Om Nom nuzzles into Leo and he smiles, petting Om Nom on the head. "So check it out: the twin blades Alopex stole really are said to be cursed," Leo explains.

"But it doesn't say what the curse is," I say in confusion.

"Because they are only known to ninja. These are the Cursed Blades of Vengeance. A person wounded by them, even by the smallest cut, will be cursed to fatal misfortune," Splinter says, walking by with a scroll in hand.

"Death curse? For real? That's redonkulous," Casey replies in dismissal, eating a pizza.

"I don't think so. Casey, this may sound weird, but your aura? It's just all kinds of wrong," April tells him and I nod.

"I sense it too."

Mikey starts up the Patrol Buggy, and a spiked gear comes from it, hitting the wall, then a pipe before Casey drops his pizza. He bends down to pick it up, the gear missing him. He screams as he stands up.

"Whoa! It's the curse, dude!" Mikey exclaims nervously.

"I don't-I don't believe in curses," Casey denies as he backs up. "Sure, Ancient Chinese Spirits, Dream Beavers, interdimensional aliens, but curses? Puh-lease!" he puts his hand on a table and a chemical catches on fire, burning a poster. Casey screams as he backs away, some fire on his shirt. He wipes it away in surprise and my eyes widen.

"I wouldn't be so quick to deny this one," I comment.

"Now do you believe?" April asks.

"Okay! I believe! I believe! I don't want to be cursed. Being cursed sucks worse than being poisoned by Jared," Casey explains, Donnie putting out the fire.

 **No one's POV**

 _Karai kisses Casey as Jared poisons him from behind._

 **Amy's POV**

"Actually, the getting poisoned part was pretty sweet," Casey murmurs as he daydreams. I raise an eyebrow at him and April flicks his face.

"Ow!"

"According to lore, the only way to reverse the curse is to use the blades on the one who inflicted the curse, passing it back to them," Splinter explains.

"Then let's go fox hunting," Leo says, narrowing his eyes. I roll my eyes.

"That was terrible, even for you."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Tiger Claw, Bebop, Jewel, and Rocksteady sit in the van as Bebop stops the van at a stoplight.

"So who is the Alopex, Comrade Claw?" Rocksteady questions.

"Yeah, and why are you so afraid of her, dude?" Bebop asks.

"I am not afraid of her. It is much more complex than that. Listen well. We were children. A portal opened in our small village, and thinking it was a magic door, we entered. The Kraang mutated and experimented on us. But after many months of hardships, we escaped through a portal back to Earth. But we were monsters now. We could not return home. And so we fled. We found refuge in a circus sideshow. But our skills were much too valuable. So we became top-level assassins in the criminal underworld. We were notorious and feared. But then, she turned on me! And tried to kill me, but only ended up cutting off my tail. Although she escaped, I was certain the wounds I inflicted upon her were far too grave for her to survive. I was wrong. She believes that I destroyed her life. She must have spent years searching for me. But now, it is I that will have vengeance."

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Leo and I drive the Shell-raiser. "Alopex should be just up ahead," Donnie reports to us.

A truck slams into us and we roll, screaming. I make a shield next to the car, making us stop. I melt it and I pant heavily, clutching the steering wheel.

"Hey! Hey! Are you all right in there?" I hear and then pounding. Must've been the guy who hit us…

Mikey stands at the doorway. "It's all good, brah. We're cool," he says before we drive away.

"You're gonna get us killed. You should've stayed home, Casey. Or should I call you Cursey?" Raph retorts.

"Dude, I gotta be the one to use the blades and cut Alopex to pass the curse. So back off me, brah!" Casey argues.

"Hey, children, you can fight later. Let's just find Alopex," I call out to them.

* * *

We wait for her to come. She shows up, speeding into the alley. She stops when she sees us.

"Alopex. Give us the blades. Now," Leo demands. She pulls out the Cursed Blades of Vengeance.

"We don't want to hurt you," I tell her.

"Believe me, you won't," she says before speeding towards us. Before Leo can attack her, she throws the sword out of his hands. Raph throws shuriken at her, but she swiftly uses the blades to dodge them, hitting a fire escape, a window, and Casey but he moves out of the way. Donnie charges, but she pushes him away. The same thing happens to Leo. Mikey charges along with Raph, but she kicks Raph away and spins Mikey around. Casey is almost incapacitated by Donnie's blade and Leo's sword, but he backs away. Raph bumps into him, his sai stabbed into the wall before Mikey falls to the floor. Casey stumbles to the ground. Leo's sword drops in front of him, missing Casey by an inch.

"I've had enough," I say, nodding at April. We manage to hold Alopex and she struggles. "What is going on?" she demands and we lift her up in the air.

"That's what we want to know. Talk," April tells her.

"I'm on a mission to destroy the one mutant who ruined my life. Tiger Claw. My brother."

We all gasp in shock. I never knew Tiger Claw had a sister!

"Oh, snap."

"Brother?"

"It's his fault we were mutated. And then he turned us to a life of crime. He made me do terrible things to people," she finishes.

"Alopex, our Sensei once told us revenge just leads to more pain," Leo tells her. She looks up at him before glaring. A kunai appears from her pant leg and she throws it at us, making us lose our concentration on holding her. She kicks us down and speeds up to the top of the Shell-Raiser.

"I want my brother to feel that pain. With these blades, I'll take more than his tail," she says.

"We're not your enemies, Alopex. Please, help me lift the curse," Casey begs.

"The only way is to use the blades against me or destroy the steel. And until I have my revenge against my brother, that will not happen," she answers, running off.

"Deep," Casey comments before Donnie's blade comes out, almost hitting Casey.

"This curse is the worst!" Casey complains.

"My bad," Donnie apologizes.

Leo opens the back door to the Shell-Raiser. "Come on, guys, every second we waste, Casey could end up street pizza."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, one of my favorite kinds of pizza," Mikey comments and I roll my eyes, pushing him into the subway car.

* * *

We track down Alopex to Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady. He is about to use the Cursed Blades on her, but I throw an icicle at him, making him drop it.

"What?" he asks, looking up to see us.

"Back off, Tony," Raph warns before we jump down to him, fighting him briefly before Mikey and Donnie grab his arms with chains. Casey and April set Alopex free. "Get these chains off of me, turtle scum!" Tiger Claw demands.

"Thank you," Alopex tells us as Leo helps her up.

"We helped save you. Now we need your help to save one of us," Leo explains as Casey comes up from behind, waving. I roll my eyes. Alopex says nothing before pushing the blade at Casey, holding onto it.

"Dope!" he shouts before lasers are fired at us. Rocksteady fires at us again. "Ah, now you will all be destructions."

"I'll handle the laser," Alopex calls out before running to Rocksteady and disarming him. Tiger Claw manages to break free while Casey tries to destroy one of the blades. Tiger Claw flies past him with the other blade. He tries to cut Alopex, who runs away.

"Hey! Give me that sword! Get back here!" Casey shouts, running after the two, but he trips, dropping the other blade. I hear laughing. "You can't touch what you can't see," I hear and I groan mentally. Bebop appears behind Casey and I kick him. He turns invisible.

"Where am I? Hoo-hoo!" I narrow my eyes in annoyance before I punch him from behind.

"Ow! My piggy nose! …Hey Pinkie, I made this mixtape for you, girl. Wanna swing by later and listen to it?"

I growl and freeze the tape, breaking it into pieces.

"Dang, that's cold! You get it, cold? Since you have those cool powers? Ha, I did it again!" he jokes and I hiss, kicking him to the wall.

April uses her psychic powers to freeze one of the blades and Alopex throws it out of Tiger Claw's hands, smashing the blade against the wall. Leo kicks down Rocksteady and Bebop fires laser. Through the fight, Raph jumps in and takes a laser for Casey. Casey gets through shuriken, Mikey, and Bebop before catching the blade.

"I got it!" he shouts and I freeze the blade. "Goongala!" he smashes it on the floor, breaking the last blade and the curse.

"Yes! I did it!" Casey exclaims.

"Your aura's looking good, Jones," April tells him.

"Check me out, yo. Casey Jones is cursed no more. What, what?" I roll my eyes at that.

Tiger Claw fires his freeze gun at Alopex, who runs past them. She manages to throw a blast at Tiger Claw's arm and she pushes him against something in the park. They stare at each other before Alopex closes her eyes.

"You're the only family I have left. Walk away from your wicked path, or next time, there is no mercy. You've been warned," she says, walking away. I see Tiger Claw reaching for his ice gun, smirking before he fires it…and when he does, she turns back around and SLICES TIGER CLAW'S ARM OFF! We gasp in shock while I pale, looking away. I admit that even he didn't deserve that…okay, I'm over it.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey exclaims.

"Never forget, I could have taken your life," Alopex tells him before speeding away. Tiger Claw's arm remains on the ground near his gun. I gag as I look away, wanting to throw up at the sight. Bebop and Rocksteady rush over to help him.

"Hurry, T.C. We'll get you all fixed up. Oh man, that's nasty, yo! But you're not nasty, Pinkie~!" Bebop says, turning to wink at me. I actually do throw up this time at that comment, Leo stroking my back.

"Dudes, they're getting away," Mikey points out.

"Let 'em go. Tiger Claw will never forget this lesson," Donnie tells him.

"Yeah, and he'll never be able to clap again," Raph comments.

Leo puts his swords away, "Come on, team. Let's go home."

"At last."

We turn to the rooftops to see Koan! We gasp and he jumps down to us.

"Dude, it's that demon guy who keeps saving us," Casey murmurs.

"Who are you and what's your deal?" Raph demands.

"…I cannot tell you everything just yet. But I do have a message for you…about Mark."

Our eyes widen and I turn to Casey, glaring.

"What about him? Isn't he with the Mighty Mutanimals?" Donnie asks curiously.

"No. They haven't seen him…because he's been kidnapped by Super Shredder."

We all gasp and I slap Casey's arm harshly, "I told you should've talked to him!"

"Wait, how do you know?" April demands.

"I have my resources…but know this: Shredder is planning to drain Mark's powers for himself. And eventually, he will try to get to you too…before…" Koan looks away and I raise an eyebrow.

"Before what? Is something going to happen?" I ask.

"If I tell you now, it will not do much difference. You must save Mark before it is too late," And with that, he leaves. We all look to each other.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

As Jewel talks, Mark learns about her.

"I used to be a model before I went, you know, crazy," Jewel laughs. Mark still stays silent. "Back then, I had everything. Nice clothes, people there for me, and best of all, an awesome dad who loved me and I loved him back. It was great," Jewel smiles before frowning. "But then the Kraang killed my dad and kidnapped me and after that I went crazy. I never knew my mom either, she died at childbirth," Jewel says sadly. Mark looks at her.

"I get it now," Mark suddenly says.

"What?" Jewel asks.

"I get why you want Leo, it's because you have nobody," Mark tells her.

"Shut up, that's not true!" Jewel shouts tears appearing in her eyes.

"Yes it is, you're afraid of being alone!" Mark counters.

"I'm not hearing this!" Jewel screams.

"You don't want end up alone again!" Mark shouts. Tears stream down her face.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Jewel screams, hitting Mark in the gut. Mark suddenly gasps in pain. Jewel's eyes widen at what she did.

"Oh god I'm sorry," Jewel sobs, falling to her feet. Mark winces at the pain but looks at Jewel. "Jewel, I can help you but you need to let me go. This plan will be madness if you don't do anything."

"There's no help for the insane," Jewel whispers.

Just then, Razar and Fishface come into the cell.

"It's time Jones. Master Shredder wants those powers," Razar laughs as he and Fishface unchain Mark, holding him tightly.

"Jewel, please, you need to listen to me!" Mark shouts as Razar and Fishface drag him out of the cell. Jewel walks out, watching sadly. "Jewel, please, you need to help me, he's going to kill everyone! Jewel! Mark screams as he is into darkness until his screams are only muffled.

"Get yourself together, we have Pinkie to dispose of," Jewel tells herself.

* * *

 **Alopex is voiced by Minae Noji, the actress who voiced Tang Shen in the episode "Tale of the Yokai" and who portrayed Karai in the 2014 reboot film by Paramount.**

 **When the Turtles catch up with Tiger Claw and Alopex, Raphael shouts to Tiger Claw "Back off, Tony!" referencing Tony the Tiger, the mascot of the Kellogg's breakfast cereal "Frosted Flakes."**


	25. Requiem

**Angel: Hi…this episode had so many FEELS! Also, I got the script this morning...stupid website.**

Micah: Awww! That was so sad. I can't imagine my mom dying at childbirth! Omg, that's so sad! Poor Jewel. I have a little something to make you feel better. *gives Jewel a stuffed German Shepard* I followed Angel's advice about BPP story. I really like it! And I read the chapter about the dog. I'm sorry you lost your mom, Jewel. That's gotta be rough. *hugs Jewel*

 **Angel: It's a sad thing…and thank you for following my advice.**

 **Jewel: Thanks…**

Kate: I get it now. Because she didn't have a mother like Amy did, Jewel made the wrong decisions in life after her dad died. Without a mother to guide you and to understand you, you do crazy things. Oh man. Jewel's an orphan. That's sad. Now I feel bad for her. And I think that misunderstood head of hers is finally getting knocked into sense! Let's hope she rescues Mark and helps the turtles. And who told Koan about Mark getting kidnapped?

 **Angel: Technically, since Amy's father disappeared off the face of the planet, wouldn't that apply to Amy too?**

 **Amy: Uh, he's ALIVE.**

 **Angel: Oops XD But I'm pretty sure Koan must've been spying on them, he's stealthy like that.**

KS: *tsks repeatedly* Jewel, lemme give you an advice...stop messing with Amy before she beats you into a pulp. And, Amy, don't hate me, but I offered Alyssa if Jewel could appear in my drabbles... and she said yes...I might make her appear once in a while...but remember I'll always love you ;) You know? When I saw this episode, I was like "No way! Alopex and TC are related?!" and then I said "Wow, so now's when that Wattpad story "School Days" makes sense but, meh. Also...think I'm lost, when did Amy start losing her powers? Kinda having memory problems...But...really fell off my chair laughing when Sensei beat the turtles when drunk...I think it was sake, a Japanese alcoholic drink...and when Casey was being cursed...God, wish that would've lasted longer...in a book I'm writing in Wattpad with my friend Barbara, she made him flirt with me and...ugh...still, don't recommend you reading it, since it's in Spanish...good thing she made Casey being eaten by a shark. *laughs like a retard* And...*slaps Bebop hard* there's one thing I could describe the way you flirt with Amy, and that's called pedophilia! Hey, btw, Rocksteady beatboxing...pfft! *laughs* Russian accent simply ruins the beatboxing, man, sorry...When they said Jewel was crazy, I always thought you meant as crazy as "Whoa, girl, you're nuts" not 'crazy as in...'crazy', I guess...whatever...Raph, sorry for creeping you out last week with my review... I was drugged in candy *smiles sheepishly*

 **Jewel: Pfft, with the way she fights, I ain't got nothing to worry about.**

 **Amy: Wha-Hey! And I don't hate you, if it's something you talked about between you and Alyssa, then I'm not mad…**

 **Angel: I never would've thought he actually had a sibling…**

 **Amy: When I thought I got my powers back, they started draining again…**

 **Angel: Why do people like seeing powers being drained, did I miss a meeting here? Also, as much as I don't want to think Splinter fought them drunk…I still think it was hilarious.**

 **Casey: That curse was the worst! And now I'm scared.**

 **Bebop: OW!**

 **Amy: Wait, when did he get here?!**

 **Leo: I'LL KILL YOU, BEBOP! *chases after him***

 **Raph: Eh, no worries, KS.**

Guest: That was so cool! And it was funny how Jewel kept taunting Amy. Dang, that girl twisted her words around. Well... Amy... you did have it coming. You told Jewel to start talking. Should've said what to talk about. And I thought you hated Jewel. Why did you want her on your side? And local dry cleaning discounts?

 **Amy: *huffs* I do hate her, but that doesn't mean people don't deserve a second chance. Leo and I had talked about her joining us prior to me talking to her.**

 **Angel: And that line wasn't written by me, it was someone else's idea.**

Bajy: I read it and it was great! Though I don't like curses, really I don't, but otherwise everything else in here was great! Still don't like Koan though. Hearing about jewel... I actually feel sorry for her, what will she do? What is her choice? Alopex was like crazy fast! And THAT is not an exasperation, she was seriously faster the mina the mongoose! We now know more about Tiger Claw's past, seriously I had no idea that he had a sister! I even know Tiger Claw's real name from when the episode premiered: Takeshi. But I wonder what Alopex's real name is? Anyways, oh no Amy and Mark are losing their powers! And one more thing I forgot to add. ...I NEARLY JUMPED OUT OF MY SKIN WHEN I SAW TIGER CLAW'S ARM BEING SLICED OFF! First his tail, then his eye and now his arm? Seriously I feel sorry for him. There will be more trouble and chaos coming soon...What will happen next? looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Angel: There seems to be a lot here that you don't like here XD. And Alopex could be faster than Sonic the Hedgehog…omg, they should've made a Sonic reference since he can run fast too. Gotta go faster, faster, f-f-f-f-faster XD**

 **Amy: True, Tiger Claw seems to be losing body parts, but let's not forget the fact that he tried to KILL us on more than one occasion.**

 **Leo: Losing his arm should teach him a lesson, like Donnie said.**

Kate: Hey Guys *sees Om Nom* aww hey little cutie *kisses on both cheeks and head* you are so adorable! *Then steals Chompy from Raph* *tickles Chompy* you are second adorable *kisses Chompy on head* Poor Leo wanted to get a kiss but didn't *laughs*. Leo you need to let AMES have her independence. Omg Ok I feel sorrow for Jewel ok It may not come true but maybe her and Koan could be together since they both have a rough past. Poor Casey with bad luck butttt you may need to tone it down with the cockiness. *Shakes head* oh and can't believe Karai you kissed him I mean Jared could have done something else eh oh well. *kisses Casey's cheek* *Walks to Ames* Amy you are so so so very beautiful and smart. Bebop is dumb he can't take a hint. *blows kiss*.

 **Om Nom: *beams and touches head***

 **Chompy: *chortles***

 **Leo: I had to wash my face with soap and water before she would kiss me *whines***

 **Amy: She's right though, you can't act like my mother all the time.**

 **Leo: I let you go to Murakami's!**

 **Amy: With you watching -_-**

 **Leo: Yeah, so I can protect my princess.**

 **Amy: Aww *hugs Leo***

 **Angel: No offense, but I can't imagine Koan and Jewel as a couple. Also, *vomits into bucket* Casey being kissed grosses me out.**

 **Amy: *blushes* It's not just Bebop…I can't believe he made me a tape.**

Kate: Ok ya I agree with Miley omg that would suit Jewel. Also I wanted to say you are an Amazing Author. Oh and I love Om Nom *kisses cheek* byeeeeeeee Oh and Raph you have very nice eyes they remind me of green skittles or emeralds. I don't know if anyone notices this but it Mikey was human with ginger hair he and April would soon be twins. Like His Bandana is Orange like her hair they both have baby blue eyes and freckles.

 **Angel: I'll use the lines, but not all of them at once, which is why I'm not responding to those two.**

 **Om Nom: *chortles***

 **Raph: Thanks…**

 **Angel: I don't think they'll ever show the turtles human on screen XD**

MPN: Awesome and the longest chapter I've had in your fics in a while! And I think Splinter's drink is either Chamomile tea or wine.

 **Angel: …Yeah, I'm leaning more towards wine XD And from what I'm looking at, the last longest chapter was the 23** **rd** **chapter, which is almost 8,000 words, the last one was 900 words away from that number!**

JBF007: It's official Mark is the Batman of the Jones family. I'm mean when Jewel was trying to make Mark smile, he just stay silent like Batman.

 **Angel: I'm not into Batman like that, so I wouldn't know.**

Fluffy: *laughs like retard* okay Ames I got something to say *inhales* YOU ARE SO GORGEOUS AND I LOVE YOUR ADORABLE FACE *EX-exhales breath* I love all of the turtles and Chompy *kisses chompy* *pokes Raph* hehehehehe dope OH AND I LOVE LEATHERHEAD HES SO CUTE TOO *hugs Leatherhead*

 **Amy: *blushes deeply***

 **Raph: Don't poke me.**

 **Leatherhead: Thank you, friend.**

 **Angel: Mikey!**

 **Mikey: Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Requiem**

* * *

Karai shouts in protest as Tiger Claw by her foot dangling her upside down, leading her to the dungeon, her hands tied behind her back.

"Please Tiger Claw, anything but the dungeon, please!" Karai begs. Tiger Claw smirks, enjoying seeing her like this as they pass several cells. Tiger Claw stops in front of a cell. Mark is in this cell, chains around his body as he is on his knees. He is very pale with sighs of breathing, heavily, all of his powers drained. Karai's eyes soften when she sees him. "Mark," she whispers.

Mark looks up and sees her. "Karai?" He breaths out. They look into each other's eyes. Tiger Claw opens up the cell and opens up the door, throwing Karai in. Mark catches her before she hits the ground. Tiger Claw leaves.

Karai and Mark look at each other before kissing. Tears stain Karai's eyes, feeling relived he is okay. Mark holds her to him close as tears stream down his face. He felt helpless when Shredder drained his powers but Karai is the only thing he has left. Karai buries her face into Mark's shoulder as Mark holds her, trying to get through this nightmare.

Jewel is secretly watching, tears forming in her eyes as the two are trying to comfort each other. It reminded her she had nobody to comfort her when she was upset or afraid. She had nobody...

Jewel suddenly senses someone and turns around, pulling out her hammer. "Who's there?!" she demands. A pair of yellow eyes can be seen in the shadows and she sees them, gasping.

"…The Demon Jester…"

Koan steps out of the shadows to face her. Jewel yells and speeds towards him, clutching her hammer in her hand. Koan steps out of the way, "Huh?!" and she crashes into the wall. She flips herself up and glares at Koan.

"What do you want, demon boy?" she hisses. He simply slices the lock on Karai and Mark's cell and blows smoke in Jewel's face. She coughs and looks around. Koan, using this distraction, breaks open Karai and Mark's cell. Before either of them can say anything, he breaks open their chains and teleports them out of there to the Mighty Mutanimals.

Jewel super speeds out of the smoke and growls in anger when she sees the cell open, the three gone.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I crawl into the living room area, popcorn on my back. I was in my cat form. I carry a soda using my tail.

"Where did it come from? Talking food," Leo says and he smiles when he sees me with the popcorn. The others laugh at his line and Leo takes the popcorn from me. I shapeshift back into a human and sit on Leo's lap. Mikey stands in front of the TV.

"Why are we here again?" Ann murmurs in boredom.

"Mikey wanted all of us to watch this. You know him and his shows," I deadpan.

"My dudes, my bros, my Turts. It's that time again. Our series is winding down. The end of a season, the final episode of Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Krew!" he announces, holding up the tape. He puts it in the VCR and speeds down to the floor, panting. I roll my eyes at him.

We all cheer when the logo comes on. Chris and the others are running upstairs. "Evil Ninja Commander is on the roof. Come on, 2Ruff Krew." When they get to the 67th floor, they start to get exhausted, but Chris doesn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Ugh. Heavens to Murgatroyd. I can't make it, don'tcha know. I'm just too exhausted," Sumo Glen complains.

"Even me, Master P, is too tired. Go on without us, Chris," Master C says in exhaustion.

"Oh, I can't make it either," Lil Rineo whines.

"Hop on my back, Lil Rineo. We've got a villain to stop," Chris tells him, pointing to his back. Lil Rineo climbs on, but when they get up to the top, Lil Rineo is not with Chris.

Chris gasps, "Lil Rineo is gone. Ah-ha!" A man in a uniform is in front of him, "Evil Ninja Commander."

He laughs, removing his outfit to reveal Lil Rineo! "Foolish Bradford. It was I all along. I am Lil Rineo."

Chris looks in surprise and horror as Lil Rineo laughs at him. Then, he turns into a large monster, roaring.

"Why, you evil senseless beast!" Chris growls and kicks Evil Ninja Commander in the stomach. Evil Ninja Commander falls off the building before there's a crash. Chris turns to the screen.

"That's right, kids. Evil never wins, but Chris Bradford's new Crunchy Chris Bradford Bran Flakes always wins. Buy 'em. Hi-ya!"

We all look at the screen when the credits appear, though in confusion. I smile widely and hold out my hand, "I told you it was gonna end that way! Pay up, guys."

They all groan in defeat as $5 dollar bills are placed in my hand. "This is good, this is a good time," I comment happily before glaring at Casey. "Jones, you bet me $10, cough up!"

* * *

"I never should've bet you," Leo whines as we walk up to the dojo, holding hands, and I smirk.

"You should know better than to bet, then. If he couldn't figure out his girlfriend for three years was evil, it only makes sense for Lil Rineo," I tell him and we walk up behind Splinter, who is meditating…again. Leo and I glance at each other. Splinter has been acting…strange for the past few days. I can't put my finger on it, but…I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen…I knew better than to tell anyone, they would just brush it off. I've already lost my mother…I don't need to lose Splinter as well…again.

"Master Splinter?" Leo asks.

"Hmm?" Splinter responds, turning his head a bit to us.

"You've been kind of distant the past few days. You've been meditating non-stop and you're barely sleeping. Are you okay?" I explain in concern.

He stands up and inches towards us, "Leonardo, Amelia, my children, please. Let us not talk about me. Let's talk about the two of you. Do you know why you are co-leaders of this team?"

Leo and I look at each other before turning to Splinter. "Um, yeah, because I asked to be. You said it wasn't because of my skills," Leo answers and Splinter turns to me for my answer.

I ponder over what he said to me when he appointed me co-leader. "I…I guess you asked me because I'm a true kunoichi, like you said," I respond hesitantly.

"I said that only to temper your ego at the time. I knew even when you were a small boy that you would one day grow up to be the leader of this team, Leonardo. I knew that when Amelia progressed in her training, that she had the potential to do great things…and when I pass on, you will one day grow up to be like a mother and father as well."

I ignore the last part, because if I did not, I would die of embarrassment. But two words stick out to me, and it seems to attract Leo's attention as well.

"Pass on? What are you talking about, Sensei?" Leo questions in confusion.

"Leonardo and Amelia, if I can only impart one piece of wisdom that will remain with you forever, remember, giving guidance to your brothers and friends does not come from here," he taps our heads, "It comes from here," he points to Leo's plastron and to my heart.

"I don't get it. You-you're fine, Father. Is there something you're not telling us?" Leo denies.

"Sensei, you're starting to scare me…you'll always be here…right?" I whisper, blinking back tears. He doesn't answer and suddenly, smoke appears in the lair. Leo and I are on guard immediately, pulling out our swords, but Splinter holds up a hand.

"No, my children, this is no threat," he explains and we look to him in confusion before we see Koan walking in front of us.

"You again?" I ask in surprise.

Koan bows to Splinter and he bows back, to my shock. Do they know each other somehow?

"So, how was the spirit plane, kid? Pretty surprising, huh?" Koan asks me and I give an unsure look, looking at Leo. Spirit plane? What does that mean?

"What?" Leo questions in confusion.

"Oh, forgive me, that didn't happen yet," he apologizes and I narrow my eyes at him. He's hiding something…what, I'm not sure…but I get the feeling it has something to do with me and the…'spirit plane.' Who is he? And how does he know about…well, everything?

"Leonardo, Amelia, leave us," Splinter orders.

"But, Sensei—" Leo protests, but Splinter gives us a look. Having no choice, we bow at Splinter and leave.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Koan and Splinter sit on the floor, a tray of tea between the two. "I mean you no harm, Splinter. I come to speak with you," Koan explains.

"How did you find this lair? And how do you know my family?" Splinter picks up his cup.

"I have my ways as a very stealthy ninja," Koan answers, suddenly becoming quiet. Splinter stares at him, and couldn't help but think…he was familiar…

"Do you know the name Seinaruyumi?" Koan suddenly asks and Splinter ponders the question before gasping in shock.

"You…are you…?"

"My mom was a demon and my father was an angel and since their respective kinds are opposites, they had a war eons ago. They sent me to a human world where it's safe, this place. I was in the orphanage, treated as a nobody but soon got adopted. At the age of 14 I saw a portal. The Kraang showed up and…killed my step parents. They took me to do experiments and a prison where I was tortured. As they soon gained knowledge of your children, they made a plan to build an anti-mutant, the perfect weapon. Using samples or serums such as angel, Nano-machines, the turtles, the Creep, Mom-thing, Triceratons, the Shredder, Karai, you, April, and the spy-roach…they turned me into who you see today."

"…Koan, your parents were old friends of mine, and I will miss them so. But tell me, what do you know about this… 'spirit plane?' You mentioned it with Amelia," Splinter explains.

"…You will see."

Splinter had some sort of idea of what he meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. He takes in what Koan has said to him. He knew exactly what he was telling him…

"Koan, if I don't make it out alive, please watch over Leonardo and Amelia and make sure they are taking care of my family."

"I will, if you see my parents and your wife, tell them I say Hi."

Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Amy walk in, the other three surprised to see their guest.

"Dude, it's Koan!" Mikey exclaims.

"In our home?!" Raph shouts in anger, Amy pushing him back.

"Okay, we need some answers. Who are you and what's going on?" Donnie demands and Koan stands up, turning to them.

"I cannot reveal everything now, but in time, you will learn everything you wish to know. Also, I saved Karai and Mark. You're welcome," he teleports out of the lair.

Raph sighs in defeat, "Can never tell us anything."

"Wait, Karai and Mark were both kidnapped?" Amy murmurs in confusion.

"Guys, want to go visit Karai, Mark, and Jared? Party at the Mutanimals' crib, yo," Mikey suggests.

"And you can come too, Sensei," Raph says, smiling with both his thumbs up.

"Hmm, perhaps I do need to get out of the sewers for a time," Splinter answers, walking away with the three. Leo and Amy look on in concern in worry, pondering over what he has said to them.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

When we get to the Mutanimals' home, we see the place on fire. I gasp as we enter, fire and debris everywhere.

"Hurry, Leo and ice princess!" Raph exclaims.

We run on top of the debris, Casey and April getting Leatherhead and Mondo Gecko out.

"Miwa. Miwa!" Splinter yells, throwing a pile of debris away. Leo and I run up to him, helping him. "Oh no," Leo says. Mark and Jared also help us and they gasp when we see Karai lying under the debris.

"Splinter, is she?" Jared asks in concern. I look up and see a piece of flaming ceiling about to fall. We get Karai out and run out to the entrance. The others follow behind us and Splinter places Karai on the floor. She's barely breathing. Mark narrows his eyes in determination as he starts to give Karai CPR. Jared pumps her chest as Mark gives her mouth to mouth.

She coughs and looks up at Mark and Jared, groaning in pain. "Karai!" Shinigami pushes past the others and kneels to her. "You saved her, Mark and Jared," Shinigami says and the two smile at her, shrugging sheepishly. "Shredder doesn't care about using Karai, Mark, and Jared as bait anymore. He wants us all dead," she explains. Sirens wail in the distance.

"The ambulances are coming. Can you, Mark, and Jared stay with her, Shinigami?" Splinter explains and the three nod at him. Splinter gasps as he stands up, looking behind us. I turn to him and I see images of Shredder, Fishface, and Rahzar leaving, but Shredder goes in an opposite direction.

"I see two clear trails leading off in opposite directions. Raphael, April, Casey, and Slash will come with me. Leonardo, you and Amelia will lead Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead in that direction. Take the Shell-Raiser. The rest of us will travel on foot," Splinter orders.

"Sensei, that's not a good idea," I voice in worry as my team runs past us.

"We should all stick together if we're going to take Shredder down," Leo explains.

"Leonardo, Amelia, remember what I said earlier in the dojo. From your heart," he answers, pointing to his plastron and my heart before pointing to his own. He runs off with his team, Leo and I looking at him. If anything happens to Sensei again…

"Leo, Lia, we got to hurry before the trail runs cold," Donnie tells us and we look back at Sensei.

* * *

 **Angle's POV**

I jump over the fence of the entrance of Coney Island. I knew some of the bad guys were here and I was going to spy on them. That's why I wore my cape and blue mask. I also had my bag pack that held my stuff. I sneak over to the ring toss stand and hide behind it. I wait until I see a white van pulling up. Fishface, that girl Jewel my partner Amy hates, the warthog and the rhino get out of the van. I grab the camera and started to record their conversation.

"So we know the plan, boys?" Jewel smirks.

"Da. Of course we do?" Rocksteady says. Everyone looks at him, uncertain.

"You sure, big guy?" Jewel asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, yes?" Rocksteady says sheepishly.

"Okay Steranko, explain," Bebop mutters.

"Well, I, um..." Rocksteady tries to think but doesn't.

"Want to run though the plan again?" Jewel sighs.

"Um yes," Rocksteady says.

"Okay, when the turtles and Pinkie arrive, we ambush them and when I district Pinkie, I push her off the roller coaster tracks. All I need is a little bait," Jewel smirks.

My eyes widen at this. _I have to warn Amy_ I thought. I quickly put my camera away. When I look up, I see that Jewel is suddenly gone. I feel a gust of wind.

"Well, well, well, look likes we got us a little snitch," Jewel laughs. She is now in front of me.

"You must be Jewel, Amy says a lot of unkind stuff about you," I remark.

"Oh really, what does she say?" Jewel asks with a smirk.

"I can't repeat it, she said a bad word," I reply as I get into position to use my sonic scream. Jewel smirks as she super speeds past me as I use my sonic scream. "What the...Ouf!" I'm pushed to the ground.

Jewel grabs my underwear and gives me a wedgie, lifting me off the ground. "Super wedgie!" Jewel laughs insanely.

"Ow! Put me down!" I shout in pain.

"Sorry not sorry, girly! This is how you take care of a sidekick of a boyfriend hugger!" Jewel laughs, bouncing me up and down. I whimper. I see her looking at the largest roller coaster. My eyes widen in fear.

"Looks like I found my bait! Oh, I have plans for you and Amy," She laughs.

"Amy will save me!" I shout, tears staining my eyes. Jewel is a bully.

"Oh I don't think she'll be able to after I'm done with her," Jewel smirks.

But then she smiles sympathetically, to my shock. "But don't worry kid, I'm a nice gal, once I'm done with Amy, I'll let you go," Jewel says sweetly, patting my head and placing a piece of tape on my mouth as she turns to Bebop.

"Take her and tie her to the carts of that Rolla coaster," Jewel tells him.

"I got it lady," Bebop smirks as he grabs my cape and drags me off. I hope Amy will save me.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We drive through the streets, following the signal. "Guys, zooming in. I got Bebop and Rocksteady's van on camera two blocks ahead," Donnie reports from the back. Leo and I turn a corner. Soon, we end up in Coney Island. Wait, isn't this where we fought Bebop and Rocksteady when they got mutated? I guess Shredder's not the only one who wants to bring back memories…

"Feels good to stretch," Leatherhead says as we walk inside. As we walk further, on alert, a bell rings and we turn to see the carousel turning on. Okay…that's not creepy… I hear the organ playing as the carousel starts up.

"Turtles, Pinkie, come out and play!" Bebop sings and I sigh in annoyance. "Remember when I said that? Because it's Throwback Thursday, fools." I can hear them, but I don't see them…

"Da, we be throwing you all the way back to last Thursdays," I hear from Rocksteady, who chuckles.

"Shut up, Rock, I'm trying to intimidate them. You're going down, Turtle fools! Except Pinkie, cuz you know, I'm nice like that."

As soon as he finishes, missiles fires at us from the carousel! We jump up in shock, dodging them, and they cause an explosion.

"It's a missile go round!" Mikey shouts as we have to dodge various missiles. Rocksteady comes in out of nowhere and hits Leatherhead with his horn.

"Coward. Attack me from behind, will you?" Leatherhead seethes and he and Rocksteady start to fight. Mikey sees this and tries to help, only to be kicked away by Bebop. Fishface jumps in next to him.

"This is your swan song, tartarugas. Tonight, you all fall," Fishface tells us, winking at me. I see it and growl at him, clenching my fists. I'm suddenly hit by something and I crash to the ground. I groan as I look up, seeing a familiar hammer. I narrow my eyes as I stand up.

"You."

Jewel smirks as she approaches me from behind. "Miss me, Pinkie? I know your little sidekick does."

My eyes widen as I turn to Jewel. "Angle? You have her?!"

Jewel points to the roller coaster and I look up to see Angle tied up in one of the carts. "No!" I yell in worry.

"Catch me if you can, Pinkie!" Jewel calls out playfully, running to the roller coaster. I snarl and run after her.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Raph, Casey, April, Slash, and Splinter run across the rooftops. They stop when Splinter holds out a hand to them in front. He seems to be looking at something: The Wolf Hotel. "The Shredder. He is atop that building."

"That's where we fought for the first time," Raph explains.

"And that's where we take him down once and for all," Slash answers, jumping to the building.

Splinter, Slash, and Raph appear on the roof. Casey pants as he and April trail behind, since they couldn't run fast enough compared to mutants.

"So, why couldn't we take the elevator? At least me and April," Casey says out of breath, clutching onto his hockey stick. April pants, her hands on her knees.

"Feels like my legs are disconnected from my body," she wheezes.

"Quiet, Shredder is near," Splinter tells them. Raph pulls out his sais. Casey covers himself with his mask. April rolls up her sleeves. Splinter listens for Shredder.

"Oh man, I sense it. He's close," April explains and Shredder crashes from the roof, making it shake when he lands.

"Hamato Yoshi. At last, my nightmares will end, for tonight, you will finally perish."

"Indeed, I will end your nightmares, Saki. Permanently," Splinter answers, pulling out his staff. Shredder unsheathes his blades from himself. The two charge at each other. Splinter strikes with his staff, but Shredder grabs his shoulder and throws him. He tumbles to the ground, jumping away before Shredder could hit him. Shredder tries to punch him, but Splinter backs away from each one. Shredder grabs him by the tail and throws him again before he does it a third time. Splinter lands safely, using his staff to steady himself. He groans as his foot is still injured from when he faced Shredder last time.

Shredder runs towards him, seeing this, but Slash hits him with his mace. Shredder fights him briefly before throwing him at the hotel sign, breaking off the O. He's suddenly hit with one of Casey's pucks. Casey skates towards him, "Goongala!" and fires a puck. Raph yells, charging towards him and hits him, landing safely. He clashes with Shredder and Casey tries to help, only to be struck down. Raph jumps on top of Shredder and Casey skates by. Shredder throws Raph down and punches him repeatedly.

Raph, now bruised, is thrown towards the roof, but Casey skates to the edge of the roof, taking the hit by Raph.

"Casey!" April exclaims and Casey falls off the roof. He manages to pull out a grappling hook to steady himself, but crashes into a garbage truck, his mask breaking off. April growls, her hair flying up as she uses parts of the building to throw at Shredder. He dodges them easily, using something sharp to strike April's arm. She groans in pain, dropping to the floor next to Raph. As Shredder inches towards her, Splinter strikes him with his staff. He uses several kunai, to no avail. Shredder looks at April and Raph, who cannot get up due to their injuries, and uses his blades from his body, firing them at the two.

Splinter jumps in front of them, throwing the blades away. He gets hit with one of them. Shredder wals up to him.

"Your weakness is that you care about others. I have torn all weaknesses away and become all-powerful." Splinter narrows his eyes and leaps towards Shredder.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I land on the cart behind Angle and take off the tape. She smiles at me before her eyes widen. "Amy, look out!"

I turn to block my blade with Jewel's. We get into a good fight, as our skills are evenly matched. "You know what I don't like about you?" she asks, sweep kicking me. I land between the carts.

"You're such a goody-goody, yet you have it easy!" she tries to punch me, but I dodge it. Ipull out my sword and clash it against her hammer.

"Jewel, this doesn't have to be like this!" I tell her. I don't wanna lose any hope, but I gotta try. She swings her hammer back at me.

"Ha! Like if I wanted to lower myself to your level!" she exclaims. I growl. Missiles are throw as I battle with her. Leatherhead throws Rocksteady to the ground and tries hitting him with his tail, but Rocksteady dodges. Mikey battles with Bebop.

"You want to get funky fresh with me? Whoo-hoo," he says. Gosh, he's so annoying! Mikey throws a few shuriken, but Bebop dodges them. Donnie battles with Fishface on the carrousel. Donnie spins his staff and charges back. Leo clashes swords with Rahzar. Rahzar throws him to the ground and holds him down with his hands from getting up.

"Stay down, Leonardo!" Rahzar is about to bite him, but Leatherhead charges at him and throws him to the ground before I even get the chance to fly down. He dives into the river with Rahzar, bubbles only bursting out of the water...guess that's the last time we'll ever see Rahzar.

"Hey, Pinkie, focus on me!" Jewel exclaims and swings her hammer once again. I dodge, but she kicks me to the ground and places a foot on my chest. "You really wanna know why I don't wanna turn to your side?" she asks.

"Because you're crazy?" I ask in misunderstanding.

"Because I never had someone to steer me into the right path!" she snarls. "And it's too late now to change it!" she smirks and releases me. I sit on my and look up at her.

"Jewel, it's never late to do the right thing," I tell her.

"It already is...just like it is for your rat master," she says. Wait...is she talking about Master Splinter?!

"What are you talking about?!" I ask angry. I try looking threatening, but all my face shows is fear and worry.

"All this was a set-up for distracting you and your friends from saving your daddy!" she sings playfully. My eyes widen in horror. I open my mouth to say something, but she just super speeds away from me as Leatherhead dives out of the river. "Leatherhead!" I hear from Mikey. "Guys, we did it! We beat'em!" he exclaims in joy. Rocksteady and Bebop run to the exit from Coney Island and do faces before running off.

I fly down to them, Angle holding my arms. I land on the ground as I retract my wings.

"Guys, we didn't beat them! It was all a distraction to split us all up!" I exclaim in worry. Donnie's T-Phone rings and he picks up, April's face on the screen.

"Donnie, we need back-up. Raph is hurt. Super Shredder's too strong!" she exclaims.

"Where are you?" Donnie asks. "The Wolf Building rooftop. Please, we need you. Super Shredder is- " she gasps before the call cuts. I cover my mouth from gasping. Donnie gasps in horror.

"April!" he says in worry.

"Guys, there's no time, we gotta go!" I order as we all run into the Shellraiser. I just hope Splinter's okay.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

The O from the Wolf Hotel burns on fire as Splinter clashes his staff with the Super Shredder. Slash groans in pain from under the rubbish. Splinter dodges a strike and stands behind Super Shredder before hitting him with his staff. April, who is lying next to Raph, gets up and sees them fighting. She hears a slam and turns to the door where they came from, seeing Ann, Lily, Jamie and Kevin coming out from it. Ann pants as she rests her hands on her knees, Lily falls to the ground, panting, Jamie gasps for air and Kevin falls on his rump, panting in exhaustion.

"Wasn't there an elevator or something?" Lily asks after a while.

"Where's Amy and her ice wings when you need her?" Kevin asks reluctantly, panting.

Splinter front flips over Super Shredder before hitting him once again with his staff. He pants in exhaustion. He charges at him and kicks him in the face repeatedly. Super Shredder tries swinging his blades, trying to hurt Splinter. He thinks fast and slashes one of the blades off with his staff, mutagen splashing out of it. Super Shredder falls to his knees in pain as he looks up at the sky. He breathes exhausted, glaring madly at Splinter, April and Ann helping Raph up. Splinter prepares to swing his staff once more.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Leo and I drive the Shellraiser, full speed ahead. I can't believe that it all was a set-up! Mikey looks at the map from his station. He turns to a screen in Raph's station.

"There's the building," he calls out. Leo and I grit our teeth before stomping on the accelerator. I am NOT gonna lose my father again.

"Hope we're not too late," Mikey calls out. I hope so too.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Splinter approaches Super Shredder with his staff. Super Shredder pulls out another two blades before attacking Splinter.

"SPLINTER!" the girls and Kevin call out. Super Shredder slams him to the ground for then punching him against a wall, making it crack. Kevin and Ann get up.

"We're on it," Ann says as they pull out their weapons. "Guys, no!" Jamie calls out. Kevin tries charging at Super Shredder, but he hits him away, same with Ann.

"Okay, maybe not such a good idea," Kevin mutters in pain as Jamie helps him up and Lily helps Ann. Super Shredder pushes Splinter deeper into the wall and pulls him out, punching him repeatedly for then throwing him to a water tower. Splinter falls to the ground, helpless.

"Is this how you choose to die, brother? Lying on your belly like an animal?" Super Shredder asks, approaching Splinter. He gets up as he picks up his staff. He hides the staff behind him, standing tall.

"Come, Saki," Splinter temps. "End this madness," he orders. Super Shredder charges at him with a yell. Splinter glares as he turns his staff into a rope. He swings below him and ties his foot. Splinter pulls his staff, making Super Shredder slide to the edge of the rooftop, falling off. Splinter pants as he turns to Raph, being helped up by Ann and April.

"Yes! You did it, sensei!" Raph exclaims with a weak smile, making Ann and April giggle. Splinter smiles. "My family," he says.

The Shellraiser parks next to the Wolf Hotel as Leo and Amy pull out telescopes. They look to the top of the building for then both of them screaming in horror.

 **Amy's POV**

My heart pounds real fast as I look up at what's happening. I hear April call out for Splinter. He turns around for then THE SUPER SHREDDER STABS HIM ON THE CHEST!

"Splinter!"

"Father!"

Everyone's eyes on the rooftop widen at the sight. I feel my eyes water. No...this...this can't be happening! Not again! We just got him back!

"And now...Hamato Yoshi...dies!" Super Shredder exclaims as he throws Splinter off the building! We all scream at the sight. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and I run up to him.

"NOOO!" Leo and I scream. We run up to Splinter and kneel down to him. "Father..." Leo whispers. I place a hand on Splinter's shoulder. Leo's eyes water as mine do. "Father..." I whisper.

 **No one's POV**

Super Shredder stands at the edge of the building, his cape flowing with the breeze.

"I have claimed my victory," he says, clenching his fist. "No more will you haunt me, rat," he turns around to face the others. April makes Raph let go of her, Kevin taking her place. Her hair flies up as she uses her powers, pushing Super Shredder of the building, destroying the railing. As he falls, he lands abruptly in a trash truck. Casey pulls down a lever, making the truck compact the trash inside, Super Shredder with him. Casey glares, his hood on.

"Oops," he says carelessly.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Amy are gathered around Splinter, now lifeless.

"No! Please!" Leo pleads, trying not to cry. Amy is already crying, holding Splinter's head.

 **Amy's POV**

No...this should have happened! It's all my fault! I should've known something like this would happen! Now I've lost my father...my master...This...this wasn't supposed to happen! I can now remember...when I graduated with him as a kunoichi...and he gave me my sword. Why? Why did this have to happen? I cry desperately as I hold Splinter's head.

 **No one's POV**

Donnie sobs as a memory comes to his mind.

 _Splinter holds Leo's T-Phone as the five of them try persuading him from releasing them from punishment._

Mikey holds Splinter's hand as he sniffles and cries tearfully.

"Papa," Mikey murmurs sadly.

 _Mikey stops Splinter from punching him while listening to music in his headphones._

Raph steps to Splinter's corpse, his eyes wide and watery.

 _Splinter makes Raph understand that he must control his temper._

Leo looks down at Splinter, his eyes wet from the tears.

 _Splinter gives a five-year-old Leo his first katana blade, smiling proudly._

Amy sniffles sadly, looking down at Splinter.

 _She hugs him after saving him from the second Triceraton invasion._

They all cry for Splinter. Jamie can't help it and hugs Kevin, and he awkwardly hugs back. Casey hugs April, both of them crying silently. The turtles and Amy lift him up over their shoulders, all of them with sad faces. They all walk away, still crying for Splinter's leave.

A master.

A father.

Their family.

They all get into the Shellraiser and speed away. What they don't notice is the engine revs creaking. Super Shredder breaks free of the truck.

Maybe not everything was over as they thought.

* * *

 **Angel: *sniffs* I'm not crying...*clears throat* Anyway, trivia, here:**

 **Requiem is a Catholic mass meant to honor the recently deceased. Fitting for the episode's tragic ending.**

 **This episode aired on December 30th in South Korea.**

 **Lil' Rineo/Evil Ninja Commander's transformation is nearly identical to a giant version of Carter's mutation.**

 **Casey's crushing of Shredder in the garbage truck after a fall from a rooftop parallels the same action taken at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film) - complete with saying "oops", although he is far less jovial when doing so here, due to the circumstances.**

 **The way Shredder survives and breaks free of the garbage truck is similar to how Utrom Shredder survives and breaks free of the water tower dropped on him by Splinter in The Shredder Strikes, Part 2.**

 **(For original scene) Leonardo giving Karai CPR parallels the same action taken during Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, Where he gave Yoshi CPR.**

 **Angel: I also wanna thank Hermana Kunoichi for helping me with this, since my aunt made me stop tying before I could finish. Thank you so freaking much, KS! You're a lifesaver!**


	26. Owari

**Angel: OMG, this episode was EPIC!**

BPP: Oh, COME ON! We just got him back! Poor Splinter. What is wrong with those writers?! Not fair!

 **Angel: I know, right? Those last episodes got dark…and this is from Nickelodeon for God's sake!**

Geovanny: N-No, not again! We just got him back for crying out loud! Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Amy, in the next chapter please do all of your fans a huge favor and Take. Shredder. DOWN! Especially you Amy, he deserves to feel your wrath for all the pain he's caused you!

 **Turtles and Amy: We will. *eyes turn white***

 **Amy: He must pay…**

Bajy: *crying*...To make this brief...still hate koan... though I'm glad that mark and karai escaped because of him, though I still don't like him...jewel is cruel...intense battle on that hotel. ..when I first saw this episode. ... I was horrified. ...splinter's. ... he was killed by shredder. ... *sniffle, sobbing* shredder will get what's coming to him soon enough. ...the devastating end to this episode. ... heart breaking. ...looking forward to reading the last chapter of season 4...Saw Korean version of some of the last episode's leading to the season finale. .. but for me it always feels like the first time... no spoilers. ...now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ... * .. D'X D'X

 **Angel: *tries not to cry***

 **Leo: Angel, are you crying?**

 **Angel: N-No! Stupid onions!**

 **Mikey: What onions…?**

MPN: Release them from what punishment?

 **Angel: I think that was when they were grounded for being on TV.**

KS:*cries like a crazy bitch while hugging a Raph plushie* Why, Sensei?! It's the third time we lose you! Now you won't see Amy and Leo have Akiko and Leo Jr! I cried more when I saw it in Korean, but... *screams while crying* Fucking Shredder! Fucking Foot Clan! Fucking all! *hugs a white kitty* Don't cry, Lukie, it'll all be okay... Jewel vs Amy... can't tell if Jewel won, or Amy won or if it was a tie... Raph beaten into a pulp... *pulls out a pair of rusty tongs* now I got more reasons for hating Shredder, discarding for something I read in Wattpad, I'm gonna castrate him! But at least, we won't have to worry for Rahzar anymore... stupid dog. *chuckles* Even so, for what happened here... if you need me, I'll be crying in my emo corner. *goes to a dark corner and cries, hugging her knees*

 **Amy and Leo: *blush***

 **Raph: I agree with you, KS, fuck Shredder!**

 **Leo: RAPH! Don't curse!**

 **Angel: Pretty sure it was a tie…and I thought he was just defeated, but since we didn't see him in this episode, I believe it now.**

Layla: Loco Maniac! Sick bitch! Psycho path! Yeah, she's gonna show you, she's gonna show you! Oh she's gonna show you! Sorry, couldn't help myself. This song just reminds me of Jewel so much! I feel like I can relate to her, you know?

 **Jewel: No one's like the original, honey! *winks***

 **Angel: *stifles a laugh***

Clare: Poor Angle, Jewel can be mean sometimes );

 **Angel: She's fine now…**

Guest: When are you going to update the I meet the turtles Bloopers? I wanted to read the wrath of Tiger Claw one.

 **Angel: …Well…**

 **Leo: You forgot to tell them, didn't you?**

 **Angel: Maybe…? Okay, Bloopers got deleted since people kept going after me for it, so it's not on my page anymore…sorry? *smiles, shrugging sheepishly***

Kate: *cries loudly while holding Om Nom* sniff...*cries again* I-I-I c-can't believe w-wh-what happened...I HATE THE SHREDDER... *Cleans self up* okay so umm… what did you think of the episode Angel. And I hope that the turtles get more stronger and more legendary than they already are. *Gives everyone a hug and splinter plush toy* Stupid Shredder is still alive dang it. Hopefully there will be more characters in the show. I kinda miss Mona Lisa and Renet but Shinigami is really cool. *Kisses Om Nom on nose* *gives him to Leo* *walks to Amy* I hope your powers get stronger girl byeeeeeeee *blows kiss*

 **Angel: We hate him too, who doesn't?**

 **Amy: Thanks for the plush toys…**

 **Leo: *smiles a bit* Yes, thank you.**

 **Angel: I don't think Mona Lisa and Renet will appear again, though…Mona is in space trying to save her planet and Renet is in the future…**

 **Amy: Thanks for the compliment, Kate!**

 **Angel: And now…Amy!**

 **Amy: What, why?!**

 **Angel: Cuz I own you and you never said it anyway.**

 **Amy: ARGH. Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Owari**

* * *

Tears stream down my cheeks as we look at Splinter's resting place, at April's farmhouse in North Hampton. Our friends are behind us, silently mourning him, including Pigeon Pete. I can't believe it…Splinter is dead…and this time, we can't save him…April walks up and places a bouquet of flowers on his tombstone. His name is on it, along with three pictures, his tea cup, and a…cheesicle…his favorite…Om Nom looks up at me, I can sense it, but I ignore it.

Leo pulls out Splinter's staff and places it on his tombstone. Soon, everyone is gone but the five of us: me and the turtles. Leo leaves and I follow after him. He stops at a clearing in the woods and sits down. I sit down next to him, the birds singing and the leaves rustling. We sit in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. What could I say? First my mom, and now Splinter…

"Leonardo, Amelia."

We gasp at his voice and look down at the lake, seeing him standing right there, as if he was next to us. We stand up to see nothing… "Do not fear me, my children." We gasp again, since we hear him from behind. Leo and I turn around to see Splinter…

"S-Splinter?" I stammer quietly.

"Is it really you?" Leo asks. "Or…or are we dreaming this?"

"You are not dreaming," we hear again, and we look to see Splinter walking up to us from behind. "I have attained a higher spiritual plane of existence. Passing into death, we merge with the whole of life. We become one in all of nature, in all of the Universe. Even with you."

"We…we can't go on without you, Father," Leo murmurs.

"You must, Leonardo and Amelia. You are the senseis now. Your brothers need you. Karai, Mark, and Jared need you. Shredder is still alive."

My eyes widen and I clench my fists. That…that monster is still alive?! After what he did?!

"What?" Leo asks in shock.

"You must end this, Leonardo and Amelia," he explains.

"I don't know if we're strong enough, Sensei," I murmur and then he's gone. We look around for him. "Sensei?" Leo asks. The wind rustles leaves and petals past us. We look up at the sky and our eyes turn wide. Shredder must be finished…we will avenge our master…

And my mother, once and for all.

* * *

We look at Karai in her hospital bed, Mark and Jared on both sides of it. Both of them have fully healed. She's suffered numerous bruises, abrasions, cuts, and a broken arm, but she will recover. "Karai? Karai, are you awake?" Mikey asks. She opens her eyes and we smile at her.

"Wow, you've seen better days, that's for sure," Raph says and Donnie elbows him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I could take you, Raph, even with a broken arm," she retorts.

"How you doing, Karai?" Donnie questions gently.

She smiles before there's a pause. "…He's gone, isn't he?"

We don't answer as we give solemn looks. "I had a dream…that Splinter's gone," she places an arm on her head and Mark pats her shoulder in comfort.

"Yes, Karai…I'm so sorry. We…" Leo doesn't finish and Raph steps up for him.

"Karai, listen, um, Shredder is still alive. Slash told us that you guys know where his lair is," Raph explains.

"We…wanted to help bring him down," Karai answers. I frown as I remember their determination to defeat the Shredder. Those were not good days…I place a comforting hand on Karai's shoulder.

"Giving us the location of his lair is helping us enough," I whisper, smiling. She smiles back.

"We need to know, Karai, before Super Shredder comes after you. Or April's dad. Or Casey's family," Mikey says.

"It's 20 miles north of here. And Leo, Amy? Give Shredder a couple of hits from me," Karai answers.

"From all three of us," Jared inputs, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

April spins her tanto and pulls out her tessen. She's wearing her black jumpsuit. She closes her eyes as she remembers Splinter giving it to her…she throws it at the practice dummy. Since Casey lost his mask the last time we faced Shredder, he made a new one out of metal, with Raph's help. Leo is wearing his dark gear, along with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, wearing face paint. Donnie has finished two doses of retro mutagen, which he has on his belt. I finish sewing my black suit and put it on. I'm now wearing a black leather cat suit that covers my entire body, except for the underside of my arms. I have a large, circular golden zipper and brown modified corset. I wear a brown leather backpack on my back and knee-high boots attached to a taloned apparatus resembling cat's paws. I also wear chain mesh elbow-length gloves attached to clawed gauntlets that enable me to slash. I also have a cowl that resembles a cat's head which covers my face, metallic goggles that sit on my forehead, and a tail that doubles as my whip. My hair is down, straightened.

Leo turns to me and drools. I giggle and close his mouth for him. I wanted to look like a cat heroine, since I thought it would suit me. "Ames…you look…you look…"

"Hot? Is that what you were gonna say?" Raph asks with a smirk.

"What, no!" Leo denies, blushing.

We look at a map along with a picture of Shredder's new lair. Ann, Jamie, and Lily are wearing the same jumpsuits as April, but their stripes are different: Red, orange, and green respectively. Kevin also has a cat suit, black and with bluish green high-lights, like April's, black jump boots and a mask with the turtles' same design, the ends in green and some black face paint on his cheekbones. No _way_ was I letting Angle coming on this mission, it's too dangerous. Casey and Mark would never let me hear the end of it!

"Okay, based on Karai's intel, Shredder has a secret mansion in the middle of the woods right here," Leo starts, pointing to a spot on the map.

"It's heavily fortified, and there are traps and Footbots everywhere. We'll have to keep on our toes," I finish.

"Some of us only have three toes, so I hope that's cool," Mikey comments, his hands behind his head. I roll my eyes at that.

"Eh, five toes are way doper," Casey replies.

"What if we had six?" Mikey questions and I give a confused look.

"You have six…in total," I say and Raph pushes Mikey.

"Ugh! Hey!"

"Let's take Shredder down," Raph tells us, holding out his hand. We all put his hands on top of his, yelling "Booyakasha!"

* * *

We use the Party Wagon and Casey's ride to get there. Leo and I push past some flora, seeing our destination up ahead.

"This is it, team. Shredder's mansion is just beyond these woods," Leo whispers.

"Be careful," I whisper as they jump onto the trees behind us.

"We're ninjas, we got this," Kevin retorts and I turn to glare at him.

"You've never been in training, so therefore, you're not," I retort back. We jump above the security cameras and past the barbed wire. Electric chittering tells me that there are Foot Bot guards. They surround us from all directions. Casey is kicked by one and Donnie slices its leg off. I hear arrows whistling and I backflip away from them. April and I stop them, throwing the arrows back, decapitating them. Leo slices one and throws his shuriken, destroying the rest in the trees. Mikey jumps down from the trees.

"These things are a slice of cake and easy as pie. Mmm, so hungry," Mikey comments and I facepalm.

"Yeah, at this rate, we've got no problemo," Raph brags, throwing away a bot arm. I hear whirring. That's never a good thing. We turn to see the Elite Footbots.

"One of us had to say something, didn't they?" Donnie asks sarcastically. They fire their lasers and we run off, Leo trying to fend them off. One of their lasers knock down a tree. "Stupid Footbots, you just destroyed probably 1,000 pencils!" Lily yells, shaking her fist in anger. April and Mikey jump up, throwing their shuriken. They destroy one, but the others still chase after us. They soon trap us on a cliff. We turn to the Footbots, ready to fight.

We all struggle to fight against them, but they push us off the cliff and we land in the water below. We surface and Mikey cheers, "Yes! Ah, nice. I love water!"

Someone emerges in front of us. "Fishface!" Raph exclaims.

"Do not call me that! Welcome, tartarugas. I will slap you like a salamander! I will fin you like a flounder! I will give Pinkie bass to mouth!" I give a look of horror at the last sentence, wanting to throw up.

He dives underwater and we look around for him. Raph is suddenly pulled into the water. "After him!" Leo and I order and we swim after the two, but the Footbots have followed us as well. They grab us, distracting any of us to get Raph. He kicks Fishface off him and Fishface attacks him. April and I make a bubble, trapping him. We throw him onto shore and Raph swims after him. Leo slices a Footbot in half. Ann kicks one on the side of the head. Kevin slices one with his juttes, and Lily tears one apart. I open my hand and water surrounds a Footbot before I freeze it completely. Casey uses his pucks, creating a muffled explosion.

I swim up and take a deep breath. Raph pulls off Fishface's breathing apparatus. "And that's what you get for flirting with my baby sister," Raph hisses in anger. Leo smirks in approval. "You dirty scoundrel!" Fishface gasps, running out of air. We all smirk at each other before looking up at Shredder's mansion.

* * *

We manage to find a bedroom, where Shredder is laying. We inch towards his bed, preparing to end his life. I pull his blanket off…only to find two pillows, made to look like there was a body under the bed. I sense someone watching us and we look up to see Stockman-fly!

He fires his goop and Leo jumps away from it. He flies around, firing more of his spit as he lands.

"Foolzz, there izz nothing you can do againzzt the Zzuper Shredder! He izz perfection itzeelf. My boy Shredder izz going to make you-!"

Mikey takes a vial of retromutagen and throws it at him, "Eat retro-mutagen, Buxton Bugbrain!"

"Bzz, it's Baxter, you-huh?" He twitches, falling back onto the bed and onto the floor. "No, no, bzz, no!" He screams and I see his face with fly wings and arm before he ducks down again. He pops back up, turned back to normal. He gasps as he sees his hand. "I'm-I'm human again? You turned me back?"

"Yeah, dude! Are you happy or what?" Mikey exclaims happily.

"You jerk! I liked being a fly. Why do you think I never demutated myself? Sure, I was super disgusting, but I was smarter, faster, stronger. People liked me as a bug! You morons, I oughta-!" Mikey punches him down and my eyes widen. Who would like being a fly? Weirdo…

"You're welcome," Mikey says.

"Michel. That retro-mutagen was for Super Shredder. I only have one dose left now, thanks!" Donnie scolds.

"Sorry, D. But he didn't even say thank you! How ungrateful can you be?" Mikey whines and Lily kisses his cheek.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it…and if not, I'll make him," she narrows her eyes. Mikey giggles, holding his cheek as he faints. We roll our eyes at him. I press my hands to my head to sense Shredder.

"Super Shredder's close by," I report.

"We can feel him. Let's make our way up," April finishes.

* * *

We make our way to what looks like a training room. If each room is guarded…then that means…

"Aww, look at this. They think they're entering the Dragon," I hear and I groan, slapping my forehead. The lights turn on and we see Bebop and Rocksteady at the other end of the room.

"Oooh, looking fine, Pinkie," Bebop purrs and my eyes turn white in rage, growling as I clutch my sword. "Yeah! Turtles be tripping! You seriously think you can sneak up in our house? This is our house!"

"Oh, great. Figures Bacon and Bonehead would be here," Casey comments.

"And flirting with Amy, no less," Jamie mutters.

"Hey, we are the Bebop and the Rocksteady, not the Bacons and the Bonehead!" Rocksteady shouts.

"Shut up, Bonehead! Check it out, Turtles and Pinkie: our state-of-the-art super dope training facility. And guess what? It's programmed to eliminate freaky-deaky Turtles like you!" He moves a post to reveal a control panel and the floor separates. We jump away from it, landing in the center.

"Da, and tiny teenage human friends," Rocksteady finishes.

"I ain't tiny!" Lily yells, snarling.

Lasers power up from the walls and floor, firing at us. We dodge them as best as we can, and Leo throws one of his shuriken at one, disabling it. Raph jumps up and destroys another one. "Let us crank the puppy up to 11, shall we?" I hear from Rocksteady and the lasers disappear. The floor opens up again, sending all but Leo, Raph, and I down below. Saws emerge from the walls and they dodge them. Meanwhile, Leo and Raph deal with Rocksteady while I deal with…Bebop. Ugh.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," he sings and I smirk. "Did you know that this kitty's got claws?" I ask, extending myself and my claws forward, swiping him and launching him into the air. I do a handstand and kick him into a wall. Rocksteady corners Raph to the wall, firing his lasers, but Leo jumps onto his head, grabbing him by the ears. "No fair! My ears be sensitive!"

I look down to see the others dealing with moving spikes. "Raph, shut off the system!" I shout and he stabs it with his sai, stopping it just in time before it could slice off Casey's mask and potentially his face. I sigh in relief before Raph is kicked by Bebop, who starts up the system again. Donnie jumps on the podiums above and slices off a moving mace, its target Rocksteady. Donnie jumps onto the system and I run up to Bebop who is about to shoot Donnie before cartwheeling to him. I pull out my tail and use it as a whip to strike Bebop in the face.

"OW!"

Donnie shuts off the system and the others are lifted back up to us. "How about a little training session, B&R?" Donnie questions.

"Whoo-hoo, I'm outtie 5000. Ooh, sham on, sham on," Bebop says, rubbing his face where I whipped him. Donnie presses a button and the lasers aim for Bebop and Rocksteady, turning it against them instead of us. Mikey and Donnie fist bump each other.

Donnie turns to me, "Good idea using your tail as a whip, Lia," he praises and I smile, spinning my tail in my hand. I use it again to smack Bebop before we go to the next room.

* * *

Leo and I peek through a door while the others use a grate to break in. A robotic arm punches into the wall and we back away, knowing it was Tiger Claw. He now sports a prosthetic hand to replace the one that was cut off by Alopex.

"Wow, Tiger Claw! Liking the new steel paw look. Pretty cool!" Raph mocks.

"Do not mock me, Turtle. As punishment, I'll take all of your hands," Tiger Claw threatens. Leo and I nod at each other from behind one of the doors.

"Turtles, attack!" Leo and I shout as we jump up from behind, the others appearing from another hiding spot. He jumps away from us and I sense him from a tree. He attacks Leo and kicks him down. He fires rope from his hand at Raph, tying him up. Donnie tries to cut off his hand, but Tiger Claw catches the blade, knocking Donnie back. He attacks Mikey with Donnie's staff, who jumps away. Ann, Jamie and Lily yell, attacking him with their weapons, but he knocks them all down, knocking them into Kevin. "Goongala!" Casey shouts, jumping up from behind. Tiger Claw pounces on him, knocking him into the wall. April and I use our powers to lift Tiger Claw away from Casey. He fires his hand at us, taking our attention away from him as we move the hand. I push April out of the way and kick Tiger Claw away.

"Amy!" April yells in concern and I make an ice shield around me as he pulls out a gun and locks it onto his robotic arm. He fires at me and Leo pushes me before he could break the shield. Leo turns to growl at Tiger Claw and uses his shuriken to destroy the gun. Tiger Claw places his arm in a hole and pulls out a gauntlet in the gun's place, also holding a sword. He charges at Leo, Raph, and I. He throws Leo and Raph out of the way. Raph blocks the sword while Leo runs up from behind and blocks the gauntlet.

"Do you feel it, boy? The weight of the world crushing you, now that your sensei is gone?" Tiger Claw taunts. I growl in rage. How dare he insult Splinter's memory!

"You dirty cat!" Leo yells and I slice off Tiger Claw's gauntlet. Leo and I fight the tiger briefly before throwing his sword into the wall. Leo and I point a sword at him.

"Never bring him up like that!" I shout.

"You just used your ninth life, pussy cat!" Leo exclaims. Tiger Claw smirks and pushes a button with his foot. The floor suddenly opens underneath us and we fall into a dark room…with skeletons. I hear growling and we look up to see actual tigers!

"Beautiful, are they not?" Tiger Claw asks, flying above us with his jetpack. "A tiger can eat 50 pounds of meat in a night."

"Meep," Jamie says nervously.

"I don't wanna be dinner!" Lily shouts defensively.

"I did not sign up for this!" Kevin replies.

I throw a smoke bomb at them, allowing us to make an escape. However, we end up at a dead end and a hammer is thrown at my stomach. I groan as I lay on the floor. Only one person would know how to use this…

Jewel comes behind us from the shadows, Koan next to her. "Sup, losers?" Jewel asks, smirking.

We pull out our weapons as we face Jewel, but Koan holds up a hand. "Relax, we're here to help."

I huff as I stand up. "Jewel, helping us? Yeah, right."

"Oh, he ain't lying. Shredder will get my revenge for making me a slave!" Jewel answers.

"Then why did you throw a hammer at m-"

"Lion Boy, can you please do me a favor? Shut Amy's piehole or I'll do it!"

I growl at her before we realize we're still being cornered by the tigers.

"April, sis, some kind of mind thingy?" Raph asks.

"Yeah, good call," we answer, pressing our hands to our head. We protect ourselves with a bubble, lifting everyone up in the air. Tiger Claw is still going strong, firing his lasers at us. "We can't hold it any longer, guys!" April and I say and we start to fall as the bubble disappears. Leo fires an arrow at Tiger Claw's jetpack.

"What, my rocket!" The rocket powers down and we use our grappling hooks to save ourselves, Tiger Claw struggling to steady himself with the jetpack.

"Bye bye, kitty," Jewel sings, waving and I roll my eyes.

Leo and I look, growling as we see HIM. He's holding a Molotov cocktail in his hand. He throws it at us and the area around us catches on fire. Casey, Ann, Lily, Jamie, Kevin and April fall, separating us from them. April manages to levitate them, giving them a not so harsh fall.

"Jewel! You betray me?" I hear from Shredder and she glares at Shredder.

"You were never my master, Shreddy!" she exclaims. He yells in rage and more Elite Footbots show up, surrounding Jewel and Koan. "Go, we'll deal with them," Koan tells us and we nod, looking up at Shredder. He walks farther onto the roof.

"Let's finish this!" Raph exclaims and we use our grappling hooks to get onto the roof.

As the mansion catches on fire, Shredder's back is turned to us.

"Your time is up, Shredder," Leo snarls as we pull out our swords.

"I was wrong. I thought after the death of your master that you would flee from the city as you did before. Afraid to face me. Afraid to embrace your fate," he turns to us and Raph, Donnie, and Mikey jump next to us.

"Don't flatter yourself, Freak-Nut," Raph says.

"Yeah! You're not so tough, Cheese Grater! We got you," Mikey taunts.

"Tonight, it ends," Donnie replies, clenching his staff.

"And tonight, my mother's death will finally be avenged!" I finish, growling.

He pulls off his cape, growling at us. We jump up, disappearing. We strike him from every direction before jumping up in the air again. We strike Shredder with everything we have before Raph kicks him over the air duct. Shredder slams him, knocking him away. Shredder slices at the fence and Raph rolls away. As we fight him, Donnie goes down. Despite our best efforts on trapping him and using the retro-mutagen on him, it has no effect.

Donnie gasps, "The retro-mutagen has no effect!" He is knocked off the roof and onto the ground.

"Donnie!" I shout in worry.

Raph and Mikey are soon defeated, leaving Leo and I. We back away to the stairs as the fire is getting out of control. We look around for him, back to back. I suddenly hear a click and I see a glint in Shredder's hand. I push Leo out of the way. I gasp as there's a sharp pain in my lung.

 **No one's POV**

The sound echoes in Leo's ear as he turns to see a gun in Shredder's hand. Amy has a hole where her lung is and Leo's eyes widen in horror.

"AMES!"

She falls back and Leo reaches out a hand to her, but misses. She falls off the roof. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo screams in agony as he watches her fall onto the ground.

"Amy! NO!" April shouts as they run up to her. Donnie kneels down and peeks at her wound.

"Lia…n-no…not you too…"

Amy pants as she looks up at Donnie and the others. "Donnie…tell the others…I said thank you…for letting me into the family…I love you guys…" she tightens her grip around Donnie's arm before her hand drops lifelessly. Angle cries in rage.

Leo stares to where she fell, trying not to cry. First Splinter…and now her. He yells in rage as he turns to block blades with Shredder.

"You killed him. And her. He was your brother, and you killed him!" Shredder growls and kicks Leo back. They circle each other.

"He was your brother, Saki. Your best friend! How could you do that? How could you kill Amy's mother? She had nothing to do with any of this!" He jumps up but Shredder pushes him away. Leo jumps on the air conditioner and they continue to fight each other.

With Amy, she lies down on a black floor, breathing steadily. She suddenly opens her eyes and sits up. "Hello?" her voice echoes. It was dark and all she could see was nothing.

Suddenly, there's a white light and she gasps as her mother emerges from it.

"M-Mom…?"

Her mother smiles gently at her. "MOM!" Amy shouts, hugging her. Ms. Smith smooths her hair as Amy sniffs, happy to see her mother again.

"But wait…if you're here…does this mean I'm dead?" Amy sobs in realization.

"No, your mind is merely separated from your body."

She turns to see Splinter and Tang Shen. "Master Splinter!"

The two smile at her. "So…this is the spirit plane Koan was talking about…" Amy murmurs and the environment around them turns white.

"Yes. You are not dead, sweetheart. Just in between. You must go back and stop Shredder before he kills us in his insanity," her mother explains and Amy nods.

"Will I ever see you again?" Amy murmurs softly, a little disappointed that she only got to see her mother for a short time. She smiles down at her daughter.

"We'll always be here," she points to Amy's heart.

"Amelia."

Amy turns to Splinter and he smiles. "Remember what I said. You are a sensei now. And with Leonardo, there is nothing that you cannot do."

Amy narrows her eyes in determination and nods. "So how do I get out of here?"

A door appears in front of her, startling her a bit. "Through this door, you will return. And one more thing: the key is the answer."

She gives a confused look as she walks through the door. _What does that mean?_

 **Amy's POV**

I'm suddenly engulfed in blue light with sparkles. "W-What's happening?!"

"Momma, it's you!"

Wait, who said that? I only know one person who calls me that…

"Momma, you're the one!" Om Nom exclaims, flying up to me. My hair shoots up in shock and surprise.

"Om Nom?! You can talk properly?!" I shout in disbelief. Oh my God, this must be a dream. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…

"Never mind that! Just say unleash the power, put the key in your bottle and it'll do the rest!"

"The bottle that you gave me?" I ask, still convinced that I'm dreaming. I mean come on, my pet can TALK!

"Yes, yes! Now come on, you gotta save Leo with your super form!" he answers.

"I still don't know what you're talking about…but I'll try!" I tell him in determination.

 **No one's POV**

Shredder lifts Leo up in the air. Suddenly, Amy is lifted up in the air, surprising Donnie, April, and Casey. "Dudes, what's happening?!" She is now wearing a light blue gown, which has nothing on it.

She stops near Shredder and Leo, who turn to look in shock and surprise. Amy pulls out her bottle, spinning it in her hands. The top opens up and she spins around before stopping, clutching her perfume bottle in her hands. Blue lights come from her heart and she looks down at it before smiling. She spins around again, Om Nom above her. The lights go to his stomach and he burps, a key coming out of his mouth, luckily clean. It seems to be a key, but instead of holes, there's some sort of dress. Amy takes it from Om Nom. "Unleash the power!" she exclaims, slamming the key in the slot of the perfume bottle. She locks it in, blue filling the bottle, and she sprays her chest with blue light. She sprays it again, spinning the light around herself.

She sprays her legs and hands expertly, which turn light blue. She holds out her arms, which turn into feathery blue sleeves. Her arm bands are white and blue, flowing with light blue bracelets. Her waist turns into a black belt with a snowflake in the center. Blue engulfs her feet to turn into white and blue heels with blue straps wrapped around her thighs. Ice comes from her belt vertically, surrounding her chest and waist. Her chest turns into a light blue top with white and her waist turns into an asymmetrical skirt, part light blue and part white, the white slightly longer on the left and light blue part reaching her feet. She raises her hand with the bottle and sprays in the air, ice surrounding above her hair. It turns into a gold tiara with three sapphire jewels. She grabs the tiara and places it on her head. She sweeps her hand over her neck, turning it into a choker with a sapphire jewel. Her bangs become parted and blue, light blue feathers forming behind her ears. Her hair lifts up, turning into light blue before her hair is light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Amy arches her back and a set of wings appear, but larger than her regular ones. Sapphire earrings emerge on her ears as she places her perfume bottle on her waist. She slams it as it turns into a bag.

Leo stares at her new appearance, his eyes shining in amazement. Amy does a 360 spin, landing on the ceiling. She picks up her skirt and curtsies, ice trailing behind her and her hair flying in the wind. Snowflakes form in her eyes as she stands back up. "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart!" she exclaims as she makes a snowball in her hands and crossing her arms to make an X. The snowball explodes into ice as she places a hand on her hip. "Super mode!"

 **Amy's POV**

I open my eyes and I gasp as I look down at my clothes. "Is…is this me?" I murmur in awe.

"Ames! You're alive!" Leo exclaims happily.

"What is this?" Shredder demands and I narrow my eyes.

"Your doom!" I shout and Leo gives me a silent look to let him attack first. I nod and he jumps over Shredder, landing behind him. He kicks him from behind and kicks down his leg. Leo punches him in the face and grabs his sword.

"Ames, now!"

I form a ball of ice in my hands. I make a snowflake with my hands, combing both to release a powerful strand of ice. Shredder's legs and body are frozen. Leo grabs his sword and I grab mine before we jump and slice at Shredder.

* * *

Leo and I stop at the top of the cliff, Shredder's mansion burning to a crisp.

"Leo, sis!" Mikey exclaims happily.

"Lia, I-I can't believe it! You're alive!" Donnie yells.

"Brother! Sister!" Raph shouts.

The others cheer for my revival and Leo and I each take a horn, holding up Shredder's helmet. "Shredder…is finished," we declare, tossing his helmet to the ground.

* * *

Leo and I sit on the rooftops, looking over the city. "So wait, you can transform into…that?" Leo asks in awe.

"It was crazy. One minute I'm in the spirit plane, the next Om Nom is freaking _talking_ and boom, I transformed!" I try to explain.

Leo's lip suddenly quivers, his control weakening as the tears slip from his cheeks. "It…it wasn't…" his voice cracks and he scrubs his arm over his face to banish the tears only for more to follow. "…it wasn't _fair._ "

My eyes cast down to my lap, knowing what he is referring to. "I know, Leo."

Leo clenches his fists tight as the tears refuse to stop. "It wasn't _fair._ You didn't…you didn't _deserve_ it, to…to get _shot_ like that. You…you're supposed to _help me_ lead this team. You're supposed to _help me, Ames._ "

I tense up, my breath hitching. "I did. And I still do. No matter how many times I worry every time you put yourself on the line, how many times you almost _bought it_ for our sake, how often you think you can just… _end it all_ yourself, deep down…" I clench my fists this time, my frown deepening in shame.

"Deep down, I _wanted_ to sacrifice myself that night. I was so afraid in the past when it seemed like you weren't going to make it. You can't leave everyone else without a leader, without an older brother. But that night…that night, I had to do it. I wasn't thinking about death, of anything other than making sure you weren't hurt…and that my mother would be avenged."

I turn back to Leo, and I could feel his heart break to see my unshed tears.

"Do you remember what I told you when I had first met you?"

Leo chokes on a sob, shaking hands covering his mouth as he nods, more tears dripping down his face. "I do, Ames. I do, I remember," he weeps. "I never stopped thinking about it. You said…that you would always believe in me…"

He begins to sob openly, covering his face. I've never seen him so hurt…

"I'm s-so sorry, Ames!" Leo wails and I give a look of surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry!_ I…I…I-I couldn't save you—y-you probably wouldn't even _be here_ if it wasn't for—"

I give a small laugh and he turns to me. "Leo…don't blame yourself for my sacrifice. It was _my choice_. If I had let him shoot you…I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"I know," he sniffles, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands, "I know you don't want me to b-blame myself…b-but—"

"But _nothing_ , Leo," I interrupt in a firm tone. I slide closer to him and he refuses to meet my eyes. I grasp his chin gently, forcing our eyes to meet. I smile at him.

"I meant everything I said, Leo," I murmur. "I'll always be with you, whether I'm alive or not," I chuckle, shaking my head at my joke. I pin him down with a look that showed no hatred or regret towards him. I press our foreheads together and release his chin to lay my hand against his cheek.

"But making sure that you _live_ ," I continue, "making sure that _you_ stopped Shredder, that all our friends and family _lived_ …I'll never – will _**never**_ – regret that, no matter what you say. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Leo. I couldn't let Shredder kill you, or anyone else…you're my whole world."

Leo bites his lip as he tries to withhold his tears. I brush my thumb on his eyes, wiping away his tears. He spins around and trips me, making me fall forward and into his arms as I squeal. He chuckles slightly and starts tickling my waist.

"No!" I giggle. "Stop!"

"Nope," he tells me, blowing a raspberry on my neck. I laugh humorlessly.

"Mercy!" I exclaim as he blows a raspberry on my cheek.

"Okay, okay," he chuckles and pulls back to look at me. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" I murmur once I catch my breath and he leans down, kissing me. I smile and hold his cheek, kissing back.

"Aww!"

We stop and turn to the others, who are trying not to cry.

"Wha-how long have you guys been there!" Leo demands, a squeak in his voice.

"Long enough…it's so beautiful!" April sniffs. I blush in embarrassment as I look away.

"You did it, brother. You ended the Shredder," Raph congratulates Leo, hugging him from behind. Leo grunts in pain.

"Okay, okay, don't squeeze me so hard, Raph. I'm still recovering," Leo replies, holding his arm. Shredder squeezed it while I was…'dead.' Leo hugs me. "And besides, it wasn't just me. Ames helped too after she transformed."

"Speaking of, you wanna tell us how that happened?" Ann injects, giving me a playful look.

"Hmm, nope, not yet anyway," I reply, smirking.

"I wanna see you transform!" Mikey exclaims excitedly and I roll my eyes.

"Unless there's a bigger threat, then the answer is no. And besides, it kinda started with him…" I hold up Om Nom and he waves. "Hi everyone!"

They all scream in surprise and I laugh, "That's a story for another time."

"So what are we gonna do next?" Donnie asks, jumping down from the water tower.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be plenty of enemies willing to take Shredder's place," April comments, shrugging.

"Tiger Claw's still out there. The Foot Clan isn't out of the game yet, dudes," Casey says as he plays with a puck on his stick. He throws it up and Mikey kicks it away.

"Whatever evil emerges, we'll be ready, 'cause we're awesome!" Mikey exclaims.

"That's right, Mikey. And we'll do it together," Leo smiles and looks up at the sky. "Right Sensei?"

We smile up at the sky, knowing his spirit is watching over us…

"Hey!"

We turn to see Jewel and Koan approaching us. Jewel smirks at us.

"Guess we're part of the team now, huh?"

We look at each other and then at the two. I sigh, "Well, they did help us…"

"How can we be sure they're willing?" Raph demands and Jewel throws a snowball hard at his face. "Hrmph!"

"Does that answer your question, bub?" she smiles.

"She's in," Raph murmurs in pain, pointing to her and we laugh. Koan clears his throat and we turn to him.

"I think it's time I tell you what I know…"

* * *

 **Angel: FINALLY finished! Next season is supposed to come out in March! Can't wait! ^^ Also, thank you for all of those who have reviewed, largest turnout I've had since the Q &A…I miss that…anyway, can't wait for the new episodes! If Alyssa or anyone who owns OCs here didn't like something, I'll change it. Bye!**


End file.
